Play my Heart
by Sarah2803
Summary: Bella wohnt seit 6 Monaten bei ihrem Vater in Forks. Sie freundet sich mit der Familie Cullen an. Doch ein Familienmitglied fehlt noch. Edward Cullen! Was wird passieren wenn Bella und Edward aufeinander treffen? Jungfrau gegen Playboy!
1. Chapter 1

Ich stand am Flughafen und verabschiedete mich von meiner Mutter, Phil und meinem besten Freund Jasper.

Ich würde eine Weile bei Charlie- meinem Dad- wohnen. In Forks! Ich würden das sonnige und warme Florida verlassen um im verregneten Forks meinen Highschool- Abschluss machen. Meine Mutter war der Meinung es wäre gut für mich etwas von der „Welt" zu sehen und einige Zeit bei meinem Vater zu meine Mum etwa nicht mehr das Forks nicht wirklich bedeutete ich würde die „Welt" sehen? Da meine Mum und Phil nicht oft zu Hause waren würden sie mir nicht sonderlich fehlen. Aber Jasper! Jasper war wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Er war schon immer da gewesen. Nie hatten wir „romantische" Gefühle für einander gehabt, aber das heißt ja nicht, das ich ihn nicht auch Geschwisterlich lieben konnte oder?

Es war ein trauriger Abschied und ich kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Das war vor knapp 6 Monaten. Inzwischen hab ich mich so gut es geht eingelebt.

Mit Charlie kam ich gut zurecht. Er war die meiste Zeit arbeiten und wenn wir Abends zusammen aßen war es sehr ruhig. Wir verstanden uns auch ohne große Worte, wo ich sehr dankbar für war.

Charlie ließ mir meine Freiräume und versuchte es mir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Und er war erleichtert das ich in der Schule gut zu Recht kam und schnell neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Nun ja eher gesagt wurde ich gefunden.

„Dad ist es ok wenn ich heute bei den Cullens schlafe? Wir haben noch 2 Wochen Ferien und für Jaspers Ankunft ist so gut wie alles vorbereitet."

Jasper würde in wenigen Tagen kommen und er würde bleiben! Danke Gott, das es ein Austauschsjahr gibt! Als Jasper mir gesagt hätte er würde ein Jahr bleiben wäre ich fast aus allen Wolken gefallen. Mein bester Freund wäre endlich wieder an meiner Seite.

„Ähm klar Schatz aber meinst du nicht das die Cullens auch mal Ruhe vor die haben möchten?"

„Du weißt doch wie Alice ist oder? Könntest du ihr jemals einen Wunsch abschlagen?"

Mein Dad rollte mit den Augen, als es an der Tür klingelt.

Ich ging zur Tür und machte sie auf um Alice zu begrüßen.

Was hätte ich nur ohne sie gemacht? Sie war das genaue Gegenteil von mir.

Aufgedreht, flippig und bildhübsch , wo ich hingegen einfach nur langweilig und total normal aussah. Würde ich das aber jemals wieder in ihrer Gegenwart sagen dann würde sie mich steinigen, so viel war sicher.

Alice Cullen war klein, bewegte sich wie eine Elfe und hatte schwarze kurze stachelige ‚ Haare. Sie grinste mich an und drückte mich.

„Bella bist du soweit?"

„Erst mal hallo Alice, ja ich hol meine Sachen dann können wir los."

Ich ging in mein Zimmer holte meine Sachen während Alice in die Küche ging und Charlie begrüßte.

Ich gab Charlie einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit Alice.

Die fahrt zu dem großen Cullen Haus war kurz. Und bei großem Cullen Haus, meine ich auch groß. Ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen. Es war eine verdammt Villa. Und es gab alles was man sich wünscht. Aber das wichtigste von allem war die Bücherei. Ich hätte Stunden dort verbringen können.

Als Alice die Tür öffnete kam Emmett und schon entgegen. Emmett, einer von Alice Brüdern. Sie hatte 2. Der andere, Edward, hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. Als ich vor knapp 6 Monaten hier hergezogen bin ist er nach Europa für ein halbes Jahr um auf eine Musikschule zu gehen. Er würde nach den Sommerferien auch wieder auf unsere Schule gehen. In gut einer Woche würde er ankommen, genau wie Jasper.

Emmett nahm mich in die arme und zerquetschte mich fast. Er war groß und durch trainiert. Er war wie ein großer Bär. Und man sollte es sich mit ihm nicht verscherzen. Aber eigentlich war er wie ein kleines Kind. Er war aber sehr beschützerisch wenn es um seine Familie ging und dazu zählte er mich auch.

„Emmett... keine Luft...."

Er ließ mich wieder runter und grinste. Ich konnte nicht anders als es zu er widern.

„Hallo Bells, lang nicht gesehen," sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Ich weiß auch nicht wie Alice es immer wieder schafft."

Ich grinste und bevor Alice was sagen konnte ertönte eine Stimme wie keine zweite.

„Gib es zu du bist doch gerne hier Bella." Rosalie. Emmetts Freundin. Sie war eine wahre Schönheit. Blond und groß. So wie alle Männer sich ihre Traumfrau vorstellen.

„Hey Rose. Du weißt das ich gerne bei euch bin."

Obwohl Emmett und Rosalie auch noch auf die Highschool gehen, wohnte sie hier. Sie war eine alte Freundin der Familie und es war sehr schnell klar das es zwischen Emmett und ihr mehr war als „nur gute Freunde".

Wir gingen kurz in die Küche um Esme und Carlisle hallo zusagen. Carlisle kannte ich schon bevor ich Alice kennen lernte. Es war Chefarzt im Krankenhaus von Forks und ich war dort regelmäßig zu besuch.

Alice schnappte sich zwei Flaschen zu trinken und zog mich zur Treppe. Wir gingen den langen Gang entlang am „verbotenem" Zimmer von Edward, so wie sie es gerne nannte und dann in ihr Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und ließ mich zurück fallen. Alice fing sofort an zu erzählen und fragen zu stellen ob ich aufgeregt wäre das Jasper endlich kommt etc..

Ich konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen denn so war sie nun mal.

Und so liebte ich sie. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten das Jasper endlich Alice kennen lernen würde. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel das sich die beiden gut verstehen würden und dann hatte ich die 2 liebsten Menschen um mich herum.

„Alice sag, bist du aufgeregt das dein Bruder wiederkommt?"

Da ich ihn nicht kannte und bis vor ein paar Wochen ja auch nicht wusste das es noch einen Cullen gab, war ich natürlich neugierig.

Alice wieder rum wollte nicht über Edward reden aber nach einer Zeit fing sie doch an zu erzählen.

Der erste Satz den sie damals zu mir gesagt hatte war: Halt dich bitte fern von ihm, ich will nicht das er dir weh tut.

Ich wusste nicht was dieser Satz sollte, bis Alice mir einige Geschichten über ihren Bruder gesagt hatte.

Edward Cullen war nun ja wie sagt man- eine männliche Hure? Vielleicht ist das ein bisschen hart ausgedrückt, aber wie bezeichnet man jemanden der mit der halben Highschool sexuellen Kontakt hatte? Gut vielleicht nicht die halbe Highschool aber wenn man sie nicht mehr an einer Hand abzählen kann, dann ist das schon hart.

Edward weiß das er unheimlich gut aussieht und das ist der Fehler. Die Mädels vergöttern ihn und würden alles für ihn tun. Egal wann egal wo!

Alice sagte das er sich immer das nimmt was er will und er bekommt es auch. Koste es was es wolle. Sie liebt ihren Bruder, aber das was er macht heißt sie nicht für gut.

Der Satz „Halt dich bitte fern von ihm, ich will nicht das er dir weh tut" war eine Warnung. Sie hat Angst das auch ich ihm verfallen würde. Er würde mich als nächste Eroberung sehen, so hat Alice es ausgedrückt und ich wäre noch wertvoller für ihn, weil ich..nun ja... ich war noch Jungfrau.

Edward hatte noch nie eine feste Freundin und hat auch noch nie einer seiner „Eroberungen" gedatet. Für ihn was das wohl alles eine schnelle Sache. Ein Spiel. Liebe war ein Fremdwort!

Ich hingegen würde meine Unschuld nur an einen verlieren, wo ich mir sicher seien konnte, das ich ihn wirklich liebe und er mich genau so liebt.

Das war auf alle Fälle ein Versprechen was ich ohne weiteres geben konnte.

Ich würde meine Unschuld nicht an jemanden verlieren der sich durch die Gegend vögelt.

Die restliche Woche verging schnell und ehe ich mich versah stand ich schon am Flughafen in Port Angeles und wartete darauf das Jasper endlich mit seinem Gepäck ankam! Ich war so aufgeregt das Charlie mich beruhigen musste! Und das kam wirklich selten vor!!

Die Tür ging auf und Jasper kam. Mein Jasper! Mein bester Freund! Ich war so glücklich das ich auf ihn zu lief was ich hätte besser gelassen. Ich stolperte und kam gerade rechtzeitig bei Jasper an der sein Gepäck fallen lies und mich auffing.

„Na das hat sich also nicht verändert nach einem halben Jahr."

Jasper lachte und ich konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen.

„Hallo Jas. Du hast dich auch nicht verändert!"

„Bells was erwartest du denn? Das du es geschafft hast überhaupt zu überleben ohne mich."

„Haha sehr witzig Jasper Withlock!"

Ein Räuspern ertönte hinter mir und Charlie stand da mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Hallo Jasper, schön das du endlich da bist. Und so ganz hat Bella nicht überlebt. Wir waren öfter in der Notaufnahme als mir lieb ist."

Beide fingen so hart an zu lachen das ich rot wurde!

„Okay okay, genug Witze über meine kosten gemacht. Können wir endlich fahren?"

Auf dem Weg nach Hause redeten Jasper und ich ununterbrochen was es in Florida neues gibt was unsere wenigen Freunde machten wie es meiner Mum und Phil geht.

Was ich hier alles erlebt hab und natürlich Alice. In meinen unzähligen E-Mail hab ich ihm alles über Alice geschrieben und Fotos geschickt.

Kann sich in jemanden vergucken den man eigentlich nur von Bildern kennt?

Alice hat Jasper gesehen und wollte alles wissen. Ich meine wirklich ALLES!!!

Und bei Jasper war das ganz genau so. Alice wollte eigentlich mit zum Flughafen kommen, aber ihr berühmt- berüchtigter Bruder kommt heute! Alice wusste alles von Jasper und hat ihn auf Fotos gesehen. Und ich? Hab ich jemals Edward auf einem Bild zu sehen bekommen? Nein!

Sie wollte mich so gut es geht von ihm fernhalten. Aber 1. Würde ich ihn in der Schule sehen und

2. Würde ich ihn bei ihr zu Hause treffen.

Zu Hause angekommen packte Jasper erst mal seine Sachen in sein Zimmer und duschte vom langen Flug. In der zwischen Zeit hatte ich das Abendessen zu bereitet und serviert. Jasper und ich kamen aus dem erzählen nicht mehr heraus und Charlie verdrehte nur noch die Augen. Ihm schmerzten wohl schon die Ohren als er murmelte „ das kann ja noch heiter werden".

Charlie verabschiedete sich ins Wohnzimmer um Baseball zu schauen während Jasper und ich den Abwasch machten.

Kurze Zeit später sagten wir Gute Nacht und gingen nach oben.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen legte Jas sich sofort auf mein Bett und stellte mir die Fragen aller Fragen (für ihn wohl gemerkt)

„Bells wann lern ich Alice kennen?"

Ich konnte mir ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Alice hatte mir bestimmt heute 10 SMS geschrieben das wir uns morgen UNBEDINGT sehen müssen. Aber sie würde zu mir kommen, was total unüblich war.

Jasper sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und ich bemerkte das ich seine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet hatte und immer noch lächelte.

„Morgen Jas, morgen!"

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Wir redeten noch eine Weile und dann sagten auch wir gute Nacht.

Am nächsten morgen, wachte ich mit einem wohligen Gefühl auf. Jasper war da und würde nicht weg gehen und er würde endlich meine beste Freundin kennen lernen.

Ich ging runter und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Charlie war schon arbeiten und Jasper stand unter der Dusche.

Ich machte Rühreier und Bacon und Kaffee. Viel Kaffee.

Als ich gerade die Tassen auf den Tisch gestellt hatte klingelte es an der Tür.

Es war 10 Uhr. Wer könnte das sein? Um diese Uhrzeit erwartete ich keinen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und Alice grinste mich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an.

„Bella, ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wo ist er?"

„Alice. Verdammte scheiße. Was machst du hier? Es ist 10 Uhr!!! Du wolltest um 13 Uhr kommen."

Alice schaute mich mit traurigen Augen an. Ich hasste es wenn sie das macht. Sie gewinnt immer mit diesem Blick!

„Na gut komm schon rein. Jas ist oben. Gerade war er noch am duschen. Da jetzt kein Wasser mehr läuft wird er sich wohl gerade anziehen. Meinst du, du kannst so lange noch warten oder willst du sofort hoch?"

„Mhm ich glaube so lang kann ich noch warten." Mit einem lächeln ging sie in die Küche und setzte sich hin. Ich schloss die Tür und ging ihr nach. Da Alice sich auf den Stuhl Richtung Treppe gesetzt hatte , was wohlgemerkt eigentlich mein Stuhl war, musste ich wohl oder übel den Stuhl gegenüber nehmen.

Wir plauderten ein bisschen über den gestrigen Tag weil wir uns 24 Stunden mal nicht gesehen hatten. Sie trank einen schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse als sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie sich fast verschluckte.

Ich guckte etwas irritiert hörte dann aber Jaspers Stimme der langsam die Treppe runterkam.

„B. wer war an der Tür?"

Als er die Küche betrat blieb er wie versteinert stehen und guckte von Alice zu mir und wieder zurück.

**SM gehört alles und mir nichts *schnief* aber ich spiele trotzdem gerne mit den Figuren ;-) **

**Danke an mein schatzi sändra denn ohne sie würde es keine Geschichte geben, und so richtig bin ich auch noch nicht davon überzeugt *g***


	2. Chapter 2

Ich hatte das Gefühl ich wäre in einem falschen Film.

Was ging denn bitte hier ab? Ich schaute zu Jas und wider zu Alice.

Beide waren in ihrer eigenen Welt. Heilige Scheiße, liebe auf den ersten Blick oder was?

Ich räusperte mich- keine Reaktion von beiden. Ich wedelte mit meinen Händen vor ihren Gesichtern rum – keine Reaktion. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Und dann platze es aus mir heraus.

„ Ich bin schwanger und weiß nicht von wem."

Ha. Das musste doch ein guter Satz sein um beide wieder zurück zuholen. Denn sie wussten ja schließlich das es bei mir so was nie geben würden.

Als Reaktion kam von beiden nur ein „das ist schön Bella."

HALLO????

Das war zu viel. Ich erhob mich von meinem Stuhl und ging zu Jasper, der immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand.

„Jasper das ist Alice. Alice das ist mein bester Freund Jasper."

Ich zog Jas an der Hand und führte ihn zum Tisch. Ich glaube das hatte er gebraucht um aus seiner Trance zu kommen.

Er schüttelte einmal seinen Kopf um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Auch Alice schien sich zu beruhigen und war wieder unter den „lebenden".

„Ähm hallo Alice schön dich endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich hab einiges von dir gehört."

Alice setzte ihr schönstes Lächeln auf.

„Hey Jasper. Freut mich auch."

Jasper setzte sich nun endlich und wir konnten endlich Frühstücken.

Ich konnte endlich frühstücken, denn Alice und Jasper starrten sich nur an.

Gut das lief doch besser als gedacht oder?

„Ähm Bells was hast du vorhin eigentlich gesagt?'"

Ja Jasper. Wo waren wir nur mit unseren Gedanken?

„Das ich schwanger bin und nicht weiß von wem das Kind ist."

„WWWWAAASSSS?"

Beide starrten mich an. Ich hatte die Befürchtung das sie mich gleich auf fressen würden, also entschied ich mich das sofort richtig zu stellen.

„Verdammt Leute. Das war ein Witz!! Ich wart, nun ja wo wart ihr eigentlich gerade mit euren Gedanken? Ich habt mir nicht zugehört und ich hab gedacht dass das helfen würde euch aus eurer Gedankenwelt zu holen und wieder wie normale Menschen zu werden"

„Oh", war alles was Alice und Jasper sagen konnten und wie auf Kommando wurden beide rot. BINGO!!

Alice blieb den ganzen Tag und hing an Jaspers Lippen als er alles über sich erzählte als wenn Honig raus laufen würde. Anders rum war es aber nicht anders. Und mir wurde bewusst dass das noch sehr anstrengend werden konnte.

Alice verabschiedete sich und es war ihr anzusehen das es ihr schwer viel.

„Ich komm morgen wieder vorbei B.!"

„A. wir können auch kommen, bei euch kann man mehr machen oder ist das ein Problem? Ich mein es ist endlich man ein schöner warmer Sommer in Forks. Wir könnten schwimmen und am Pool abhängen."

Alice zögerte kurz, aber nickte dann. Wieso wollte sie nicht das wir kommen? War ich nicht mehr willkommen?

„Ali was ist los? Wenn ich nicht mehr willkommen bin dann sag das. Aber drucks hier nicht so rum."

„Isabella Marie Swan, natürlich bist du bei uns willkommen, immer! Es ist nur Edward ist doch wieder da."

„Oh und nun weil er wieder da ist darf ich nicht mehr zu euch? Ich bin mit Emmett, Rose und die befreundet. Carlisle und Esme sind wie meine zweiten Eltern. Was ist sein verdammtest Problem?"

Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an. „Er hat kein Problem. Noch nicht. Ich mein.. also .. nun ja .. es ist mein Problem. Ich hab angst davor."

„Wovor?" Jetzt mischte sich Jas mit ein.

„Nun ja.. _ich_ hab Angst davor wenn Bella auf Edward trifft. Bella du weißt was ich dir gesagt hab."

„Oh mein Gott Alice! Das ist dein verdammtest Problem? Ich wird schon nicht in Ohnmacht kippen wenn ich ihn sehe oder ihm sofort um den Hals fallen."

Wie gut konnte denn aussehen? Und Himmel Herr Gott, er war eine Hure in meinen Augen! Was sollte ich von ihm wollen?

„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Mit diesem Satz drückte sich mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie ging zu Jasper und gab ihm auch einen Kuss- einen Kuss auf den Mund!!

Verdammte scheiße. Wo war ich hier? Kein Kuss auf den Mund? Die beiden kannten sich doch erst ein paar Stunden!

Alice kicherte und ging zu Tür heraus und brültte uns hinterher das wir um 12 da seinen sollen.

Jasper und ich gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch und klickten uns durchs TV- Programm. „ Ok Jas, willst du drüber reden?"

„Verdammt Bells. Du hättest mich vor warnen können!! Hast du sie dir mal angeschaut?"

Es gab kein halten mehr für ihn und er redete in einem durch.

„So jetzt sag mir aber mal wer Edward ist? Und was ist so schlimm an ihm?"

Ich erzählte ihm das was ich wusste, und das was ich wusste, war nicht gerade viel und auch nicht wirklich „nett".

Wir aßen mit Charlie zu Abend und gingen dann schlafen. Morgen würde ein aufregender Tag sein.

Der nächste Tag kam schneller als erwartet und ehe ich gucken konnte fuhr ich schon mit Jasper die Auffahrt zu dem riesen großen Cullen Haus hoch. So, wie Jasper jetzt guckte, musste ich wohl auch das erste mal geschaut haben.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mich fragend an.

„Ich weiß Jas, sag nichts. Das ist erst der Anfang. Warte bis du das Haus von innen gesehen hast und den Pool und das Pool- Haus."

Wir stiegen aus und gingen zur Tür. Wir hatten noch nicht mal Zeit zum klingeln da machte Alice schon die Tür auf. „Ihr seid spät."

„Ali, hast du auf die Uhr geschaut? Wir haben 12:04 Uhr."

„Ja 4 Minuten zu spät, aber kommt rein es ist alles fertig. Emmett und Rose sind schon draußen."

Alice zog uns hinter sich her. Ich hatte noch kurz die Chance Esme und Carlise Jasper vorzustellen. Beide meinten das später noch Zeit wäre zu reden und wir erst mal den sonnigen Tag genießen sollten.

Alice und Jasper waren schon draußen und als ich auf die Terrasse trat wurde ich fast vom Blitz getroffen.

OH MEIN GOTT!!

Da stand er! Gott persönlich! Unter der Pooldusche. Mit dem Rücken zu mir. Wenn der Rücken schon so aussah dann wollte ich gar nicht erst die Vorderseite sehen.

Das Wasser lief an seinen bronzefarbenen Haaren, an den Schultern über seinen gottgleichen Rücken runter.

_Atmen Bella, atmen!_

Okay wie funktioniert das noch mal?? 1.. 2...3..4 einatmen..5..6..7..8.. ausatmen.

Gut, war gar nicht so schwer. Immerhin atme ich jetzt schon seit 17 Jahren.

Aber das was da unter der Dusche stand, war einfach nur...

„Hey B. komm zu uns und trink was."

Emmett brachte mich in die Realität zurück und ich konnte nur hoffen das keiner gesehen hatte wie ich ihn angestarrt hatte. Wer war das überhaupt?

Langsam, da ich meinen Beinen nicht traute ging ich rüber zu Emmett und Rose, die mich wiederum mit einem teuflichen Grinsen anschaute.

„Ich glaub unsere kleine braucht eine Abkühlung was?" Rose.

„B. was willst du trinken?"

Irgendetwas hochprozentiges bitte. SOFORT!

„Ähm .. Eistee ist super!"

Alice kam auf und zu getänzelt, Jasper im Schlepptau.

Nur gut das Jas alt genug war sich selber vorzustellen denn ich hätte kein Wort rausgebracht.

„Hey bro, komm mal her. Ich will die jemanden vorstellen!"

Bro? Brother? Bruder? Edward? Oh nein das konnte nicht sein. Bitte wenn es einen Gott gibt, der mich lieb hat dann bitte bitte verdammt noch mal mach dass das nicht Alice und Emmetts Bruder ist.

Und dann war es zu spät sich über irgendwas noch Gedanken zu machen. ER drehte sich um und seine Augen trafen meine. SHIT!!! Ich konnte nur hoffen dass das nicht böse enden würde. Er kam auf uns zu und hatte ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Von seinem restlichen Körper mal ganz angesehen.

Mein Herzschlag setzte aus. Da war ich mir sicher. Und dann stand er da!

Seine grünen, stahl grünen Augen bohrten sich in meine braunen.

Und dieses Grinsen. Verdammt. Das würde mein Untergang werden.

„Edward das ist Bella, und das ist Jasper."

Edward gab Jasper die Hand und begrüßten sich. Dann drehte er sich zu mir, gab mir die Hand und kam langsam näher um meine Wange zu küssen. Mein Atem stocke.

Als seine Lippen meine Wange berührten wurden meine Knie weich. Ich zwang mich dazu nicht um zu kippen.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Bella."

OH FUCK!!!! Als seine Lippen meinen Namen aussprachen hätte er alles mit mir machen können.

OH GOTT!!! Was dachte ich da bitte? Das war Edward Cullen. Die Hure von unserer Schule.

Alice hatte mich gewarnt. Verdammt Alice. Hätte sie mir nicht ein Foto von ihm zeigen können? Dann wäre ich vorbereitet gewesen.

Aber seine Lippen auf meiner Haut zu spüren war der Wahnsinn. Wer weiß was er nicht alles machen könnte. Mit seinem Mund. Seiner Zunge. Seinen Fingern. Seiner Hand. Die ich wohl gemerkt immer noch festhielt.

SHIT!!!

„Ja.. ähm.. hallo Edward.. freut mich auch. Wie wars in Europa?"

Herr Gott rette mich doch bitte einer!

Es war nicht der liebe Herr Gott sondern Alice.

„Ich würde mal sagen, da wir uns jetzt so schön alle kannengelernt haben , machen Bella und ich uns jetzt mal Pool fertig."

Und schon zog sie mich in Haus.

„Bella alles ok? Sag was!!"

Ich war immer noch wie benebeelt.

„Bella???"

Ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Verdammt Alice! Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können? Ein Foto oder sonst was?"

„B. ich hab dich gewarnt. Mehrmals!"

Shit sie hatte recht. Trotzdem!

„Ok Bella, atmen. Vergiss das atmen nicht. Denk daran was ich dir über ihn erzählt habe. Daran musst du denken wenn du ihn anschaust ok?"

Ich nickte nur. Zu mehr war ich nicht im standen.

„Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und beruhig dich. Es ist nur Edward."

Ja richtig _nur_ Edward. Gott und Adonis persönlich.

Ich würde das hinbekommen. Ich würde daraus gehen und selbstsicher sein und ihn einfach nicht beachten. Wer war er denn schon?

Wer er war? Wollen wir das wirklich ausdiskutieren? Er ist der, von dem du dich auf der stelle flach legen lassen würdest. Er ist all das was falsch ist.

Flach legen lassen? Niemals!! Ich hatte Alice mein Versprechen gegeben das ich mir von ihm nicht weh tun lassen würde. Und Alice wusste das ich nicht mit jedem in die Kiste steigen würde. Aber Edward... Nein ... auch er nicht.

Wir zogen uns schnell um und gingen wieder zurück. Ein Glück hat Alice mich dazu überredet diesen schwarzen Bikini zu kaufen. Ich fühlte mich sexy und selbstbewusst.

Wir traten wieder heraus auf die Terrasse und Edward, Emmett und Jasper waren schon im Pool. Als sie uns bemerkten schaute Edward mich wieder mit diesem selbstgefälligen grinsen an.

Mhm.. 2 können dieses Spiel spielen. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht genau was für ein Spiel, aber eins wusste ich:

Ich war alles was er niemals haben könnte und niemals haben würde! Mit diesem wissen lies ich mein Handtuch fallen und stieg in den Pool.

Rose und Alice kamen nach und wir spielten Wasser- Volleyball! Zu dumm das Edward und ich im gleichem Team waren. Und das wiederum hieß das er mir manchmal gefährlich nah kam.

Ich war sehr klein und konnte kaum stehen, Alice wiederum die noch kleiner war hatte es sich bei Jasper auf dem Rücken gemütlich gemacht. Aber der Gedanke auf Edwards Rücken zu sitzen kam nicht in Frage.

Nach einer Weile wurde Rose kalt und sie und Emmett verließen den Pool. Meine Kraft lies langsam nach und ich wollte auch raus gehen, aber da packte mich Edward an der Taille und zog mich zu sich heran.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Weg. Weit weg von dir.

„Ähm .. raus.. ich hab keine Kraft mehr. Und wenn das so weiter geht verlieren wir eh.

„Mhm.. ich kann dir helfen."

Und ehe ich mich versah hat Edward mich auf seinen Rücken geschoben.

Mir blieb der Atem stehen.

So viel zum Thema: Weit weg von dir!

Aber es war so angenehm und nach 2 Sekunden auf seinem Rücken wollte ich nicht mehr weg.

Das Spiel verlief nun viel einfacher. Und es war echt lustig. Bis, ja bis Edwards Hände meine Beine auf und ab streichelten. Verdammte Scheiße!!!

Das fühlte sich so gut an , aber es war alles das was nicht sein durfte.

Ich zappelte etwas auf Edwards Rücken bis dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit zu mir lenkte.

„Was ist los??" Dieses verdammte Grinsen.

„Edward würdest du mich bitte los lassen ich würde mir gerne was zu trinken holen."

Gesagt getan. Er ließ mich los und ich schwamm zur Treppe und schnappte mir mein Handtuch und trocknete mich ab.

Okay das war einfach oder? Er hat mich sofort losgelassen als ich darum gebeten hatte.

Als ich trocken war ging schnappte ich mir mein Glas und ging in die Küche. Ich brauchte Eiswürfel. Ich musste mich beruhigen.

Ich ging in die Küche und stellte mein Glas unter den Eisquerascher und lehnte meinen Kopf an die Tür des Kühlschranks. Oh Gott wo sollte das denn bitte enden??

Ist mein Gehirn etwa weggelaufen? Hallo ?? So war ich doch gar nicht. Ich, Bella Swan die auf den Richtigen wartet, stellt sich jetzt vor wie es wäre mit Edward Cullen Sex zu haben? Da lief etwas gewaltiges schief. Aber ich konnte nicht weiter denken denn plötzlich spürte ich zwei Hände an meiner Taille die mich an einen Körper zogen. Ohne mich umzudrehen wusste ich auch so, wer es war. Edward. Mein Herzschlag setzte aus als ich seine Erektion an meinem Körper spürte. Das konnte nicht sein oder? Ich traute mich auch nicht, mich umzudrehen denn dann würde ich definitiv in die Hölle kommen.

„Bella ich denke das sind genug Eiswürfel." Ich merkte seine Lippen an meinem Ohr und ich bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut.

Scheiße Verdammt!!!!

Ehe ich darüber nachdenken konnte drehte er mich langsam um und hob mein Kopf an damit ich ihn anschauen musste.

Seine Hand fuhr über meine Wange. Wollte ich etwa das er mich küsste? Ich wusste was er vor hatte. Würde er bekommen was er wollte.

Ja verdammte scheiße! Brüllte meine kleine Stimme im Kopf.

Nein, nein, nein!! Brüllte die andere. Du hast klasse und bist nicht dumm im Kopf du weißt es besser.

Okay ich musste mich schnell entscheiden. Denn er kam immer näher und schaute gierig zu meinen Lippen.

So wie er mich anschaute hat mich noch keiner angeschaut, da war ich mir sicher. Aber die wichtigste aller Fragen war immer noch nicht beantwortet. Und ich mich versah hob ich meine Hand zu seiner Wange.

**SM gehört wie immer alles... ich liebe nur die Figuren ;-)**

**Sorry dass Alice und Jasper so ne „große" Rolle gespielt haben aber ich musste die beiden ja auch unterbringen.. ich gelobe Besserung was „M" angeht *g***


	3. Chapter 3

_Und ehe ich mich versah hob ich meine Hand zu seiner Wange._

Mit voller Wucht traf meine flache Hand seine Wange und seinen Kiefer.

Es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde, das es nicht weh tat.

Es tat scheiße weh. Aber der verdutze Gesichtsausdruck von Edward war göttlich.

HA. Damit hatte er nicht mit gerechnet. Gut ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

_Du hättest ihn doch küssen sollen!_ – Oh man wie ich mein inneres Ich liebe.

Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Edward schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Oh oh, das gab Ärger.

Hatte ich ihn verletzt?

„Edward.. ich... „

„Was sollte die scheiße? Geht's dir noch gut? Was fällt dir ein? Niemand schlägt Edward Cullen."

Okay vor 2 Sekunden hatte ich mir noch Sorgen gemacht ich könnte ihn ernsthaft verletzt haben, nur gut das ich es nicht laut ausgesprochen hab.

Er packte meine Handgelenke und zog mich zu sich. Der Zorn stand in seinen Augen und der Griff um meine Hände wurde fester. Im ersten Moment war ich geschockt weil es verdammt weh tat, dann aber konnte sein Griff nicht fest genug sein. Es war erotisch irgendwie! Oh Gott!! Das war falsch! Ich wollte nicht das er mir weh tat und schon gar nicht so festhält und anschaut.

Bella- atmen. Dein Dad ist Chef der Polizeistation! Was machen wenn dich jemand so festhält und du es nicht willst?? Charlie hat es dir beigebracht. Streng dein Kopf an du bist nicht dumm...

Ich zog mein rechtes Bein hoch und rammte es ihm direkt dahin wo es wohl fürs männliche Geschlecht am meisten weh tat. AUTSCH!! Selbst mir tat es beim zu gucken weh. Er lies von meinen Händen ab und faste sich zwischen die Beine. Ich hoffte nur das er noch Kinder zeugen konnte, wenn er denn welche wollte.

Ich glaube diese Aktion war mein Todesurteil. Ich konnte nur noch hoffen das ich dazu kam um Hilfe zu brüllen. Er schaute auf – mir direkt in die Augen- alles woran ich denken konnte war- ein Stier der durch die Städte von Spanien gejagt wurde, wäre nichts im Vergleich zu dem gewesen was vor mir stand. Ich schluckte und zwar schwer.

„Du kleine Bitch, na warte.." Mit zwei Schritten kam er auf mich zu.

Überlegen Bella, übelegen!!

„Nanana Eddie. Wir wollen doch keine Frauen schlagen oder?"

Eddie? Bist du noch ganz bei Trost er ist doch schon auf 180.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Okay sag es nicht noch mal einfach schlucken.

„Eddie!"

Super Bella, ich bin Stolz auf dich. Können dein Mund und dein Gehirn nicht mal gleichzeitig arbeiten?

Nicht nur das Eddie- Edward wütend wie ein Stier vor mir stand, ich schaufelte mir hier auch noch gerade mein verdammtes Grab.

„Wer gibt dir das Recht mich zu schlagen und in meine verdammten Eier zu treten?"

„Wer gibt dir das Recht mich zu küssen?"

Gut vielleicht hätte ich anderes fragen sollen, denn es kam ja nicht zum Kuss- SHIT!!

„Was für ein Kuss?"

„Edward.. du hattest vor mich zu küssen. Ich bin nicht blöd."

„Und wenn? Oh bitte Bella, als wenn du es nicht wolltest! Den ganzen Nachmittag hast du mit mir geflirtet. Ich weiß was ich für eine Wirkung auf dich hab."

Bitte was?? Wo waren die versteckten Kameras? Ich war definitiv im falschen Film.

So ein eingebildeter Arsch. Ehe ich mich versah ging ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und knallte ihm wieder eine.

„Edward Cullen, auch wenn du der letzte Mann auf der Welt wärst, würde ich mich von dir nicht anfassen lassen."

Ein spitz- bübisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Und ich war mir sicher dass das nichts gutes war.

Aber es war verdammt sexy!!

Konzentration Bella!

„ Du weißt genau dass das glatt gelogen ist Bella- Schatz. Du willst mich und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich."

Ich wollte an ihm vorbei gehen blieb aber an seiner linken Seite stehen.

„Eddie, ICH bin alles was DU niemals haben wirst. Ich bin klug ich bin hübsch, ich bin die Tochter des Polizeichefs. Und das Wichtigeste von allen, ich besitze meine V- Card noch. Und es wird dich um den Verstand bringen. Was wäre ich doch für eine perfekte Trophäe für deine Sammlung, nicht wahr? Wie gesagt- ich zeige an meinem Körper runter- alles was du niemals haben wirst."

Mit diesem Satz schaute ich ihm direkt in die Augen, sein blödes Grinsen war verschwunden. Ich hob meine Hand unter sein Kinn und schloss seinen Mund. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und ging an ihm vorbei.

HA. Bella 1, Edward 0!

In der Tür standen Emmett, Rose, Alice und Jasper die nicht so recht wussten was sie sagen sollen. Jasper sah geschockt aus. Er war eine Ansage nicht von mir gewöhnt.

Und sind wir mal ehrlich- ich auch nicht. Whoa! Wann würde ich je auf die Idee kommen mich als hübsch zu bezeichnen? Und dann auch noch stolz darauf sein das ich die Tochter des Polizeichefs bin? Aber ich muss sagen es gefällt mir das ich dem gottgleichen Arschloch eine Ansage gemacht habe. Die selbstbewusste Bella ist mein neuer Triumph. Ich hoffe sie ist auf Abruf zur Verfügung. Ein grinsen über kam mich. Verschwand aber ganz schnell wieder, denn hatte ich ihm gerade gesagt das ich noch Jungfrau war?

- Ja hast du, du Volltrottel!

„Ähm Leute wie lang steht ihr hier schon?" fragte ich denn ich war so beschäftigt das ich auf nichts mehr geachtet hatte.

„ Jas und ich stehen schon nach dem ersten Schlag hier." Ich rollte die Augen. Alice.

„Ja und dann hab ich Jas los geschickt das er Emmett und Rose holen soll. Ich wusste es würde noch besser werden."

SHIT!!! Shit, shit, shit!!

Sie haben also alle gesehen wie Edward fucking Cullen von einem Mädchen geschlagen und getreten wurden ist?? Ich glaub ich sollte auswandern. Wieder zurück nach Florida wäre doch ne gute Idee oder?? Ich schluckte und nickte nur.

„Hey Ed, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt die Eiswürfel nehmen die Bella in das Glas gefüllt hat um mein bestes Stück zu kühlen. Das tat beim zu schauen schon verdammt weh."

Edward kam auf Emmett zu, den Finger direkt an seinem Gesicht postiert.

„Halt die Klappe Emmett, oder ich zeig dir was weh tut."

Mit diesem Satz verschwand Edward Cullen aus der Küche.

Ich wollte einfach nr noch so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, aber Alice meinte dass das genau die falsche ‚Idee wäre. Ich könnte ihm nicht erst so eine Ansage machen und dann schnell verschwinden, als ob ich Angst hätte! Wo sie Recht hat. Aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem unwohl.

Aber nicht nur deswegen. Zweiter Grund war das ich draußen am Pool lag, mit zwei liebenden. Richtig 2!!! Emmett und Rosalie und Jasper und Alice!

Jasper und Alice??? Wann verdammt ist das passiert. Ich war nur 15 Minuten in der Küche. Ich glaub ich wollte das auch gar nicht wissen. Ich hoffte nur dass das jetzt nicht zum Problem wird.

*******

Die restliche Ferienwoche verging schnell als gedacht. Alice war den größten Teils hier, mit der Begründung das es sicherer wäre. Für mich und Edward. Wenn wir dann mal bei den Cullens waren, hab ich Edward nicht mehr gesehen. Versteckte er sich jetzt etwa vor mir?

Ha. Weichei.

Und ehe ich mich versah war auch schon Montag und ein neues Schuljahr begang. Mein letztes. Und danach würde ich studieren. Journalismus. Ich will schreiben. Das ist meine größte Leidenschaft.

Als der Wecker klingelte kroch ich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, wo Jasper gerade mit nacktem Oberkörper raus kam .

„Jas, kannst du dir nicht was anziehen? Ich bin nicht Alice und an einem Montag morgen ist das schon zu viel für mich."

Jasper lächelte nur und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Schnell war ich geduscht und zurecht gemacht. Ich hab noch nie wirklich viel was für Make- up übrig gehabt, also kam nur das nötigste drauf.

Ich zog meine schwarze Röhren-jeans, ein weißes T-shirt und meine über alles geliebten Chucks an. Ich packte meine Tasche und ging in die Küche. Jasper war schon unten und wartete nur auf mich. Da er noch seinen Stundenplan etc. holen musste, würden wir früher losfahren.

„Und B. heute auf das große Treffen vorbereitet? Ich hoffe du hast deine Boxhandschuhe dabei?"

Was zum Teufel redet er da?

„Jas was meinst du?"

„Nun ja, Edward und du.. heute treffen in der Schule.. Cafeteria.. schon möglich das ihr auch ein oder zwei Fächer zusammen habt!"

Oh Fuck!!! Da hab ich überhaupt nicht mehr drüber nachgedacht. Edward! Wie peinlich konnte das bitte werden? Ich hoffe nur das wir kein Fach zusammen haben werden. Und wenn ja so wenig wie möglich und dann hoffe ich das er am anderen Ende des Raumes sitzen wird.

Bevor ich dir Tür hinter mir schloss schaute ich noch einmal in den Spiegel. Jasper sah mich dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was?" Platzte es aus mir heraus.

"B. sind wir ein bissen nervös?"

Ich wieso? Wieso sollte ich nervös sein?

„Bella du schaust nie in den Spiegel wenn du das Haus verlässt. Warum gerade heute?"

Er grinste und ich, ja ich wusste genau was er dachte.

„No way Jasper!!! Du glaubst ja wohl nicht im ernst das ich wegen ihm nochmal.. nein nein nein da muss ich dich enttäuschen."

Ich hab doch nicht in den Spiegel geschaut für ihn. Oder? Nein soweit würde es noch kommen. Vor einer Woche hatte ich ihm doch ordentlich gezeigt das ich kein Interesse an ihn hatte.

„Bella wo muss ich hin?"

Huh? Was?

„Bella wo ist das Sekretariat? Mein Stundenplan? Hallo wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"

Scheiße stimmt. Jasper. War es möglich das ich die ganze Autofahrt über an ihn gedacht hatte? Ich musste mich soweit es ging von ihm fernhalten.

„Ich zeig es dir komm mit Jasper."

Nachdem wir Jaspers Stundenplan hatten, und zu meiner Überraschung hatten er und ich fast jedes Fach zusammen, gingen wir wider zurück auf den Schulhof.

Und da er. An einen silbernen Volvo gelehnt. Ich verdrehte die Augen und wir gingen auf Alice zu.

Ok Bella, die Sache sieht wie folgt aus: Edward ist der Bruder deiner besten Freundin. Und er ist der Bruder von Emmett. Und zu Emmett gehörte Rose. Das heißt also jetzt im Klartext wenn du weiterhin mit Alice, Emmett und Rose befreundet seien willst dann musst du dich damit abfinden das Edward von nun an auch da sein wird.

Kannst du das ohne gleich an Sex oder prügeln zu denken?

Ja verdammt, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Als wenn ich ihn noch mal schlagen würde.

Nun ja das hab ich auch nicht behauptet. Ich meinte eher das mit dem Sex.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden.

Als wir am Volvo angekommen waren begrüßte ich alle ganz kurz.

Meine Blick wanderte über Rose, Emmett und Alice zu Edward. Er grinste. Das verdammte grinsen. Das verdammt heiße grinsen.

Gut ich werde ihn einfach ignorieren.

Wir plauderten ein bisschen und Edward lachte über irgendwas, was Em gesagt hatte.

Und dann traf es mich wie ein Schlag.

War heute Schlampenwanderung?

„Hey Edward, du bist wieder da?"

Uh war das nicht offensichtlich? Also bitte!!

Edward drehte sich zu den beiden Stimmen um.

Jessica und Lauren kamen in kurzen, und ich meine wirklich kurzen Miniröcken zu uns.

War das überhaupt ein Rock oder war das eine Art Gürtel?

Mit vielen fast die Augen raus. Ich schnappte nach Luft und bei dem Geräusch schaute mir Edward in die Augen. Scheiße er hatte das doch nicht gehört oder?

„Bella, haben wir ein Problem?"

Shit! Er hatte es gehört.

„Nein, Edward alles bestens."

Ich könnte schwören das ich schon fast die Farbe der Unterwäsche sehen konnte.

Wie ekelhaft!! Aber was hatte Alice noch mal gesagt?

Stimmt, Edward der Casanova!!

Bei mir es einfach nur Edward die männliche Hure. Es gab keinen Zweifel das Edward, Jessica und Lauren schon gevögelt hatte.

Ich war, wahrscheinlich die einzige weibliche Person in Forks die er noch nicht hatte.

„Hallo Mädels!! Habt ihr mich vermisst?"

Kaum hatte er seine Frage zu ende gestellt, lagen die beiden Schlampen schon in seinem Arm.

Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste erst Lauren dann Jessica auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr, worauf hin sie anfing zu kichern wie ein kleines Schulmädchen!

Aww bitte! Vor meinen Augen? Musste das sein?

„Neidisch?" Hörte ich Edwards Stimme sagen.

„ Nein Edward alles super."

„Dann ist gut." Er legte den beiden Schlampen einen Arm um die Schulter. In dem Moment fühlte ich wie 2 Arme meine Taille umfassten. Ich erschrak einen kurzen Augenblick aber dann wusste ich wer es war.

„Hey Ed, wieder da? Wie lief es in Europa? Wie waren die Mädels?"

Oh man Jacob Black du nicht auch noch.

„ Hey Jake! Europa war klasse und die Mädels erst. Erstklassig."

Ich merkte wie Jacob hinter mir den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hey Bells! Ferien gut überstanden?"

„Ja klar Jacob." Ich merkte wie Edwards Blick auf mir ruhte. Es gefiel ihm nicht das ich und sein Freund uns so gut verstehen. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen lesen.

Ich grinste und flüsterte Jake etwas ins Ohr. Er nickte und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Bella und ich haben jetzt zusammen Mathe. Ich schätzte wir sehen uns später Leute."

Mit diesem Satz schob mich Jacob in Richtung Treppe. Edward hatte nicht einmal seinen Blick von mir abgewandt. Und er schäumte immer noch vor Wut.

Nun ja mein lieber 2 können dieses Spiel, spielen! Ich drehte mich ein letztes mal um und zwinkerte Edward zu.

********

**SM ist meine Göttin.. ihr gehören die Figuren und sowie so alles! mir gehört nur Play my Heart und meine kleine Eddie- Hure ;-)**

**Danke für die lieben ****Reviews.. ich hoffe ihr mögt Kapitel 3.. lasst es mich wissen**

**Einen dicken Knutscha und Dank wie immer an meine Sändra, du bist die beste!!**

**Brainstorming rockt :-P**


	4. Chapter 4

Ich ging mit Jacob die Treppen hoch um zu unserem Gebäude und unserem Raum zu kommen.

Jake war in dem letztem halben Jahr ein guter Freund geworden. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, er war natürlich auch mit den ‚Cullens und vor allem mit Edward befreundet.

Jacob Black war groß und hatte kurze schwarze Haare. Er sah nicht aus wie 17, denn er war sehr muskulös. Ja, er war ein guter Freund mehr auch nicht und deswegen musste ich schon einige Male die Grenze klarer setzten. Aber er versuchte es immer wieder.

Wie jetzt! Sein Arm lag immer noch auf meiner Schulter und ich drehte mich kurz um unter seinem Arm hervor zu kommen.

„Bells?"

„Jake du weißt das ich das nicht mag. Wieso versuchst du es immer wieder? Auch das du mich an meiner Taille zu dir gezogen hast?"

Sein wir doch mal ehrlich Bella- oh super die Stimme aus meinem Kopf war wieder da- wäre Jake nicht so wie immer dann hättest du nicht gesehen wie Edward darauf reagiert hätte. Eifersüchtig nämlich!

Eifersüchtig? War Edward wirklich eifersüchtig auf Jacob? Niemals! Wieso auch? Er hatte doch Jess und Lauren im Arm.

„Hast du mir zugehört Bella?"

Huh? Wer war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Ach ja richtig Jacob.

„Tut mir leid.. was hast du gesagt?"

„Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken? Ich hab gesagt es tut mir leid. Aber du weißt wie ich bin. Du hättest doch auch vorhin schon meinen Arm wegnehmen können."

Da hatte er wohl recht. Shit.

_Und warum hast du es nicht getan Bella?_

Richtig weil du Edwards Gesicht gesehen hast und es war einfach nur herrlich.

„Ach lass uns nicht weiter davon reden ok. Ich will nur nicht das es bei dir falsch rüber kommt. Ich mag dich als Kumpel aber mehr nicht. Das weißt du!"

„Ja".. hörte ich ihn flüstern.

Ich rollte meine Augen und wir gingen in die Klasse.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen üblichen Platz in die letzte Reihe, neben Angela. Angela war ein stiller Mensch und sehr schüchtern. Nicht so wie Alice. Deswegen kam ich gut mit ihr klar. Ich schätze ich brauchte den „Ausgleich" zwischen total aufgedreht und flippig, zu zurückhalten und schüchtern.

„Hey Ang. Wie waren die Ferien?"

„Hallo Bella, zu kurz und deine?"

Ich überlegte kurz, sie kannte Edward und war mit ihm quasi aufgewachsen, wie jeder hier in Forks.

„Gut. Jasper ist endlich da noch nicht mal 24 Stunden nach seiner Ankunft war er dann auch schon vergeben."

„Alice." Sagte Angela und musste lachen. Ich nickte nur und grinste.

„Und sonst?"

„Ich hab Edward kennen gelernt."

Als ich diesen Satz gesagt hatte drehte sich Tanja zu mir um und schaute mich von oben bis unten an.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie.

Sie wiederum lächelte. „ Und Bella haste dich jetzt Hals über Kopf in ihn verguckt?"

Bitte was???

„Och bitte Bella du bist so nen Typ dafür. Edward ist heiß. Bist du ihm jetzt auch verfallen? Dann stell dich hinten an. Zuerst bin ich dran."

„Was willst du Tanja? Und ich hab mich nicht verguckt oder sonst was. Und verfallen bin ich ihm schon gar nicht. Also muss ich mich auch nicht irgendwo anstellen um mich von so was wie ihm vögeln zu lassen, im Gegensatz zu dir.

_Nanana belügen wir uns da nicht gerade selber_?

Gut, es wäre gelogen wenn ich nicht schon ein oder zweimal daran gedacht hätte wie es wäre wenn er und ich... NEIN so was durfte ich nicht denken.

„Was meinst du im Gegensatz zu mir? Ich brauch mich nirgendwo hinten anstellen."

„Richtig Tanja, wie auch immer klär das mit Jessica und Lauren, die haben heute morgen nämlich schon an seinen Lippen geklebt."

Sie machte den Mund auf um was zu sagen, machte ihn aber direkt wieder zu. Ich grinste und fühlte mich als wäre ich die Queen persönlich und Tanja drehte sich endlich wieder um. Tanja war dann wohl schon Nummer 3 auf der Liste von Edwards Gespielinnen.

Angela schaute mich verdutzt an und ich grinste immer noch. Als ich mich wieder nach vorne drehte merkte ich das Jake und beobachtete. Er zog seine Mundwinkel hoch lächelte mich an. Und ich denke er wollte mir damit sagen das ich meine Sache gut gemacht hatte. Ha. Und da war sie wieder die selbstbewusste Bella. Ich liebe sie.

_Hallo?? Wir sind ein und die selbe Person. Schon seit 17 Jahren._

_Ja und wo warst du dann bitte die ganze Zeit? Ab und zu wäre es echt mal nett gewesen was von dir zu hören._

Mathe war wie vor den Ferien. Absolut überhaupt nicht mein Fach. Ich hasste Mathe.

Ich war in diesem Fach wirklich die Null der Nullen.

Aber ich glaub das Glück war heute auf meiner Seite, die Stunde ging so schnell um das ich erleichtert aufstand als es klingelte meine Sachen packte und mit Angela zu Englisch ging.

Ich winke Jacob kurz zu. Wir würden uns in der Pause wieder sehen.

Ich ging zu Geschichte und war erleichtert das Jasper und Alice an der Tür standen.

Shit Jasper. Ich hatte ihn heute morgen einfach auf dem Parkplatz stehen lassen. Schuldgefühle überkamen mich.

„Hey Bella, wie lief Mathe?"

„Jasper es tut mir so leid. Ich hab heute morgen einfach nicht nach gedacht. Bist du zu Recht gekommen?"

Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er zog Alice zu sich heran. Danke Gott, das es Alice gab.

„Jas es tut mit wirklich leid."

„Hey schon gut B. war nur Spaß. Alice war ja da. Aber der Abgang von dir war echt super."

Dann mischte sich auch Alice ein.

„Bella du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen."

Uh glaub mir Alice- wollte ich sagen- das hab ich . Aber ich wusste ja nicht was danach passiert war.

„Wieso was war denn?"

-Ja Bella die Unschuldsnummer.

„Edward wollte wissen wie lange das schon zwischen dir uns Jake geht. Und wieso Jake ihm nichts gesagt hat, da sie ja so gute Freunde sind."

„Alice hast du ihm gesagt das zwischen Jacob und mir nichts ist?"

„Gott nein, B. bist du bescheuert? So was hab ich noch nie bei meinem Bruder gesehen. Ich hab gedacht er platzt gleich. Bei dem bloßem Gedanken an sein Gesicht und seine Reaktion fang ich schon wieder an zu lachen."

Und das tat sie auch, worauf hin Jasper einstimmte. Ich konnte nicht anders als mit zu lachen.

Aber wieso hatte er so reagiert?

Mir blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Mr. Johnson kam und ließ uns in die Klasse damit wir den Geschichtsunterricht beginnen konnten.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen üblichen Platz in die vorletzte Reihe und warte darauf bis es los ging.

Ich kritzelte gerade was auf mein Block als die Tür aufging und Edward fucking Cullen reinkam und sich bei Mr. Johnson entschuldigte das er ein klein bisschen zu spät kam.

So wie er aussah wollte ich gar nicht wissen was er wohl gemacht hatte. Awww.

Ich konnte es mir aber denken, denn seine Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander als vorher.

Mr. Johnson deutete auf den Platz direkt hinter mir. Es war der letzte freie Platz. Das konnte ja wohl nicht war sein.

Er ging den Gang entlang und jedes Mädchen hier in diesem Raum, abgesehen von Alice und mir, schauten ihm nach. Alice und Jaspers Augen trafen meine und ich verdrehte diese nur.

Das musste einfach alles ein schlechter Witz sein.

Wie sollte ich mich konzentrieren wenn Edward Cullen hinter mir saß? Ich durfte ihm nicht zeigen das er eine so starke Wirkung auf mich hatte. Es war ungesund für mich.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und versuchte dem Unterricht zu folgen, bis ein kleiner Zettel plötzlich auf meinem Tisch landete. Ich war überrascht aber zu gleich schockiert. Was wenn Mr. Johnson das gesehen hätte?

Ich versteckte den Zettel unter meiner Hand und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

_Was läuft da zwischen dir und Jacob?_

Ich konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Edward Cullen schreibt Briefchen im Unterricht?

_Ich denke das ist etwas, was dich nicht angeht. Oder sind wir etwa eifersüchtig?_

Ich faltete den kleinen Zettel und drehte mich schnell um als Mr. Johnson etwas an die Tafel schrieb.

Kurze Zeit später kam der Zettel wie auf mein Tisch geflogen.

Eifersüchtig? Auf wen Jacob? Ha.

Ich schnappte mir meinen stift und schrieb schnell

Gut, denn es hat dich wirklich nicht zu interessieren was zwischen Jake und mir abgeht. ;-)

Ich drehte mich wieder um und legte den Zettel auf den Tisch.

Schneller als ich gucken konnte lag der Zettel wieder vor mir.

Ich öffnete ihn und ein Wort stand drauf

Bitch

Ich musste grinsen.

Verwechselst du mich da gerade mit dir? *lol*****

Ein Glück klingelte es und es war keine Zeit mehr darüber nach zu denken was er darauf hätte schreiben können. Ich packte blitzt schnell meine Sachen und ging zu Jasper und Alice.

Geschichte würde mein schlimmste Fach werden, so viel stand schon einmal fest.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden vergingen wie nichts und schon saß ich in der Cafeteria an unserem üblichen Tisch mit unseren üblichen Leuten.

Außer das Edward jetzt am anderen Ende des Tisches saß links und rechts umgarnt von Jessica und Lauren.

Ich unterhielt mich mit Emmett und Rose, als Tanja plötzlich bei uns am Tisch auftauchte.

Ich grinste, das konnte ja nur lustig werden.

„Edward, wie ich sehe bist du wieder da und hast deine Groupies im Schlepptau."

Edward drehte sich zu Tanja um und grinste. Der Typ hatte einfach die Ruhe weg.

„Eifersüchtig Tanja?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und glitt mit ihrer Hand über seiner Schulter über seine Brust immer weiter hinunter.

Ich schluckte. Das tat sie ja wohl nicht wirklich vor den Augen aller anderen oder?

Edward packte sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß und fing an ihren Hals abzuschlecken.

Awww. Konnte es noch peinlicher werden?

„Ed könnt ihr das nicht woanders machen? Andere Leute essen hier!"

Danke Emmett.

Edward zeigte ihm nur den Mittelfinger und machte weiter.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich wollte nicht das Edward das vor meinen Augen machte. Und schon gar nicht mit so ner Schlampe. Ich wollte das ich die jenige war, die dort bei ihm auf dem Schoß saß und er mir mit seinem Mund diese Sachen machte.

Erde an Bella! Hallo du hättest die Chance gehabt aber du hast im eine gescheuert.

Shit! Bella: 1, Edward: 1

Ich biss mir noch fester auf die Lippe bei dem Gedanken als er in der Küche hinter mir stand und ich seine harte Erektion spüren konnte.

Irgendwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit mir.

Ich merkte nicht das ich mir immer noch auf die Lippe biss, als ich eine warme Hand spürte die meine Wange berührte und einen Daumen der langsam über meinen Mund fuhr.

„B. du solltest das lassen, nachher fängst du noch an zu bluten."

Erschrocken schaute ich auf und sah das es Jacob war.

Jetzt musste ich schnell handeln. Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit das Spiel weiter zu spielen. Obwohl auf Jacobs kosten? Das war eigentlich nicht fair. Aber in dem Moment war ich einfach nur selbstsüchtig.

Ich nahm seine Hand von meiner Wange und lächelte ihn an.

„Danke Jake!" Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand auf. Seine Hand immer noch in meiner.

„Komm wir gehen zu Biologie."

Als Jake neben mir stand schaute ich zu Edward der nun seine Aufmerksamkeit von Tanja abwandte. Er sah mich mit schmalen Augen an. Und da war er wieder, dieser Gesichtsausdruck als wenn er gleich platzen würde. Ha. Nimm dich in acht Edward, Bella is back!!!

Ich zog meine Mundwinkel nach oben und fühlte mich tierisch gut.

Bella: 2, Edward 1!

War eigentlich kindisch so was zu zählen? Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht weiter denken denn Edward stieß Tanja von seinem Schoß und kam auf uns zu.

„Oh ihr habt Biologie. Bei Mr. Scott?"

Jacob nickte.

"Sehr gut, dann kann ich euch ja begleiten, ich nämlich auch."

Seine Augen trafen meine. Fuck!!

Er war gut, verdammt gut. Das musste ich mir eingestehen.

Bella: 2, Edward: 2

Nur gut das ich in Biologie einen Einzeltisch hatte. Ich setzte mich hin und packte meine Sachen aus.

Langsam füllte sich die Klasse. Edward und Jake waren immer noch vertieft in ihr Gespräch, ich versuchte es so gut es ging auszublenden.

Es klingelte und alle setzten sich hin. Alle bis auf Edward. Es war kein Platz mehr frei. Ich musste schmunzeln. Idiot.

Die Stimme von Mr. Scott brachte mich aus meinem Karo-Kästechen-Malen raus.

„Bella, da Sie an einem Einzeltisch sitzen und Edward keinen Platz hat, möchte ich sie beide bitten, einen Tisch aus dem Keller zu holen."

„Was? Wieso denn ich?"

Der Schock musste mir ins Gesichte geschrieben stehen, soviel war sicher.

Nun ja, wie schon gesagt, Sie haben einen Einzeltisch und somit hätten Sie auch endlich einen Partner, denn wir werden viele Versuche machen. Also sein Sie so gut und gehen mit Edward ein Tisch holen."

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge und stand auf. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade keinen Lolli bekommen hatte.

Ich machte die Tür auf und ging den langen Flur entlang. Edward direkt hinter mir.

Ich hörte ihn lachen und drehte mich um.

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem Cullen?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging an mir vorbei, die Treppen zum Keller hinunter.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und folgte ihm.

Ich war verdammt wütend. Wütend auf Mr. Scott, das er mir Edward aufs Auge drückte, wütend auf Edward weil er ein riesen Arsch war und vor allem wütend auf mich, weil Edward mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellte.

Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich wieder zurück nach Florida gehen. Wie sollte ich denn bitte so meinen Abschluss schaffen?

Ich folgte ihm in den Raum wo die ganzen Tische und Stühle standen.

Er setzte sich auf den Tisch und beäugte mich von oben bis unten.

„Boah Cullen, was willst du? Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Schnapp dir den Tisch und komm."

„Was sollte das heute morgen und heute Mittag mit Jacob?"

„WAS?"

„Was das sollte hab ich gefragt."

„Bin ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig? Ich glaube weniger. Also schnapp dir den Tisch und komm."

„Beantworte mir meine Frage."

„Nein."

Ich wusste das sonst keiner so mit „Edward Cullen" sprach und es ihn mehr als nur aufregte.

Er sprang vom Tisch und kam auf mich zu. Automatisch ging ich einen Schritt zurück.

Er grinste und kam weiter auf mich zu. Während ich weiter zurück ging.

Dann stieß ich mit meinem Rücken an die Wand. Fuck!

Er lächelte und war zufrieden mit sich, soviel stand fest.

Ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht mehr entkommen. Er sah aus, wie ein Löwe der sein Essen vor dem verspeisen anschaute.

„So noch mal, wieso das ganze mit Jacob?"

„Wie schon gesagt, es geht dich nichts an. Es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit."

„Jake ist mein Freund, schon vergessen."

„Dann frag ihn doch."

„Das hab ich schon keine Sorge. Und es war ziemlich Interessant."

Mist, also wusste er das zwischen Jake und mir nichts war und das alles nur war um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen.

Klasse Plan Bella.

Ich schluckte. Edward stand jetzt direkt vor mir.

„Dann muss ich da jetzt nicht auch noch was zu sagen. Außerdem misch ich mich auch nicht in deine Angelegenheiten ein."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oh du weißt genau wo von ich spreche. Lauren, Jessica, Tanja..."

"Eifersüchtig B.?"

"Bitte? Worauf denn?"

„Mhm... auf Tanja zum Beispiel heute in der Cafeteria? Wie sehr hast du dir gewünscht das du auf meinem Schoß gesessen hättest?"

Ich sagte nichts, denn seine Hand berührte meine Wange und streichelte mit seinem Daumen darüber. Dabei dieses unwiderstehliche Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich musste wieder schlucken.

„Ich seh schon, du hast es dir viel zu sehr gewünscht. Du hast dir vorgestellt das ich mit meinem Mund deinen Nacken und deinen Hals küsse. Ist es nicht so?"

Mit diesem Satz kam er näher zu meinem Gesicht.

Meine Hände wurden feucht.

„Und es hat dich rastend vor Eifersucht gemacht das du es nicht warst, nicht wahr?"

Argh. Einfach nicht hin hören Bella.

Ich versuchte mich an ihm vorbei zu quetschen. Ich musste hier raus und zwar schnell.

Als ich es geschafft hatte, ein Schritt von ihm weg zu kommen packte er mich am Handgelenk und zog mich zu sich.

Brust an Brust.

Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren und biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Wieso das ganze mit Jacob? Sag es mir! Um mich eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Hat doch geklappt oder?"

„Wieso sollte ich auf Jacob eifersüchtig sein?"

Gut diese Frage war berechtig. Wieso!? Er konnte schließlich alle haben. Ha. Richtig alle, außer einer. Mich.

„Ich war nicht halb so eifersüchtig auf Tanja wie du auf Jacob bist."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du bist rasend vor Eifersucht, weil du genau weißt das er der jenige seien _könnte_ dem ich meine V- Card gebe! Und es macht dich wütend. Richtig wütend, das du nicht der jenige bist."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Von seinem heißen lächeln zu einer harten Miene.

Vielleicht hatte ich die Schwelle überschritten.

Aber ich hatte nichts falsches gesagt. Wieder versuchte ich mich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. Er packte mich an der Hüfte und stieß mich zurück gegen die Wand. Im ersten Moment war ich so geschockt das ich nach Luft schnappen musste. Was fällt dem Arschloch eigentlich ein?

Ist starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück.

********

**So nun wieder der Satz der Sätze: SM gehört alles und mir nichts ******

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Lasst es mich wissen!! Ein großes Dankeschön wie immer an mein Sändra Schatzi und diesmal auch an Trading Yesterday mit dem einmaligen Lied Shattered, welches mich bei diesem Kapitel begleitet hat.**

**Außerdem ein Danke schön an die Leute die mir so schöne Reviews hinterlassen, da geht mir das Herzchen auf ;-) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ist starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück._

Mit einem Schritt kam er auf mich zu, stützte seine beiden Hände links und rechts neben meinem Gesicht ab und versperrte mir somit den Weg. Klasse. Meiner einziger Weg in „Freiheit".

Ich schluckte. Was sollte das alles?

Ich hatte ihn getroffen mit meinem Satz über meine V-Card, da war ich mir sicher.

Aber es war so wie es war. Es war _meine_ V-Card.

Edward und ich verloren nicht einmal den Augenkontakt. Ich konnte jetzt alles in seinen Augen lesen.

Ärger. Hass. Verlangen. Eifersucht. Lust.

_Lust? Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal genau hinsehen._

Aber ich war mir sicher. Er schaute von meinen Augen herab zu meinen Lippen.

Ich schluckte wieder. In fast der selben Position befanden wir uns doch schon einmal.

War ihm sein männliches Geschlechtsteil etwa so wenig wert?

Mein Fehler war es das ich kurz zu unseren Füßen geschaut habe, die sich fast berührten. Als ich wieder hoch schaute, pressten sich seine Lippen auf meine.

Drängend und fordernd.

Ich konnte nicht anders und klatschte ihm wieder eine. Same procedure!! Es war ein Reflex. Aber seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren war der Wahnsinn.

Er ließ von mir ab. Sein Gesicht nur weniger Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Seine grünen stechenden Augen bohrten sich förmlich in meinen Körper.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich packte seinen Hemdkragen und riss seinen Körper zu mir, sodass seine Lippen wieder auf meine trafen. Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich innerlich brannte. Die Gefühle, die in mir hoch kamen waren unbeschreiblich. Ich wollte mehr. Ich glitt mit meinen Händen über seinen Nacken hoch in seine Haare. Autsch. Diese Haaren waren wirklich so weich wie sich aussahen. Ich verstärkte meinen Griff und versuchte ihn noch näher zu mir zu ziehen. Er presste seinen Körper an meinen und ich spürte seine harte Erektion. Er öffnete seinen Mund und fuhr langsam mit seiner Zungenspitze über meine Oberlippe.

Bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund und lies seine Zunge gewähren. Er packte mit seinen starken Händen meine Hüfte und zog mich zu sich. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat und vor allem warum ich es tat, aber ich hob mein Bein an sodass er es packen konnte. Er hob mich hoch und drückte uns beide an die Wand, nur das ich jetzt mit meinen Beinen seine Hüfte umklammerte. Die Position ermöglichte es mir das ich seine Erektion jetzt noch deutlicher spürte. Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr mir und ich merkte wie ich immer feuchter wurde. Und mein Körper schrie förmlich danach

_Nimm mich! Nimm mich hier und jetzt._

Ein Teil von mir wusste dass das komplett falsch war. Aber ich glaub mein Gehirn ist in dem Moment einfach in den Lust- Modus gesprungen. Unsere Zungen kämpften und tanzten. Es war als wären sie wie füreinander gemacht. An Luft holen war nicht zu denken. Der Raum hätte brennen können und ich hätte nichts mit bekommen.

Ich zog meine Hände aus seinen Haaren und fuhr hinunter zu seinem Hemdkragen zu den Knöpfen.

War ich mir dessen bewusst was ich da gerade machte? Wollte ich das ich das machte?

_Scheiße ja!_

Edward musste gemerkt haben, das ich zögerte. Er löste seine Lippen von meinen und fuhr zu meinem Nacken.

„Bella mach sie einfach auf."

Ich schluckte, aber als seine Lippen weiter an meinem Hals entlang fuhren war mir alles egal.

Ich knöpfte sein Hemd auf und mir blieb fast der Atem stehen. Klar hatte ich seinen Oberkörper schon gesehen, aber es war was anderes, denn jetzt hatte ich die Chance ihn zu berühren.

Ich merkte wie er an meiner Haut lächelte.

„Und gefällt dir was du siehst?"

Oh Gott. Der Typ brachte mich um den Verstand.

Ich schaffte es nur zu nicken.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über meine Brüste und meine Nippel wurden sofort hart.

Ein leises stöhnen kam jetzt von seinem Mund.

„Edward.. ich.. will..."

Ich brachte noch nicht mal einen anständigen Satz zusammen und das sollte schon was heißen.

Er glitt mit seinen Händen zu meiner Jeans. Langsam öffnete er den ersten Knopf.

_Wieso hatte ich mir auch heute so eine Hose angezogen?_

Er schaute mich an und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Seine Lippen trafen wieder hart auf meine und wieder öffnete ich meinen Mund. Klar wer würde das nicht tun?

Seine Hände fanden den Weg unter mein Shirt und über all wo er meine Haut berührte musste es brennen. So viel war sicher.

„Edward? Bella? Ich.."

MistMistMist

Edward und ich versteiften uns sofort und unsere Lippen lösten sich.

Ich glaube in dem Moment sah unser Gesichtsausdruck gleich aus.

_Wer um alles in der Welt stört uns jetzt?_

Wir drehten uns beide nach rechts und ich biss mir vor Scharm auf die Lippe.

„Was machst du hier?" fauchte Edward.

„Also.. ich .. als.. ähm...nun ja.. ich wurde geschickt um einen Stuhl zu holen. Also nun ja da ihr den Tisch holt.. ich mein es fehlt dann ein Stuhl für dich."

Fuck!!!! Wir hatten Biologieunterricht! Shit!

Ich merkte erst das ich immer noch um Edwards Hüfte geschlungen war, als ich meine Beine löste.

Wie viel peinlicher konnte es noch werden?

-_Bella hattest du etwa vor im Keller mit Edward fucking Cullen, der Hure der Schule, Sex zu haben?_

Ja verdammt. Später hätte ich es bereut. Also war es nur gut das wir unterbrochen wurden.

„Jake.. ich.. also... das sieht nicht ... also es ist anders.."

_Klar Bella. Es sieht nicht danach aus. Es ist anders als du vielleicht denkst._

„Ist klar Bella. Wir hattet nicht vor hier unten.. deswegen ist auch deine Hose nicht aus und das Hemd von Edward auch nicht."

Oh verdammt!

Konnte Edward nicht auch mal was sagen?

„Klasse Timing Jacob Black"

Wow Edward. Der Satz des Tages. Und mit einem Schlag kam ich wieder zurück in die Realität. Ich wäre nur eine Trophäe für Edward. Das war es was er wollte. Meine V-Card.

Ich schluckte. Und machte meine Hose schnell zu und rückte mein Shirt wieder zu Recht.

Knallrot. Das musste die Farbe meines Gesichtes sein. Ich ging an Edward vorbei der sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte. Ich blieb bei Jake stehen und schaute ihn an.

„Jake sag bitte keinem was hier unten war, versprich es mir."

Jacob grinste und küsste meine Stirn.

„Versprochen B." Ich war erleichtert. Er war nicht sauer und würde dicht halten.

„Danke! Und danke das du uns gestört hast."

Jake wusste was ich damit meinte. Er wusste das ich das später zu tiefst bereut hätte.

Er nickte.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei und schnappte mir einen Stuhl.

„Ihr könnt den Tisch nehmen, wenn es euch nichts aus macht."

Ich drehte mich nicht um sondern ging einfach hinaus.

Ich wollte nur noch sterben. Einfach umfallen. Das alles war mir verdammt peinlich. Aber es fühlte sich wunderschön an. Und ich wusste jetzt das ich die Macht hatte Edward Cullen anzumachen. Problem leider war das er das nun auch wusste.

Also würde jeder einen Punkt bekommen.

Bella:3, Edward: 3

**Edward´s Sicht:**

Alter Falter, was war das denn bitte?

War sie doch so einfach zu bekommen? Wo blieb denn da die Herausforderung?

Eins wusste ich dennoch, das war gerade hier abgelaufen ist, war verdammt heiß.

Shit! So was durfte ich nicht denken. Ich weiß das ich solch eine Wirkung auf die weibliche Welt hatte, aber das ein Mädchen so eine Wirkung auf mich hatte?

Fuck!

Ich wusste zwar, als ich sie das erste mal gesehen hatte das ich sie unbedingt haben muss, koste es was es wolle. Ich bekomme immer das was ich will, und dazu war sie „frisch Fleisch" und verdammt sie hatte ihre V-Card noch!

Ich wollte der jenige sein, der sie bekommt und ich würde alles darum geben.

Den ganzen Tag konnte ich an nichts anderes denken, außer das sie Jacob Black mir vorzog.

Jacob Black? Oh bitte!! Was war denn schon im Vergleich zu mir?

Man könnte jetzt einen Aston Martin –ich- und einen alten VW Golf – Jacob- vergleichen. Oder einen Löwen- ich- mit einem Hund- Jacob-!

Jake war keine Konkurrenz für mich, klar er war mein Kumpel aber wenn es um die Mädels geht weiß er wo er sich zurück zu halten hat. Und Bella gehörte definitiv mir.

Und hätte er uns nicht gestört dann...

Ich schaute Bella hinterher als sie den Stuhl nahm und den Flur entlang ging. Klar war ihr das peinlich, man konnte es mehr als deutlich in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Diese rote Farbe in ihrem Gesicht war verdammt sexy.

„Argh, Jake was fällt dir ein?"

Er grinste immer noch.

„Hey hey, Alter beruhig dich, ich wurde von Mr. Scott geschickt. Konnte ich wissen was hier unten abging?"

Natürlich konnte er das nicht wissen.

„Du hast immer ein Timing. Zum kotzen."

„Wolltest du ihr etwa hier ihre V-Card nehmen? Ich mein, im Keller?"

„Ein Mann hat Bedürfnisse."

„Oh man Edward. Wir sind Freunde ich weiß, aber meinst du nicht das Bella was anderes verdient hat? Was besseres als ne schnelle Nummer im Keller? Ich mag sie und sie ist ein nettes Mädel.."

Was besseres? Was kann es besseres geben als mich?

„Jake halt dich aus Sachen raus die dich nichts angehen. Halt dich von ihr fern. Sie gehört mir."

Jacob hob zur Verteidigung seine Hände. „ Ruhig Brauner. Sie hat mir mehr als einmal deutlich klar gemacht das sie nur mit mir befreundet sein will. Mehr nicht."

Ich schnappte mir die eine Seite des Tisches und deutete Jake mit dem Kopf das er die andere Seite nehmen soll.

Gesagt getan und schon waren wir aufm Weg zurück zur Klasse.

Den ganzen Weg konnte ich nur an eins denken: Bella!!

Und das war auf alle Fälle Gift für mich. Pures Gift. Kein Mädchen hatte je die Macht gehabt mich so verrückt zu machen und sie würde es auch nicht schaffen. Aber verdammt, sie kann küssen und es war so als wenn wir für einander gemacht wären. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich im Einklang unsere Zungen, der Geruch von ihr, der Geschmack.. Fuck und schon war ich wieder hart wie Stein!

Ich musste mir schnellst möglich etwas überlegen, wie ich mich abreagieren konnte, soviel war sicher. Sport. Ich hatte 2 Stunden Sport in der nächsten Stunde. Gott sei dank!!!

Wir machten die Klasse auf und sobald ich den Raum betrat, traf mein Blick auf Bella. Sie war immer noch knall rot und es war immer noch verdammt sexy. Shit!

Denk an irgendetwas anderes Cullen.

Mr. Scott deutete uns den Tisch in die letzte Reihe zu stellen und als der Tisch endlich stand und die Stühle auch setzten wir uns. Die Stunde würde die längste meines Lebens werden. Mir war es nicht peinlich was unten passiert war, das war eben ich!! Edward Cullen! Ich grinste.

„Und Mr. Cullen ich hoffe es geht Ihnen besser?" sagte Mr. Scott.

Huh??? Hab ich was verpasst?

„Nun Mrs. Swan sagte, Ihnen war etwas übel und das Sie die Toilette auf suchen mussten. Deswegen hatte das so lange gedauert mit dem Tisch!"

Ich blickte nach rechts und musterte Bella die mich mit einem hätte- ich –ihm –sagen- sollen –das – wir – unten -fast-Sex- gehabt –hätten Blick anschaute.

„Ähm ja alles ok."

Hätte die kleine Bitch nicht irgendwas anderes einfallen lassen können? Aber ok, sie musste unser fernbleiben ja erklären.

Der Unterricht zog sich und Bella saß, genau wie ich, am anderen Ende des Tisches. Es war total lächerlich. Aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren wieder einen harten zu bekommen, nur vom neben ihr sitzen. Ugh!!!

Das rauschen des Lautsprechers brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hallo liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Wir wollten euch nur mitteilen das die Sportkurse von Mrs. Randsom und Mr. Spunk für die nächste Zeit zusammen statt finden werden. Jungs und Mädels. Alles weitere werdet ihr dann im Unterricht erfahren."

Bitte was??? Das war wohl nen Scherz oder? Mit Mädels konnte meinen keinen Fußball spielen oder Basketball. Mhm aber der Gedanke daran die Mädels in ihren kurzen Sport- Outfits zu sehen...

Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr mir. Zum selben Zeitpunkt stöhnte auch Bella auf.

Das konnte nicht sein. No fucking way!!!

"Du hast Sport bei Mrs Randsom..Mr. Spunk?" wie auf Knopfdruck sprachen wir es beide.

Fuck. Bella noch 2 Stunden ertragen. Doppel Fuck 2 Stunden Bella in kurzen Sportshorts ertragen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich schon wieder hart. Gegen so was musste es irgendwelche Pillen geben. Ich musste zu Hause mal googeln. Für jeden Scheiß gibt es was.

Ich musste ihr aus dem Weg gehen in Sport. Aber andererseits, ich wusste jetzt das ich sie in der Gewalt hatte. Sie wollte mich. Ha. Das konnte witzig werden.

Es klingelte und deutete auf die nächste Stunden hin. Sport. Sport mit Bella. Ich packte meine Sachen und ging rechts rum, Richtung Bella. Sie beugte sich gerade runter und ich hatte den perfekten Blick auf ihren Arsch. Ich packte sie von hinten an der Hüfte und zog sie an meine harte Erektion. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ha. Gut so du kleines Miststück.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf an ihr Ohr und flüsterte „Wir sehen uns in Sport." Mit diesem Satz leckte ich mit meiner Zunge an ihrem Ohrläppchen und ging.

**Bellas Sicht**

Oh. . Das hatte er jetzt nicht gerade getan oder?

Verdammt. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und mich dazu hinreißen lassen was unten im Keller passiert ist, oder eben auch nicht!?

Ich musste mir schnellst möglich irgendwas überlegen. Und so was wie vorhin würde auf keinen Fall noch mal passieren.

- _Wem versuchst du dir das jetzt eigentlich weiß zu machen?_

Mir, also uns mein ich. Meinem Kopf und meinem Körper.

_Ich würde sagen das ich eindeutig für Team Edward bin_

Ja von so einem verräterischen Körper hätte ich es auch nicht anders erwartet.

Aber das mein Kopf auf einmal auch den Geist aufgibt.

_Hallo?? Wo warst du denn bitte bei dem Kuss?? Wo warst du im Keller_?

Und jetzt hatte ich auch noch Sport mit ihm zusammen, 2 Stunden.

Ich wollte ihm doch eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen. Mist!

Und dann das, was er gerade wieder gemacht hat. Argh!!! Der Typ bringt mich noch um.

Okay ganz ruhig Bella atmen. Was kann schon schlimmes im Sportunterricht passieren?

Wir könnten Jungs fangen die Mädchen spielen. HaHa, sehr witzig.

Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen und ging zu Sport.

Das würden lange 2 Stunden werden und peinlicher wie im Keller konnte es ja nicht mehr werden oder?

Einfach nicht da hin stellen wo er steht. Sicherheitsabstand. Das war mein oberstes Gebot!!

Ich ging in den Umkleideraum, in meine übliche Ecke.

Nur gut das Angela mit mir zusammen Sport hatte. Schlecht, da ich nun jetzt wusste das Jessica was mit Edward, hat oder hatte, auch.

Ja, die Situation konnte doch noch peinlicher werden.

„Hey B. weißt du was das soll? Wieso haben wir zusammen mit den Jungs Sport?"

„Hab ich Löcher in den Händen? Kann ich über Wasser laufen?"

„Whoa Whoa Bella!! Was geht denn bei dir ab? Was ist los?"

„Mist Ang, sorry. Ich wollte dich nicht so blöd anmachen. Aber heute ist absolut nicht mein Tag."

Und das war noch untertrieben.

„Ist was schlimmes passiert?"

Außer das ich vergangene Stunde fast mit Edward Cullen Sex im Keller gehabt hätte? Nein, ansonsten war alles ok!!

„Ich weiß auch nicht, keine Ahnung. Bin einfach nur schlecht drauf."

„Okay, wenn du reden willst dann sag bescheid."

Ich liebte Angela denn sie war nie jemand der einem ein Gespräch aufzwang, was mir gerade sehr gelegen kam.

Wir zogen uns um und machten unseren Weg in die Halle. Alle, ich meine wirklich _alle _Mädels waren auf gedonnert wie eine Barbie- Puppe. Was konnte wohl nur der Grund sein? Ich verdrehte die Augen, _so_ toll war _er_ dann nun auch wieder nicht. Langsam aber sicher füllte sich die Halle. Mädels auf der einen, Jungs auf der andern Seite. Und ich stand ganz hinten damit ich mich bloß nicht in meinen viel zu kurzen Short zeigen musste.

_Wie dämlich, er würde dich eh sehen. Hallo ihr habt 2 Stunden Sport!!_

„So Ladys und Gentlemen. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt was das alles hier soll!!"

Warum war Mr. Spunk nicht unser Lehrer? Der was heiß!!

„Mrs. Randsom und ich haben überlegt was wir in eurem letzten Jahr besonderes machen könnten. Und das was wir uns überlegt haben, war so noch nicht da gewesen.

Diese beiden Sportkurse sind die einzigen wo es gleich viele Jungs und Mädchen gibt."

Wow, Mr. Spunk, ein Mathe- Genie sind wir auch noch.

Jetzt mischte auch Mrs. Randsom mit. „ Und deswegen stellen sich jetzt alle Mädels in eine Reihe auf, alle nebeneinander, und dann sucht sich jeder Junge ein Mädchen aus."

WAS???????

Nein, nein nein nein nein. Ich ahne böses. Schreckliches. Schneller als ich gucken konnte stand ich zwischen Jessica und Angela.

Schräg gegenüber von mir stand _er_ und grinste.

Wie konnte ich aus dieser Situation wieder raus kommen? Ein Plan musste her und zwar schnell.

„So meine Lieben", sprach Mrs. Randsom. „ Ich bitte nun die Männer auf ein Mädchen deren Wahl zu zugehen und sollte es irgendwo Unstimmigkeiten geben, müssen wir nachher schauen wie wir das regeln."

Natürlich hofften alle Mädchen das Edward Cullen auf sie zu kam.

_Na kommt, sei ehrlich zu dir selbst du hoffst es doch auch._

No way! Ich kann mir denken was kommt und das hilft meinem Plan nicht wirklich ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ein Geflüster und Getuschel ging durch die Reihe der Mädchen.

Und dann setzte sich Edward Cullen in Bewegung. Ich schluckte als ich sah das er in die gefährliche Richtung von mir kam. Er hatte doch nicht vor... Nein nie im Leben.

„Ich konnte mir ja denken das Edward mich wählen würde." Ich rollte die Augen bei Jessicas Kommentar. Im gleichen Moment kam Mike von der anderen Richtung.

Edward grinste mich an. Er hatte nicht vor zu Jessica zu gehen, das sah ich ihm an. Diesen Blick kannte ich und zwar vom Keller. Oh ja der Keller.. der Kuss...

Oh Bella konzentrier dich!!! Ein Plan, und zwar schnell!!!!

Als beide noch 2 Meter von uns entfernt waren ging ich einen Schritt vor und drehte mich nach links.

„Oh Mike das ist aber schön das du mich wählst", sagte ich schnell.

Er schaute mich verdutzt an aber er lächelte.

„ Ähm ja Bella, aber nur wenn du magst."

Meine Antwort kam viel zu schnell. „Klar Mike."

Ich stellte mich etwas auf Seite und schaute zu Edward der mich mit schmalen Augen anschaute.

Ha. Um mich zu bekommen musst du früher aufstehen. Bella:4 Edward: 3

In ihm brodelte es förmlich. Wie ein Vulkan der kurz vorm Ausbruch stand. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er schnappte Jessica am Arm und zog sie mit.

10 Minuten später hatte jeder einen „Partner", hier und da wurde noch getauscht aber ich blieb bei Mike kleben. Er war auf jeden fall sicher.

Dann traten Mr. Spunk und Mrs. Randsom in die Mitte.

„So da nun jetzt jeder einen Partner hat werden wir euch sagen worum es geht, wobei ihr euch das doch sicher denken könnt. Es wird getanzt. Partnertanz. Aber nicht einfach so. Wir werden mit diesen 2 Sportkursen eine Art Musical machen, was später dann aufgeführt wird.

Wir wollen in dieser Kombination einfach sehen wer unsere 2 „Hauptrollen" bekommt. So wie ihr jetzt steht, mit eurem Partner wird es nicht bleiben. Denn der eine tanzt besser der andere schlechter."

Alle schauten sich erschrocken kann.

„Whao Moment mal" sagte Taylor. „ Ein Musical? Was für ein Muscial? Und vor allem wieso mit nem Sportkurs? Dafür sind doch diese AG´s da! Ich mach da nicht mit."

„Gut Taylor, dann ist das eine nicht erbrachte Leistung im Unterricht und du fällst durch."

Shit. Es gab kein entkommen.

„Was soll das denn für ein „Muscial"?

Wow Edward. Wer hätte das gedacht.

„Welches genau das werdet ihr sehen wenn wir unsere 2 Hauptfiguren gefunden haben. Jetzt wollen wir erst mal schauen, wer mit wem und am besten tanzen kann."

Und da war es. Dieses kleine Wort. Tanzen.

Mist!!! Warum hatte meine Mum mich auch damals in eine Tanzschule gesteckt? Richtig sie hat gesagt „Kind später wirst du mir dankbar sein". Pah.

Aber ich könnte einfach so tun, als wenn ich die totale Null wäre. Außerdem ist das schon länger her. Und da ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen brauchte das ich die so berühmte Hauptrolle eh nicht bekomme, konnte ich locker atmen.

Da jeder hier in Forks den üblichen Standart Tanz kannte fingen wir natürlich damit an. Die Grundschritte des Walzers . Die Musik fing an und wir gingen in Position.

Nun ja ich hatte gedacht das es jeder kannte und vor allem konnte.

Nach den ersten Schritten war klar, das Mike die absolute Null war. Also übernahm ich die Führung, da meine Füße mir noch etwas erhalten bleiben sollten.

„Aua Mike. Pass doch auf. Man ey meine Füße."

„Sorry Bella." Murmelte er.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Mr. Spunk ich bin nicht fürs tanzen gemacht. Bella kann das echt gut, aber ich verletz sie andauernd."

Oh man Mike. Konnte er nicht einfach seine Klappe halten.

„ Ja das hab ich schon mit bekommen. Bella hast du mal getanzt?"

Ich lief rot an. _Sag nein! Sag einfach nein._

„ In Florida. Aber das ist schon Jahre her. Da war ich mal in so ner Art Tanzschule."

„Ah ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Edward? Jessica? Kommt ihr mal bitte her."

Ne oder? Wieso das denn?

„Edward ich habe gesehen das du auch leichte Schwierigkeiten hast mir Jessica zu tanzen. Ist das so?"

„Ähm ja wieso?"

Jessica lief rot an. Ha.

„Gut dann möchte ich das du versuchst mit Bella zu tanzen. Sie war in einer Tanzschule und du kannst es auch. Also nehmen wir hier ein Partnerwechsel vor."

„Was? NEIN!" Jessica und ich brüllten es gerade.

Geschockt schaute ich von Mr. Spunk zu Edward, der jetzt wieder Zufrieden aussah.

„Keine Wiederrede. Edward nimm Bella und los."

Nimm Bella? Na wenn der wüsste!!!

Er packte mich an der Hand und zog mich mit.

„Lass mich los. Ich tanze nicht mit dir."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich hab kein Bock wegen dir durchzufallen also los."

Die Musik wechselte. Das machten sie extra da war ich mir sicher. Niemals würde ich mit Edward diesen Tanz tanzen. Tango.

Der Ultimative Tanz: feurig und leidenschaftlich, aggressiv und gewaltsam.

Er packte mich und zog mich an seinen Körper.

Er fühlte sich so gut an. Wie war die Sache noch mal mit dem Plan?

Oh richtig! Aber sobald mein Körper den von Edward spürt schaltet alles einfach nur auf Lust- Modus.

Okay Bella. Es ist nur ein verdammter Tanz. Ja richtig. Ein verdammt heißer Tanz.

„Bist du endlich soweit?"

Na warte Edward. Mach dich auf was gefasst.

Ich nahm seine Hand und nickte.

Und dann ging unser Macht-Spiel auf der Tanzfläche los.

Diese Blicke, der Ausdruck. Mein Körper schrie förmlich danach _„Nimm mich hier und jetzt in die Sporthalle_."

Noch nie hatte ich so getanzt wie jetzt. Gab es etwas, was Edward nicht konnte? Er führte wie ein junger Gott. Als wenn er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes gemacht hätte. Seine Hand wanderte immer wieder meinen Rücken herab viel zu nah an mein Hintern heran. Jedes mal nahm ich seine Hand und setzte sie wieder an die Richtige Stelle.

Es war wie man Tango kannte. Der Kampf um Hass und Liebe. Ich wollte das es niemals aufhört. Doch da ging die Musik aus und folgender Satz brachte mich aus meiner Trance:

„ Ich glaube, Johnny hat sein Baby gefunden."

*************

**Wie gerne wäre ich SM gewesen? Dann würde alles mir gehören ;-)**

**So aber leider nicht!**

**Ich hoffe ihr mögt das neue Kapitel? Lasst es mich wissen...**

**Sorry das ich in diesem Kapitel keine Musik genannt habe.. ich hab gedacht ihr macht euch darüber selber Gedanken und lasst euren süßen Köpfchen freien lauf mit welchen Liedern ihr den Tanz verbindet.**

**Ein Danke schön wieder an die Leute die mir so süße Reviews schreiben und an die Leute die meine Geschichte einfach so lesen und abspeichern :-) *G***

**Ich freue mich über alles. Kaum zu glauben das ihr sie mögt?!!! **

**Ein dickes danke schön an die VZ- Ladys ;-)**

**Und an mein Schatzi Sändra wie immer auch!! Ich knutsch dich!! **

**Brainstorming rockt ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward und ich hörten auf zu tanzen, hielten uns aber immer noch fest und starten uns an.

Gut, also waren die Hauptrollen besetzt und ich konnte endlich aufatmen.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören außer der Atem von Edward und mir.

Langsam drehte ich mich in Richtung Mr. Spunk und Mrs. Randsom.

Moment mal, warum starrten uns alle so an?

„ Ich glaube, Johnny hat sein Baby gefunden."

Das war der Satz den Mr. Spunk gerade gesagt hatte. Und wieso zum Teufel guckten Edward und mich alle so an, das staunen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

WHOA WAS????

Meinte er etwa?? NO WAY!! No fucking Way!!!! Niemals!!! Das konnte nicht sein.

„WAS???" platzte es aus mir uns Edward gleichzeitig raus.

„Ich sagte „Ich glaube, Johnny hat sein Baby gefunden." Wiederholte Mr. Spunk.

„Sie meinen das Edward und ich...???"

„Ja genau das meine ich." Er grinste als wenn er uns gerade einen Gefallen getan hätte.

„Whoa Moment mal, Coach! Ich kann nicht mit Bella tanzen."

Sehr gut da waren wir endlich mal einer Meinung.

„Oh wieso nicht?"

„Edward und ich können uns nicht leiden."

richtig Bella deswegen hattet ihr ja auch nur fast Sex im Keller gehabt.

„Nun, das sah aber gerade nicht danach aus."

„Coach, no way. Ich tanze nicht mit ihr."

„Mhm Edward das ist aber schade, denn Mrs. Randsom und ich bestimmen hier und wenn wir sagen, das ihr zusammen tanzt dann macht ihr das. Der Sportkurs und die Aufführung hängt von euch ab. Ihr werdet durchfallen und wenn ihr durchfallt, fällt der ganze Sportkurs durch."

Moment mal das hörte sich gerade alles ziemlich nach Erpressung an und das konnte er nicht machen.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, wenn er und ich nicht zusammen tanzen und diese beschissene „Aufführung" machen, lassen sie uns und den ganzen Sportkurs durchfallen? Das ist Erpressung!"

Jetzt mischte sich Taylor ein.

„Edward, Bella, ich halte nicht viel von tanzen und den ganzen kram aber verdammte scheiße, das war gerade echt heiß, und wenn ich mit dir tauschen könnte Ed, würde ich das sofort machen, Bella ist heiß. Alter Falter, wer hätte gedacht dass das in ihr steckt. Und außerdem es ist nur eine Aufführung und unsere aller Noten hängt von euch ab. Also macht es einfach."

Ich wurde rot. Eine Tomate hätte jetzt ohne Probleme mein Bruder sein können, da war ich mir sicher. Bella ist heiß?? Hatte er das gerade gesagt?

„Was für eine Aufführung? Ich meine wo und wer ist da?"

Halleluja, Edward denkt aber heute an alles!

„ Eine Schulaufführung. Die Schule wird da sein, Familien und Leute aus Forks. Den Erlös von den Eintrittskarten werden wir spenden. Für die Kostüme und das Bühnenbild werden wir zusätzlich Hilfe von der „Mode- AG" bekommen."

Mode AG?? Oh. Mein. Gott. Alice war in der Mode AG. Sie würde die Kostüme machen?

„Okay!" Sagte Edward.

Okay? Okay was?

"Bitte?"

"Okay Coach ich mach es."

Moment mal, hatte Edward Cullen gerade gesagt das er mit mir tanzen will?

Ganz Forks würde es sehen. Ich konnte unmöglich auf einer Bühne stehen während mich Hunderte von Leuten abstarrten.

Ich schluckte. Ich wollte aber nicht durchfallen.

„Das alle beinhaltet aber das ihr natürlich auch außerhalb der Schulzeiten übt. Ich hoffe dessen seid ihr euch bewusst?"

„Voll kommen." Edward grinste als er das sagte. Wollte er das etwa? War das sein Plan?

Natürlich du Dussel, so hat er genügend Zeit dich rum zu bekommen.

Wieder schluckte ich.

„Bella was ist mit dir? Lässt du den Sportkurs hängen?"

Oh wenn das schon so gesagt wird.

„Ich hab doch keine andere Wahl oder? Also muss ich es wohl machen. Aber Spaß wird mir das keinen machen."

Beim letzten Satz schaute ich zu Edward. Er grinste immer noch.

Na warte du kleines selbstgefälliges Arsch.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt stand ich da und musste mit Edward fucking Cullen Dirty Dancing spielen.

Und was beinhaltete meine Rolle als „Baby"?? Richtig ! Ich musste ihm nah sein, ich musste ihn küssen, ich musste ihn verführen, und natürlich „schmutzig" tanzen!

Klasse!! So viel zu meinem Plan, ich geh ihm aus dem Weg.

Ich schaute zu Edward der immer noch grinste wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

„Pass auf das du nicht irgendwann noch eine Gesichtsstarre bekommst."

Ich drehte mich um und ging zu Angela.

„B. was war DAS?"

„Hör auf Ang. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Aber das war HEIß! So was hab ich noch nie gesehen. Whoa mir kribbelt es jetzt immer noch!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Bella, ehrlich jetzt! Was geht bei euch beiden ab? Ich bin nicht blöd und das- sie deutete auf Edward und mich- sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock!"

Ich konnte Angela nichts vor machen, dafür war ich eine zu schlechte Schauspielerin. Ich wollte gerade den Mund auf machen da ging die Tür auf und herein kamen unsere Kostüm und Bühnenbau Helfer. Inklusive Alice die lächelnd auf mich zu tanzte.

„Hallo ihr beiden Hübschen. Was geht denn hier ab?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen Ali."

Bevor sie was sagen konnte bat Mrs. Randsom um Ruhe.

„Schön das uns die Mode- AG bei Seite steht. Wir – sie deute auf den Sportkurs von Mr. Spunk und ihren- werden in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten eine Art Musical machen und bräuchten eure Hilfe was die Kostüme und das Bühnenbild angeht."

„Welches Musical?" Alice. Sie war jetzt schon garantiert alles am planen.

„Dirty Dancing"

Jetzt gab es kein halten mehr. Alice war Feuer und Flamme.

„ Oh. Mein. Gott. Wie schön! Wer..."

Weiter kam sie nicht denn Mrs. Randsom unterbrach sie.

„Es wird Sie wohl besonders freuen das Ihr Bruder Johnny Castle spielt."

Alice sah geschockt aus als sie Edward anschaute. Der wieder rum lächelte. Konnte er auch was anderes als nur da stehen und grinsen und lächeln?

Ich denke es hätte keiner damit gerechnet das ausgerechnet Edward Cullen für so was zu haben ist. Aber er hatte genau so wenig wie ich keine Wahl. Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären.

„Und wer wird Baby spielen? Die arme tut mir jetzt schon leid."

Oh Alice wie recht du hast.

„Bella wird Baby spielen." Danke Angela. Vielen Dank!!!

Wenn Alice gerade noch geschockt ausgesehen hatte, dann sah sie jetzt so aus als wenn ich 3 Köpfe hätte. Ich schluckte.

„Nie im Leben."

Ich nickte nur. Ich konnte nicht sprechen.

„Aber wieso?"

„Alice du hättest das sehen müssen. Edward und Bella... das tanzen... das Feuer.. es war der Hammer. Gut eigentlich wurden Sie genötigt aber nach dem Tanz war klar das die beiden das machen mussten."

„Du hast mit Edward getanzt?"

Ich nickte wieder. Ich glaub meine Stimme war weggelaufen.

Noch 1 Stunde Unterricht. 60 Minuten. Das dürfte doch schnell gehen oder?

Eine Stunde, in der ich hoffte Alice Fragen und Edwards Blicken auszuweichen. Aber wem machte ich bitte was vor? Ich musste die nächsten Wochen wenn nicht sogar Monate mit Edward zu Recht kommen. Hier in der Schule und auch privat zu Hause. Ugh!

Ich war froh als die beide Sportkurse zusammen gerufen wurden, damit die anderen wichtigen Rollen verteilt werden konnte. Ich hoffe das würde lange dauern denn so wie Alice aussah platzte sie gleich.

Mike würde Neill Kellerman spielen. Der Typ der hinter Baby her ist, sie aber nicht bekommt. Und der Typ konnte ja auch nicht tanzen. Konnte es noch ironischer werden?

Mike war auch im „richtigen" Leben hinter mir her und würde mich nicht bekommen und tanzen konnte er auch nicht. Gott ist heute definitiv auf meiner Seite.

Taylor würde meinen „Vater" spielen.

Angela meine „Schwester" Lisa. Endlich ein Lichtblick.

Mrs. Randsom und Mr. Spunk waren sich nicht sicher was die Rolle der Penny angeht. Schließlich musste sie auch tanzen können.

Jessica war sich sicher das sie das hinbekommen würde. Sie bettelte quasi auf Knien, bis die beiden endlich nachgaben und ihr die Rolle auf Bewährung gaben.

Natürlich ging es ihr nur darum mit Edward „schmutzig" zu tanzen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wenn sie doch nur meine Rolle spielen könnte. Da wäre ich echt froh drum gewesen.

- _Bist du dir da sicher Bella? Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Die Sache im Keller war schon verdammt heiß und wäre Jake nicht gekommen dann wäre sonst was passiert. Und jetzt denk bitte einmal an den Film zurück. Kannst du dich daran erinnern wie heiß die beiden mit einander tanzen und sie sich mit ihren Blicken und Berührungen fast dabei zum Höhepunkt bringen?_

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf. Solche Gedanken waren auf alle Fälle falsch.

Der Rest der Sportkurse würde hier und da ein Paar Rollen übernehmen und natürlich die Gruppe von Tänzern die im Film zu sehen sind und sich alle gegenseitig an einander reiben.

_Das gleiche wirst du auch mit Edward machen._

Und da war er wieder der verbotene Gedanke.

Mrs. Randsom und Mrs. Coop, die Lehrerin von Alice, rief mich Edward und Alice zu sich. Sie hatten eine Hülle in der Hand, was nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Alice ich möchte dich bitte, da du die beste aus unser AG bist, dich um die Kostüme von deinem Bruder und um Bella zu kümmern."

Sie grinste. Natürlich, war das genau das was sie wollte.

„Und ich möchte euch das hier geben, denn ich weiß das ihr beide –sie deute auf Alice und mich- sehr gut befreundet seid, und da Edward dein Bruder ist und Bella ziemlich viel mit ihm üben wird, werdet ihr 3 viel Zeit zusammen verbringen. Das ist die DVD von Dirty Dancing. Ich möchte das ihr sie euch anschaut und lernt. Alice du studierst die Kostüme und ihr beiden werdet euch anschauen was ihr lernen müsst. Das Tanzen und die Art mit einander um zu gehen. Ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine."

„Geht klar." Alice nahm die DVD. „Ich werde dafür sorgen das wir sofort nach der Schule anfangen."

Ich schluckte und schaute von Edward zu Alice. Vorhin sah sie noch so aus als wenn sie platzen würde und nun konnte sie es kaum erwarten? Wollte sie nicht in den Ferien das ich ihren Bruder am liebsten nie kennen lernte? Und nun war es okay für sie das wir zusammen dieses scheiß Projekt machten?

„Edward, Bella heute nach dem Unterricht bei uns zu Hause."

„Aber Alice ich..."

„Nein nein nein, Bella keine Wiederrede unserer aller Noten hängen davon ab."

Stimmt die Noten. Und Alice wusste das mir die am wichtigsten waren.

Sie lächelte gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

„So Baby, und was machen wir 2 Hübschen jetzt?"

Edward kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Das konnte alles nur ein schlimmer schrecklicher Albtraum sein.

„Für die nächsten Wochen und Monate wirst du mir gehören. Du wirst mein Baby sein."

Wieder kam er einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Das war eigentlich nicht das was ich wollte. Aber so wie er mich anschaute und Baby zu mir sagte. Heilige Scheiße! Wenn das nicht mal heiß war, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Ich überlegte kurz. Immerhin spielten hier 2 das Spiel. Und ich würde mich Edward nicht einfach so ausliefern. Schließlich wusste ich ja jetzt das ich genau so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Er wollte mich immer noch, würde mich aber nicht bekommen, soviel stand fest.

Ich ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob meine Hand an seine Brust.

Uh diese Brust und wie sie ohne dieses T-Shirt aussah....

Meine Gedanken drifteten wieder ab. Was war noch mal der Plan B?

Richtig.. Heiß machen und abblitzen lassen.

Langsam strich ich mit meinen Fingern über seine Brust und ich glaube damit hatte er nicht mit gerechnet.

„Oh Johnny, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten meine Hüften und meinen Hintern an deinem – ich schaute runter wo sein bestes Stück war- kleinem Eddie zu reiben. Du wirst hart werden wie ein Stein, nur von meinem Anblick. Und alle werden sehen das jemand wie ich, der noch seine V-Card hat, und total unerfahren ist, einen Edward Cullen auf die Knie zwingen kann."

Ich zog meine linke Augenbraue hoch und ließ meine Zunge über meine Lippen streichen, damit sie feucht waren.

Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu streckte mich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Und dafür wirst du mich hassen."

Ich drehte mich um und ging. Das war ein klares Bella: 4, Edward: 3

In der Umkleidekabine angekommen wechselte ich schnell meine Klamotten und war immer noch überrascht was da gerade in mich gefahren war. Aber ich wollte nicht nur das „Opfer" sein. Ich konnte genau so gut zurück schlagen und vielleicht würde er mich dann in Ruhe lassen. Gut aber wem versuchte ich hier eigentlich was klar zu machen?

Langsam hatte ich gefallen an diesem Spiel mit dem Feuer oder was auch immer das war zu gefunden. Ich musste nur aufpassen das ich mich nicht verbrenne.

Ich schnappte meine Sachen und ging hinaus. Natürlich wartete Alice schon vor der Tür und ein grinsender Jasper. Klar hatte sie ihm schon alles erzählt.

„Hallo Baby!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Jas ich schwöre, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist und auch deins Alice, dann lasst ihr solche Witze."

„B. hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. Es ist nur ein Tanz."

„Ein Tanz Jasper? Es ist ein verdammtest Musical! Ein Musical mit mehreren Tänzen und mit Sprechrollen. Ein Glück das wir nicht singen müssen."

„Aber du kannst tanzen Belles, das weißt du."

„Jasper Withlock ich glaube du hast den ernst der Lange noch nicht begriffen!

Ich muss mit Edward tanzen. Ich werde mit ihm proben müssen. In der Schule und auch zu Hause. Ich werde meine Freizeit die ich habe mit diesem Arschloch zusammen verbringen müssen."

„Isabella Marie Swan!!!! Du sprichst hier gerade von meinem Bruder."

„Oh Alice tut mir leid. Ich weiß... es ist nur... „

„Hey schon gut." Sie nahm mich in den Arm. „Wir werden das schon hinbekommen."

Alice konnte nicht wissen was im Keller gelaufen ist. Jacob hatte versprochen dicht zu halten. Aber so wie sie mich ansah hatte ich das dumme Gefühl das sie doch etwas wissen konnte.

Jasper, Alice und ich machten uns auf dem Weg zu den Cullens. Jasper meinte das er sich das auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen durfte. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte.

Als wir bei den Culles ankamen rief ich kurz Charlie an damit er bescheid wusste wo wir waren. Aber das ich hier quasi so wie so schon zur Einrichtung gehöre war ihm das auch so klar. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer wo Alice und Jasper sich es schon auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht hatten. Wieso setzten sie sich nicht aufs Sofa?

„Nun mach schon B. setz dich endlich hin. Edward ist auch schon auf dem Weg."

Ja stimmt, da war ja noch einer mit von der Partie.

„Wieso in Teufelsnamen sitzt ihr auf dem Boden?"

„Tztztztztzt Bella Bella Bella , du musst noch viel lernen. Die mache eure Kostüme und du willst doch das sie heiß aussehen oder? Also wieso sitze ich auf dem Boden?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Musste ich das etwa verstehen?

„Ich sitze auf dem Boden damit ich näher am Geschehen dran sitze und mir alles besser merken kann."

Diese Logik verstand ich nicht und als ich gerade meinen Mund auf machen wollte kam er auch schon rein.

Ich kreuzte die Finger und betete das er sich auf den Sessel setzt aber das Glück war mir einfach davon gelaufen.

„ Hallo ihr beiden", grüßte er Jasper und Alice. „ Hallo mein Baby." Mit diesen 3 Wörtern lief er sich neben mir aufs Sofa fallen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er lächelte mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln an, so was hatte ich noch nicht gesehen. Dieses Lächeln ging mir durch und durch. WoW!! Ich glaub man musste mir ansehen was das gerade in mir ausgelöst hatte. Und er wusste es auch. Shit! Er war gut! Bella: 4 , Edward: 4 !!

Alice kicherte. Jasper versuchte die Situation zu retten denn schnell kam „Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?"

Alice legte die DVD rein und drückte auf Play. In dem Moment kamen Emmett und Rose rein.

„Was geht denn hier ab? Pärchen kuscheln?"

Vielleicht sah es für einen Aussehnstehenden wirklich so aus.

„Besser!!! Wir schauen uns Edward und Bella an."

„Ugh. Wie seid ihr denn bitte drauf?"

„Oh mein Gott Emmett!!! Wenn du solche Gedanken hast geh mit Rose nach oben. Wir schauen Dirty Dancing."

Ich glaub die beiden verstanden nur Bahnhof.

„Mein Baby und ich werden die Hauptrollen in unserem Sportprojekt spielen."

Und da war es schon wieder. Dieses Lächeln. Ich schluckte. Und mir viel auf, das ich das in letzter Zeit viel zu oft machte.

Rose schien schneller zu begreifen was Edward damit sagen wollte.

„Ihr beide??? Ihr beide spielt die Hauptrollen? Oh. Mein Gott."

Wir erklärten kurz wie es dazu kam und dann fing der Film an. Rose und Emmett leisteten uns natürlich Gesellschaft.

Schon nach den ersten paar Minuten war mir nicht mehr klar wie ich durch die nächsten Wochen und Monate kommen sollte. Vor allem wie ich das spielen sollte?

Wie konnte ich jemanden anhimmeln den ich nicht mochte? Wie sollten wir diese Gefühle rüber bringen? Und das war ja noch nicht alles. Wenn es nur die Gefühle und Blicke gewesen wären, nein es mussten ja auch die Berührungen sein das sexy sein und das tanzen.

Immer wieder blinzelte ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu Edward. Die elektrische Spannung die zwischen uns herrschte war nicht zum Aushalten.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schon waren wie bei der Szene wo Johnny und Baby Sex hatten. Moment mal. Hatten die wirklich Sex in dem Film. Das würde ich auf alle Fälle nicht mit ihm spielen. Nie im Leben.

Edward beugte sich zu mir rüber sodass, seine Lippen mein Ohrläppchen berührten und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Das wird meine Lieblingsszene sein." Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm. Das war ein Fehler denn jetzt war sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem und sein Geruch auf meinem Gesicht. Und wieder durchströmte mich dieses Gefühl wie unten im Keller. Ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

In diesem Moment hätte ich nichts lieber gemacht als ihn an mich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen.

Da war er schon wieder. Der verbotene Gedanke. Zumal jetzt noch andere Leute mit im Raum waren. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich musste meine Gedanken schnell in den Griff bekomme sonst würde das alles noch böse enden.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Film. Das musste alles ein schlechter Witz sein. Vor einem halben Jahr war alles gut und nun? Dieser Kerl durfte nicht so eine Macht über mich und meinen Körper haben.

Ich liebte den Film Dirty Dancing aber jetzt da ich mitten drin steckte war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.

Ein Glück kamen wir schnell zum Schluss. Und da war er der Satz der mich früher immer zum schmelzen gebracht hatte. Wie gerne würde ich auch einmal so was erleben.

„Mein Baby gehört zu mir."

Ich ließ einen leisen Seufzer los. Das war einfach zu schön um war zu sein.

Wer träumte bitte nicht davon so einen Kerl zu haben?

Und dann der Sprung und wie er sie dann über seinem Kopf nach oben hält. Und sie dann wieder langsam über seine Brust nach unten gleitet. Ja ich kann mir vorstellen dass das wirklich „The Time of my life" ist.

_Erde an Bella!! Hallo du hast einen genau so heißen Kerl neben dir sitzen mit dem du all das machen wirst._

Ich drehte mich zu Edward und war überrascht das er mich anschaute.

Alice brachte mich wieder in die Realität.

„So meine lieben. Ich weiß ihr hattet einen schweren Start. Ich möchte aber dass das alles perfekt wird also reist euch zusammen. Meint ihr, das ihr das hinbekommt?"

Ich schaute kurz zu Edward dann wieder zurück und nickte. Ich musste das irgendwie hinbekommen.

„Ja Mama" war die Antwort von Edward.

„Oh man da habt ihr zwei euch aber ganz schön was vor genommen."

„Emmett wir durften uns das leider nicht aussuchen ok."

Langsam wurde ich stinkig. Wieso hätte ich mir das selber aussuchen sollen?

_Mhm weil du mit nem verdammt heißen Typen tanzen würdest_

„B. war doch nur Spaß. Aber mich würde ja mal interessieren ob Edward genug Muskeln in den Armen hat um dich auch so zu heben wie der Typ im Film."

Was sollte diese Stichelei?

Konnte Emmett nicht einmal seine verdammte Klappe halten?

Edward stand auf und zog mich an der Hand mit nach oben und hinter sich her.

Was hatte er denn jetzt vor??

„Edward .... was ....?"

„Ich werde Emmett zeigen das ich dich so heben kann. Und da wir es so wie so üben müssen, fangen wir sofort an."

Whoa bitte was????

„Nie im Leben. Ich spring dir doch jetzt nicht in die Arme."

„Bella mach verdammt noch mal einfach das was ich dir sage ok?"

„Bella Baby hast du Angst", sagte Emmett wieder.

Na warte! Ich zeige Emmett den Finger und ging ein paar Schritte von Edward weg um Anlauf zu bekommen.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Edward und schaute ihm in die Augen. Ich konnte nur hoffen das er wusste was er da tat.

Er nickte mir einmal zu und ich nickte zurück. Und ehe ich mich versah lief ich auch schon auf ihn zu.

**********

**SM gehört alles.. da hat sich seid dem letzten Kapitel nichts getan.. und mir leider nichts...**

**Aber schön wäre es trotzdem**

Wenn ich ehrlich bin dann find ich dieses Kapitel nicht so gut.. weil es sich so hinzieht ABER es musste ja alles erklärt werden etc. und es kann ja nicht immer nur um den Keller drehen ;-)

**Lasst es mich wissen wie ihr es fandet....**

**Song der mich durch dieses Kapitel begleitet hat: van morrison- someone like you**

**Danke wieder an alle die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben... **

**Und an meine persönliche Sonne Sändra ein knutscha *G***


	7. Chapter 7

Ich war fest entschlossen. Ich mein im Film hat es doch auch geklappt oder? Also was war das schlimmste was passieren konnte? Außer das wir beide umfallen oder das Edward einfach zur Seite geht.

Aber das würde er ja wohl nicht machen oder? Schließlich war es seine beschissene Idee gewesen. Ich hatte nur Zugestimmt weil Emmett so ein großes Theater gemacht hatte.

Ich war zum Absprung bereit. Ich konnte das. Er konnte das. Und als ich seine Hände schon an meiner Hüfte spürte versteifte ich mich plötzlich.

„Edward? Baby?"

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah Edward direkt in die Augen. Er stand genau wie ich, angewurzelt da und hatte seine Hände immer noch an meinen Hüften.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt das er die schönsten grünen Augen hatte die ich je gesehen hab?

Man er hatte vielleicht schöne Augen. Sie waren so klar und tief. Ich hätte mich darin verlieren können. Ich hätte bis zum Grund seiner Seele schauen können. Wenn er denn eine hatte.

Aber in diesem Moment sah es so aus als wenn er eine hätte. Er war genau so frustriert wie ich das wir gestört wurden. Und diesen Ausdruck kannte ich noch zu gut. Diesen Blick hatte er drauf als Jacob uns im Keller „gestört" hatte.

„Baby hier bist....."

Unsere Blicke waren immer noch wie versteinert, als wenn wir an einander fest geklebt wären. Als wenn uns irgendwas davon abhalten würde weg zu schauen.

„Was geht denn hier ab?"

Ich schluckte, schloss die Augen und drehte mich halb um.

Und da stand sie. In einer kurzen Shorts und einem engen T-Shirt. Tanja.

Wer hätte das gedacht?

„Baby wieso hältst du _die_ denn so an dir dran und wieso sind deine Hände bei _ihr_ auf der Hüfte ?"

Sie sagte es so an gewidert. Als wenn man sich dafür schämen müsste mich an zu fassen. Das machte mich wütend und gleichzeitig traurig. Ich senkte meinen Blick.

„ 1. Wen ich wann und wo berühre und an fasse ist meine Sache. 2. Bella und ich proben. 3. Was machst du hier? 4. Ich bin nicht dein Baby, speicher dir das ab und 5. Der einzige der das Wort _Baby_ sagen darf bin ich, wenn ich Bella rufe."

Die ersten 4 „Aufzählung" hatte er mit so einer Kälte in der Stimme gesagt das locker 10 Pinguine sich in seiner Nähe wohl gefühlt hätten.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm hin und schaute ihm in die Augen. Aufzählung Nummer 5 sagte er mit seinem schiefen Lächeln. Whoa. Das musste er unbedingt und sofort lassen.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen doch er lies mich nicht los. Was sollte das?

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr „ Du darfst gehen wenn ich es will."

Was konnte man dazu noch sagen???

„Edward können wir endlich gehen?"

„Tanja bin ich dein Hund oder was?"

Er war sauer das merkte man ihm an.

„Ähm ok. Ich würde sagen Edward du kannst mit Tanja sonst was machen gehen. Bella und ich werden alles weitere wegen euer Probe besprechen."

Alice ich danke dir.

Mit diesem Satz lief Edward endlich meine Hüfte los. Ich spürte wie mein Körper sich danach sehnte wieder seine Finger zu spüren aber das ignorierte ich einfach. Ich bin stark!!!

_Gut rede dir das nur immer weiter ein_.

Edward ging an mir vorbei und lächelte mich an. Er wusste was er mit mir machte da war ich mir sicher und er war verdammt gut. Schon wieder! Shit!

Ich drehte mich um während er ging und schaute ihm hinterher.

Er ging an Tanja vorbei und sie folgte ihm wie ein Hund. Als wenn er irgendwas an in den Taschen hätte.

„Edward was war DAS?" Hörte ich sie noch sagen dann war auch sie aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Und ich? Ich stand da. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

Ich wusste was er wohl möglich mit Tanja jetzt in seinem Zimmer treiben würde. Dafür war sie ja schließlich hier.

Und es nervte mich so richtig. Ugh.

„HALLO!!! Erde an Bella!!!!!"

Erst als Alice mich am Arm schüttelte holte sie mich wieder zurück in die Realität.

Da bemerkte ich das 8 Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet waren.

„ Was starrt ihr mich alle so an?" Ich fauchte es fast und das war nicht meine Absicht.

„Ich gebe Tanja ja nicht gerne Recht aber was zu Teufel war DAS?"

„Alice wovon redest du? Was soll das alles ?"

„Das mit Edward! Was war das? Ich mein ihr habt euch angesehen als..."

„Als was.." fuhr ich sie an.

Jasper merkte das es innerlich in mir brodelte und ich hatte keine Lust mich weiterhin so ausfragen zu lassen. Sollten sie das doch alles mit ihm machen. Schließlich war er es, der mich nicht los gelassen hat.

„ Bella ich denke wir sollten wieder nach Hause fahren. Charlie wird bald kommen."

Ich nickte und schaute von Jasper wieder zurück zu Alice.

„Ali es tut mir leid. Können wir morgen darüber reden?"

Sie lächelte und nahm mich in den Arm. „Schon gut B."

Alice war echt die beste. Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich kurz zu Jasper als ich mich von Emmett und Rose verabschiedete. Rose sah so aus als wenn sie eine Ahnung davon gehabt hätte, was das gerade war. Aber ich könnte schwören dass das jeder in dem Raum hatte.

Die Fahrt mit Jasper nach Hause war still. Er wusste wenn ich reden wollte das ich auf ihn zu kommen würde. Vorher machte ich meine ganzen Probleme erst mal mit mir alleine aus.

Es tat mir leid das ich in letzter Zeit nicht richtig bei der Sache war. Aber Jasper hatte ja zum Glück Alice.

Notiz für mich: Jasper fragen wie das mit Alice kam

Als wir zu Hause waren kochte ich für uns, wir aßen mit Charlie und machten unsere Hausaufgaben.

Ich ging früh ins Bett und hoffte das der Schlaf mich überkam. Aber davon war nicht zu träumen. Also lag ich da und starrte an die Decke und überlegte was das heute für ein Tag gewesen war.

****************************

Als mein Wecker klingelte merkte ich, das ich es doch irgendwie geschafft hatte ins Reich der Träume abzugleiten. Ich war aber trotzdem völlig erschöpft. Ich zog mich an machte mich fertig ging in die Küche und fuhr dann mit Jas in die Schule.

Ich war nur froh das ich heute weder Biologie noch Sport hatte. Innerlich machte ich einen Freudentanz.

Aber als wir auf den Parkplatz fuhren, wo die anderen schon warteten, war meine Freude wie weg geblasen. Mit dem Rücken an sein Volvo gelehnt und Tanja sabbernd an seinem Hals stand _er_ dort. Ugh. So was wollte man definitiv nicht am frühen Morgen sehen.

„ Haben die denn kein zu Hause?" Brachte ich raus. Ich war angewidert und sauer.

„B. reg dich nicht auf. Steh darüber."

Ich parkte das Auto und wir stiegen aus.

Alice kam auf uns zu getänzelt ging kurz zu Jasper gab ihm einen Kuss und dann kam sie zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Tut mir leid das du das sehen musst."

Wieso flüsterte mir Alice ins Ohr.

„Alice.. was.."

„Komm lass uns rein gehen." Sie zog mich am Arm und gab Jasper gleichzeitig ihre Hand.

Ich dreht mich kurz um, um Emmett und Rose zu winken. Edward und Tanja ignorierte ich dabei. Aber ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken und ein Schaudern überkam mich.

Der restliche Tag verlief ruhig. In der Pause saßen wir an unserem gewohnten Tisch, unterhielten uns und machten Späßchen.

Vielleicht war die Stimmung deshalb so ausgelassen, weil Edward nicht da war.

Wer weiß was er gerade macht?!

_Eigentlich weißt du schon was er gerade macht. Die Frage ist nur mit wem! Und die wichtigste Frage: Warum stört es dich so?_

NEIN!! Es stört mich nicht. Er kann machen was er will. Ich hab kein Problem damit. Denn schließlich will ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

_So lange du dir das einredest bist du auf der sicheren Seite_.

******************

Meine Woche verlief ruhig und gesittet. So wie es sich gehört. Ich hatte jede menge Spaß mit Alice und Jasper, Emmett und Rose.

Mittwoch hatte ich wieder Sport und Biologie zusammen mit Edward. Aber auch das war kein Problem. Ich würde mich einfach nicht provozieren lassen und nur das nötigste mit ihm besprechen. Schließlich war er in Bio mein „Partner" und in Sport musste ich auch mit ihm klar kommen.

Nur gut das wir es in Sport langsam angefangen hatten. Das wiederum hieß das wir noch nicht mit den Partnertänzen angefangen hatten. Also stand ich möglichst weit weg von „meinem Johnny".

Mittlerweile hatten wir Freitag. Ein Glück. Mal ehrlich wieso war Schule an 5 Tagen und Wochenende nur an 2. Könnte das nicht umgedreht sein? Ich war auf alle Fälle dafür.

Freitag und Wochenende bedeutete aber gleichzeitig das wir wieder bei den Cullens sein würden. Das ganze Wochenende. Früher war das nicht so schlimm. Heute aber war das was anderes. Dieses Wochenende würde mein erstes Wochenende sein, in dem ich in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen müsste da Alice ja jetzt mit Jasper irgendwie zusammen war.

Das ist ja noch nicht das schlimmste. Dies würde mein erstes Wochenende sein in dem Edward Cullen auch da sein würde.

Jasper und ich hielten nach der Schule kurz bei uns und packten unsere Sachen. Mit Charlie war schon alles abgeklärt, er wunderte sich so wie so nicht warum wir so selten da sind. Ich war gespannt was anstand am Wochenende. Aber ich hatte keine große Motivation irgendwas zu machen. Vielleicht ein DVD Abend oder so was. Also packte ich nur gemütliches Zeug ein. Und meine Schlaf- Shorts und mein Top.

Bei den Cullens angekommen wurden wir auch schon laut stark von Emmett begrüßt der uns sagte wir sollten uns beeilen.

Ein Match. Auf der Wii. Ich rollte die Augen.

Ich war erleichtert als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam und nur Alice und Rose vorfand. Beide begrüßten mich und wir quatschten ein bisschen wie denn die Proben zu unserem super Musical sind.

Emmett und Jasper führten natürlich bei dem Bowling Spiel, was wir spielten. Aber es war lustig und das war die Hauptsache. Zwischen durch aßen wir Pizza die wir bestellt hatten und tranken ein bisschen was an Alkohol.

Ich merkte nicht wie die Zeit verging bis Alice plötzlich aufsprang. Zu erst hatte ich gedacht sie hätte ein Krampf im Bein oder so was, aber dann sah sie mich an. Und dieser Blick verhieß nichts gutes. Das war das pure böse. Und ich meine wirklich böse!!!

„Auf auf auf Mädels wir müssen uns fertig machen."

Genau das. Das war der wir-machen-aus-Bella-eine-Barbie- Gesicht.

„Whoa Whoa Whoa Alice. Moment mal. Wofür müssen wir uns fertig machen? Ich hab gedacht wir machen nen gemütlichen hier. Und vor allem, schau mich nicht so an.

„Tztztztzt Bella. Wir fahren nach Port Angeles. Jasper muss doch was gezeigt bekommen. Und immer nur hier rum ist auch blöd."

„Ok ich habs verstanden. Und was machen wir in Port Angeles?"

Rosalie und Alice trällerten gleichzeitig:

K-A-R-A-O-K-E

"No way!! No fucking way!! Seid ihr bescheuert??"

„Ach komm schon B. da wird lustig und wir machen auch ordentliches Vorglühen."

Ich konnte nicht wiedersprechen denn Alice und Rose packten mich schon an den Armen und zogen mich durch die Küche, wo Alice 2 Flaschen Sekt schnappte und dann rauf in ihr Zimmer. Ich wurde in ihr Badezimmer befördert wo ich duschen sollte.

Als ich mit einem Handtusch um meinen Körper und meinen Haaren geschlungen in Alice Zimmer stand viel mir auf das ich nichts anzuziehen hatte.

Alice verdrehte die Augen und platzierte mich auf einen Stuhl, der Spiegel verdeckt, und gab mir ein Glas Sekt. In einem Zug was es leer und Rose füllte es wieder auf.

Alice machte mein Make- up.

"Heute liebe B. machen wir aus dir eine Bitch."

Ich schaute sie geschockt hat.

„BITTE WAS????"

Jetzt mischte sich Rose ein. „Ach Bella, stille Wasser sind tief. Schieb einfach mal deine - Nummer bei Seite. Du bist versaut und dreckig und das weißt du genau. Oder möchtest du uns was erzählen?"

OH MEIN GOTT!!! Sie wusste es! Sie wusste von Edward und unserer Begegnung im Keller. Fuck!!!! Sie nickte und gab mir somit zu verstehen was ich dachte.

„Ähm .. nein...eigentlich nicht. Also gut A. leg los."

Nach dem Alice mir Smokey Eyes gemacht hatte die Wimpern getuscht und rosa Lipgloss aufgetragen hat, kümmerte Rose sich um meine braunen langen Haare. Sie entschied sich sie offen zu lassen aber mit großen wallenden Locken. 30 Minuten später stand ich da in einer schwarzen engen Röhren-Jeans und einer rot-schwarzen Corsage. Es sah nicht nuttig aus, eigentlich relativ sexy aber da war ein ganz anderer Mensch der vor mir stand. Und zu meinem entsetzen musste ich sagen es gefiel mir.

„Wow ich seh..."

„Verdammt heiß? Zum anbeißen? Totally fuckable aus?"

"Alice!!!! So hätte ich es jetzt nicht ausgedrückt aber verdammt ja."

Ich lachte. Gut vielleicht lag das aber auch an den 2 Flaschen Sekt die ich intus hatte.

„Ok Rose, Alice. So sehr ich euch dafür liebe was ihr aus mir gemacht hab aber ich werde diese Schuhe nicht anziehen. Das sind ja Monsterschuhe."

„Bella zu diesem Outfit gehören diese Schuhe stell dich nicht so an das sind 5 cm."

Schwarze Pumps. Ich rollte die Augen. Da es eh keinen Sinn machte mit den beiden zu diskutieren zog ich sie an.

Alice und Rose waren innerhalb 15 Minuten start klar und wir gingen runter.

Unten an der Treppe standen Emmett und Jasper die uns mit großen Augen anstarrten. Ich wusste was Jasper dachte. Das hätte er von mir nicht gedacht.

„Bella du siehst…. »

„Verdammt heiß? Zum anbeißen? Totally fuckable aus?" Wir Mädels kicherten.

„Hey hey wir sind aber auch nicht zu verachten oder?"

Alice hatte eine dunkelgraue Röhren-Jeans an mit einem schwarzen Top. Rose eine kurze HotPans an und eine Bluse die sie in der Mitte zusammen geknotet hatte.

Wir sahen also verdammt heiß aus. Man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben.

„Mädels ihr seid der Wahnsinn."

„Okay okay.. genug des Rumstotterns können wir endlich los."

Alice war so aufgeregt das sie nicht still stehen konnte.

„Wohin?" Ich wusste wem diese Stimme gehörte.

„Edward....wo gehst du hin?"

„Tanja zieh dich an und dann verschwinde."

Und da war er wieder. Edward die Hure. Wahnsinn. Einmal drüber und dann Tschö. Wie ekelhaft.

„Wohin fahrt ihr?"

Bitte haltet die Klappe. Lasst uns einfach gehen.

„Yo Bro, wir fahren nach Port Angeles. Bock uns und die 3 heißen Chicks zu begleiten?"

Ja Emmett genau dafür liebe ich dich. Ugh.

Edward sah zu erst Alice dann Rose und dann mich an. Als er mich sah verdunkelten sich seine Augen. Seine Augen wanderten meinen Körper einmal rauf und runter. Ich schluckte.

„B. ist heiß was Eddie?"

Rose halt deine Klappe. Halt einfach deine Gott verdammte Klappe.

Edward sagte darauf nichts, außer:

„Ich bin dabei."

„Wo bist du dabei Edward?"

Oh Gott. Das wollte nun keiner sehen. Tanja stand oben an der Treppe in ihrer Jeans und versuchte gerade ihre Bluse zu zuknöpfen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Zieh dich an Tanja und mach die Tür hinter dir zu wenn du gehst."

Mit diesem Satz ging Edward an uns vorbei und machte die Tür auf.

War das nen Witz? Erst vögelte er mit Tanja und dann ließ er sie so mir nichts dir nichts da stehen? „Wolltet ihr heute noch nach Port Angeles oder wann?" Rose schnappte mich an der Hand und wir gingen zu den Autos. Die anderen folgten uns unauffällig während Tanja zurück blieb.

Als wir bei den Autos waren stellte sich die Frage wie zum Teufel kommen wir mit 6 Leuten nach Port Angeles in einem Auto? Emmett sage das sei kein Problem, wir passen schon alle in den Jeep. Wir müssten nur etwas zusammen rücken.

Und nun saß ich da. Ein gequetscht zwischen Edward und Alice die halb auf Jaspers Schoß hing. Ich konnte nur beten das mein Dad das nicht heraus finden würde.

Die fahrt ging schneller als gedacht aber ich hatte das Gefühl das Emmett die Kurven extra scharf anfuhr sodass ich jedes mal gegen Edward knallte.

Die Karaoke- Bar war ziemlich voll. Aber wir hatten Glück und bekamen einen relativ guten Tisch direkt an der Bühne. Keine zehn Pferde würden mich da heute drauf kriegen.

Die Wirkung des Sektes lies nach und es musste dringen Nachschub her.

Die Jungs kümmerten sich um die Getränke und wir sicherten die Plätze.

Sobald das Bier auf dem Tisch stand setzte ich an und trank. Der Abend konnte auf jeden fall nur mit viel Alkohol verbracht werden.

„Schaut mich nicht so an ich hatte durst."

Man jetzt konnte man noch nicht mal in Ruhe trinken. Zu meinem übel saß ich neben Edward und Jasper. Jasper war kein Problem aber die Spannung oder was das auch immer war zwischen Edward und mir kam mir komisch vor.

„Ok los. Wer fängt an? Bella?"

„Alice auf gar keinen Fall. Nie im Leben werd ich da hoch gehen."

Alice verdrehte die Augen.

Auch der Rest von unserer Gruppe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann fang ich an und ihr legt nach."

Alice tanzte auf die Bühne und schaute kurz über die Liste.

Die ersten Töne kamen und Alice legte los. Der Raum grölte als sie sich wie eine kleine Elfe auf der Bühne bewegte.

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

Natürlich sang sie das, was am besten zu ihr passte. Madonnas Material Girl.

Es sah zu süß aus als sie mit Jasper und dem Rest flirtete.

_Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Htboys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are_

Alice war die geborene Entertainerin. Es war zum schießen. Als sie fertig war gab es kein halten mehr alle Klatschten und pfiffen wie wild. Alice bedankte sich mit einem Handkuss in die Menge und ließ sich auf Jaspers Schoß fallen.

Rosalie sang girls just wanna have fun und ich glaubte das alle Kerle die in der Bar waren, alle an der Bühne klebten. Emmett bekam das natürlich mit und führte sie wieder zu unserem Tisch. Der Alkohol floss und die Stimmung war der super. Auch Edward und ich machten Witze zusammen.

„Jetzt du Bella." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Ne bestimmt nicht."

„Du Spaßbremse. Aber das hätte ich mir ja denken können."

Ich schaute ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Edward ich geh wenn du zu erst gehst. Und ich suche das Lied aus."

Das würde er niemals machen. Ich grinste.

„Ok pass auf Bella. Ich werde auf dieser Bühne das Lied singen was du aussuchst wenn Jasper und Emmett mit machen."

Edward redete kurz mit den beiden und diese nickten. Shit!!!

Schnell ging ich durch die Liste und hatte das perfekte Lied.

„Bella, danach such ich eins raus. Die Mädels wissen bescheid. Sie machen mit."

Ok schlimmer als das Lied was ich raus gesucht hatte konnte es nicht werden.

„Deal"

Edward, Emmett und Jasper standen auf. Ich folge ihnen um das Lied ein zu stellen.

Ich lachte als die ersten Töne kamen und die Mädels standen auf.

Edward schnappte sich da Mirkro genau wie Emmett und Jasper.

Und das was ich da sah hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten.

Edward Cullen sang. Er sang weil ich ihn dazu gebracht hatte.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

Und wie er sang. Er konnte nicht nur gut aussehen und tanzen nein Edward fucking Cullen konnte auch singen. Der Kerl war zu gut.

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Es war ein Anblick für die Götter. Edward machte das so gut. Und wie er mich dabei anguckte. Als wenn er mich mit seinen Augen auszog. Emmett und Jasper sangen immer

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on  
_Der Raum brüllte. Alle gingen voll ab.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, konnte man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen. Es war so laut.

Dieser Auftritt war mit nichts zu vergleichen. Edward lächelte mich mit seinem schiefen lächeln an und deutete mit seinem zeigen Finger auf mich und zog mich damit quasi auf die Bühne. Er wollte das ich zu ihm kam, damit ich meinen Teil des Deals einlösen konnte.

Ich schnappte mir Rose und Alice und wir gingen auf die Bühne.

Edward gab mir das Mikro und stellte das Lied ein.

Als ich die ersten Töne hörte , versteifte ich mich und wollte sofort die Bühne verlassen.

Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein. Aber so wie er guckte war das sein völliger Ernst.

Ich konnte und wollte mir diese Blöße nicht geben. Edward würde schon sehen was er davon hatte. V-Card ja oder nein, aber wie ich jemanden heiß zu machen hatte wusste ich auch so. Vor allem wenn einer immer nur mit dem Schwanz denkt.

Der letzte Gedanke den ich dachte war einfach nur Augen zu und durch!

Ich konnte sexy sein und wenn er genau das haben wollte bitte.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)

Uh Eddie nimm dich in acht das wird dein Untergang.

_Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

Richtig, sieh dir nur dein Gesicht an Edward.

_And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking with me_

Es war doch immer sehr einfach Männer heiß zu machen sie dachten immer nur an das eine. Der Raum brüllte. Die Stimmung war dermaßen heiß. Alice, Rose und ich gaben alles.

Und dann tat ich was, was ich mir nie im Leben zu getraut hätte. Ich ging von der Bühne direkt zu Edward der wie gefesselt auf seinem Stuhl saß und mich mit großen Augen anschaute.

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß. Links und Rechts neben dem Stuhl meine Beine. Ich bewegte meine Hüften und meinen Arsch perfekt zur Musik. Na wer hätte das gedacht? Sexy Bella kommt heute spielen.

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)

Ich merkte wie sich in Eddies Hose etwas tat und ich freute mich. Ich hatte es wieder mal geschafft. Und es viel ihm wirklich schwer dagegen anzukämpfen.

Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share (hmmm)

Ein letztes mal lies ich meine Hüften über seine harte Erektion kreisen und dann ging ich wieder zurück auf die Bühne wo Alice und Rose tanzten und sangen

Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (oooh)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? (like me)  
Don't cha (don't cha,baby)  
Don't cha (all right sayin')  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me? (raw)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (be fun)  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Als der Rap von BustaRhymes kam tanzten wir drei als wenn es das letzte auf der Welt wäre was wir noch zu erledigen hätten. Und ich muss sagen es war verdammt heiß. Das Gejubel wurde immer lauter und wir wussten das wir unsere Sache gut machten.

Die letzte Strophe und noch einmal den Chorus dann hatten wir es geschafft.

Das Publikum sprang auf und klatschte und pfiff wie wild. Emmett und Jasper waren dabei die lautesten. Und zu meiner Überraschung stand sogar Edward auf und klatschte und pfiff sogar. Wow!!! Es musste ihm wirklich gefallen haben.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg und zu meiner Überraschung hat es auch totalen Spaß gemacht, Nach unserem mega Auftritt blieben wir noch was und tranken noch was dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Edward hatte am wenigsten getrunken also fuhr er nach Hause. Rose, Emmett, Jas und Alice waren so voll das sie hinten auf der Rückbank einschliefen. Ich saß also auf dem Beifahrersitz und schon war wieder diese elektrische Spannung zwischen uns. Es war komisch ich konnte es nicht beschreiben. Ob er es wohl auch merkte?

„Ich wusste das du nicht das bist was du vorgibst zu sein!"

„Huh?" Was sollte denn der Spruch wieder?

„Der Auftritt! Das war alles andere als Virgin- Like!! Du bist dreckig und versaut und ich wusste es, sonst hättest du es im Keller nicht so weit kommen lassen.

Von wegen meine V-Card ist mir heilig."

„Bitte was??"

Wollte er spielen? Oh dann spielte er aber mit dem Feuer.

„Eddie..- ich drehte mich zu ihm und fuhr mit meiner Hand über sein Knie- stille Wasser sind tief, nicht wahr?"

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und biss mir dabei auf die Unterlippe.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand weiter über sein Knie und weiter nach oben. Wie oft konnte ich ihn wohl dazu bringen auf mich zu reagieren.

Die Antwort kam sofort und total unerwartet. Er packte mein Handgelenk und zog meine Hand zu seiner harten Erektion.

Whoa!!! Ich war so erschrocken das ich meine Hand sofort wieder weg nehmen wollte, aber er lies mich nicht.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld." Sagte er zu mir. „Wenn du nicht bald was dagegen unternimmst dann hol ich es mir einfach."

„Meine Schuld? Was kann ich dafür das du deine Gedanken nicht im Griff hast und immer nur an das eine denken kannst?"

Meine Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Erektion. Ich hätte sie bestimmt mittlerweile weg nehmen können, weil sein Griff nicht mehr so fest war, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich genoss es, irgendwie. Das war bestimmt der Alkohol. Ich würde nie wieder einen Tropfen trinken.

Ja genau schieb du das einfach mal immer weiter auf den Alkohol. Du willst ihn doch.

Nein!!! Hallo? Bevor wir zur dieser Bar gefahren sind hatte er Tanja gevögelt und sie später wie Dreck behandelt.

„Ach Bella. Du weißt das du mich willst."

„Einbildung ist auf alle Fälle auch ne Bildung."

„Okay. Dann erklär mir wieso deine Hand immer noch an meinem Schwanz liegt, wenn ich dich gar nicht mehr festhalte."

Shit!!!! Fuck!!! Das hatte ich nicht mit bekommen. Schnell zog ich meine Handy weg.

Nicht anders zu erwarten, lief ich natürlich rot an. Super! Der Abend wurde immer besser.

Als wir bei den Cullens ankamen wecken wir die anderen 4. Keine Ahnung wie es alle geschafft hatten aus dem Auto und hoch in ihre Zimmer zu kommen, aber alle waren „verstaut" waren, stand im Badezimmer meines Gästezimmers und putzte mir die Zähne.

Ja richtig. Gästezimmer. Vorbei waren die Zeiten wo ich mit Alice das riesen Bett teilte. In den Genuss kam jetzt Japser.

Aber das war schon okay. Ich zog mir meine Shorts an und mein Top und legte mich ins Bett.

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ den Abend Revue passieren. Was war es was mich immer wieder zu Edward zog? Ich musste echt aufpassen. Der Kerl hatte eine Wirkung, das war pures Gift.

Ich wurde sauer nicht nur auf Edward und auf mich selbst sondern ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.

Ich ging runter in die Küche um was zu trinken. Ich nahm mir eine Wasser Flasche und wanderte ins Wohnzimmer. Es war toten Still im Haus. Vielleicht würde mir ein bisschen frische Luft gut tun. Also ging ich auf die Terrasse und ging zum Pool. Es war eine klare Nacht. Immer hin hatten wir noch Sommer in Forks. Auch wenn die Sommer hier nicht so warm waren, war es doch angenehm und nicht zu kalt.

Ich setzte mich an den Pool und lies meine Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Es war richtig angenehm und genau das was ich brauchte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich hier draußen schon saß als ich die Terrassentür hörte. Ich drehte mich um. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein? Konnte ich denn nicht mal mehr hier draußen meine Ruhe haben?

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wohne hier. Die Frage ist was machst du hier und warum bist du nicht am pennen?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Was ist mit dir?"

„Mhm... haben dich deine Gedanken an mich wach gehalten?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ganz sicher Edward."

Wenn er wüsste dass das gar nicht so falsch war.

„Wie auch immer ich geh jetzt ne Runde schwimmen."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Na und. Das ist die beste Zeit."

Mit diesem Satz zog er sein T-Shirt aus und sprang in den Pool.

Bella Konzentration. Es ist nur ein Körper.

- _Ja richtig und was für einer. Whoa. Diese Bauchmuskeln. Dieses V._

„Und was gesehen was dir gefällt?"

„Ähm nicht wirklich."

„Lügner!" Mist verdammter. Wenn er doch nur nicht so gut aussehen würde.

Immer an den Charakter denken. Edward benutzt die Mädels nur. Er will nur seinen Spaß danach lässt er sie fallen. Also genau das Gegenteil von dem was du suchst.

Richtig!!! Atmen. Am besten du gehst einfach wieder nach oben.

Gerade als ich meine Beine aus dem Wasser ziehen wollte packte Edward diese unter Wasser.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Wieder nach oben ins Bett. Alleine!"

„Mhm.. ich hatte gedacht du würdest mir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."

Was spinnt er?

„Wieso sollte ich auf die Idee kommen, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten?"

„Ich hatte gedacht wir könnten ein bisschen üben."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Üben?? Du Arschloch!"

„Ruhig brauner. Die Hebefigur. Dirty Dancing. Das Musical. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere haben die das auch im Wasser geübt."

Oh. Er hatte Recht.

„Oh. Ähm.. also ich..."

„Was ist dein Problem Bella. Woran hast du denn schon wieder gedacht?"

Das wusste er natürlich ganz genau.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab kein Bikini an."

„Das ist dein einziges Problem? Mein Gott stell dich nicht so an. Ich hab schon so viele Körper gesehen. Ich weiß also wie das weibliche Geschlecht aussieht. Außerdem kannst du doch in den Klamotten schwimmen."

Ich überlegte kurz und entschied mich dann dafür. Was auch immer mich geritten hatte. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hüpfte ins Wasser und war kurz überrascht. Es war nicht so kalt wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab, aber trotzdem kälter als sonst und das lies sich natürlich nicht verbergen was auch Edward mit bekam.

„Kalt?"

„Ok hör zu. Wir üben diese beschissene Hebefigur. Mehr nicht. Und hör auf, auf meine Nippel zu starren."

Er grinste. „Alles klar dann komm mal her."

Ich schwamm zu ihm und sobald er seine Hände an meine Hüfte legte wurde mir sofort warm. Es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an. Ich wollte das er seine Hände nie wieder dort weg nahm.

„Hast du verstanden Bella?"

„Huh? Was?"

„Ich hab gesagt du musst deine Füße vom Boden abdrücken."

„Ja ja schon klar. Ich bin nicht blöd."

Die ersten Versuche gingen dermaßen daneben. Da konnte man Tanja nur dankbar sein das sie gestört hatte. Ich hätte mir definitiv alle Knochen gebrochen.

Immer wieder flog ich über seinen Kopf und landete im Wasser.

Ein paar waren schon besser aber ich konnte mich nicht halten. Ich wackelte so viel.

Oder lag das an den Armen von Edward?

Ich hatte nach dem 30. Versuch kein Bock mehr. Mir war kalt und ich war frustriert. Das würden wir niemals hin bekommen.

Und immer diese blöden Sprüche „streng dich mal an Bella. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein"

Ich war kurz davor ihm wieder einmal eine zu klatschen. Stattdessen drehte ich mich um und wollte Richtung Treppe.

„Noch einen Versuch B. danach kannst du gehen."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Was hatte ich schließlich zu verlieren oder?

„Einen noch!"

Edward nickte. Ich schwamm zu ihm und seine Hände fanden wieder meine Hüfte. Ugh. Das durfte sich nicht so gut anfühlen verdammt noch mal.

Ich ging etwas in die Hocke und nahm Schwung.

Edward hielt mich wie eine 1 in der Luft. Genau so musste es im Film ausgesehen haben. Es war perfekt. Edward lies mich wieder runter und ich glitt über seine Brust.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und war mir nicht bewusst wie nah sein Gesicht war.

„Siehste hat sich doch gelohnt."

Ich nickte und lächelte. Ich war unfähig zu sprechen denn seine schönen grünen Augen leuchteten und das Mondlicht viel auf das Wasser.

Eigentlich war das alles ziemlich romantisch. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

Edward hob seine Hand an mein Gesicht und fuhr mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen.

Wenn ich ihn doch nur nicht so hassen würde, dann könnte ich mich in ihn verlieben. Wenn er doch nur nicht so eine „Hure" wäre, dann könnte ich mich in ihn verlieben. Wenn er nicht Alice Bruder wäre, dann könnte ich mich in ihn verlieben.

Okay und das waren auf alle Fälle verbotene Gedanken. Sowas konnte und durfte ich nicht denken wenn wir so nah bei einander standen und er mein Gesicht und meine Lippen berührte.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr anschauen. Das war alles zu viel für mich. Er nahm seine andere Hand und hob auch die an mein Gesicht. Er zog es wieder zu sich sodass ich ihn anschauen musste.

Seine grünen Augen war so intensiv.

Langsam kam sein Gesicht auf mich zu. Ich schloss die Augen ich konnte mich nicht länger wehren. Als ich seinen Atem an meinen Lippen spürte bekam ich nur noch in flüstern zu stande.

„Nicht Edward"

Aber da war es zu spät. Er presste seine Lippen auf meine. Und ich war froh das er nicht auf mich gehört hatte. Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie gut sich seine Lippen auf meinen anfühlten.

Es war ein süßer und leichter Kuss aber ich wollte mehr.

Langsam fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Oberlippe, bereitwillig öffnete er seinen Mund und lies meine Zunge hinein. Es war ein Tanz, kein Kampf. Wir harmonierten perfekt. Ich konnte nicht nah genug sein. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über seine Brust und er erlegte eine Hand an meinen Rücken und zog mich näher zu sich.

Ich spürte seine harte Erektion. Der Kuss wurde intensiver und ich merkte wie ich immer feuchter wurde. Er hielt mich noch fester und versuchte mich noch näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Mit einer Hand fuhr ich ihm in die Haare mit der anderen über seine perfekte Brust.

Er streichelte meinen Rücken auf und ab. Das war anders wie im Keller. Ich konnte nicht beschreiben was es war, aber irgendwas hatte sich verändert.

Er löste seine Lippen von meinen um meinen Hals zu küssen. Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr mir.

Seine Zunge an meinem Hals war himmlisch. Noch nie hatte ich was vergleichbares gefühlt.

Ich wollte seinen Körper schmecken. Ich wollte genau das gleiche. Er lies von mir ab und ich führte meine Zunge an seinen Hals.

„Oh Bella..."

Es gefiel ihm. Also machte ich weiter. Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über seine Brust und fand seinen Nippel. Er stöhnte und wurde immer härter und ich wiederum immer feuchter.

Er hob mein Kinn an und brachte unsere Lippen wieder zusammen. Diesmal war der Kuss voller verlangen. Ich zog mich an seinem Nacken hoch und verschränkte meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Genau wie damals im Keller, ermöglichte mir diese Position viel mehr zu spüren.

Der Unterschied zu damals. Wir hatten keine dicken Jeanshosen an. Ein wimmern entfuhr mir. Ich wollte mehr. Langsam rieb ich mich an ihm.

Ich merkte wie der Griff seiner Hände an meiner Hüfte fester wurde.

Und ich genoss es.

„Edward ich..."

„Bella hör nicht auf.. das fühlt sich so gut an."

Ich hatte nicht vor auf zu hören. Edward nahm eine Hand von meiner Hüfte und fuhr über meine Brüste und meine Nippel. Ich stöhnte wieder.

Kurz massierte er meine Brüste und fuhr dann mit der Hand über meinen Bauch und blieb am Bund meiner Hose stehen. Er schaute mir in die Augen und bat so um Erlaubnis. Ich nickte und er fuhr mit der Hand in der meine Shorts. Er küsste mich wieder und seine Hand glitt über meinen Kitzler. Ich biss ihm auf die Lippe. Wenn ich früher gedacht hatte Eiscreme wäre der Himmel auf Erden gewesen wäre, wo zum Teufel befand ich mich dann bitte jetzt?

Ich konnte nicht anders. Auch ich fuhr mit einer Hand in seine Hose und berührte seinen harten Schwanz. Ich packte ihn und massierte ihn mit meiner Hand. Gleichzeitig merkte ich wie Edward einen Finger in mich schob.

Wieder stöhnte ich.

„Verdammt Bella. Du bist so feucht und so eng."

„Mhmmmm..."

War alles was ich zustande brachte. Er schob noch einen Finger in mich und fing an sie wieder raus und wieder rein zu schieben. Dabei massierte er mit seinem Daumen meinen Kitzler.

„Edward schneller.."

Seien Bewegungen wurden schneller und meine auch. Er fühlte sich so gut an in meiner Hand.

„Bella ich .... hör nicht auf...."

„Edward härter..."

Gesagt getan! Er wurde schneller und härter. Und das war es was ich brauchte.

Ich merkte das mein Orgasmus nicht mehr weit war. Auch Edwards Atmen ging jetzt stockend.

„Edward.. ich... oh Gott.. ich...."

„Komm Bella. Komm für mich. Ich will dich auf meinen Fingern spüren."

Das war der Todesstoß. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand noch heftiger über seinen Schwanz. Wenn dann sollte er auch kommen. Mit mir zusammen.

„Oh Gott Bella..."

"Komm mit mir Edward… Jetzt"

Und ich merkte wie ich auf seinen Fingern kam und er in meine Hand. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich meinte Sterne zu sehen.

Langsam kamen wir beide wieder runter von unserem Höhepunkt.

„Bella das war...."

Sein Atmen immer noch stockend.

Ich nickte.

„Ich weiß....."

*************************************

**SM= alles**

**Mir= nichts, wobei Eddie Hure ist auch schon was oder? **

**Wer möchte jetzt einen Edward der Sexy Back singt? **

**Und vor allem wer möchte jetzt einen Pool haben?**

**Was sagt ihr? Enttäuscht das Bella nicht stark genug war? Ich hoffe nicht. **

**Bella is still a Virgin ;-) denkt dran *G* **

**Lied was mich bei diesem chap begleitet hat?? ****Sex Back von Justin Timberlake **

**Danke wieder mal an alle lieben Review- schreiber!! Ich freu mich immer wie ein kleines Kind! Auch ein Dank an alle die meine Geschichte zu ihrem Favoriten oder unter ihre Alerts gesetzt haben ;-)**

**Ein großes Danke schön wie immer an mein Schatzi Sändra. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir wegen **_**diesem**_** einem Lied?? Und ich hoffe das du das Chap trotzdem magst?!**

**Ich knutsch dich**

**Und jetzt an alle: ****Push that green button … ich will eure Reviews lesen ;-) *GG***


	8. Chapter 8

„_Bella das war...."  
Sein Atmen immer noch stockend.  
Ich nickte.  
„Ich weiß....."_

********

Edward´s Sicht-

Was war das bitte?? Ich wollte Bella. Sie war der Punkt auf dem „i" in meiner Sammlung. Und ich hatte mich mit„weniger" zufrieden gegeben.

_Weniger??? Wo warst| du denn bitte gerade?? Wenn das nicht einfach mal total heiß war. _

Ja. Total heiß. Im Pool. Bei Mondschein. Während unserer Probe.

_Sein wir doch mal ehrlich. Hast du es nicht darauf angelegt?_

Irgendwie schon aber das war einfach so.. so..

_Romantisch?_

ROMANTISCH???? UGH!!!! Genau das war es. So was gab es vorher nie bei mir. Hallo!!Edward Cullen, schon vergessen? Da gibt es nichts romantisches. Das gehört nicht zu meinen Regeln.

_Gut dann hast du eben deine Regeln gebrochen. Mit Bella ich-hab-meine-v-card-immer- noch- Swan._

Stimmt. Ihre V-Card. Das war es was ich haben wollte und nicht diesen ganzen romantischen Scheiß. Ich bin ein Mann. Männer geben ein scheiß auf so was.

Aber Bella fühlte sich so gut in meigen Armen an, wie sie auf meinen Fingern kam, was sie mit mir gemacht hat. Ich musste meine Gedanken sortieren und zwar schnell. Ich merkte wie ich wieder hart wurde.

Als Bella ihre Hände und ihre Beine von mir löste merkte ich erst das ich sie immer noch festhielt. Ich löste mich von ihr und fuhr mir mit den Händen durch meine Haare.

Was jetzt? Was sollte ich sagen?

Bella brach das Schweigen.

„Ich.. also das... keine Ahnung.."

Ja super Satz. Was sollte ich dazu sagen?

„Edward das wird auf keinen Fall noch einmal passieren. Keine Ahnung was das war, aber es war falsch."

Falsch? Vor ein paar Minuten hatte es sich aber noch verdammt richtig angefühlt.

„Falsch? Hast du mich davon abgehalten? Sag mir nicht du hättest es nicht gewollt."

„Was ich gewollte hab und was nicht, ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist das es nie hätte passieren dürfen."

Mit diesem Satz drehte sie sich um und schwamm Richtung Treppe und stieg aus dem Wasser.

War mir vorher nie aufgefallen was für einen Körper sie hatte?

Uhg. Cullen! Du Weichei!!

„Du kleines Prinzeschen. Du wirst noch auf Knien ankommen das ich dich richtig flach legen soll. Du wirst mir deine V-Card freiwillig geben du Bitch. Alles gelogen von wegen „ich warte auf den Richtigen."

Sehr gut Cullen, mach deinen Standpunkt klar. Niemand hat dir jemals deine Grenzen gezeigt und das wird auch eine Bella Swan nicht schaffen.

„Edward du bist das größte Arschloch was mir je untergekommen ist. Kein wunder das du so frustriert bist. Du wirst niemals erfahren was es heißt zu lieben und geliebt zu werden."

Sie zeigte mir den Mittelfinger schnappte sich _mein_ Handtuch und ging rein.

Whao. Was? Was sollte das gelabber von wegen lieben und geliebt werden? Alter Falter. Ich nehme mir das was ich will, das reicht doch. Wozu sich den ganzen Beziehungsstress antun? Wenn ich Bock auf Sex hatte würde ich ihn bekommen. Ohne große Verpflichtungen. Pah. Der arme Kerl der später mit Bella in der Kirche steht um den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen. Und dann trautes Heim spielt à la Mutter- Vater- Kind.

Oh Gott. Never. Niemals würde ich mir meine Freiheit nehmen lassen.

_Würdest du nicht gerne Mutter- Vater- Kind mit ihr spielen, wenn du bedenkst was gerade im Pool gelaufen ist? Und denk dran das war nur die Vorstufe von „wie lochen wir das Ding ein"_

Einlochen ja, Mutter- Vater- Kind nein! So und nun wäre ich echt dankbar wenn du aus meinem Kopf verschwinden könntest.

_Das geht leider nicht, denn ich bin du, falls Bella dir auch das rausgesaugt hat._

Sie ist ja noch nicht mal bis dahin gekommen.

Okay, das wars ich musste aufhören.

Ich schwamm zur Treppe schnappte mir mein Shirt und versuchte mich so gut wie es geht trocken zu rubbeln.

Rubbeln. Ja vielleicht müsste ich noch mal Hand anlegen im Bett. Der Gedanke an gerade was da eben passiert war.... und ich hatte noch den verdammten Samstag und Sonntag vor mir.

Schnell ging ich in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Ich zog mir eine trockene Boxer- Shorts an und legte mich ins Bett.

Irgendwie konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

War es doch so einfach Bella ins Bett zu bekommen?

Ich mein es war ja nicht so als wenn sie sich gewährt hätte was da vorhin im Pool war.

Ich bekomm immer das was ich wollte und ich wollte Bellas V- Card haben. Das hatte oberste Priorität. Keiner würde sie bekommen, abgesehen von mir.

_Meinst du das ist echt nur ne schneller Nummer und gut ist? Hast du sie dir angeguckt im Pool? Beim Mondschein? Sie sah göttlich aus. So zerbrechlich aber auf eine verdammt heiße Art._

Ja verdammt ich hab sie gesehen ich war vielleicht dabei. Trotzdem geht es um nichts anderes.

Da ich meine Finger jetzt schon einmal in ihr hatte würde der Rest ein Kinderspiel sein.

Ugh! Meine Finger in ihr. Sie war so eng und so feucht.

Ich schob meine Boxer-Shorts runter und nahm meinen harten Schwanz in die Hand.

Ob ich es wollte oder nicht, aber in meinen Gedanken war ich im Pool und dachte daran wie sich ihre Hand angefühlt hatte.

Bella´s Sicht

OMG! OMG! FUCK!!!!! SHIT!!!!

Was war bloß los mit mir? Hatte ich irgendwas genommen? Das unten konnte doch nicht wirklich passiert sein oder??

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Wie blöd bin ich eigentlich? Im Pool mit Edward fucking Cullen? Der Mädels wie Dreck behandelt? Ihm hatte ich erlaubt mit seinen Fingern in mich ein zu dringen?

Man kann ja jetzt von Glück sagen das es nur seine Finger waren. Seine langen Finger die ...

Whoa!!!! Stopp! Stopp!!! Aufwachen Bella das wird alles nur ein Traum sein!!

Ja verdammt warum wach ich dann nicht auf?

Wie sollte ich das Wochenende überleben? Wie sollte ich ihm noch mal in die Augen gucken?

Wie sollte ich Alice noch mal in die Augen gucken? Jasper? Oder dem Rest?

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT

Ok Bella du bist nicht blöd, sagte ich zu mir selber, denk nach. Fang von vorne an. Wie konnte es soweit kommen?

Gut. Also da war der Pool. Die Proben für unsere Hebefigur. Frustration. Der letzte Versuch.

Seine Augen. Der Mondschein. Es war perfekt.

Man konnte es nicht anders sagen. In dem Moment hat es sich so richtig angefühlt.

Es war so.. so...

_Romantisch?_

Ja das war es irgendwie. Wer hätte gedacht das Edward zu was im Stande war?

Er hatte mich um „Erlaubnis" gebeten bevor er seine Finger in mich schob.

Und da waren wir auch schon wieder. Seine Finger. Sein Mund. Seine Küsse.

Sein Atem.

Wie sollte ich in der Lage sein ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen?

Schon allein der Gedanke an ihn und was er da unten mit mir gemacht hatte, ließ mich schon fast wieder kommen.

Und ihn an in meiner Hand zu fühlen....

Irgendwas war da zwischen uns was ich nicht kannte und was mir unheimlich war.

Ich musste einfach einen großen Bogen um ihn machen.

_Sicherlich er ist ja nicht nur der Bruder deiner besten Freundin. Nein. Du sitzt ja nur in Bio neben ihm nicht ganz zu vergessen das ihr dieses „Projekt" am laufen hab._

Mist verdammter!!! Ich würde einfach wie eine Erwachsende damit umgehen.

Einfach so tun als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

_Ja richtig. Super erwachsen_.

Ich überlegte weiter.

Was wäre das schlimmste was passieren könnte?

Das es noch mal passiert.

Abgesehen davon.

Das es ganz passiert.

Das er es Alice und den anderen sagt.

Was wäre wenn Edward sich ändert? Was wäre wenn er innen drin auch eine liebe, nette romantische Art hätte?

_Was dann? Würdest du dich dann verlieben? Hallo! Wir reden hier nicht von deinem Märchen Prinz. Wir reden hier von Edward-ich –hab-sie-schon-alle-gehabt- Cullen_!

Stimmt. Fakt ist das er einfach schon zu viele Weiber im Bett hatte. So einer wie er würde sich niemals ändern. Zumal er noch nie auf einem Date war.

Ich könnte so tun als wenn nichts gewesen ist. Und wenn er irgendwelche Anspielung macht dann werde ich dem ganzen Selbstbewusst gegenüber treten. So wie heute in der Bar. Beziehungsweise gestern. Wir hatten schon 02:50 Uhr. Und ich lag immer noch wach und dachte an Edward Cullen und seine langen Finger. Das Leben war so unfair.

Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte, als ich gegen 9 die Augen auf machte. Ich dachte das eine Dusche vielleicht helfen würde aber als ich danach in den Spiegel schaute wurde mein Gesicht auch nicht besser.

Schatten lagen unter meinen Augen und kein Make- up der Welt würde das weg bekommen.

Ich entschied mich, nachdem ich angezogen war, runter in die Küche zu gehen. In der Hoffnung das alle, außer einem, schon da waren.

„B. wie siehst du denn aus? Was hast du die Nacht getrieben" fragte Emmett.

Ja getrieben das war fast das richtige Wort.

„Ähm.. guten morgen erst mal.." ich ließ es wie eine Frage klingen.

Da kam Alice Wut entbrannt in die Küche und ich hatte die Befürchtung das sie es wusste.

„Der ganze Eingang zu Terrasse ist nass. Wisst ihr wer das war?"

Ich wars. Mit Edward. Nachdem wir im Pool gefummelt hatten.

Ja das wäre definitiv gut angekommen.

Aber Emmett lachte. „Ed, du siehst genau so scheiße aus wie Bella."

Ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem O-Saft den Emmett mir hingestellt hatte.

Bloß nicht umdrehen, sagte ich zu mir selbst. Nur gut das ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

So als wenn nichts gewesen wäre setzte Edward sich neben mich und grinste.

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Nur gut das er auch diese Schatten unter den Augen hatte. Aber bei ihm sah das alles noch verdammt heiß aus. Ich meinte das mir ein leises Wimmern entfuhr. Schnell drehte ich mich weg. Da es schon nicht sicher für mich war neben ihm zu sitzen, da schon wieder diese blöde Spannung zwischen uns war, würde es mich garantiert umbringen wenn ich ihn weiter angucken würde.

„Was habt ihr beide denn getrieben das ihr so ausseht" fragte Emmett wieder. Konnte er nicht einfach mal seine verdammte Klappe halten?

„Also was ist jetzt? Wer hat den Eingang nass gemacht" Danke Alice ich hätte dich knutschen können.

„Bella und ich waren das" sagte Edward ganz gelassen und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern.

Erschrocken guckte ich ihn an. Er wird ja wohl nichts sagen oder? Und wieso legte er den Arm um mich.

„Möchtest du den anderen was sagen Bella- _Baby_?"

Tief durchatmen. Das war alles nur ein schlechter Scherz oder?

Ich merkte wie mich 10 Augenpaare anstarrten. Inklusive Edward.

„Bitte was" war alles was ich raus brachte.

„Tztztztz Bella nicht so schüchtern. Du kannst es ihnen ruhig sagen."

Ich war kurz davor ihm eine zu Knallen.

„Ok wenn du es nicht sagst dann mach ich es. Also Bella und ich.."

„NEIN!" Brüllte ich ihn an. „Halt den Mund. Das geht die anderen nichts an."

„OKAY was zum Donnerwetter noch mal ist hier eigentlich los."

Alice war die kleinste Person von allen, hatte aber das lauteste Organ.

Alice würde mich hassen wenn sie das erfährt.

„Wieso ist der Eingang nass? Und was hat das mit euch beiden zu tun?"

Ich schluckte. „Also Alice das war so nicht geplant...."

„Bella du brachst dich nicht zu schämen. Das war doch ganz normal."

Ok ein weiterer Satz von ihm dann würde ich ihm eine Knallen.

Ging es noch irgendwie offensichtlicher?

„Also Bella und ich – er drückte mich an sich- waren gestern Nacht noch im Pool und haben- er machte eine lange Pause, in der ich sicherlich rot anlief- unsere Hebefigur geübt."

Er schaute zu mir und zwinkerte mir zu.

WAS????? Wollte er mich verarschen??? Das war es was er sagen wollte? Er wollte mich aufs Glatteis führe???. So ein Arschloch! Wie konnte er das meinem Herzen nur antun.

„Es kann sein das wir und gestern nicht richtig trocken _gerubbelt_ haben."

GRUBBELT?????

Er spielte ein Spiel mit mir. Und ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Er hatte mich in der Hand. Bella: 4 Edward: 5

Fuck!!! Ich musste aufpassen das ich mich nicht verraten würde. Aber meine Gesichtsfarbe war wohl deutlich erkennbar. Aber trotzdem nicht auszumalen was passiert wäre wenn ich erzählt hätte das wir nicht nur unsere Hebefigur geübt hatten. Denn das wäre mir beim besten Willen erst ganz zum Schluss eingefallen.

„Ihr habt gestern Nacht was gemacht? Und keiner von uns war dabei? Das will ich noch mal sehen" sagte Emmett.

„NEIN!!!" brüllte ich wieder. „Das kann man noch nicht zeigen. Wir müssen noch mehr üben."

AUTSCH!! Wie doof bin ich denn eigentlich. Edward grinste noch breiter.

„Richtig Bella und ich müssen noch üben."

Er nahm seine Hand von meiner Schulter wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Worauf ich aber gar nicht gefasst war, war das seine recht Hand jetzt langsam mein linkes Bein hochfuhr.

Ich schluckte. Er wollte mich auf alle Fälle umbringen. So viel stand fest.

„Das geht nicht ich will das auch sehen"

Alice gab mir ihren Hundeblick. Dieses eine mal nur musste ich diesem verdammten Blick standhalten.

„Alice weißt du, vielleicht nicht gerade heute ok. Ich hab genug geübt für dieses Wochenende."

Sie nickte. „Ok aber bald ja"

Ich nickte zurück.

„Gut, da Edward die Sauerei gemacht hat wirst du auch der jenige sein der sie weg wischt."

„Was? Bella ist genau so Schuld." Seine Hand immer noch auf meinem Knie.

Jetzt mischte sich Rosalie ein.

„Bella hat keine Zeit. Ich muss sie kurz entführen."

Ich danke dem Herrn. Das kam wie gerufen. Ich hätte nicht noch viel länger da sitzen können.

Ich sprang vom Stuhl, sie schnappte sich meine Hand und wir gingen bzw. liefen die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Sorgfältig machte sie die Tür hinter mir zu und deute mir das ich mich aufs Bett setzen sollte.

Gesagt getan.

„Danke Rose. Ich hatte echt keine Lust den Mist aufzuwischen."

„Bella, es geht mir nicht um das bisschen Wasser im Wohnzimmer. Ich bin nicht blöd. Wieso meinst du das ich so still war in der Küche?"

„Ähm keine Ahnung." Und dann viel mir wieder ein das sie wohlmöglich weiß was im Keller war. Ich schaute sie erschrocken an.

„Richtig Bella. Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Erzähl mir nicht das ihr die Hebefigur im Wasser geübt habt nachdem was im Keller war. Und Vor allem wie du Edward angebrüllt hast"

Und da war es. Der Satz. Die Aussage. Sie wusste es.

„Woher...."

„Von Jacob. Ich weiß er hatte versprochen niemandem etwas zu sagen, er kann nichts dafür. Ich hab es ihm angesehen das er was verheimlicht. Er mag dich Bella und hatte Angst das du was machst was du später bereust. Und das war der Satz den ich brauchte um zu verstehen das da was im Busch war. Also erzähl mir nicht ihr habt „geübt"

„Aber das haben wir...."

„B. ich dachte wir wären Freunde. So wie du reagiert hast wundert es mich sowie so das Alice noch nicht dahinter gekommen ist."

„Du darfst es ihr nicht sagen. Rose bitte. Du darfst es keinem sagen."

„Ich werd es keinem sagen aber du solltest es Alice sagen, bevor Edward das macht. Aber jetzt rede mit mir."

„Was soll ich denn sagen du weißt was im Keller war."

„Ich meine das heute Nacht."

Ich schluckte ich würde da nicht drum herum kommen. Das war mir klar.

„Also gut. Hör es dir an bevor du was sagst ok?"

Rose nickte und dann legte ich los. Von Anfang an als ich ihn das erste mal sah in Kurzfassung.

„Alice hat immer so schlecht von ihrem Bruder geredet, ich weiß das sie ihn liebt und das sie mich nur beschützen wollte und das ist wohl jetzt gründlich in die Hose gegangen.

Als ich ihn dann das erste mal gesehen hatten wusste ich ja nicht wer es ist und hab mir nur gedacht „wer ist dieser Adonis" – ich lief rot an- . Als Emmett dann sagte das es Edward ist konnte ich es kaum glauben. Ich versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen weil ich wusste das er nur das eine von mir will. Alice hat mir gesagt das ich eine seiner größten Eroberungen werden würde. Dann das in der Küche das muss ich ja nicht erklären ihr wart dabei.

Die ganze Spielerei mit Jake das ich mit ihm geflirtet hab, ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich das gemacht hab. Wohl weil ich Edward zeigen wollte das auch jemand der seine V-Card noch hat und eben sicher sein will wem sie diese gib, begehrenswert sein kann."

„Bella ich glaub nicht das du es deswegen gemacht hast. Denk mal drüber nach. Du hast es immer gemacht wenn Jess, Lauren oder Tanja da waren. Du wolltest ihn eifersüchtig machen oder? Weil du auf die 3 eifersüchtig bist."

Ich schluckte. „ Ich weiß es nicht Rose." Gott war das peinlich. Mein Kopf senkte sich.

„Die Sache im Keller das war.. ja keine Ahnung was das war. Aber in dem Moment war mir es scheiß egal wo wir waren. Ich wollte einfach nur das er der jenige ist der meine V-Card bekommt. Das hört sich so krank an. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich war früher doch nicht so.

Nur zu gut das Jake gekommen ist. Ich hätte es danach derbe bereut, eben weil ich weiß das Edward danach einen Scheiß auf mich gegeben hätte. Die ganze Zeit wenn ich neben Edward stehe oder sitze geht so eine elektrische Spannung zwischen uns beiden ab

Dann das in der Karaoke- Bar. Ich mein , hallo?? Wo kam die Bella auf einmal her? Das war so erschreckend und gleichzeitig war das so ein geiles Gefühl.

Tja und dann die Nacht. Wir haben wirklich nur geübt am Anfang aber das wurde immer frustrierender weil es nicht geklappt hat mit dieser beschissenen Hebefigur. Das war unser letzter Versuch und der war perfekt. Edward ließ mich über seine Brust runter und ich wusste nicht was mit mir passiert. Seine grünen Augen leuchteten so intensiv und der Mondschein, das Wasser. Und dann ist es passiert. Ich brauch dir ja wohl hoffentlich keine Einzelheiten zu erzählen aber so viel nur das er meine V- Card nicht bekommen hat. Aber Rose das war so.. so..."

„Romantisch?"

„Es war perfekt irgendwie. Und danach haben wir uns wieder gezofft. Und das ist der springende Punkt. Wieso ist das passiert? Ich mag ihn doch noch nicht mal."

Ich glaub das war die längste Rede die ich je in meinem ganzem Leben gehalten hatte.

Und es fühlte sich gut an, endlich mal alles raus zu lassen.

Vielleicht konnte Rose mir ja helfen. Sie kannte sich schließlich besser aus als ich mit dem ganzem Zeug.

„Bella ich glaub das .. na ja das was du mir da gerade alles erzählt hast.. wie du dich fühlst und so."

Rose war nie am stottern und überlegte was sie sagen sollte.

„Spuck es aus Rosalie. Was glaubst du?"

„Nun ja ich glaube das du in ..."

„....Edward verliebt bist."

Okay das war nicht Rosalies Stimme. Erschrocken drehte ich mich Richtung Tür.

Und wen ich da stehen sah, ließen mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen.

***************

**Da sich nicht viel verändert hat, gehört SM immer noch alles und mir nichts.**

**Ich weiß es ist nicht so ein langes Kapitel aber ich musste trotzdem schmunzeln. Gemerkt an welcher Stelle das war?**

**Vor allem hat es Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. **

**Eddie ist so ein Arsch oder? ;-)**

**Ich weiß ihr wartet bestimmt alle auf richtiges Dirty Dancing. Im nächsten Chap ... ;-)**

**Wieder vielen Dank für euren süßen Reviews... immer schön weiter posten *g***

**Sagt mir was ihr von dem neuen chap haltet.. ich freu mich über alles...**

**Danke an mein Sändra Schatzi ich hoffe du magst es auch wenn nicht wirklich viel passiert ?!!!**

**Am WE wird brainstorming live und in Farbe gemacht *GGG***


	9. Chapter 9

Bellas Sicht

Oh mein Gott! Ich merkte wir mir dir Tränen die Wangen runter liefen.

Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

„Wie.. wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„ Lange genug um zu wissen was da im Keller war und im Pool gelaufen ist."

Erschrocken schaute ich zu Rose und wieder zur Tür.

„Ich .. ich ... es tut mir so leid."

„Bella, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich wusste das du dich verlieben würdest deswegen wollte ich nicht das du in seine Nähe kommst."

Moment mal wer spricht denn hier vom verlieben? Ich bin nicht in dieses Arsch verliebt.

„Was??? Ich bin nicht verliebt zum Teufel noch mal."

„B. wem willst du hier was vor machen. So wie du gerade Rose die Geschichte erzählt hast ist das eigentlich ziemlich eindeutig."

„No way. Ich bin nicht in Edward verliebt."

„Bella..."

„Nein Alice hör mir zu! Ich bin nicht in deinen Bruder verliebt. Ich weiß nicht was das war, im Keller und im Pool aber ich bin nicht verliebt in Edward."

Alice verdrehte die Augen.

„Alice es tut mir leid. Ich weiß du hast alles versucht um mich vor deinem Bruder zu „schützen" ich weiß nicht was es ist oder war. Aber zwei Sachen weiß ich ganz sicher:

Das darf nie wieder passieren

Ich will nicht das deswegen unsere Freundschaft zerbricht

Alice schloss die Tür und kam auf mich zu.

Sie legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und zog mich zu sich.

„Bella was redest du denn da? Du wirst immer meine beste Freundin sein, deswegen zerbricht unsere Freundschaft doch nicht."

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich sauer sein. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher was das zwischen dir uns Edward ist."

„Nichts. Das was da war, war ein großer Fehler und das darf nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich muss ihm aus dem Weg gehen."

Jetzt mischte sich Rose wieder ein.

„Bella, du siehst ihn jeden Tag in der Schule. Ihr habt die gleichen Freunde, ihr habt zusammen Unterricht und ihr habt dieses Dirty Dancing Projekt was ihr machen müsst."

Fuck!!! Sie hatte recht. Wie sollte ich ihm denn da aus dem Weg gehen?

„Shit. Und nun? Ich muss wieder zurück zu meiner Mum ziehen. Ich mein da bin ich am sichersten vor ihm."

Rose und Alice lachten laut los.

„Was??"

„Bella sein nicht albern. Ok ihr habt zusammen im Pool rumgemacht aber das ist doch kein Grund gleich das Handtuch zu werfen."

„Rose verstehst du denn nicht? Das was er vorhin in der Küche abgezogen hat war extra. Wie soll das denn bitte weiter gehen? Er wird so lange weiter machen bis er hat was er will."

„Ein Plan!"

Okay ich liebe Alice wirklich aber wieso musste sie immer Sachen in den Raum schmeißen mit denen keiner was anfangen konnte.

Sie musste meinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben. Denn schnell sprach sie weiter.

„Ein Plan muss her. Ein Plan wie du die Zeit die du mit Edward verbringen musst sicher und vor allem V-Card mäßig überstehst."

Mhm das hörte sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an oder?

Gesagt getan Rose, Alice und ich setzten uns hin und schrieben eine kleine Liste von Sachen die ich immer beachten musste wenn ich in seiner Nähe war.

Es war nicht so kompliziert und eigentlich auch machbar aber wie konnte ich den beiden erklären das immer wenn ich neben Edward saß oder stand da eine ganz blöde Spannung zwischen uns war?

Am besten behielt ich das für mich, sonst würden die beiden mich wohl noch einweisen oder sonst was.

2Stunden später stand die Liste.

Nie alleine sein mit Edward, immer darauf achten das Freunde oder andere Leute im gleichem Raum sind

Seine Anmerkungen einfach ignorieren

Nur das nötigste mit ihm sprechen

nicht provozieren lassen

kein Training mehr im Pool, es sei denn jemand anderes ist dabei

außerhalb vom Biologieunterricht nicht mehr neben Edward sitzen

so tun als wenn nichts gewesen ist, weder im Keller noch im Pool

immer daran denken wie er Mädels behandelt wenn er hat was er wollte

ihm unter gar keinen umständen in seine grünen Augen schauen

daran denken das nur ich die Macht über meine V-Card habe

Die Liste könnte weiter und weiter gehen, aber wir dachten für den Anfang reichte das erst mal. Nach belieben wenn mir noch ganz wichtig war sollte ich es einfach dazu schreiben.

„Na das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang oder?"

„Alice, Rose danke schön. Danke für alles. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne euch gemacht hätte."

„Hey B. dafür sind Freunde doch da oder? Und wir wollen nicht das du was bereust wenn du es getan hast."

„Eben gerade wenn es um dein erstes mal geht. Es sollte etwas besonders sein und nicht im Pool."

„Vor allem sollte es mit jemandem sein, den man liebt."

Alice und Rose schauten sich an.

Sie dachten wohl ich merke das nicht, aber ich bin doch nicht blöd.

„Okay hört zu. Ich weiß das ich mit Edward auf jeden fall zu weit gegangen bin, ABER ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt."

„Ist gut wir haben verstanden Bella. Wir werden sich daran erinnern." Rose zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich machte den Mund auf und wollte gerade etwas sagen da klopfte es leise an der Tür.

„Ja?" Sagte Rose und sprang vom Bett.

„Ähm ihr seid schon eine Weile hier drin und ich wollte nach schauen ob alles okay ist und euch bescheid sagen das Essen fertig ist. Emmett hat gekocht."

Japser. Cih musste auch unbedingt mit Jasper reden. Seid dem er hier ist hatte ich das Gefühl ihn irgendwie zu vernachlässigen. Alice hüpfte vom Bett und tanzte auf Jasper zu und nahm ihn bei der Hand.

„Komm B. und pack den Zettel in die Hosentasche."

Ich nickte und erhob mich ebenfalls vom Bett. Als ich die Zimmertür hinter mir schloss stand auf einmal Edward neben mir und grinste mich an. So viel zum Thema: Bloß nicht alleine mit ihm sein. Ich ignorierte sein dämliches grinsen und ging die Treppen hinunter zum Esszimmer.

Ich setzte mich und Alice uns Rose schauten mich zustimmen an.

Ein kleines Grinsen bereitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Emmett saß auf der einen Seite von mir uns Alice auf der anderen. Der einzigste Stuhl der noch frei war, war der gegenüber von mir. Das dürfte ich ja wohl hinbekommen oder?

Immer schön Punkt 9 auf meiner Liste beachten.

Ich atmet einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Emmett hatte Spaghetti Carbonara gekocht und es roch einfach nur köstlich. Nachdem Alice mir die Schüssel mit den Nudeln gegeben hatte reichte ich sie Edward. Bloß nicht in die Augen schauen, ermahnte ich mich.

Als er seine Hände nach der Schüssel ausstreckte, berührten seine Finger meinen Handrücken.

Das war pure Absicht. Da war ich mir sicher.

Ich schluckte einmal schwer aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken.

Das Essen verlief soweit ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Ich unterhielt mich mit allen, bis auf einem. Ich war gerade in einer kleinen Diskussion mit Emmett als ich einen Fuß langsam über meine Beine streichen spürte.

Das war jetzt wohl nen Scherz oder?? Kurz blicke ich zu Jasper und merkte das er sich immer noch mit Edward unterhielt.

Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Emmett. Aber nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich wieder den Fuß an meinem Bein.

Langsam fuhr der Fuß an der Innenseite von meinem rechten Bein hoch.

Ich feuerte einen bösen Blick Richtung Edward. Der mich wiederum gar nicht beachtete sondern nur ein leichtes grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Ich versuchte seinen Fuß weg zu schieben aber es gelang mir nicht. Er war einfach so viel stärker als ich.

Ich glitt mit seinem Fuß immer weiter nach oben. Über die Seite meines Oberschenkels bis hin genau an die Stelle wo ich ihn nie wieder haben wollte.

Mein Atmen ging schneller und regelmäßiger. Ich versuchte mich mit aller Kraft auf Emmett zu konzentrieren. Ein Glück nur das er seinen Fuß nicht auch noch über meine Empfindliche stelle streifte.

Tja Shit. Zu früh gefreut. Er wäre ja nicht Edward Cullen wenn er seine Sache nicht richtig machen würde.

Langsam bewegte er seinen Fuß an meinem Reißverschluss auf und ab. Leicht drückte er mit seinem Fuß gegen mich und das war zu viel. Ich verschluckte mich und in dem Moment schauten alle zu mir.

„Bella ist alles okay? Du siehst so blass aus."

„Jaja Alice alles okay. Ich .. also ich muss mal kurz wohin."

Ich sprang auf und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich das Edwards Lächeln immer breiter wurde.

Das konnte alles nicht war sein oder?

Ich rannte in das Gästezimmer, schloss die Tür und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen.

Wie konnte ich dem ganzen nur entkommen?

Vielleicht sollte ihm doch einfach geben was er will, dann würde er mich endlich in Ruhe lassen. Oder ich sollte jemand anderem meine V-Card so schnell wie möglich geben dann hätte er kein verlangen mehr nach mir. Aber wem? Jake? Mike? Mike viel auf jeden fall weg. Dann doch lieber Edward-ich bin-so-unwiederstehlich-Cullen.

Aber Jake... Er wäre doch eine gute Wahl oder? Schließlich verstand ich mich gut mit ihm.

Aber dieser Gedanke musste einfach noch besser geplant werden.

Ich griff in meine Hosentasche und schnappte mir ein Stift vom Nachttisch und fügte Punkt 11 hinzu:

11. Nie wieder gegenüber von Edward Cullen sitzen

**********

Fragt mich nicht wie ich es geschafft hatte den Sonntag zu überstehen, aber irgendwie hab ich es hinter mich gebracht. Danke Alice und Rose. Die beiden werden in der nächsten Zeit wohl öfter auf mich aufpassen müssen.

Als wir Sonntags zu Hause angekommen waren hatte ich ein langes Gespräch mit Jasper.

Er wusste sofort das was nicht stimmt und dann hab ich es übers Herz gebracht und im auch alles erzählt. Ich mein, Jas war immer für mich da, er wird mich verstehen.

Alles was von ihm kam war „ ich wusste es B. und ich werde dich dafür nicht verurteilen, du kannst nichts gegen deine Gefühle und diese Anziehungskraft machen."

Hallo??? Hab ich was verpasst? Warum reden immer alle von Gefühlen? Was für Gefühle?

„Es ist genau das gleiche wie bei mir und Alice gewesen. Du hast mir so viel von ihr erzählt dann sah ich sie und dann war sie da, diese Spannung, ich konnte mich einfach nicht von ihr fern halten. Du kannst dich nicht von Edward fern halten und er genau so wenig von dir."

Ugh! Diese Spannung gibt's auch bei Edward und mir. Aber ich würde NIEMALS soweit gehen und sagen dass das irgendetwas mit dem L- Wort zu tun hatte.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei Jasper dafür das ich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich für ihn da war. Wir besprachen wir jetzt alles weiter gehen soll und ich erzählte ihm von dem Zettel den wir Mädels gemacht hatten. Er sagt das er mich in allem Unterstützen würde, aber das ich mir Gedanken über meine Gefühle machen sollte.

Darüber brauchte ich mir keine Gedanken machen. Ich mochte ihn nicht, also brauchte ich auch nichts zu überdenken.

_Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Ich mein im Keller und im Pool und auch in der Karaoke- Bar sah es irgendwie nicht so aus....._

Kannst du dich nicht einmal aus meinen Gedanken raushalten?

_Mhm ich würde sagen, das geht schlecht denn ich bin du, weißte... falls Edward noch nicht den ganzen Verstand aus dir rausgesaugt hat_.

Er hat ja noch gar nichts aus mir rausgesaugt... Und schon drifteten meine Gedanken wieder ab. Edward zwischen meinen Beinen während er.....

Ugh!!!! Bella konzentrier dich! An so was darfst du am aller wenigsten denken.

Ich atmete einmal kurz ein und wieder aus. Gut schon besser!

**************

Ehe ich mich versah war schon wieder Montag!

Montag, nicht nur das man den Tag schon alleine hassen sollte, weil die Woche wieder anfängt, nein sondern auch weil Montag , mein Tag zusammen mit Edward war.

Bio, Cafeteria und noch Sport.

Ich mein konnte es noch schlimmer werden als Montags- morgen auf dem Parkplatz vom Anblick Tanjas Zunge in Edwards Hals zu sehen??

Ich denke nicht. Jas und ich stiegen aus und wurden von Alice, Rose und Em begrüßet.

Es war schön zu wissen das ich solche Freunde hatte und es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde das es mir nicht direkt besser ging. Ich ignorierte Edward gekonnt und war stolz auf mich. Jake kam kurze Zeit zu uns und legte wie üblich einen arm um meine Schultern.

Vielleicht musste ich die Grenzen zwischen uns wieder klarer abstecken. Aber hatte ich nicht darüber nachgedacht ihm meine V-Card zu geben? Ich mein dann würde Edward mich endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Jake begrüßte den Rest und auch Edward. Dieser feuerte einen teuflischen Blick zu Jake worauf hin er seinen Arm von meinen Schultern nahm.

Ohohoh. So nicht Freundchen. Vor ein paar Sekunden hattest du noch deine Zunge in dem Hals der Schlampe und soll Jacob mich nicht anfassen dürfen. Ich bin nicht ein Eigentum.

Ich nahm den Arm von Jake und legte ihn wieder um mich.

Ha. Ich würde mal sagen das ist ein klares Bella: 5, Edward: 5

Ich hole wieder auf mein lieber, zieh dich warm an.

Seinem Blick nach zu Urteilen passte Edward das gar nicht. Aber wen interessiert das bitte schon?

Ich ging mit Jake zu unserer ersten Stunden und war froh über seine Gesellschaft.

Die Stunden verfolgen wie nichts, worüber ich mehr als dankbar war. In der Cafeteria lachte ich viel mit den anderen und wieder schaffte ich es Edward auszublenden.

Ich werde noch zu einer richtigen Queen und es wäre gelogen wenn ich mich nicht unglaublich gut fühlen würde. Alice und Rose lächelten mir zu und gaben mir somit zu verstehen das ich meine Sache mehr als gut machte.

Nun die Stunden der Wahrheit. Bio und Sport. Ich betete nur das wir heute keine Partnerarbeit machen mussten, danach war mir nun wirklich nicht.

Aber das Glück war auf meiner Seite. Wir schauten ein Film. Sehr gut, also musste ich nicht mit ihm reden.

Ich konzentrierte mich zu sehr auf das was vor mir abspielte aber diese blöde Spannung zwischen uns war unerträglich.

Würde das denn nie aufhören? Und was war es, was da zwischen uns war?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich das Edward mir ein Brief zu schob.

_Halt dich fern von Jacob. Er wird dich nicht noch einmal anfassen._

Bitte?? Das mit den Zetteln hatten wir doch schon oder? Und vor allem hatte er mir nichts zu sagen. Genervt nahm ich mir einen Stift.

_Wer mich anfassen darf und wer nicht entscheide immer noch ich._

Ich schob ihm den Zettel zu und blickte wieder nach vorn.

_Falsch. Du gehörst mir und Jacob weiß das. Also mach nichts was mich verärgert. _

Was ihn verärgert?

Es interessiert mich nicht was du denkst und was du willst. Und wenn ich mit dem Gedanken spiele Jacob meine V-Card zu geben musst du dich damit abfinden. ;-)

Die Antwort kam schneller als gedacht.

Deine V-Card gehört mir und Jake weiß das. Also hör auf mich zu verärgern.

Ach so. Ich verärgere dich wenn Jacob seinen Arm um mich legt aber du kannst deine Zunge in jede x- beliebige Tussi rein schieben?

Oh Gott. Hatte ich das wirklich geschrieben? Ich bin so ein Trottel!!!

_Eifersüchtig?_

Das klingeln rettete mich und ich war mehr als dankbar dafür!

So musste ich ihm nicht antworten und hatte meine Ruhe. Aber war ich wirklich eifersüchtig?

_Verdammte scheiße, weißt du nicht mehr wo er mit seinen Fingern war?_

Doch ich hatte das nur erfolgreich verdrängt.

Sport konnte einfach nur heiter werden.

Und genau da verließ mich mein Glück als Mr. Spunk und Mrs. Randsom Edward und mich zu sich riefen und uns mitteilten, das wird endlich damit anfingen die Partnertänze zu üben.

Die Freude bei mir war riesig. Juhu. Genau darauf hatte ich gewartet,

Die erste Stunde verbrachten wir damit den beiden Tanzlehren die extra gekommen waren um uns zu unterrichten, zu zusehen und nach zu tanzen. Erst mal alleine später zusammen.

James und Vic, die beiden Lehrer konnten das echt gut. Bei ihnen sah das alles so fließend aus. Man konnte die Anziehung der beiden spüren. Und ich war mir sicher dass das bei Edward und mir alles andere als fließend aussehen würde.

Edward grinste und lege seine Hände in Position. Ich war mir sicher das die Hände bei James nicht so nah am Po von Vic, lagen. Also nahm ich sie und schob sie weiter nach oben.

„Also Baby, sag mir bist du eifersüchtig auf das was Tanja und die anderen von mir bekommen?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein."

„Und wieso schreibst du dann so was?"

„Kann ich dich daran erinnern das es dir nicht passt das Jacob seinen Arm um mich gelegt hat."

„Das ist was anderes."

„Ach ja? Vergiss es einfach Edward und lass und das hier zu Ende bringen."

Er zog mich noch fester an sich und ich merke etwas hartes zwischen meinen Beinen.

Ich schaute zu ihm auf und er lachte.

„Edward das ist nicht witzig. Lass das sein. Das was im Pool war, wird nicht noch einmal passieren also find dich damit ab."

Das passte ihm nicht und seine Hände wanderten über meinem Körper. Ich blickte mich um und sah niemanden. Wir waren von den anderen abgeschirmt und unsere Tanzlehrer hatten uns verlassen.

Ich blieb stehen und schaute ihn an.

„Das ist mein Tanzbereich und das ist dein Tanzbereich."

Ich musste grinsen.

War das nicht genau der Satz den Baby zu Johnny gesagt hat?

Auch Edward bemerkte das.

„Mhm.. dann darf ich dich aber auch daran erinnern dass das im Film auch nicht so funktioniert hat oder? Johnny hat seine Finger auch nicht bei sich behalten."

Und da war es wieder dieses schiefe lächeln. Wenn er wüsste was er mit diesem Lächeln mit mir anstellt.

Ich schluckte.

„A... Aber das kann man nicht vergleichen. Die beiden mochten sich und wir nicht."

Ja was für ein Statement.

„Wer sagt denn das ich dich nicht mag Baby?"

Ich zog mich wieder zu sich und legte mir einen Fingern unter mein Kinn.

Seine Augen glühten und ich hoffte das er jetzt nicht das vor hatte wo nach es aussah.

Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Oder besser gesagt ich wollte mich nicht wehren. Seine Finger wieder so an meiner Haut zu spüren war der Himmel auf Erden. Ich war erledigt. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher zu meinem und ich schloss die Augen. Ich komm doch eh in die Hölle also warum nicht noch eine süße Erinnerung mitnehmen?

Ich merkte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht.

„EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!! Nimm sofort deine Pfoten von ihr."

******

**Ich weiß , ich weiß es ist ein kurzes Chap und es tut mir leid!!**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem? Lasst es mich wissen indem ihr den grünen Button drückt und fleißig reviewt. **

**Persönliche Meinung: Ich mag dieses Chap nicht. Ich hoffe aber das ich in der nächsten Zeit wieder mehr Motivation habe zu schreiben.**

**Danke wie immer an meine Mädels. Und generell an alle die mir Reviews schreiben ;-)**

**Sändra- Schatzi du bist und beleibst meine beste und ich freu mich auf unsere „Fun- FF" *GGG***

**Brainstorming rockt ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

„_EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!! Nimm sofort deine Pfoten von ihr."_

**Bella**

OMG! OMG!OMG! Wo ist das Loch?? Das Loch das nie groß genug sein kann.

Wie erkläre ich das bloß?

„Cullen ich sag es nicht noch einmal. Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr."

Ich bemerkte nicht das Edward und ich immer noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren und er immer noch seine Hände an meinem Gesicht hatte.

Jetzt wäre der beste Zeitpunkt diese weg zunehmen, wenn ihm seine Hände lieb waren.

Ugh, seine Hände. Seine Finger. Was die alles machen können.

BELLA!!! Konzentrier dich. Du hast große Probleme.

Edward nahm seine Hände weg und ging ein Schritt zurück.

„Ähm was machst du hier?"

„Ich hab dich gesucht."

„Woher wusstest du wo ich bin?"

„Bella was zum Teufel war das gerade?"

War ja klar das ich aus der Nummer nicht so einfach heraus komme.

Ich blickte zu Edward, der wie sooft einfach nur schön aussah.

Ugh!

Der wird mir also keine Hilfe sein.

„Ich warte Bella."

„Also.. ich.. wir.. ähm.. geprobt?"

Nicht nur das ich nicht in der Lage war ein ganzen Satz zu bilden, nein ich ließ es auch noch wie eine Frage klingen. Sehr gut!

„Bella!!!! Subjekt, Prädikat, Objekt!!! Was war DAS????"

„Bella will sagen das wir _geprobt_ haben."

Wow Edward!! Wenn du es noch mal sagen könntest aber ohne das es sich so anhört als würden wir uns gleich die Klamotten vom Leib reißen.

„Geprobt?"

„Ja und ich muss sagen Bella wird immer besser."

Wenn ihm sein Leben etwas wert ist, sollte er damit sofort aufhören.

Und ich wie ich mir gedacht hatte....

„DAD hör auf damit!!!!!"

Ich stellte mich schnell vor Edward, denn der Griff von Charlies Hand ging an seine Pistole.

Jub. Er war in seiner ganzen Uniform hier. Und die Frage war immer noch warum!!

„Dad was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

„Bella was soll das alles? Wieso..."

Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Wir proben wir das Musical, wo wir beide die Hauptrolle spielen."

„Ach und wie heißt das Musical? Wie schieb ich Bella meine Zunge in den Mund?"

„DAD!!!!!! Ugh! Was soll das? Wir spielen Dirty Dancing nach. Er ist Johnny ich Baby. Du kennst den Film doch noch oder? Und jetzt reicht es."

Charlie nuschelte etwas unter seinem Bart was ich nicht verstehen konnte.

„Wie auch immer. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich hab dich gesucht."

„Ja soweit waren wir schon.. jetzt hast du mich gefunden. Also...."

„Ich muss bis Sonntag weg. Wobei ich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher bin."

„Wo musst du hin?"

„Auf eine Fortbildung, aber ich will dich jetzt ungern allein lassen"

Er blickte zu Edward. Dachte er etwa....

„Oh Dad sei nicht albern. Ich bin nicht allein. Jasper ist doch da."

Wir redeten noch kurz weiter ich beruhigte ihn immer wieder das er sich keine Sorgen machen brauch und das ich Alice fragen würde ob sie ein paar Tage bei mir schlafen möchte.

Wobei das eher ein Fehler wäre denn sie würde wahrscheinlich mit Jasper sonst was machen.

Egal. Wenn es Charlie beruhigt. Und was er nicht weiß....

Kurz nach dem Charlie gegangen ist klingelte es schon und die Stunde war Gott sein Dank zu ende.

Schnell ging ich zur Umkleide aber Edward war schneller und griff mich am Arm.

„Eine ganze Woche ohne Daddy, Swan?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich denke nicht das dich das was angeht. Aber du hast richtig gehört, Cullen."

Ein teuflisches grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht und lies mich dann los und verschwand in Richtung Umkleide.

Dieser Typ wird auf alle Fälle der Tod von mir sein, soviel stand fest.

Schnell zog ich mich um und ging zum Parkplatz wo schon Alice auf und abhüpfte.

Sie wusste also schon bescheid.

„Bellaaaaaaaaa das wird toll wir können..."

„ALICE beruhig dich ich schwörs dir irgendwann wirst du noch mal umkippen weil du keine Luft mehr bekommst."

„B. wir können 7 Tage 24 Stunden lang zusammen sein ist das nicht zauberhaft!!?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ja Alice. Jasper wird sich freuen."

„Hey hey B. das heißt wir können Party bei dir machen."

„No way Emmett. Denk nicht mal dran. Wir haben Schule."

„Ja dumme Nuss. Die Party startet am Freitag nach dem Unterricht."

Er verwuschelte meine Haare und ging dann zu Rose.

„Party? Wo? Wann?"

Na super vielen dank auch Emmett.

„Eddie, rate wer eine ganze Woche sturmfrei hat?"

„Wer?"

Ugh. Als wenn er das nicht wüsste.

„Na unsere kleine B. hier. Am Freitag wird gefeiert."

„Aber nur wir." Brachte Alice noch schnell ein. „ Nicht das irgendwer auf die Idee kommt sonst wen einzulanden."

So ging das bestimmt eine halbe Stunde weiter. Es wurde geplant und gemacht und getan ohne das sich auch nur einer dafür interessierte was ich will.

„Ich fahr dann mal nach Hause. Jasper kommst du mit?"

„Ähm.. ich fahr mit Alice mit. Sie muss ja noch ein paar Sachen holen und so."

Ich bemerkte nicht das nur noch Emmett, Rose, Jas, Alice und ich auf dem Parkplatz waren.

Aber war mir recht wenn _er_ schon weg war.

„Ok lasst euch Zeit."

Ich stieg in meinen Truck und fuhr nach Hause. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben was am Wochenende hier statt finden soll. Das hört sich alles für mich sehr nach Kopfweh am nächsten Tag an. Es sind ja nur wir 5 bzw. 6 wenn Edward auch mit kommen sollte, was ich nicht hoffte. Aber vielleicht können wir Jake ja noch einladen. Ich mein schließlich ist es mein Haus oder?

Als ich zu Hause ankam ging ich ohne Umwege in mein Zimmer schnappte mir meinem i- pod und ging ins Badezimmer. Nach dem Tag brauchte ich erst mal ein schönes langes entspanntes Bad. Ich lies das Wasser ein und ehe ich mich versah lag ich schon in der Wanne und summte zu Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply mit. Bei diesem Song komm ich immer ins Träumen. Ich mein, wer möchte nicht mal jemanden haben, der so was zu einem sagt? Schon komisch was mir in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, oder einfach los heulen soll. Die ganze Sache mit Edward Cullen ist irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Was war das zwischen uns? Die Sache im Keller. War ich wirklich kurz davor ihm mir nichts dir nichts meine V-card zu geben? Im Keller der Schule?

Wo waren meine Träume hin? Ich wollte meinen Prinzen. Jemanden der mich liebt und nicht nur eine schnelle Nummer will. Ich möchte später zurück blicken und ich möchte es nicht bereuen. Viele wollen es einfach nur hinter sich haben. Aber ich nicht. Ich will es richtig machen. Aber was heißt richtig? Jedes mal wenn ich in der Nähe von Edward bin scheint Richtig und Falsch ganz weit weg zu sein. Er muss mich nur anschauen oder mich berühren und schon bin ich im La la Land. Er ist genau das, was ich nie wollte. Aber dann die Nacht im Pool, der Mondschein. Es war so perfekt. Er war so perfekt. So anders als sonst immer. Und dann Alice, als sie sagte das ich in ihn verliebt wäre. Ugh! Ich bin bestimmt alles. Aber das nicht. Dennoch machte es mir Angst, denn das was ich in seiner Gegenwart empfand konnte ich nicht zu ordnen. Und diese elektrische Spannung die immer zwischen uns herrscht. Und dann wenn ich ihn immer mit Tanja oder sonst wem sehe, würde ich ihm am liebsten den Kopf abreißen. Es tut mir so weh. Irgendwie. Das Lied sprang in Robbie´s Angel um. Ja ich denke ich hab den Ordner mit den Schnulzen erwischt. Ich schloss die Augen und lies meinen Gedanken freien lauf.

**Edward**

Ich hätte den Chief umbringen können. Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet in dem Moment kommen als wir uns so nah waren, wie schon lange nicht mehr? Aber als er dann sagte er sei bis Sonntag nicht da lächelte ich in mich hinein. Mhm Bella allein zu Haus. Gut Jasper war da, aber der würde wahrscheinlich eh die ganze Zeit bei oder in Alice hängen. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück und würde in den nächsten 7 Tagen an mein Ziel kommen. Und da Emmett eine Party am Freitag bei ihr plant.. wer weiß was da alles so passiert mit ein bisschen Alkohol. Ich kann nur hoffen das Jacob sich von Bella fernhält. Es passt mir nicht wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist geschweige denn das er andauernd seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hat, als würde er sie besitzen. Ugh! Bella gehört mir und ich werde es ihm nicht noch einmal sagen.

_Eigentlich gehört Bella niemandem auch nicht dir. Denn um so was zu sagen müsstest du ihr Freund sein und du gehst nicht auf Dates_.

Richtig. Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin und das wird sich nicht ändern, denn wieso sollte ich mich an eine festnageln wenn ich alle haben kann.

_Also darf es dich auch nicht stören wenn Bella mit Jake ausgeht oder sonst was macht. Denn sie ist ein freier Mensch. Und normale Menschen gehen auf Dates, kommen zusammen, verlieben sich..._

Verlieben sich?? Ich hab mich noch nie verliebt und das wird sich so schnell nicht ändern.

Wieso sollte ich irgendwann das verlangen haben mich zu „binden"? Ich bin frei und leb das Leben was ich will. Ohne Verpflichtungen.

Und selbst Bella würde das nicht ändern. Bella... Ihre Lippen... Ihre Berührungen..

Die Nacht als wir im Pool waren ich denke ich hab noch nie so was schönes gehen. Ich mein klar ist sie attraktiv das hab ich schließlich auch nie geleugnet. Aber alles was ich von ihr will ist ihre V-Card. De V-Card der Tochter vom Polizeichef.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Alice und Jasper die Tür rein kamen. Irgendwas passierte in meiner Magengegend und ich wusste nicht was. Die beiden kamen in die Küche wo ich stand. Jeden Moment musste sie kommen. Denn sie war immer da. Aber nichts.

Das war komisch und ein weiteres Gefühl machte sich in mir breit ohne das ich es zu ordnen konnte.

„ Wo habt ihr denn euer drittes Rad gelassen?" Ich weiß ich bin ein Arschloch aber so war es nun mal.

„Tztztztztz Edward. Vermisst du Bella etwa schon."

„Alice sie ist sonst immer bei euch."

„Ja und sie kann auch mal was alleine machen. Vielleicht ist sie ja mit Jacob unterwegs."

Ich schluckte. Nein nie im Leben.

„Bella ist zu Hause."

Jasper nie war ich dir dankbarer. Oh. Bella allein zu Hause.

Ich stellte meine Flasche ab und rannte die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer.

„Hey Eddie wo hin des Wegs?"

„Ähm joggen"

„Cool. Ich komm mit."

„NEIN"

Okay das kam vielleicht etwas zu laut raus.

„Ähm ich will alleine joggen... Kopf frei kriegen und so"

Mit dem Satz war ich in meinem Zimmer und zog mich schnell um. Jogginghose und ein graues T- Shirt.

Ehe ich mich versah lief ich die Treppen wieder runter und die Auffahrt entlang. Ein Glück stand Alice Wagen noch da. Das hieß das die beiden noch hier waren.

Mit dem Auto dauert es so ungefähr 10 Minuten bis zum Haus der Swans. Ich hatte eine gute Ausdauer. Also lief ich was das zeug hält. Wer weiß wie lange sie noch alleine ist und immerhin hatte ich 7 Tage Zeit aber die konnten auch schnell rum gehen. Denn wann hatte ich mal Glück das nicht einer von den anderen dabei war?

30 Minuten später stand ich vor dem Haus von Bella. Ich war schweißgebadet aber das machte nichts. Ich klingelte und wartete. Keine Reaktion. Der Truck war aber doch da. Ich klingelte noch mal. Nichts. Vielleicht war ihr was passiert? Bei Bella weiß man ja nie.

Ich klingelte noch einmal diesmal etwas länger. Gerade als ich wieder gehen wollte hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe und „Mensch Jasper kannst du nicht an deinen Schlüssel denken?"

Sie machte die Tür auf und mich traf fast der Schlag was da vor mir stand.

Vor mir stand das hübscheste was ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Bella in einem schwarzen spitzen BH und Panties. Der Bademantel war offen.

Gut sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet mich hier zu treffen sondern eher Jasper. Jasper!!! Son of a bitch! Ich mein hallo!!! Bei dem Anblick würde ich doch niemals mehr woanders hin wollen. Schwarzer Stoff auf weißer Haut. Wow!!!

Wer hätte gedacht das Bella...

„EDWARD CULLEN!!!! Was machst du hier????"

Und schon wurde mir die Sicht zu dem wunderschönen Körper genommen in dem sie ihren Bademantel zu machte.

Ich schaute auf und sah das sie mich von oben bis unten betrachtete. Mhm.

Klar viele stehen darauf wenn man verschwitzt ist aber das Bella das gut fand.

„Ich denke ich komm genau richtig oder?"

„Wofür?"

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück in dem ich einen vor machte.

„Zum duschen und ausziehen."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Ugh! Wenn Bella das machte hatte sie keine Ahnung was sie damit anrichtet. Wieder ging ich ein schritt vor und sie wieder rum zurück.

„Ähm also ich... nein... ich mein.. ich hab gerade gebadet und wollte mich anziehen statt ausziehen"

Es war so sexy wenn Bella rot wurde.

Wieder ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bella war nicht bewusst das ihr letzter Schritt zurück bedeuten würde, das sie an der Wand stünde. Aber Bella wäre nicht Bella wenn sie natürlich diesen Schritt machte. Gut für mich, so konnte sie nicht weg.

Ich presste meinen Körper an ihren. Und sie merkte schnell durch meine Jogginghose was sie mit mir machte. Ihr Herzschlag ging schneller, so wie meiner. Was war es das ich meine Finger nicht von diesem Mädel lassen konnte.

Langsam fuhr ich mit meiner Nase ihren Hals entlang und flüsterte „Bist du dir sicher das du dich gerade wieder anziehen wolltest?"

Sie schluckte aber dann tat sie etwas worauf ich nicht gefasst war.

„Nein..." und damit zog sie mich noch näher an sich. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen unter mein Shirt und glitt mit ihren Fingern über meinen Rücken. Ich lächelte an ihrem Hals. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und schaute ihr in die Augen. Und was ich da sah ließ sich nicht erklären. Wollte sie es etwa? Wo war der Wiederstand geblieben?

In ihren Augen spiegelten sich meine Gedanken wieder: Lust, Leidenschaft, Begierde

Konnte das wirklich sein? Die kleine zurückhaltende Bella?

Es gab nur einen Weg das raus zu finden.

Eine Hand von mir fuhr langsam über ihre Wange bis in ihr Haar. Die andere Hand schob ich langsam um ihre Hüfte. Mein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Ich konnte ihren süßen Atmen spüren. Und dann legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre.

Und da war es wieder dieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es passte einfach alles. Unsere Lippen bewegten sich in einklang. Ich spürte wir Bellas Zunge sanft über meine Lippen fuhren und war überrascht das sie es wollte. Ich wäre ja ein Volltrottel gewesen wenn ich ihr den Eingang verweigern würden. Also öffnete ich meinen Mund und unsere Zungen berührten sich. Zuerst war ein sanfter und liebevoller Kuss, aber nach einer Weile wurde er fordernd. Bellas Hände schoben sich in meine Haare und zog mich somit noch näher an sich heran. Meine Hand die an ihrer Hüfte lag glitt langsam runter zu ihrem Oberschenkel. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ihr Bein hob und ihre Beine um meine Hüfte geschlungen waren.

Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr Bella das wieder rum sehr starke Auswirkungen auf mein nun als zu großes Problem hatte.

Bella löste sich von dem Kuss um Luft zu holen während ich ihren Hals entlang küsste. Ihre Hände glitten zu meinem Shirt. Sie machte mir mal als deutlich das ich zu viele Klamotten an hatte. Ihre Hände packten das Ende meines Shirts und zog es mir über den Kopf. Schnell fuhren ihre Hände über meine Brust. Ich drehte mich um uns an einen anderen Ort zu bringen. Das nächste Zimmer, war das Wohnzimmer. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich hinein und legte sich aufs Sofa und platzierte mich über Bella. Ich küsste sie vom Hals an abwärts über ihre Brüste über ihren Bauch bis runter zu der Stelle wo ich am meisten hin wollte.

Doch Bella hatte wohl andere Pläne. Irgendwie schaffte sie es das wir uns drehten und sie nun auf mir lag. Wir brauchten nicht sprechen um zu wissen was der andere wollte. Wir verständigten uns mit unseren Blicken. Sie erhob sich kurz um meine Jogginghose runter zu ziehen und zog ihren Bademantel ganz aus.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt das sie einen Körper wie eine Göttin hatte?

Sie war perfekt. Wieder bis sich Bella auf die Unterlippe als sie bemerkte das ich sich von oben bis unten anschaute. Und wieder wurde sie rot. War es ihr unangenehm so vor mir zu stehen? Bella hatte absolut keinen Grund sich zu schämen. Ich streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und war überrascht als sie diese nahm.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich wieder auf mich. Jetzt trennte uns nur noch unsere Unterwäsche.

Sie lehnte sich vor und abermals trafen sich unsere Lippen. Langsam bewegte Bella ihre Hüfte. Ugh!

„Bella....."

„Hab ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein ... nein... das fühlt sich gut an..."

Wieder bewegte sie ihre Hüfte und schon dabei ihre Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich packte ihre Hüfte und unser Körper bewegte sich im einklang.

Unsere Bewegungen wurden schneller. Mit meiner Hand fuhr ich über ihren Bauch zu ihren Brüsten. Ich denke so gut hat sich das alles noch nie angefühlt. Und hatte ich schon erwähnt das wir noch Unterwäsche anhatten? FUCK! Ich mein was macht Bella mit mir?

„Oh Gott Edward..."

"Bella hör nicht auf… ich .. ich..."

„Edward ich bin so nah.. oh Gott... „

Ich bewegte mich schneller und noch härter an ihr. Das wars!

Mit einem „Fuck Edward...." kam Bella. Und es war das schönste was ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Bellas Gesicht wenn ihr Orgasmus sie überrollte.

Mehr brauchte ich nicht und ich kam in meine Boxershorts.

Ich weiß nicht was es war. Aber Bella würde mein Untergang sein. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas starkes empfunden. Konnte man so hart kommen wenn man noch nicht mal richtigen Sex hatte? Die Antwort war ja, man konnte es, oder viel mehr ich konnte es. Aber nur mit Bella. Wenn ich dran dachte was Tanja oder Jessica... Ne das war was komplett anderes und ich wusste nicht was. Aber eins wusste ich. Es hatte sich noch nie so angefühlt. Bella legte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter und ich legte meine Arme um ihren Rücken und drückte sie an mich. Und wieder etwas, was ich nach dem Sex noch nie gemacht hatte.

Oh mein Gott.... ich werde zu einer Pussy!!!

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier lagen, eng umschlungen. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause aber es war klar das Alice und Jasper bald hier sein würden.

„Bella ... ich denke ich sollte..."

„Oh ja... du solltest nach Hause... Jas und Alice.."

„Ja sie werden bald hier sein und außerdem brauch ich eine Dusche." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und

Bella erhob sich. Sie lief wieder rot an. Sie schnappte sich ihren Bademantel vom Boden und reichte mir meine Hose. Schnell zog ich sie mir über. Bella stand immer noch da und schaute mich an. Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Was war bitte los mit mir???

Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen in den Flur wo mein Shirt lag. Schnell zog ich auch dieses über. Der Gedanke jetzt nach Hause zu gehen und Bella hier alleine zu lassen...

Cullen du Pussy!! Beweg dein Arsch nach Hause.

„Ja also dann. Ich schätze wir sehen uns morgen"

Shit! Wie peinlich war das denn bitte?

„Ähm ja... wir sehen uns morgen."

Bella schaute mich mit ihren großen braunen Rehaugen an. Ich konnte nicht anders als sie noch einmal zu küssen. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und presste meine Lippen auf ihre.

„Bis morgen B. und bleib sauber."

„Immer! Bis morgen Edward."

Ich machte die Tür und ging hinaus. Auf das zurück joggen hatte ich jetzt keine Lust aber ich war froh, denn so konnte ich meine Gedanken sortieren.

Und so ließ ich das Haus von Bella hinter mir und es fühlte sich so an als wenn mein Herz auch zurück blieb.

******

**Okay!! Wer hat alles gedacht das Alice oder Tanja die beiden unterbrechen am Anfang???**

**Enttäuscht das es Charlie war?**

**Und er möchte jetzt alles einen heißen durch geschwitzten Edward haben?**

**Sorry wenn ihr auch dieses mal keinen wilden hemmungslosen Sex bekommen habt. Seid ihr mir böse??**

**Und wer ist mir dankbar das ich dieses mal nicht mit nem Cliffi geendet habe???**

**Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen????!! Ich weiß das Update hat jetzt was gedauert aber ich lieg mit ner fetten Erkältung im Bett.**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews ich freu mich wenn ihr auch bei dem Chap euren Gedanken freien lauf lasst und mir sagt wie ihr es fandet...**

**Danke wie immer an meine Vz- Mädel.. **

**Und natürlich an meine kleine Bitch *GGG * Schatzi ich lieb dich und bin froh das es dich gibt. Du bist alles für mich!!! **

**Ich sag nur „Plan A und Plan B Aber wir müssen wohl die ganze Tastatur nehmen" ;-)**

**Brainstorming rockt :-P**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella

So viel zu meinem Plan und dem super Zettel den wir gemacht haben.

Aber was war es das ich nicht wirklich enttäuscht von mir war?

Als ich oben noch in der Badewanne lag und vor mich hin geträumt hatte, hatte ich genau das vor Augen. Wie es wäre wenn er jetzt rein kommt. All das was in den letzten Tagen war, das konnte ich nicht einfach vergessen. Edward war ein Arsch so viel war klar, aber er hatte auch andere Seiten. Und genau das hatte er mir gerade wieder gezeigt.

Er trägt eine Maske um nicht verletzbar zu sein. In meiner Näher aber, zu mindestens wenn wir alleine sind, lässt er die Maske fallen. Warum kann er nicht immer so sein? Warum muss er immer den coolen und unerreichbaren spielen?

Nach unserem kleinem Abenteuer hat er mich festgehalten, Herr Gott er hat mich zum Abschied geküsst.

Wie würde es sein wenn wir uns morgen in der Schule wieder sehen?

Steckt seine Zunge dann wieder im Hals von Tanja oder Jessica?

Daran wollte ich nicht denken. Denn das machte mir meine schönen Erinnerungen die ich jetzt an Edward hatte kaputt. Als er durch die Tür raus ist, ging etwas von mir mit ihm.

Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse... das hatte alles eine viel tiefere Bedeutung.

Konnte es wirklich sein das ich...? Hatte ich etwa Gefühle für..? War es denkbar das er auch..?

Auch?? Halleluja du weißt ja noch nicht mal was mit dir los ist wie willst du denn wissen ob er irgendetwas an dir toll findet?

Stimmt. Der Tag morgen in der Schule wird es zeigen.

Aber wir kann ein Mensch sich denn so drehen? Kann er nicht einfach sagen was er will?

Bella, das hat er schon mehrmals oder? Er will nichts anderes als deine V-Card.

Nein!!! Das glaub ich nicht. Er hätte sie doch heute einfach haben können. Hinter dem ganzen Ich-bin-die-coolste-Sau-der-Welt getue ist noch was anderes. Vielleicht ist er einsam?

Ugh! Denk weiter so von ihm. Du fällst tief. Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt.

Gerade als ich wieder meine persönliche Kopfdiskussion führte kamen Alice und Jasper rein.

„Oh Gott Bella alles klar?"

Ich merkte nicht das ich immer noch im Bademantel bekleidet an der Wand saß wo Edward mich vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit gegen gedrückt hatte.

„Bella was ist los wir haben Edward gesehen und er sah irgendwie genau so aus wie du?"

Das brachte mich aus meiner Trance.

„Wie sah er aus?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein scheiße, genau wie du!"

„Danke Alice."

Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. Wieso um Himmelswillen sollte er so aussehen wie ich mich fühle?

„War er hier?"

Ich nickte.

„Habt ihr..."

Ich nickte.

„Oh Gott ihr hattet Sex???????"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bella verdammt noch mal wach auf."

„Alice wir hatten kein Sex!"

Ich wollte nicht mit ihr streiten, aber ich wollte auch nicht das sie meine Erinnerung an ihn zerstört.

Also ging ich schnellen Schrittes nach oben und legte mich auf mein Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

„Bella... ist alles okay mit dir? Du wirkst etwas verstört!"

„Alice mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut."

„Das seh ich."

„Ich meine das wirklich."

„Ich auch. Hör zu, ich weiß nicht wieso Edward hier war und was ihr gemacht habt, aber er sah genau so aus wie du und konnte irgendwie nicht richtig sprechen."

„Ihr habt mit ihm geredet?"

„Als wir hier her gefahren sind kam er uns entgegen. Er sah aus als wenn er über etwas sehr doll nach denkt. Was habt ihr gemacht? Was ist aus dem Zettel geworden?"

Also erzählte ich ihr alles. Es war mir am Anfang ein bisschen unangenehm mit Alice darüber zureden was ihr Bruder und ich gerade gemacht hatten.

Ich ließ nichts aus. Nicht wie er mich gehalten hat. Nicht wie er mich angeschaut hat. Nicht wie er mich zum Schluss noch einmal geküsst hat, als er gegangen ist.

Die Augen von Alice wurden immer größer aber sie blieb still bis ich alles erzählt hatte.

„Jetzt weißt du alles."

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Bella."

„Was?"

„Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt B. Ich mein wenn du über ihn redest deine Blicke..."

„No fucking Way A. benutz nicht das L. Wort."

„Aber ich..."

„Nein Alice. Bitte. Ich... ich muss erst mal nachdenken bitte lass mich ein Augenblick allein okay?"

Sie nickte und nahm mich in den Arm und kurz darauf verschwand sie zur Tür hinaus zu Jasper. Ich wollte an gar nichts mehr denken. Nicht an das was war mit Edward und auch nicht an morgen oder übermorgen. Mein Kopf war viel zu voll.

Ich krabbelte aus meinem Bett und ging wieder ins Badezimmer und stellte mich unter die heiße Dusche.

***

Die Fahrt zur Schule am nächsten Tag war still. Alice wusste bescheid und ich war mir sicher das auch Jas nun bescheid wusste.

Ich musste mich auf alles gefasst machen.

Er könnte jetzt total freundlich zu mir sein oder aber wieder total scheiße. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gerne an den morgen danach als wir im Pool geprobt hatten.

Als ich auf den Parkplatz fuhr zu meiner üblichen Parklücke neben Emmett, wurde ich auf einmal kreidebleich. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Wir blöd konnte ein Mensch nur sein?

Da stand er an seinem Volvo gelehnt und Tanja leckte ihm schon wieder über den ganzen Hals.

Es war doch klar das er sich nicht ändert. Ich bin ein Spiel für ihn. Ein Spiel was so lange interessant ist, bis er es ausgespielt hatte und dann war ich nichts weiter als nur eine Eroberung. Ich schämte mich für meine Dummheit.

Hatte ich wirklich gedacht das er sich ändern würde über Nacht? Das ihm das, was gestern war irgendwas bedeutet hat?

„B. bist du okay? Wir können auch direkt rein gehen."

Ich schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein A. es geht mir gut. Ich lasse mir den Tag nicht versauen. Ich bin selber Schuld und da muss ich jetzt durch."

Wir stiegen aus und ich begrüßte alle. ALLE auch ihn. Ich tat einfach so als wenn es mir nichts ausmachen würde das sein ganzer Hals mit Sabber von Tanja voll ist. Innerlich aber zeriss es mich. Und die Frage der Fragen war immer noch WIESO??? Sein Gesichtsausdruck war anders. So als wenn ihm das nicht gefiel was Tanja da macht. Als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber wieso zum Teufel noch mal sollte Edward eins haben?

„Und kleine B. am Freitag wird gefeiert was?"

„Ja Emmett, wie oft denn noch? Du hast doch schon alles geplant."

„Am Freitag wird gefeiert?"

Erschrocken schauten wir alle zu Tanja.

„Wo? Und warum sagt mir keiner bescheid? Baby warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Mir kam fast alles hoch. Um so erstaunter war ich aber als Edward das Wort ergriff.

„Tanja schreib es dir auf: 1. ich bin nicht dein Baby und 2. du bist nicht eingeladen. Keiner will dich dabei haben."

„Aber wo feiert ihr?"

„Bei mir Tanja ."

Alle Augenpaare waren jetzt auf mich gerichtet. Niemand hätte gedacht das ich etwas dazu sage.

„Und wenn du magst kannst du gerne kommen."

Alle Münder klappten auf. Ich würde mal sagen das Spiel geht weiter.

Vielleicht tut es mir mal ganz gut längere Zeit zu sehen wie Tanja an Edward klebt damit ich wieder zu klarem Verstand komme.

„Bella bist du dir ..."

« Alice ich war mir noch nie so sicher gewesen wie jetzt »

In dem Moment kam Jake zu uns.

Ich begrüßte ihn.

„Jake schön das du da bist. Kommst du am Freitag zu meiner Party? Es ist keine richtige Party eher ein gemütliches zusammen sein.

Ich würde mich freuen. Sag bitte ja."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Edward. Der kurz davor war Jacob an zu springen.

„Ähm B. ich denke das..."

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und musste mich dabei sehr strecken.

„Jake schau mir in die Augen und sag das du nicht kommen willst und mein es auch so, dann glaub ich dir. Aber sag nicht von vornherein nein nur weil du Edward um „Erlaubnis" fragen musst um in meiner Näher zu sein. Das ist nämlich albern und ich scheiß darauf was er will.

Also möchtest du, oder möchtest du nicht am Freitag kommen?"

Immer noch hielt ich sein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Ein bereites grinsen machte sich breit und ich wusste die Antwort.

„Ich komme gerne Bella. Danke."

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und meinte jemanden scharf Luft einziehen zu hören.

„Ich freu mich auf dich."

Mit diesem Satz drehte ich mich um und ging zu meiner ersten Stunde.

Ich fühlte mich als wäre ich der König der Welt. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr wo ich aufgehört hatte zu zählen also beschloss ich es einfach

Team Bella 7 ; Team Edward 5

****

Die Woche verlief langsam und ich war froh das endlich Freitag war. Nun ja war ich wirklich froh? Ich musste den ganzen Abend zusehen wie Tanja Edward fasst auffrisst.

Ob das so angenehm war?

Am Mittwoch hatte mich Rose bei Seite gezogen und wollte wissen was los war. Sie kannte mich wie Alice einfach zu gut, also erzählte ich von dem "Zwischenfall" mit Edward. Sie sagte genau das was Alice gesagt hatte und ich schwöre wenn noch einer das Wort in den Mund nimmt mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben welches im Alphabet nach dem „K" kommt dann raste ich aus.

Rose stand auf jeden fall hinter mir und sie sagte das Edward seid dem Tag an komisch war.

Ich dachte den ganzen Tag darüber nach kam aber zu keiner Lösung. Denn entwerde Jess Lauren oder Tanja hingen immer an seiner Seite.

Für mich war das keine Veränderung.

In den Proben und in Bio verhielten wir uns normal. Naja „normal" gab es bei Edward und mir nicht. Wir ignorierten uns, anstatt uns gegenseitig anzustacheln und zu provozieren.

Im tanzen wurden wir immer besser und es fing an mir Spaß zu machen. Edward ist ein guter Tänzer und ich genoss die Nähe die Zweisamkeit die wir währenddessen hatten. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht könnte man denken das er es genau so genießt wie ich. Hier ist niemand der uns stört. Hier kann man alles sagen und ausdrücken nur in den Bewegungen.

Jedes mal wenn die 2 Stunden rum waren ging ein riss durch mein Magen.

Sobald wir aus der Sporthalle raus waren, waren wir wieder „normal".

Und nun stand ich hier in meiner Küche und holte Bier für Tanja und Edward. Ich war ja eine sooooo gute Gastgeberin.

„Bella du musst atmen. Beachte die beiden einfach nicht. »

„Rose wie soll ich die beiden nicht beachten wenn sie mir genau gegenüber sitzen und Tanja noch nicht einmal ihren Mund von Edwards Hals genommen hat?"

Ich schnappte das Bier und ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich gab Edward die beiden Flaschen weil Tanja ja immer noch beschäftigt war.

Und da war er wieder der Blick, als wenn er sagen wollte: _Bella es tut mir leid ich will das nicht._

Aber wieso sagt er ihr das nicht einfach? Wenn es denn wirklich so ein Blick war.

„OKAYYYYY Bitchessssssss... Wahrheit oder Pflicht."

„Emmett sind wir hier im Kindergarten?"

„Ach komm schon Rose. Wir haben schon alle ein bisschen Alk intus das wird bestimmt lustig."

Wir anderen zuckten die Schultern aber dann setzten wir uns alle in einen Kreis auf dem Boden. Tanja löste sich endlich von Edwards Hals und nahm sofort seine Hand was dann geschah ließ mir fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Kannst du jetzt endlich mal deine Flossen von mir nehmen? Es nervt und ich hab da kein Bock drauf. Wie oft soll ich dir das heute noch sagen."

Ich war mir zu 99,99 Prozent sicher das mein Mund offen stand. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Schnell erinnerte ich mich wieder, wie man den Mund zu macht und schaute erschrocken zu Rose die nur nickte. Meinte sie das etwa mit „Edward benimmt sich komisch?"

„Okay Emmett fängt an weil es seine Idee war", brachte ich ein damit keiner mehr über Edward und Tanja nachdachte.

„Bella, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit"

„Bist du verliebt?"

Was war das für eine dumme Frage?

„Nein. Rose Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit"

„Ohne was kannst du nicht leben?"

Rose räusperte sich. „ Nun ja ... also Emmett du weißt das ich dich sehr liebe, (er grinste breit), aber meine schwarzen Jimmy Choos Schuhe lieb ich noch einen kleinen Ticken mehr."

Alle fingen an zu lachen bis auf Emmett.

„Baby was zum Teufel?"

„Stell dich nicht so an, ich mach es heute Nacht wieder gut."

„Okayyyyy", sagte ich schnell, „zu viele Informationen die keiner hören will."

Wir spielten schon seid einer Stunde und es war echt richtig lustig.

„Bella W oder P?"

„Wahrheit"

„Nein B. das geht nicht, du hast de ganze Zeit immer W. genommen."

„Okay bevor du noch anfängst zu heulen, dann eben Pflicht."

„Küss Jacob"

„WAS????"

Drei Stimmen gleichzeitig brüllten es fast. Jacobs, meine und Edwards Stimme.

Edward?

„Küss Jacob, oder hat da irgendwer ein Problem mit?"

„JA" Brüllten wir wieder gleichzeitig.

Wieso brüllte Edward mit? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein!!

Mhm das könnte interessant werden.

„Ich ändere meine Meinung. Ich hab kein Problem damit" Ha! Nimm da Edward.

„WAS?" Kam es jetzt nur noch von den zwei Stimmen.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit."

Jetzt mischte sich Rose ein. „Edward dich sollte das am aller wenigsten stören. Außerdem ist ein Spiel."

Ich drehte mich zu Jake der direkt neben mir saß und schaute ihm in die Augen. Dann drehte ich mich kurz zu Edward und seine Augen sagen mir so was wie „_Bella bitte tu es nicht_".

Tja Pech gehabt Casanova. Ich lass mich doch von dir nicht verarschen.

Ich holte einmal tief Luft und drehte mich wieder zu Jacob. Mein Gesichte und mein Mund kam seinem immer näher. Ich schloss die Augen und bevor ich meine Lippen und seine legen konnte, merkte ich 2 Arme an mir die mich aufrissen und mich über eine Schulter warfen.

„EDWARD, lass mich sofort runter."

Er ging mit mir die Treppe hoch, sofort in mein Zimmer.

„EDWARD LASS MICH RUNTER!!!!!!" Mmmmh aber wenn ich ehrlich bin in dieser Position hab ich eine gute Sicht auf seinen Arsch.

_Oh Bella wie wäre es wenn du mal nicht an so was denkst?_

Erst in meinem Zimmer stellte er mich auf die Füße und schloss die Tür ab!

Er schloss die Tür ab????

„EDWARD was zum Teufel sollte das? Lass mich hier sofort raus!!"

„Was fällt dir ein? Jacob? Bella bitte was soll das?

Fragte er mich jetzt allen ernstes was das soll??

„Du fragst mich was das soll? Es wäre ein Kuss gewesen! Ein verdammter Kuss."

„Du wirst Jacob nicht küssen. Keiner wird dich küssen."

„Ach lass mich raten, außer du!"

„Richtig, keiner außer ich."

„Edward du hast kein Recht mir zu sagen was ich tun und lassen soll. Du bist nicht mein Freund."

Er schluckte. Und eine Emotion spiegelte sich in seinen Augen die ich nicht kannte.

„Sag ich dir etwa das du deine Finger von Tanja, Jessica oder sonst wem lassen sollst? NEIN tu ich nicht. Auch wenn ich es sagen würde, würdest du weiter machen und ein scheiß darauf geben was ich will und was nicht.

Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr es mich zerreißt das ich keinerlei „Macht" über dich habe."

Er schnaubte. Dann brüllte er.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was du für eine Macht über mich hast Bella."

Ich fauchte zurück.

„Es ist doch eh alles nur ein Spiel Edward. Du willst meine V-Card. Das ist es was du willst mehr nicht. Ich soll deine schönste Trophäe sein. Die V-Card, der Tochter vom Polizeichef.

Halleluja!!! Wer wäre da nicht stolz drauf oder?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung Bella", sagte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung? Sobald du hast das was du willst behandelst du mich dann so wie Tanja? Werde ich dann auch eine von deinen kleinen Schlampen die du mal eben anrufst wenn du Bock hast? Für welchen Tag bin ich denn bestimmt? Mittwoch oder Donnerstag?

Ach ne Donnerstag ist schlecht da ist mein Dad immer früh zu Hause von der Arbeit."

Ich war so richtig in fahrt. Und hätte ihn am liebsten in Stücke zerrissen.

Tief Luft holen Bella.

Jetzt sprach ich wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Wenn du das hast was du willst, lässt du mich dann in Ruhe?"

Jetzt schaute er wieder zu mir. Spiegelte sich da etwa Hass in seinen Augen?

„Bella..."

Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und er ging zurück. Vor ein paar Tagen war die ganze Szene umgedreht gewesen.

„Edward wenn es das ist was du willst dann nimm es. Bitte. Hier und jetzt."

Mein Herz raste und seins auch.

Ich dachte, nun ja ich weiß auch nicht was ich in dem Moment dachte.

Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr weg.

Ich presste mich an ihn und begann mit meinem Gesicht an seinem Hals entlang zufahren.

„Edward..."

Er nahm seine Hände und zog mich näher an sich.

Eine Hand löste sich und fuhr unter mein Kinn, sodass ich ihn anschauen musste.

„Bella ich...."

Ich schloss die Augen und presste meine Lippen an seine. Sein Mund öffnete sich und ich schob meine Zunge hinein. Unsere Zungen tanzten zusammen und das Gefühl in meiner Magengegend war wieder da.

***

**SM gehört alles und mir nichts. Und wenn mir was gehören würde dann würde ich jetzt schon Cullen mit Nachnamen heißen ;-)**

Ein Cliffie? OH. MEIN. GOTT. Wer hasst mich jetzt alles dafür?? Eine fällt mir da mal so spontan ein .. ne Maddy ;-)

**Was sagt ihr? Was denkt ihr wie es weiter geht? Gibt Bella ihm endlich was er will? Und warum verhält sich Edward so komisch?**

**Lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt. Ich freu mich wenn ihr den grünen Button drückt und mir eine kleine kann aber auch große Review da lasst *g***

**Danke an alle die immer fleißig ihre Meinung zu meiner kleinen story abgeben.**

**Danke an die VZ- Mädels.**

**Danke an die Terror Miezen Gruppe *lach* Ich seid die geilsten**

**Und wie immer ein dickes fettes Danke schön an mein aller liebsten Schatz der Welt, Sandra danke das es dich gibt und die meine Verrücktheiten erträgst und mit machst **

**Noch 19 Tage dann rocken wir London!!!!!!**

**Brainstorming rockt **


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward**

Bella zu küssen war alles was ich bis an mein Lebensende wollte!

_Moment mal wie war das gerade? Alles was ich von Bella will war doch ihre V-Card_

Ich denke es wir Zeit das du dir eingestehen solltest das es schon lange nicht nur um ihre V-Card geht. Du weißt was du wirklich willst aber du bist zu sehr ein Weichei um es dir selber einzugestehen.

_Ach so Herr Neun mal Klug und was will ich von Bella?_

Ugh! Muss ich dir das wirklich sagen? Bist du so blöd das du es selber nicht merkst?

Das was du von Bella willst und vor allem was du für Bella fühlst ist etwas, was du noch bei keiner anderen vorher wolltest. Du willst es richtig machen. Du willst mit ihr auf ein Date gehen. Du willst sie als deine Freundin überall vorstellen. Warum sonst willst du nicht das sich ihr jemand nähert?

Bella bewegte ihr Hüften an meinem Schritt.

„Edward... nimm mich"

Das war zu viel. Egal was meine innere Stimme zu mir gesagt hat, alles was ich jetzt nur noch wollte war Bella nah sein. So nah wie ich es nur sein konnte und keiner zu vor war. Langsam zog ich ihr, ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Und wenn Sie nicht den perfekten Körper hatte, dann soll mich bitte jetzt sofort der Blitz treffen. Ihre Hände bewegten sich zu meinem Shirt und schnell lag es neben ihrem auf dem Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment schauten wir uns in die Augen bis Bella ihren Blick über meine Nackte Brust wandern lies. Ihre Hände strichen sanft von meinen Schultern über meine Brust zu meinem Bauchnabel. Ich machte Ihre Bewegung nach und blieb an ihrer Hose stehen. Ich schaute ihr kurz in die Augen.

„Bella wir..."  
Sie unterbrach mich. „ Nein Edward. Wir bringen das jetzt hinter uns"  
Wir bringen das jetzt hinter uns???  
So als wenn mal eben Milch kaufen geht im Supermarkt?Sie öffnete den Knopf meiner Jeans und zog dann den Reißverschluss nach unten.  
Als Bella mir die Hose nach unten schob biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Mir war klar wieso, denn ich war ziemlich gut bestückt. Vielleicht dachte sie darüber nach ob es sehr weh tun würde.

_Hab keine Angst Bella ich werde vorsichtig sein_

Whoa. Wo kam das bitte auf einmal her? War es mir nicht egal, wie es passierte?  
Ich musste unbedingt den Schalter in meinem Kopf suchen, der diese Gedanken ausschaltet.  
Schnell stieg ich aus meinen Schuhen und zog dabei die Socken mit aus.

Ich zog sie wieder nah an mich heran. Für meinen Geschmack hatte sich noch eindeutig zu viele Klamotten an. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über ihre Schuler, runter zu ihren Armen und Fingern. Meine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Hose und ich öffnete den Knopf, danach den Reißverschluss. Ich stoppte, wollte wirklich wissen ob es das war, was Bella wollte. Sie schaute mich an und ich suchte in ihren Augen nach etwas, was mir sagte ich solle auf hören, aber ich fand nichts. Sie nickte einfach nur und ein leises geflüstertes „ja" kam von ihr.

Also schob ich die Hose runter und ging auf meine Knie. Vorsichtig half ich Bella aus ihren Schuhen und Socken. Und dann stand sie vor mir, in dunkel blauer Unterwäsche. Wieder biss Bella sich auf die Unterlippe als ich sie merkte das ich meinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern lies. Wie oft hatte ich Bella jetzt schon so gesehen?

Ich wusste es nicht mehr aber eins war sicher, der Anblick von Bella in Unterwäsche würde niemals langweilig werden. Ich küsste sie vom Knie aufwärts zu ihrer Mitte. Ihr Duft war himmlisch. Noch nie hatte ich so einen Duft gerochen. Und wenn sie schon so gut roch, wollte ich gar nicht wissen wie sie erst schmeckte. Ich gab Bella einen leichten Kuss über ihre Boyshorts und erhob mich dann wieder.

Bella legte ihre Hände um meinen Nacken und küsste mich sanft. Es war ein süßer, zärtlicher und sinnlicher Kuss. Ich packte Bella unter den Knien und eine Hand um ihren Rücken. Ihr Arm legte sich um meine Schultern und ich trug sie, als wenn ich sie gerade über die Schwelle tragen würde, zu ihrem Bett. Vorsichtig legte ich Bella in die Mitte und positionierte mich zwischen ihren Beinen.

„ Küss mich Edward", hauchte sie sanft. Wie konnte ich ihr nur wieder stehen? Was machte sie mit mir? Während ich meine Lippen auf ihre legte fuhr ich mir einer Hand unter ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH. Langsam schob ich erst den Träger von der rechten Schulter dann von ihrer linken Schulter nach unten. Meine Lippen lösten sich von ihren und Bella zog ihren BH aus. Ich zog scharf Luft ein. Bella wurde immer perfekter. Gab es so was überhaupt? Die Antwort lautete: Ja! Denn die Perfektion eines weiblichen Körpers lag genau vor mir, bzw. unter mir. Und dabei hatte sie ihre Boyshorts noch an. Ich starrte Bella wohl etwas zu lange an denn sie versuchte sich zu bedecken.

„Nein Bella, nicht."  
„Aber du.."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „ Du bist so wunderschön. Du solltest deinen Körper nicht verstecken."  
„Du findest ich bin ...schön?"  
„Bella dein Körper ist perfekt. Du solltest keine Selbstzweifehl haben. Glaub mir ich hab schon viele Körper gesehen, aber deiner ist ein Traum."  
Oh Gott. Hatte ich das jetzt gerade laut gesagt? Musste ich ausgerechnet jetzt von anderen Frauenkörpern anfangen? Ich bin so ein Idiot.  
Bella brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken als sie mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange fuhr.  
Ich blickte in ihr Gesicht und merkte das ihre Wangen leicht errötet waren.  
„Edward nicht. Ich weiß wie du das meinst. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber.  
Du findest also das ich, von allen Mädels mit denen du zusammen warst, den .. ähm.. schönsten Körper habe?"  
Ich nickte. „Bella du hast keine Ahnung."

Sie strich mit ihren Händen über meine Schultern über meine Brust und hielt am Bund meiner Boxershorts an. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und mir meine Shorts auszog. Den Rest, den sie mit ihren Händen nicht runter schieben konnte, erledigten ihre Füße.

Ich schloss die Augen. Wollte nicht in Bellas Gesicht sehen. Ich mein, es ist nicht so das ich mich für meinen Körper schäme, im Gegenteil. Als ich gezeugt wurden bin, hat Gott mich geliebt. Aber ich wollte Bella gefallen. Langsam öffnete ich dir Augen und sah, das Bella mich sanft anlächelte.

„Edward du bist... du hast.... perfekt."

Okay, das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet aber die Reaktion gefiel mir und ich lächelte mein schiefes Lächeln.

Ich beugte mich zu Bella um meine Lippen auf ihre zu legen. Meine Zunge strich über ihre Lippen und sie öffnete ihren Mund bereit willig und unsere Zungen tanzten.  
All zu schnell mussten wir Luft holen, aber dabei verließen meine Lippen nicht ihren Körper. Mein Mund fuhr an ihren Hals, zu ihrem Schlüsselbein runter zu ihren Brüsten. Mit meinen Lippen streifte ich ihren erregten und harten Nippel. Ich ließ meine Zunge darüber kreisen und als Reaktion kam von Bella ein leises Wimmern. Mit meiner anderen Hand massierte ich ihre andere Brust. Bellas Hüfte erhob sich ein wenig und ihre warme Mitte presste sie gegen meine harte Erektion. Ein stöhnen entfuhr mir und ich wanderte mit meinem Mund weiter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Meine Hände griffen an den Bund von ihrer Unterwäsche. Noch einmal schaute ich hoch zu Bella und wollte wirklich sicher gehen das sie es will.  
Ihre tief braunen Augen, schauten mich an und ein lächeln umspielten ihre Lippen. Das war alles was ich brauchte. Also zog ich ihr langsam ihre Boyshorts aus und lies sie neben das Bett fallen.

Und da lag sie. Wie Gott sie erschaffen hatte. Wie ihre Mutter sie auf Welt gebracht hatte. Ein Engel auf Erden.  
Ich schluckte. Denn noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mir so viel Zeit genommen. Bella war etwas besonderes und bei ihr musste man sich Zeit nehmen. Ihr Körper war zu perfekt um nicht jeden Flecken Haut zu erkunden.

_Soso wenn Bella also etwas besonderes ist, wieso willst du sie denn hier und jetzt nehmen? Wie romantsch du doch bist oder? Während deine Familie unten sitz und Tanja, das Mädel was du als letztes..._

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Solche Gedanken waren auf alle Fälle fehl am Platz.

Meine Augen trafen Bellas und sie biss sich erneut auf die Lippe.

„Darf ich?" fragte ich.

„Ja", hauchte sie leicht.

Ich rutschte etwas nach hinten aufs Bett um mein Gesicht besser zwischen ihren Beinen zu positionieren. Die wärme die von ihr kam durchströmte mich und ich konnte sehen wie feucht sie für mich war. Ich war der jenige der solche Gefühle in ihr hervorbringen konnte. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge vorsichtig über ihren Klitoris. Bella war in jeder Hinsicht einzigartig. Sie schmeckte nach... ich konnte es nicht beschreiben.. einfach nach _Bella_. _Meine Bella_. Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr ihr und dieses Geräusch ging mir sofort in meine Erektion, die schon mehr als nur weh tat.

„Edward.. bitte."  
Ich hob mein Gesicht sodass ich sie anschauen konnte.  
„Bitte was, Bella?"  
„Bitte.. schlaf mit mir.. ich will dir meine V-Card geben"  
Ich schluckte. So nervös war ich in meinem ganze Leben noch nicht. Ich stellte mich ja gerade zu an, als wenn es men erstes mal wäre.  
„ Hast du ein Kondom?"  
Bella schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, aber ich nehme die Pille und du bist doch gesu...."  
Ich lies sie nicht zu Ende reden. „ Ja Bella ich bin gesund."  
Sie nickte. „Dann will ich nichts haben, was zwischen uns ist."  
Ich erhob mich und positionierte mich so, dass ich genau über ihr lag. „Sag mir wenn ich dir weh tue."

Mein Schwanz berührte ihren Eingang. Ich müsste nur langsam nach vorne gehen, aber ich wusste wie sehr Bella den richtigen Moment dafür haben wollte. Sie wollte es mit jemandem erleben der sie wirklich liebte.  
Ich blickte ihr in die Augen und lies alles was in der letzen Zeit zwischen uns passiert ist Revue passieren, bis hin zu dem Tag wo ich sie das erste mal bei uns im Garten sah.  
Unsere Blicke. Unsere Berührungen. Unsere Stichelein. Unsere Küsse.  
Die elektrische Spannung die Zwischen uns herrscht. Was in mir tobte wenn Jake oder ein anderer mit ihr sprach oder sie nur anschaute. Wie ich mich fühlte wenn Bella nicht in meiner Nähe war. Und da wusste ich was mit mir los war. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben war ich verliebt. Ich liebe Isabella Marie Swan.

Ich war es die ganze Zeit schon und wie ein blindes Huhn lief ich durch die Gegend. Immer noch schaute ich Bella an.  
Sie wollte ihr erstes mal mit jemandem erleben der sie wirklich liebt. Ich war dieser Jemand, aber was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ich kann ja wohl schlecht in sie stoßen und sagen „Hey Bella nur damit du es weißt ich liebe dich".

„Edward was ist los?"  
Kurz schloss ich meine Augen und öffnete sie wieder bevor ich sprach.  
„Ich kann nicht Bella es tut mir leid."  
Mit diesem Satz lehnte ich mich von ihr weg und suchte auf ihrem Boden meiner Boxershorts.  
Schnell zog ich mir meine Boxershorts an und suchte nach meinen weiteren Kleidungsstücken.  
„Edward was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?"  
„Ich kann nicht Bella."  
„Was soll das heißen du kannst nicht? Ich hab gedacht du kannst immer?Du wolltest doch meine V-Card oder nicht? Also nimm die dir gefälligst!"  
Ich fand meine Socken und zog sie schnell an, dann drehte ich mich zu Bella.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung Bella. Du verstehst nichts!"  
„Verdammt noch mal Edward dann erklär es mir."  
„Ich... ich .. kann nicht."  
„Okay dann kann ich ja jetzt runter gehen und Jacob darum bitten mir meine V-Card zu nehmen, da du ja offensichtlich nicht in der Lage dazu bist!"

Es wäre das Understatement des Jahres gewesen, wenn ich sagen würde, das wir uns nicht derbe anbrüllen.  
Ich kann einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte sie an den Schultern.  
„Wag es dich so etwas auch nur noch einmal zu denken."  
Der Gedanke daran das Jacob Black oder ein anderer ihr nah sein könnte war nicht zu ertragen.  
Ich ging von ihr Weg und zog mir mein Shirt an. Bella war da bei ihre Unterwäsche anzuziehen. Schnell griff ich nach meiner Hose und schlüpfte dann in meine Schuhe.  
Ich war so doof. Ich hoffe nur das sie verstand warum ich das mache. Bella war alles was ich die letzten Jahre über gesucht hatte. Und dabei wusste ich noch nicht mal das ich sie gesucht hatte und jetzt da sie endlich in meinem Leben war, hab ich alles versucht um sie zu verletzen.  
Aber woher sollte ich wissen, was ich wirklich für sie fühlte. So etwas kannte ich schließlich noch nicht.

_Cullen das ist keine Entschuldigung_.

„Bella, ich... es tut mir leid...machs gut"

„EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, wag es dich jetzt einfach so ohne Erklärung zu gehen. Das bist du mir schuldig."

Da hatte sie eigentlich recht, aber ich was sollte ich sagen „Bella ich liebe dich deswegen kann ich nicht mit dir schlafen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Tür auf. Ohne mich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen ging ich die Treppen hinunter. Die lauten Stimmen der anderen war nicht zu überhören, aber ich wollte einfach nur noch hier raus. Bella folgte mir. Ich wusste es auch ohne das ich mich umdrehte denn ich spürte ihre Präsenz hinter mir. Mein Körper reagierte auf sie. Eine kleine warme Hand griff mich am Handgelenk.

„Edward sag mir was los ist"

Dann erst drehte ich mich um und sah das sie nichts weiter an hatte außer ihren dunkel blauen BH und eine Jogginghose.

„Wieso um alles in der Welt hast du dir nicht genommen, was du so wie so schon die ganze Zeit willst."

Schlagartige wurde es still im Haus. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das wir genau in Blickrichtung der anderen standen und sie alles mit ansehen konnten.

„Bella du verstehst das nicht." Sagte ich zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

„Dann erklär es mir verdammt noch mal. Erst sagst du zu mir das ich den schönsten Körper habe den du je gesehen hast. Dann liegen wir nackt auf meinem Bett und du hättest nur ein kleines bisschen weiter nach vorne gemusst und du hättest das was du wolltest. Aber nein Edward Cullen macht einen Rückzieher und sagt das er es nicht kann."

„Bella halt den Mund."

„Baby hattest du gerade Sex mit der da?"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE TANJA!!!!" Brüllten Bella und ich gleichzeitig.

„Und er ist nicht dein _Baby_", fügte Bella noch hinzu.

Emmetts und Jacobs Münder standen offen. Rosalie klappte den Mund von ihrem Freund zu. Sie sah mit einem wissenden Blick von Bella zu mir. Jasper schaute amüsiert. Alice augen waren weit aufgerissen und auf mich gerichtet. Sie wusste wieso ich es nicht konnte, da war ich mir sicher. Und Tanja sie heulte. Aber wen interessierte das schon?!

„Jacob, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du nicht so auf Bellas Körper starren würdest"

Es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren denn der starrte weiter. SUPER!!! Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Bella.

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid aber es ist besser das es nicht passiert ist."

„Wieso? Du wolltest es und ich wollte es noch viel mehr. Also was ist dein verdammtes Problem?"

Sie schubste mich.

„Bella hör auf."

Sie schubste mich erneut.

„Bella.."

Und wieder schubste sie mich ein Stück.

Ich griff ihre beiden Handgelenke.

„Ich will es richtig machen OKAY!!! Das ist mein verdammtes Problem. Du hast es nicht verdient, so dein erstes Mal zu erleben, während alle anderen hier unten sitzen und uns wohlmöglich noch hören."

„Du willst es richtig machen? Wie macht man so was denn richtig?"

„Ugh Bella!! Nicht so eben. Geh mit mir aus. Morgen!"

„Ausgehen? Mit dir? Auf ein... ein...."

„EIN DATE", schrieen Rosalie und Alice gleichzeitig.

Bellas Augen trafen meine.

„Bitte?"

Sie nickte nur. Und ich wusste das ich sofort hier raus muss. „Ich hol dich ab. Um 7 ist das okay?"

Wieder nickte Bella nur. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte mich um und ging zu meinem Auto.  
Hatte ich das wirklich alles gerade gesagt und getan? Ich mein vor den Augen von unseren Freunden?  
War ich wirklich kurz davor Sex mit Bella Swan zu haben und hab im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Schwanz eingezogen? Und das unwirklichste von allen:

Hab ich mir gerade selber gestanden das ich Edward Cullen in Bella verliebt war?  
Ich denke die Antwort war ja.  
Es wäre gelogen wenn es mich nicht zur Hölle ängstigen würde, weil was passiert jetzt?  
Sie konnte nicht das selbe fühlen wie ich. Das war unmöglich. Aber ich wollte es. Ich wollte das sich Bella in mich verliebt. Ich wollte sie an meiner Seite. Als meine Freundin.  
Aber dennoch, sie war alles was ich niemals haben konnte. Was wollte sie von einem wie mir?

_Aber sie hat doch „ja" gesagt als du sie nach einem Date gefragt hast, oder?_

Das schon, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten.

- _Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?_

Nein!

Ich fuhr mit meinem Volvo sinnlos durch die Straßen. Hauptsache weg vom dem Haus wo _sie_ war. Was _sie_ jetzt gerade machte? Bella. Meine Bella.

Ich fummelte an meinem Radio und versuchte mich abzulenken. Es lief aber nur Mist. Nur romantischer Mist.  
Savage garden- truly madly deeply  
Celine Dion -my heart will go on

Das wurde immer besser.

Pussy Cat Dolls- dont cha

Das Lied musste auch sofort weg. Denn ich erinnerte mich nur zu gerne an die Karaokebar. Wie Bella getanzt hat. Argh! Egal was ich mache oder tue es läuft immer wieder auf Bella hinaus.

...

_Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

Patrick Swayze - She's Like the Wind!! Der Tag wurde immer besser! Nicht nur das wir dieses Dirty Dancing Projekt hatten, nein das Lied passte einfach.

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

Und das war sie wirklich. Out of my league!!!

_just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane_

Okay. Da reicht. Musik wird eindeutig überbewertet. Ich schaltete das Radio aus und in dem Moment merkte ich das ich in unserer Einfahrt stand. Einmal tief einatmen und schon stand ich vor unserer Tür. Schnell schloss ich auf und lief in mein Zimmer, ohne auf die Rufe von meiner Mutter zu achten.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen schmiss ich mich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen.

****

**Bella**

Er wollte es richtig machen? Er wollte ein Date mit mir? Nein er wollte es nicht nur, wir hatten ein Date! Morgen!Ich, ein Date mit Edward Cullen.  
Dem Edward Cullen, dem ich gerade bereit war meine V-Card zu geben.  
Ja, und ich war bereit. Es ging mir nicht darum das er sie einfach nahm und mich dann in Ruhe lies. Nein, ich wollte das nur er sie bekam aus einem ganz anderen Grund.  
Als er mir oben in die Augen geschaut hat und einen Rückzieher gemacht hat, hatte ich gedacht er würde es extra machen um mich zu demütigen. Aber seine Blicke, seine Berührungen waren viel bedeutsamer.  
Er wollte es richtig machen... was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten und warum wollte ich das er mich wieder in seine Arme nimmt, das er hier war?

Das war alles mehr als verwirrend für mich. Und gerade als ich weiter darüber nachdachte viel mir ein das ich immer noch in Jogginghose und BH an der Tür stand wo mich alle sehen konnten.  
Langsam drehte ich mich in die Richtung meiner Freunde. Nun ja Tanja war nicht wirklich meine Freundin und eigentlich wollte ich das sie so schnell wie möglich mein Haus verlässt.

„WAS?" platze es aus mir heraus, als mich alle anstarrten.

Ich wartete gar nicht erst ab was als Antwort kam, ich drehte mich um und lief die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Ich konnte nichts gegen diese blöden Tränen machen die mir die Wangen runter liefen. Ein leises Klopfen war zu hören und die Tür ging vorsichtig auf. Alice und Rose steckten ihre Köpfe hin ein und kamen langsam auf mich zu und schlangen ihre Arme um mich. Mehr Tränen ließen mir über das Gesicht, aber sie unterbrachen mich nicht und warteten einfach nur ab bis ich mich beruhigt hatte.

„B. was ist..."

„Ich bin so blöd, Alice das ist passiert. Ich mein wie konnte ich nur?"

„Was ist denn..."

„Nichts ist passiert das ist es ja eben. Ich wollte Edward meine V-Card geben. Und nicht nur weil ich gedacht hatte das er mich dann endlich in Ruhe lässt. Ich wollte das er sie bekommt und kein anderer. Das ist doch nicht normal. Ich mein.. was ist mit mir los? Die ganze Zeit giften wir uns an und dann haben wir hier in meinem Zimmer fast Sex während ihr unten sitzt. Wir waren ja schon nackt und er war ja schon fast drin..."

„BELLA.. wir reden hier von meinem Bruder und ich will NICHT wissen wo er gerade gewesen ist"

Ich murmelte nur ein „sorry Alice" wurde dann aber von Rose unterbrochen.

„Zum Donnerwetter noch mal was ist hier eben abgegangen?"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich den beiden alles erzählt was zwischen mir und Edward passiert war. Wie die Reaktion von den beiden war? Tja das war eine gute Frage. Erstaunen? Entsetzen? Verwunderung?

„Edward hat sich Zeit gelassen?"

„Edward hat sich noch nie Zeit gelassen und schon gar nicht während dessen „Süßholz" geraspelt. Ich mein nicht das er nicht recht hat B. du hast einen Wahnsinns Körper"

„Rose was viel wichtiger ist, ist das er aufgehört hat. Der Satz, er wolle es richtig machen. Das er sie um ein Date gebeten hat. Es geht ihn nicht mehr nur um ihre V-Card."

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Denkst du etwa das was ich denke?"

Alice nickte nur. Und beide schauten mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was wollte ihr mir denn sagen?"

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren."

„Ali bitte..."

„Nein B.! Aber denk darüber nach Edward hat noch nie jemanden um ein Date gebeten, weil ihm bis jetzt die Mädels nichts bedeutet haben."

Ich schluckte. Konnte es etwa sein das Edward...? Hatte er etwa auch Gefühle für mich?

_Auch??? Auch???_

Ich denke es ist an Zeit dir einzugehen das ich vielleicht mehr für Edward empfinde als nur Freundschaft.  
Wobei waren wir überhaupt Freunde?

„Wir haben es dir gesagt aber du wolltest uns nicht glauben kleine B."

„Ich ... das.. also.. nein .. das geht nicht... das kann nicht sein."

„Hör auf gegen deine Gefühle anzukämpfen."

„Aber Edward... er.. und die ganzen anderen Mädels.. und ich..."

„Bella... er hat noch nie, bei keinem Mädel einfach aufgehört wenn er die Chance gehabt hat mit ihr zu schlafen."

Rose sprang von meinem Bett, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte schnell „ Wir sehen uns morgen B. wenn wir dich für dein Date fertig machen, ich muss jetzt los"

Und schon war sie aus der Tür, lies Alice und mich alleine.

****

**Edward**

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich von Bella weg gefahren bin aber ich hatte das Gefühl das es schon stunden her sein musste.  
Ein Blick allerdings auf die Uhr verriet mir das es erst 1 Stunde her war.  
War es möglich das ich sie jetzt schon vermisste? Ich werde zu ner Pussy, soviel stand schon einmal fest. Liebe macht nicht nur blind sondern verweichtlich auch. Aber sollte das die Herausforderung sein um mit Bella zusammen zu sein dann ist es eben so.

„Du liebst sie oder?"

Ich bemerkte nicht das Rose wie eine Furie in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Wie wäre es mit anklopfen?"

„Edward du liebst sie oder?"

Es mir selber einzugestehen war schon schwer genug aber es vor jemanden anderen zu sagen war was ganz anderes.

„Verdammt noch mal Edward sag es"

„Ja verdammt Rose. Ich liebe sie."

„Ich wusste es und ich muss sagen ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Stolz auf mich?"

„Ja du hättest es auch leugnen können. Ich hätte es zwar trotzdem gewusst aber so ist es doch für alle einfacher."

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Solltest du Bella benutzen oder ihr weh tun dann scheiß ich da drauf das du der Bruder meines Freundes bist und spiele Saw 1-6 mit dir!! Das kannst du mir glauben!"

Und das tat ich. So wie sie aus sah meinte sie das ernst.

„Rosalie ich würde Bella nie, niemals weh tun. Weißt du nicht wie schwer es war einfach auf zu hören und das richtige zu tun. Und es ängstigt mich weil ich so was nicht kenne."

„Hör auf dein Herz Edward, Bella hat es verdient." Alice. Wo kam sie auf einmal her?

„Alice ich..."

„Ist schon gut Edward... pass nur auf sie auf und versprich mir das du ihr nicht weh tust."

Ich wusste schon vorher wie sehr Alice und meine ganze Familie an ihr hing. Ich durfte das um nichts auf der Welt versauen. Für Alice. Für meine Familie. Für Bella und für mich.  
Denn ich habe ein Herz es fehlte mir einfach nur die richtige Person die es zum schlagen bringt. Alice und Rose gaben mir beide eine Umarmung und gingen hinaus. Alice stoppte kurz kam zurück und gab mir einen Zettel. Sie küsste meine Wange, lächelte kurz und ging.

Ich schaute in meine Hand öffnete den Zettel und lächelte.

***

**SM gehört** **alles da hat sich nicht viel verändert und mir nichts**

**Edward wird zur Pussy wer hätte das gedacht? Na ich natürlich ;-)**

**Es hat mir unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht dieses Chap zu schreiben und ich hoffe das man es auch lesen kann??? Lasst es mich wissen ob es euch gefällt in dem ihr mir eine Review schreibt!**

**Okay ich weiß, wieder ein Cliffie ich bin gemein, aber mal ehrlich dafür liebt ihr mich doch oder? *g*  
Was wird wohl in dem Zettel stehen???**

**Das war vorerst mein letztes Chap!!!  
****Seid nicht traurig, denn..... nach London geht es weiter *lach*  
****In 10 Tagen ist es endlich soweit und ich freu mich wie ein Keks... Ich denke einfach das ich es vorher nicht mehr schaffe, also lasst mir ein bisschen Zeit.. sollte ich vorher noch updaten dann werdet ihr das ja sehen ;-)**

**Ein großer Dank an ALLE die mir so liebe Reviews schreiben nicht nur hier sondern auch im VZ vielen lieben dank, fühlt euch gedrückt!!**

**Terror Miezen ihr rockt, aber das wisst ihr... schön das es euch gibt ;-)**

**Sandra Schatzi bei dir fehlen mir die Worte, danke das es dich gibt und du mit mir so viel scheiße baust... „Hab ich ihn verdient?" „Nein eigentlich nicht!" „Doch ich finde schon, ein bisschen wenigstens" DANKE bist meine Nr. 1**

**Brainstorming rockt!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Ich schaute in meine Hand öffnete den Zettel und lächelte._

***

**Bella**

Ein Date! Okay das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Ein Date ist doch gut oder? Ja Dates sind immer gut. Aber ich hatte ein Date mit Edward Cullen!  
Was zum Teufel hab ich mir bloß dabei gedacht, als ich „ja" gesagt habe?  
Edward geht doch nicht auf ein Date. Viel mehr er hatte noch nie eins.  
Was werden wir machen? Wie wird es sein? Was soll ich über all das denken?

„ Ich will es richtig machen"  
Ich war so aufgeregt und nervös das an schlaf heute nicht zu denken ist, soviel war sicher.  
Das war es nur das mich so an ihm faszinierte? Zwischen uns ist es immer wie Feuer uns Eis. Katz und Maus. Aber zum Schluss konnten wir nie die Finger von einander lassen.  
Viel schlimmer noch, ich wollte nicht das er seine Finger von mir lässt.  
Das piepen meines Handys brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Schnell schaute ich auf das Display, eine Sms. Ich klickte auf öffnen, die Nummer war mir fremd.

_Alice hat mir deine Nummer gegeben.  
__Ich hoffe das ist okay? Nicht das du denkst das ich aufdringlich bin..  
__Wie auch immer... wollte dir nur eine gute Nacht wünschen und dir sagen, das ich mich __auf morgen freue. Unser Date steht doch noch oder?!!  
__E. xx_

War das eine neue Folge von Punk´d??? Auch wenn ich nicht Prominent war oder ähnliches aber ich warte eigentlich schon auf Ashton Kutcher der seinen Weg jetzt zu mir macht und mir sagt das da überall Kameras sind. Irgendwie kam aber nichts. Also beschloss ich die Sms noch einmal zu lesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch vertan. Aber er hatte Alice erwähnt. Und unser Date. Und da Edward ja vorher nie irgendwelche Dates hatte bzw. gemacht hatte konnte diese Sms nur für mich sein. Es war aber so unwirklich. Er war so.. so... süß??? Noch ein piepen.

_B. bist du schon am schlafen? Ist alles okay?  
__War meine Sms zu .. keine Ahnung... kitschig?  
__Wenn du wach bist meld dich... E. xx_

Wow. 2 Textnachrichten von Edward-ich habe-morgen-ein-Date-mit-ihm- Cullen.  
Und hatte er da gerade hinter seinen Anfangsbuchstaben zwei „xx" gemacht?? Heißt das nicht soviel wie Kuss??  
Ich bin total überfordert. Mein Mund muss die ganze Zeit offen gestanden haben, denn ich merkte langsam das er etwas trocken wurde. Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das war doch absurd. Ich war doch keine 12 mehr. Wieder ein piepen.

_Langsam glaub ich das Alice mir eine falsche Nummer gegeben hat.  
__Oder bist du wirklich schon am schlafen? Hast du es dir anders überlegt mit morgen?_

Bella, du weißt doch wie das funktioniert mit dem schreiben oder? Schnell drückte ich auf Antworten bevor noch eine Sms kam.

_Hey Edward, sorry war in Gedanken.  
Ist schon gut das Alice dir die Nummer gegeben hat. Nein deine Sms war nicht ..kitschig.. ich war eher überrascht.  
__Du hast die richtige Nummer ;-) und nein ich hab es mir nicht anders überlegt... morgen steht...  
B. xx_

Als ich fertig war drückte ich direkt auf senden. Sonst hätte ich es mir sicherlich wieder anders überlegt.  
Schrieb ich gerade wirklich Textnachrichten mit Edward Cullen?  
Ich musste schmunzeln.  
Seine Antwort kam schneller als gedacht.

_Da bin ich ja beruhigt.. ich hab schon gedacht Alice hätte ich ein Scherz erlaubt  
__Sorry wegen vorhin.. ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen..  
__E. xx_

Ich schluckte! Bereute er es etwa? Schnell tippte ich meine Gedanken ein.

_Was hättest du nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen?_

Das ich jetzt nervös war, war die Untertreibung des Jahres

_B. können wir morgen darüber reden? Mir wäre es lieber wenn ich dich dabei anschauen kann._

WAS??? Nein! Nein.. nein.. nein... Er kann nicht so was schreiben und dann in der Luft hängen lassen!

_Willst du mich umbringen? Du kannst nicht so was schreiben und dann einfach so stehen lassen! Mir wäre es auch lieber wenn wir morgen in Ruhe darüber reden aber der Gedanke daran, was du denkst und mir es nicht sagst macht mich fertig!!Okay das war jetzt kein richtiger Satz aber ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine? _

_Bella.. kein Grund zur Panik... falls du dich fragst ob ich es bereue was beinah passiert wäre ..dann lautet die Antwort nein! Ich bin froh das es nicht passiert ist. Obwohl ich mir nichts mehr wünsche.. aber du verdienst besseres.. und ich bin nicht gut für dich. .dennoch kann ich mich nicht länger von dir fern halten.. ich hab keine Kraft mehr dazu dagegen anzukämpfen.. schlaf jetzt.. wir sehen uns morgen _

_Edward,  
__wogegen ankämpfen.. du stellst immer neue Rätsel auf.. _

_Bella,  
__wir reden morgen ich hol dich um 7 ab, wie wir ausgemacht haben  
__schlaf gut, ich freu mich _

Wieder musste ich lächeln.. er freut sich! Kann es wirklich sein das Edward vom Playboy und Womanizer zum normalen Freund wechseln kann? Ich hoffe es. Denn genau das wollte ich.

_Bis morgen Edward, schlaf gut und träum schön _

Mir war klar das es eine Nacht mit wenig schlaf sein wird. Wieso drück sich Edward immer in rätseln aus? Aber er hat gesagt er wird morgen alles erklären. Das war mein Lichtblick. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wünschte ich mir jetzt das Edward Cullen sich ändern konnte.

****

Die Nacht war kurz und es wunderte mich nicht, als ich morgens duschen ging das ich aussah wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Aber es half ja alles nichts. Dafür gab es ja den guten alten Abdeckstift.  
Ich ging in die Küche wo ich schon herzlich von Alice und Jasper begrüßt wurde.

„Guten morgen Bells! Du siehst aus wie..."  
„Sprich es nicht aus Alice. Ich weiß wie ich aussehe. Wohnst du jetzt hier?"  
„Nanananana wer wird denn so bissig sein an so einem besondern Tag? Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich bin gerade erst gekommen, weil ich gedacht hatte du brauchst Hilfe beim fertig machen."  
„ Erstens wieso ist ein besonderer Tag und zweitens wieso sollte ich Hilfe brauchen?"  
„Mensch B. Edward war noch nie auf einem Date, er hat es für schwachsinnig empfunden und dann kommst du bringst seine Welt völlig durcheinander. All das was er vorher kannte ist für ihn nicht mehr wichtig. Seine selbst ernannten Regeln hat er komplett vergessen. Seid Tagen ging kein Mädel mehr bei uns ein uns aus. Und rate mal wem wir das zu verdanken haben?"

Ich überlegte kurz. Kann es wirklich sein das er es ernst meint? Oder ist es nur ne Masche von ihm um schneller an meine V-Card zu kommen?

- _Uhg! Bella mach die Augen auf. Die hätte er doch gestern ohne weiteres haben können oder? Er will sich ändern. Für dich!_

Ich musste schmunzeln weil der Gedanke mehr als nur Absurd war.

„Also was willst du heute anziehen?"  
„Alice wir haben gerade mal kurz vor 12 das heißt ich hab noch gute 7 Stunden Zeit."  
„Was nur noch 7 Stunden????? Bella wir müssen uns ran halten?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Jasper musste lachen.  
„Ali, selbst wenn die Welt untergehen würde, würdest du mich noch schick anziehen und sagen „Bella man kann nie wissen ob man nicht genau dann den Mann fürs Leben trifft"!"  
Sie strahlte. „Richtig. Das klingt nach mir."  
„Aber es wäre völlig egal was ich dann an hätte, weil die Welt eh untergehen würde..."  
Jasper lag auf dem Boden. „B. ich würde nicht mit Alice diskutieren."  
„Erzähl mir was neues Jasper"

Wir frühstückten in Ruhe. Wobei Alice immer hibbeliger wurde je mehr Zeit verstrich.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr", waren andauernd ihre Worte.  
Wieso sollte ich mich zurecht machen? Ich wusste noch nicht mal wohin es geht.  
Also zückte ich mein Handy und tippte:

_Edward,  
__was machen wir? Muss ich mich schick machen?_

_Bella,  
__ich hab gedacht das wir essen gehen in Port Angeles.  
__Ist das okay?  
_E. xx

_  
_Wie nicht anders zu erwarten kam seine Antwort sofort. Ich wunderte mich ob er die ganze Zeit sein Handy anstarrte.  
Bella du bist so ne doofe Nuss natürlich gehen wir essen. Das macht man doch auf einem Date oder?

_Ja klar ist das okay. Ich freu mich  
B. xx_

_So, wie ich mich ;-) _

Alice schnappte sich mein Handy noch bevor ich protestieren konnte.  
Ihr Mund klappte auf.  
„Bella was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht? Also nicht das ich es dafür lieben würde was du gemacht hast denn so gefällt er mir viel besser. Aber WOW, wer hätte das gedacht!"  
Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging hoch in mein Zimmer.

Irgendwie wusste ich nicht wohin mit meinen Gedanken. Das war alles so verwirrend.

***

Um 5 kamen Alice und Rose in mein Zimmer gestürmt. Wo zum Teufel kam Rose auf einmal her?  
„Auf auf jetzt Bella wir haben 2 Stunden. Rose macht deine Haare ich dein Make- Up und nachher suchen wir deine Klamotten raus." Mein Mund klappte auf.  
Ich war baff. War das nicht mein Date? Sollte ich nicht entscheiden was ich anziehen wollte?  
„ Sich dagegen wehren ist zwecklos. Das ist alles beschlossene Sache."  
Ich machte den Mund wieder zu. Dann konnte die Tortur ja beginnen.

1 Stunde und 47 Minuten später waren beide zufrieden mit Ihrem Meisterwerk.  
Und ich musste zu geben das es nicht so übel aussah.  
Lange Locken um spielten mein Haar, welches ich offen trug. An der Seite hatte Rose eine kleine Haarklammer befestigt.  
Mein Make- Up war schlicht. Wimperntusche, der Lidschatten braun-beige, Rose Lipgloss und Rouge. Ich trug ein dunkel blaues Kleid, was bis zu den Knien ging. Darüber eine weiße Jacke und weiße Ballerinas. Schlicht aber schick. Und das wichtigste war, das ich mich wohl fühlte. Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich hatte ein Date. Ein Date mit Edward Cullen.  
Das wurde mir jetzt erst so richtig bewusst. Nur gut das Charlie heute noch unterwegs war. Er hätte mich ans Bett gebunden und vor meiner Tür mit seiner Pistole auf mich aufgepasst.

„B. es wird alles gut. Schau dich an du siehst toll aus."  
„Wirklich?"  
„ Schatz du wirst dich nie richtig sehen oder?"  
Bevor ich darauf antworten konnte klingelte es an der Tür und ich fing an zu hyperventilieren.  
„Atmen Bella. Es ist nur Edward."  
Ich nickte und ehe ich mich versah ging ich die Treppen runter und blieb abrupt stehen.

**Edward**

Was war aus dem Kerl geworden dem alles egal war? Der dem alles zu viel und der nichts dafür tun musste?  
Ach ja!! Der saß auf einer einsamen Insel fest und winkte dem Boot hinterher was davon segelte.  
Ernsthaft jetzt! 3 Mitteilungen hatte ich ihr gestern geschrieben. 3 Stück!!! So was gab es nicht. Sonst war es immer ein Satz der dann lautete „Treff mich da und da ich brauch nen Blowjob" oder sonst irgendwas! Was zum Teufel noch mal hatte sie an sich? Und was ich geschrieben hatte. Ich schlug mir mit der Hand an die Stirn. Wie ein liebes kranker kleiner Dussel muss das ausgesehen haben.

Der Tag verging heute wie im Schneckentempo. Als mein Handy vorhin piepte bin ich förmlich aus der Hose gesprungen weil ich wusste wer es war. Sie hatte einen extra Klingelton bekommen, damit ich sofort wusste ob sie es war oder nicht.  
Ich sag ja- liebes kranker kleiner Dussel-!

_Edward,  
__was machen wir? Muss ich mich schick machen?_

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was man so anstellt auf nem Date da das alles völliges Neuland für mich war. Ich entschied mich also mit ihr essen zu gehen und tippe meine Antwort auch schnell ein.

_Bella,  
__ich hab gedacht das wir essen gehen in Port Angeles.  
__Ist das okay?  
_E. xx

Sie musste doch echt denken das ich die ganze Zeit auf mein Handy starre und nur auf eine Antwort oder Nachricht von ihr warte. Aber wem sag ich das? Es war ja schließlich so!  
Ob sie weiß was diese „xx" zu bedeuten hatten? Ich wusste es ja selber nicht 100 prozentig ich hatte das mal gelesen, aber noch nie selber verwendet- bis jetzt.  
Wir schrieben noch ein paar mal hin und her und als sie schrieb das sie sich freut war meine liebes kranke Welt in Ordnung!  
Ich musste echt aufpassen das ich nicht zur Lachnummer des ganzen Universums werde. Ich war froh als endlich 6 Uhr war. Schnell machte ich meinen Weg ins Badezimmer und sprang unter die Dusche. Noch 1 Stunde dann hab ich sie wieder.

_Na, mein Freundchen! Wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist hast du sie zwar wieder, im sinne von wiedersehen aber denk immer daran ihr seid nicht zusammen!_

Hatte ich schon erwähnt das ich meine Kopfstimme liebte? Jeden Gedanken machte sie zunichte, aber diesen nicht. In Rekord Zeit war ich fertig geduscht und angezogen und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Ich hatte zwar noch Zeit aber ich musste vorher noch etwas besorgen.

„Edward, Liebes warte mal"  
Wieso war mir klar das es niemandem verborgen blieb, das ich heute mehr als nur gut gelaunt war?  
„Mum was ist ? Ich habs eilig?"  
„Wo geht's denn hin?"  
„Ähm...raus"  
„Edward ich bin nicht blöd das weiß ich auch. Sag mir bitte wohin damit ich mir nicht all zu große Sorgen machen muss."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Nach Port Angeles Mum."  
Sie nickte. „Alleine?'"  
Was war das hier? Ein Frage und Antwort Spiel?  
„Nein."  
„Mit wem?"  
Ich überlegte kurz. Sollte ich ihr wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? Ich mein es würde so oder so raus kommen, nicht wahr?  
„Nein, nicht alleine mit einem Mädchen?"  
Sie schanppte nach Luft. Das hatte meine Mum sicherlich nicht erwartet.  
„Ein..ein...?"  
„Ja Mum ein Date."  
„Mit...mit wem?"  
Ich war wohl wirklich ein totales Arschloch in der letzen Zeit gewesen. Ich stieß einmal scharf Luft aus.  
„Mit Bella."  
Ihre Augen wurden immer größer! „Bella ...Bella Swan? Unsere Bella?"  
Ich nickte. „Mum ich muss jetzt los"

Ich drehte mich zu Tür und ehe ich sie öffnen konnte sagte sie noch leise „Edward bitte pass auf Bella auf. Sie ist uns allen sehr wichtig. Tu ihr nicht weh."Ich schluckte nickte mit dem Kopf und murmelte zu mir selbst „mir auch"  
Oh man ich musste wirklich ein komplettes Arschloch gewesen sein. Ich hoffte nur das Bella mir das verzeihen konnte.  
Schnell holte ich das kleine Geschenk für Bella ab und fuhr zu ihrem Haus. Ein Glück würde Charlie morgen erst wieder kommen.  
Ich wartete kurz, klingelte und dann stand sie da. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ich schanppte nach Luft.  
Bella sah mich mit weit geöffnetten Augen an.

„Ähm also... hier die ist für dich."  
Ich reichte ihr die gelbe Rose. Gut ich hatte vorher noch nie ein Date aber ich wusste das man etwas mitbringt. Und meistens waren das Blumen. Ich wollte ihr keine rote Rose holen das wäre zu aufdringlich gewesen. Also entschied ich mich für gelb. Die Frau in dem Laden hatte ihr mir ihre Bedetung gesagt und ich entschied mich das es passte.  
Gelbe Rosen bedeuten Eifersucht, Neid und Untreue, aber auch: tiefe Verehrung!  
Ich war eifersüchtig auf alles was 2 Beine und nen Schwanz hatte und sich _meiner_ Bella näherte. Ich war neidisch auf die Typen, wie z. B. Jacob der unbeschwert mit Bella reden und rumalbern konnte. Untreue? Tja! Dazu konnte ich nichts sagen. Ich bin ihr schließlich nicht fremd gegangen. Und dann das letzte. Tiefe Verehrung! Und das tat ich. Denn Bella war einfach viel zu gut für mich aber dennoch entschied sie sich mit mir auszugehen. Obwohl ich sie in den letzen Wochen nur schikaniert habe.

„Danke" sagte sie schnell und griff anch der Rose.

****

Kurze Zeit später saßen wir im Restaurant „La Sandy´s" in Port Angeles. Es war klein, gemütlich und total romantisch. Ich hoffte das sie es zu schätzen wusste was ich hier für sie auffuhr. Die Fahrt dorthin verlief ruhig. Ich denke das keiner von uns so richtig wusste was sagen sollte.  
Als wir unsere Bestellung los geworden sind, war die Stille unerträglich.

„Danke das du gekommen bist." Brachte ich hervor. Ich war wirklich dankbar.  
Endlich schaute sie mit in die Augen und ein lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Du hast so nett gefragt" Und dann zwinkerte sie mir zu.  
„Edward ernsthaft jetzt! Wieso? Ich mein ich hab gedacht du gehst nicht auf Dates ? Wieso hast du deine Meinung geändert? Du hättest gestern alles haben können wo die letzten Wochen drauf hinaus warst."  
Ich schluckte sie hatte recht. Aber wie machte ich ihr deutlich das sich die Dinge geändert haben?  
„Bella..ich"  
„Edward spucks einfach aus. Was willst du von mir? Was sollte der Satz von wegen richtig machen?"

Als ich gerade ansetzen wollte kam unser essen und wir verfielen wieder in unsere gewohnte Stille. Wär hätte das gedacht das ich mal nach Worten suchen musste? Vielleicht war auch einfach das Restaurant nicht das richtige. Über das ganze Essen hinweg schauten wir uns an ab und zu lächelte sie sogar und ich wollte unbedingt wissen was in ihrem Kopf vor ging.  
Als wir fertig waren bezahlte ich schnell und wir verliesen das Restaurant. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich schon warum ich niemals auf Dates ging geschweige denn mir eine feste Freundin zu legte . Aber auf einmal wollte ich genau das. Bella. Bella als meine richtige Freundin.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und sie schaute mcih verwundert an.  
„ Sollen wir noch was an den Strand gehen, dann versuche ich es dir zu erklären?"  
Sie nickte und ich war erleichtert das sie nicht sofort nach Hause wollte.  
Immer wieder fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über ihren Handrücken und es fühlte sich so gut an.  
Am Strand brannte ein Feuer und darum herum saßen Leute mit Gitarren die fröhliche Lieder dazu sangen. Wir schauten uns an und gingen näher heran.  
Kurz bevor wir da waren blieb Bella stehen. Ich schaute zu ihr hinunter.

„Edward bitte...."  
Ich nickte und deutete auf den Sand. Wir setzen uns ohne das ich ihre Hand los ließ.  
„Okay ich werde dir versuchen es zu erklären und bitte dich mich nicht zu unterbrechen."  
Sie sagte nichts und ich deutete das als ein stilles okay.

„Bella als ich dich das erste mal gesehen hab und wir uns das erste mal berührt haben ging ein elektischer Schock durch mich durch. Ich weiß nicht ob du es auch germekt hast aber ich schon. Und jedes mal wenn wir uns anschauen oder berühren geht es mir immer durch und durch. Ich weiß ich höre mich wie ein Trottel an aber ich versuche es dir so gut wie möglich zu erklären. Dann unsere kleinen Spielchen. Ich wollte nichts anderes als deine V-Card. Die V-Card der Tochter des Polizeichefs. Das hatte ich mir zu meinem obersten Ziel gemacht. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert. Mir gefällt es nicht wie dich die Typen auf unserer Schule anschauen, wie vertraut du mit Jake bist. Ich wusste nicht was es war, denn sowas habe ich noch nie gefühlt. Aber ich war mir sicher das es Eifersucht war. Noch nie hat es mir jemand so schwer gemacht das zu bekommen was ich wollte. Es hatte seine Reize. Die Nacht als wir im Pool waren... seit dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken außer an dich. Und das ängstigt mich zu Tode denn ich weiß nicht was es war. Als du gestern kurz davor warst Jacob zu küssen lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich wollte nicht sehen dass das Mädchen was mich so in den Bann gezogen hat vor meinen Augen mit jemandem anderen rumknutscht. Und dann als ich meinem früheren Ziel so nah war .. ich konnte es einfach nicht."

Ich strich ihr wieder über den Handrücken.

„Bella, du verdienst so viel besseres als mich. Aber ich bin ein egoistischer Bastard und ich will das du mir vertraust und mir glauben schenkst in dem was ich sage. Denn es ist die Wahrheit. Ich will nicht mehr einfach nur deine V-Card haben und dann war es das. Du bist mir wichtig, irgendwie. Wenn ich nicht in deine Näher bin fühl ich mich nicht vollständig. Ich weiß das klingt total bescheuert aber es ist so wie es ist. Das im Restaurant war mit abstand das unangenehmste was ich bis her erlebt habe."

Ich schaute von unseren Händen auf uns sah das sie lächelte.  
Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Wie sie da saß. Das Feuer im Hintergrund leuchtete ihren Rücken und ihre Haare an. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Ich bemerkte nicht das ich mich zu hier rüber geleht hatte. Ich nahm meine freie Hand und fuhr vorsichtig über ihre Wange und legte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre.  
Ich merkte wie Bella ihre Zunger langsam über meine Lippen strich und ich gewährte ihr den Eingang. Denn darauf hatte ich den ganzen Abend gewartet.  
Ich löste mcih von ihren Lippen denn ich musste sie noch was fragen.

„Bella bitte glaub mir wenn ich dir sage das es mir leid tut wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ab sofort will ich es nur noch richtig machen."

Ich holte einmal tief Luft.

„Ich hab sowas noch nie vorher gemacht aber ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte das du meine Freundin bist. Meine feste Freundin. Kein „rum huren" mehr von meiner Seite aus. Ich werde für dich da sein und dich beschützen. Ich werde an deiner Seite sein wenn du mich brauchst. Ich weiß das es dir schwer fallen wird mir zu vertrauen aber ich werde dir jeden Tag beweisen das ich es ernst meine. Kannst du dir vorstellen mit mit zusammen zu sein?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Hatte ich was falsches gesagt? Was es für sie so undenkbar mit mir eine Beziehung zu führen?

„Bella?" flüsterte ich leise. Aber ich bekam keine Antwort. Ihre Augen, ihre großen braunen Augen die sich immer mehr mit Tränen füllten machten mir Angst. Und ich wusste das es ein Fehler war ihr meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Dankbar dafür das ich noch nicht die 3 Wörter gesagt hatte, die mir auf der Zunge brannten. Ich hoffte das sie in meinen Augen sehen konnte was ich in Gedanken zu ihr sprach

_Bella, ich liebe dich. Bitte glaub mir und gib mir ein Chance._

***

**SM gehört wieder alles... irgendwie ändert sich da nichts dran was ich sehr komisch finde.**

**Mädels ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht enttäuscht. Mir persönlich gefällt es nicht und ihr habt sicherlich ein anderes erstes Date erwartet oder?**

**Es tut mir leid!!! Ich weiß ihr mochtet das letzte Chap so gerne und ich schäme mich dafür das ich es mit diesem Chap wieder versaut habe. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir trotzdem und ich würde mir wünschen das ihr die Story weiter lesen werdet??**

**Lasst es mich wissen in dem ihr mir eine Review schreibt, oder mir Nachrichten bei VZ hinterlasst.**

**Wie wird Bella reagieren? Wird sie sich darauf einlassen eine Beziehung mit dem früher rum hurenden Edward ? ****Ich bin gespannt....**

**Terror Miezen ich lieb euch abgöttisch.... ihr seid die geilsten *G***

**Sandra Schatzi was soll ich zu dir noch sagen? Ich lieb dich und bin froh wenn ich dich wieder hab... bist meine beste!!!**

**An Sarah (groß) und Mel und natürlich auch Sandra danke für das geilste Wochenende seid langem... London war der hammer mit euch!!! Until goes not more *grins***

**Lied des Tages: Yves LaRock - Rise Up **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella**

Ich hätte alles erwartet. Wirklich alles. Aber das? Das ich überrascht war, drückte nicht wirklich aus was ich gerade dachte oder fühlte. Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas zu mir ich mein, da sind wir uns doch alle einig oder? Wer hätte _das_ von Edward erwartet. Ich konnte nichts gegen die betrügerrischen Tränen machen die sich immer mehr ausbreiteten.

_Ich werde für dich da sein und dich beschützen. Ich werde an deiner Seite sein wenn du mich brauchst. Ich weiß das es dir schwer fallen wird mir zu vertrauen aber ich werde dir jeden Tag beweisen das ich es ernst meine._

Diese paar Sätze von ihm waren genug und mein Tränendamm war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Ich glaub das war das romantischste was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt wollte mit mir zusammen sein! Mit mir! Er würde alle seine Regeln brechen um mir mir zusammen zu sein. Am Anfang des Abends hatte ich gedacht das es das erste und letzte Date sein würde mit ihm . Es war ihm an zu sehen das er sich unwohl fühlte. Nicht nur ihm sondern mir auch. Denn weder er noch ich waren jemals auf einem Date. Es war ein reines Disaster und nun? Jetzt saßen wir hier. Er hatte gerade sein Herz für mich geöffnet und ich war sprachlos. Seine Augen! Ich hatte das Gefühl das ich durch sie auf den Grund seiner Seele schauen konnte. So als wollte er mir durch sie etwas sagen. Etwas, was ich noch nicht erfasst hatte. Hinter seiner ganzen Fassade war mehr. Viel mehr.

Aber konnte ich wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein? Zu einer Beziehung gehört Vertrauen. Konnte ich ihm vertrauen? Er hatte zwar gerade gesagt das er es mir jeden Tag beweisen würde, aber was war wenn er in seine alten Muster zurück fallen würde? Was war wenn er mir das Herz brechen würde? Ich würde so etwas nicht verkraften. Was würde in der Schule sein? Wenn das geredet los gehen würde? Würde er da immer noch zu mir stehen? Würde er mich beschützen so wie er es gerade gesagt hatte? Wann würde er genug von mir bekommen? Wann wäre ich ihm lästig? Wann würde er genug von seinem neuen Spielzeug haben? Wieso will er mit mir eine Beziehung, wenn er es doch vorher nie in Betracht gezogen hat?

Oh Gott, ich hatte so viele Fragen aber keine Antworten. Die Antworten konnte nur er mir geben. Der Mann der mich immer noch anschaute als hätte ich gerade sein Herz heraus gerissen. Da viel mir auf das ich die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt hatte. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Edward ... ich.. ich weiß nicht was ich.. ich meine also .. „  
Er strich mir mit seinen Händen über die Wange und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen.  
"Bella, bitte hör auf zu weinen. Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich, mit dem was ich gesagt habe, überfordert habe. Aber du solltest endlich wissen wie ich denke, was ich fühle. Wenn du nichts für mich fühlst und nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst dann, ist das okay ich werde damit klar kommen, irgendwie. Fühl dich also nicht gezwungen das du jetzt etwas dazu sagen müsstest nur um mir einen Gefallen zu tun."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bella..." Ich hob meine Hand und presste meinen Zweigefinger auf seine Lippen damit er endlich still war.  
„ Edward, das ist es nicht. Es ist nicht so das ich keine Gefühle für dich habe aber ich hab so viele Fragen, so viele Sachen die mir im Kopf rum schwirren. Ich weiß nicht wohin damit." „Bella, ich bin híer. Wenn es etwas ist was mich betrifft dann frag mich. Bitte. Ich will das du mir vertraust. Das alles ist kein Spiel für mich. Ich meine das ernst."

Und das sah man ihm an. Er meinte es ernst.

„Ich bin ein bisschen überfordert mit dem ganzen. Ich mein, wieso ich? Wieso nicht Tanja oder Jessica? Wieso ich? Ich bin nichts besonders Edward."  
Er schnaupte. „ Hör auf zu denken das du nichts besonders bist B. denn du bist mehr als das. Du hast mein Leben und mein ganzen denken auf den Kopf gestellt. Du bist die erste die ihre Hand gegen mich erhoben hat. Du bist die erste die mir Kontra gegeben hat. Schon alleine das macht dich besonders. Dein Denken, dein Auftreten, deine liebenswerte Art. Würde es sehr kitschig klingen, wenn ich sagen würde, das mich das alles verzaubert hat und du mich in deinen Bann gezogen hast?"

Ich musste schmunzeln und auch mehr musste lächeln.  
„Ja irgendwie schon," gab ich als Antwort zurück.

Edward von 0 auf 100 zu „Prince Charming"?? Das konnte selbst ich nicht glauben.

„Da ist aber mehr Edward. Wann wirst du merken dass das alles nur neu und aufregend für dich ist und du es deswegen haben willst? Was ist wenn Morgen oder am Montag in der Schule irgendein Mädchen zu dir kommt und sagt „ Hey soll ich dir nen Blowjob geben hinter der Sporthalle?" Was ist dann Edward? Du sagst jetzt das es dir ernst ist, das du mich schützen willst und das du mich als feste Freundin haben willst, aber was ist wenn?"

Er schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann öffneten sich seine Augen wieder und schauten direkt in meine.

„Bella, ich weiß ich war kein Held in der vergangenen Zeit und ich weiß auch das ich dein Vertrauen nicht verdient habe. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich sage das mit dir alles anders ist. Das alles ist neu für mich, ja, aber ich will genau das neue mit dir erleben. Sowas wie mit dem Blowjob gibt es nicht mehr. Seid Tagen oder wenn nicht Wochen, hab ich keine an mich heran gelassen."  
„Aber Tanja..."  
„Ja Tanja war vielleicht immer da und hat mir den Hals abgeschleckt aber da ist nichts mehr gelaufen. Die Leute aus der Schule erwarten sowas von mir. Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie weh es mir tat, dein Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Ich wollte dich in den Arm nehmen dir sagen dass das alles nichts zu bedeuten hat aber ich war einfach ne Pussy."  
„Aber genau das ist auch ein springender Punkt Edward. Die Leute in der hast immer sehr hohen Wert darauf gelgen was die anderen denken und von dir halten. Was ist wenn das geredet los geht? Würdest du mich dann links liegen lassen und nur mit mir zusammen sein wenn uns keiner sieht?"  
„WAS? Nein!!! Wie kommst du auf so ein Mist Bella? Ich hab dir doch gerade gesagt das ich dich als meine feste Freundin haben will und dich auch überall so vorstellen will. Ich will das alle wissen das du zu mir gehörst. So wie ich zu dir gehören will."

Es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde ich will nicht das er zu mir gehört. Aber ich hatte Angst vor dem was mich erwartet. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Mädels bei uns auf die Schule gehen aber die Hälfte davon würde mich dann am liebsten umbringen.  
Und der Gedanke daran das ich mit meinem Kopf irgendwo in einem Klo stecken würde lies mich erschaudern.

„Was ist mit den anderen Mädchen?"  
„Bella es gibt keine andere Mädchen. Das hab ich dir doch..."  
„Nein Edward das meine ich nicht. Es geht dann nicht nur um dich, sondern auch um mich. Was ist wenn Tanja ihre Krallen ausfährt? Was ist wenn Jessica oder Lauren „Besitzanspruch" erheben und mir das Leben zur Hölle machen? Was ist dann? Du kannst nicht 24 Stunden 7 Tage die Woche an meiner Seite sein."  
Das schiefe Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
„Mhm.. aber das wäre doch keine schlechte Idee oder? Aber ernsthaft. Sollte einer der Schlampen versuchen dir weh zu tun dann brech ich ihnen alle Knochen. Niemand fasst dich an, Baby. Niemand! Ich hab gesagt ich werde dich beschützen und das meine ich auch so. Ich gebe ein scheiß darauf was die Leute sagen und wenn das Gerede los geht dann ist das eben so. Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen bis du zu mir sagst das du die Schnauze von mir voll hast."

Ich wurde rot. Hatte er da etwa gerade Baby zu mir gesagt? Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch machten sich bemerkbar. Gut er hatte mich schon öffter Baby genannt aber nur wegen der Rolle dir wir ja spielen. Dieses Baby hatte sich ganz anders angehört.

„Bella, Baby bitte. Gib mir eine Chance. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen das ich alles von Anfang an richtig machen werden, denn du weißt das ich da erst reinwachsen muss. Aber ich bin breit alles zu tun um dich glücklich zu machen."

Lange schaute ich in seine Augen und versuchte heraus zu finden ob es irgendeinen Zweifel bei ihm gab. Dass das alles doch nur ein Spiel für ihn war. Aber ich sah keinen.

Ich nickte. „ Ja ich will es versuchen. Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen das...."

Ich konnte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen denn schon lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Und wenn das nicht der süßeste Kuss aller Zeiten war, dann weiß ich auch nicht.  
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich seine Lippen von meinen und ein sehr großes Lächeln strahlte mich an. Seine Augen funkelten. Noch nie hatte ich seine Augen so leuchten gesehen und das machte mich glücklich. Für diesen Moment gab es nur uns. Alle Probleme, die garantiert kommen würden waren weg. Es gab nur noch Edward und Bella. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht wo uns das alles hin führte aber wir würden das durch stehen. Zusammen. Als Paar. Ich grinste über meinen eigenen Gedanken.  
Wenn er glücklich war, war ich glücklich. Und so komisch das war, aber es fühlte sich alles richtig an. Das was kommen mochte, sollte kommen ich war bereit. Ich war bereit der Welt gegenüber zu treten mit Edward als meinem Freund an meiner Seite.

Ha. Welt nimm dich in acht jetzt komm ich. Isabella Marie Swan. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter sodass es schon fast weh tat.

Edwards gemurmel brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken  
„Morgen sollten wir es Charlie sagen?"  
Mein Grinsen war auf einem Schlag wieder weg.  
Hä? Was? War er lebensmüde? Gut ich wollte zwar der Welt gegenübertreten aber doch nicht Charlie! War er sich denn nicht bewusst das er eine Waffe hatte und Edward nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte?  
„NEIN!! Ich mein, oh Gott Edward er wird dich umbringen."  
„Baby, was sollen wir ihm denn sagen warum ich immer so oft bei dir bin?"  
„Du musst nicht zu mir kommen. Ich mein ich kann zu dir, das würde nicht auffallen ich wohne ja eh schon fast da."  
„Und was willst du ihm sagen, warum ich dich morgens immer abhole und zur Schule mit nehme?"  
„Du holst mich ab und nimmst mich mit zur Schule?"  
„Ähm.. ja das macht doch ein Freund oder nicht?"  
Ich schumzelte bei dem Wort Freund.  
„Edward du hast noch nie ein Mädchen von zu Hause abgeholt und mit zur Schule genommen."  
„Stimmt. Aber ich darf ja wohl meine Freundin abholen oder?"  
Es gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Ich nickte nur, so benebelt war ich.  
„Und ausserdem wird dein Dad es eh raus bekommen. Du weißt wie schnell Neuigkeiten ihre Runde machen."  
Okay da hatte er Recht.  
„Trotzdem ich hab Angst um dich. Mein Vater hält nicht gerade viel von dir weißt du."  
Er nickt. „ Ich weiß und noch ein Grund mehr dir und ihm zu zeigen das ich es ernst meine"

Wir saßen noch einige Zeit am Strand und schauten zu dem Feuer. Aber langsam wurde es kalt und Edward meinte es wäre besser wenn er mich nach Hause bringen würde.  
Die Fahrt verlief schnell. Zu schnell ich wollte noch nicht Abschied nehmen er hätte bei mir schalfen können. Aber Edward meinte es wärer sicherer für ihn und für mich wenn Charlie uns nicht zusammen im Bett sehen würde. Und wieder hatte er Recht.  
Er brachte mich ganz Gentelman like zur Haustür und wir küssten uns lange und innig zum Abschied.

„Schlaf schön mein Engel. Träum von mir."  
„Gute Nacht Edward."  
Mir war an zu sehen das ich ihn noch nicht gehen lassen wollte.  
„Bella, wir sehen uns morgen. Versprochen. Ich weiß es kommt dir wie eine lange Zeit vor. Aber ich werde hier (er deutete auf mein Herz) bei dir sein. Ich denk an dich. Gute Nacht."

Er küsste mich noch einmal kurz und ging dann wieder in zu seinem Auto und wartete bis ich im Haus war. Ich schloss die Tür ab und musste erstmal alles sacken lassen was heute passiert war. Edward Cullen und ich waren ein Paar. Freund und Freundin.  
Ein leises quitschen entwich mir. Mein Handy piepste und schnell zog ich es aus meiner Tasche und öffnete die SMS.

_Du fehlst mir jetzt schon. Pass gut auf dich auf  
Ich denk an dich und freue mich wenn ich dich morgen wieder in den Arm nehmen und küssen kann  
_

Okay es gab eine Sache an die ich mich auf alle Fälle noch gewöhnen musste und das war:

Edward Anthony Cullen konnte wirklich romantisch sein, wenn er denn wollte.

***

Die Nacht verlief schnell und aber traumreich. Ich hatte von dem Treffen zwischen Edward meinem Freund, und Charlie meinem Dad und Polizeichef mit Waffe geträumt. Das alles ruhig und gesittet abging war wohl eine Untertreibung.  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinem Traum worüber ich dieses mal sehr dankbar war. Eine strahlende Alice kam herein getanzt. Ich rollte mich zur Seite. Denn wer wusste nicht was jetzt kommen würde?  
Sie sprang auf mein Bett und hüpfte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Spucks aus Bella. Wie wars? Was habt ihr gemacht?"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen, aber da es sinnlos war mit Alice zu diskutieren erzählte ich ihr von Anfang bis Ende den gestrigen Tag. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer und kurze Zeit dachte ich das sie gleich heraus springen würden!  
„Du und er, ein Paar? Ich mein er hat das wirklich alles gesagt? Und er kommt heute und will Charlie das alles mitteilen? W-O-W!!!"  
Ich wusste das es mir niemand glauben würde was passiert war und kurz ärgerte ich mich das ich das nicht aufgenommen hatte.  
„Ja Alice genau das hat er gesagt und er will heute vorbei kommen und Charlie sagen das wir jetzt zusammen sind. Offiziell. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin hab ich ihm davon abgeraten aber er meinte das schon alles gut werden würde."  
„Aber Charlie hat eine Waffe und er mag Edward nicht...."

Aha. Wenigstens verstand Alice meine Sorge.  
Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen das es wirklich so war das Edward jetzt eine Freundin hatte und Alice drückte es dann ungefähr so aus:

Und nicht irgendeine von diesen Schlampen! Er kann sich glücklich schätzen das du ihm eine Chance gibst. Und wehe er vermasselt das alles dann bring ich ihn eigenhändig um.

Ich musste lachen. Denn Alice war bestimmt 20 cm kleiner wie er. Sie musste erstmal ihre Gedanken sortieren und ich musste mich fertig machen. Für meinen Vater und für meinen Freund. Schnell sprang ich unter die Dusche und zog mich an. Alice fing mich ab und deutete nach unten.

„Edward ist da."  
Ich grinste. Das war doch mal eine gute Nachricht.  
„Und dein Vater auch."  
Mein Grinsen verschwand. Er war wirklich lebensmüde.  
„Hat er schon?"  
Alice nickte. „Ja, Edward hat Charlie schon erzählt warum er hier ist und das ihr beiden jetzt zusammen seid. Er muss dich wirklich lieben!"  
Lieben? Momentmal wer hatte denn gesagt das Edward mich liebt?  
Oh Gott! Wie lange stand ich denn bitte unter der Dusche das kam mir nicht so lange vor.  
„Lebt Edward noch?"  
Ein Räuspern kam von unten.  
„Ja Bella er lebt noch und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du runter kommen würdest und nicht oben mit Alice an der Treppe lauschen würdest."  
Ich schluckte.  
Alice nahm mich in den Arm und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „ Viel Glück Bella, du wirst mir fehlen."  
„Du mir auch."

Und dann ging ich dir Stufen runter die mein Leben beenden würden.  
Unten angekommen atmete ich noch einmal tief durch. Aber wer brauchte schon Luft wenn das Leben gleich vorbei sein würde oder?  
Stocksteif ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Charlie saß im Sessel und Edward auf dem Sofa. Als ich den Raum ganz betrat breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Edwards Gesicht aus. Und ich wollte ihm zu rufen das es sicherer wäre, wenn er das nicht tun würde. Aber ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Edward stand auf und kam auf mich zu doch noch ehe er mich küssen geschweige denn in den Arm nehmen konnte sprang Charlie dazwischen.

„Oh nein! So nicht! Hinsetzen! Alle beide!"  
Ich schluckte. Und dem Ton nach zu Urteilen war es das beste wenn wir genau das machten was er sagte.  
„Edward links, Bella rechts. Kein Körperkontakt."  
„Dad, was soll das?"  
„Bella halt dich daraus. Da komm ich nach Hause und das erste was mir hier passiert ist das Edward Cullen an der Tür klingelt und mit mir reden will, über dich!"  
Ich schaute zu Edward. „Wieso hast du nicht gewartet bis ich da bin?"  
„Weil ich dich nicht in der Schusslinie haben wollte, ganz einfach."  
„Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne mag aber da stimme ich dem Jungen zu. Da hat er klever mit gedacht."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und fühlte mich wie im Kindergarten.  
„Stimmt das Bells?"  
„Ähm stimmt was Dad?"  
„Was Edward mir erzählt hat?"  
„Woher soll ich denn wissen was er dir erzählt hat? War ich dabei?"  
Das kam mehr als nur schnipisch raus und das war meine volle Absicht!  
„Oh nein, nicht in dem Ton!"  
„Chief Swan, ich weiß das Sie nicht viel von mir halten und ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht aber ich habe Gefühle für Bella und ich will und werde mit ihr zusammen sein."

Ich glaub es ist keine gute Idee wenn Edward jetzt auch noch anfängt schnipisch zu werden. Ich wusste das mein Dad mir zwar nichts an tun würde aber bei Edward war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Nun ja um ehrlich zu sein ob mein Leben noch sicher war, wusste ich jetzt auch nicht mehr.  
Ich merkte wie Charlie innerlich kochte und ich wollte auf keinen Fall das der Vulkan ausbricht also versuchte ich schnell zu schlichten.

„Dad bitte! Ich weiß das du nicht viel von Edward hälst aber er hat sich geändert. Er ist gut zu mir. Er sorgt sich um mich und passt auf mich auf."  
„Er passt auf dich auf? Er sorgt sich um dich? Seid wann läuft das denn bitte zwischen euch beiden?"  
Was sollte ich darauf sagen?  
„ Zwischen Bella und mir herscht diese Spannung schon seid dem ersten Tag als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich wusste damals aber noch nicht was ich heute weiß. Und ich bin mehr als nur dankbar das Ihre Tochter mir die Chance gibt und ich hoffe das Sie das auch können. Denn wir werden zusammensein egal was Sie sagen. Sie können ihr nicht verbieten mit mir zusammen zu sein wenn sie es doch möchte"  
„ Ich kann es nicht verbieten, aber ich kann verhindern das ihr euch seht. Bella du hast Hausarrest."  
Meine Augen wurden groß!  
„Bitte was hab ich? Geht's noch? Ich hab nichts falsch gemacht! Du kannst mich nicht dafür bestrafen das ich Gefühle für Edward hab."  
„Ich bin dein Vater ich kann alles."  
„Es mag ja sein das du etwas gegen Edward hast und wie er die Mädels hier in Forks behandelt hat und er nicht immer ganz Gesetzestreu war, aber du kannst nichts dagegen machen das Edward und ich zusammen sind. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere müsstest gerade du wissen wie es ist wenn jemand gegen eine Beziehung ist. Gegen jemanden für den man Gefühle hat, oder?"

Ich wusste dass das gesessen hat. Denn genau das gleiche Spiel war damals bei ihm und Renée so. Er wusste es genau. Und augenblicklich wurde seine harte Miene butterweich.

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen Bells das weißt du."  
„Ach nein? Kann ich nicht? Dann sag mir einen guten Grund warum es nicht genau das selbe ist?"  
Er schluckte und es blieb lange Zeit still. Noch nie hatte ich mich so gegen meinen Vater gestellt. Bis jetzt hatte ich auch noch nie das Verlangen danach aber die Dinge haben sich geändert und er muss jetzt einfach merken das ich nicht mehr sein kleins Mädchen bin.  
„Ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst Bella. Das würde ich nicht ertragen."  
„Dad, Edward ist nicht mehr wie er mal war."  
„Chief Swan, ich würde niemals etwas machen was Bella in Gefahr bringen würde geschweige denn würde ich ihr jemals weh tun. Ich..."  
Charlie schaute Edward direkt in die Augen.  
„Du liebst sie!"

Und da war es wieder dieses kleine Wort. Liebe.

„Dad also ich denke..."  
„Nein Bella, dein Vater kann es ruhig wissen auch wenn ich es dir hätte eigentlich anders sagen wollen aber wenn es ihn beruhigt. Ja, Chief Swan ich liebe Ihre Tochter."  
Mein Mund klappte auf und mein Herz raste wie wild. Wie man atmete wusste ich schon nicht mehr zu dem Zeitpunkt, aber das war alles wert. Edward hatte gerade gesagt das er mich liebte. Wusste er was er da sagt? Oder hatte er das nur gesagt um meinen Vater zu beruhigen?  
Edward drehte sich zu mir und nahm meine Hände in seine. Ich schaute auf unseren verschränkten Finger und merkte wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Ich wollte nicht das er es nur einfach so sagt damit Charlie ruhig war. Er sollte es wirklich ernst meinen.  
Er löste eine Hand und fuhr mir damit unters Kinn und hob meinen Kopf.

„Bella, Schatz, ich wollte es dir ganz bestimmt nicht so sagen es sollte romantisch sein und der ganze Mist und ich weiß nicht ob du wirklich bereit bist das zu hören weil es für viele Augen mit Sicherheit zu früh ist wenn ich dir das sage, aber es ist die Wahrheit.  
Ich liebe dich. Ich hab dich wahrscheinlich schon seid dem ersten Augenblick an geliebt wollte es aber nicht wahr haben. Ich erwarte auch nicht das du es jetzt schon zurück sagst aber du sollst wissen wie ich für dich fühle. Und wenn dein Vater dich jetzt vor mir wegsperrt, werde ich auf dich warten, denn du bist es mir wert. Die ganze Welt soll wissen wie ich für dich fühle. Ich will es nicht mehr verstecken"

Und da war er wieder der Tränen-Wasserfall. Alles was ich jetzt nur noch denken konnte war das Edward Cullen mir gerade seine Liebe gestanden hat. Mit meinem Vater im Raum. Der wiederrum eine Waffe hatte. Und ich war mir sicher das er uns immer noch anschaut aber nichts auf der Welt konnte mich jetzt davon abhalten was ich tat.

Ich löste unsere Finger und warf mich Edward um den Hals und schluchzte wie ein kleines Kind. Seine Hände fuhren langsam über meinen Rücken. Ich hob meinen Kopf und küsste ihn mit allem was ich hatte. Sicherlich war ich noch nicht bereit diese 3 Wörter zu sagen aber er sollte wissen das ich genau so empfand. Aber sagen konnte ich es noch nicht.  
Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und unser Kuss löste sich langsam. Er strich mir mit beiden Daumen unter meinen Augen um meine Tränen weg zu wischen.

„Ich liebe dich Bella."

Und wieder presste ich meine Lippen auf seine bis ein Räuspern sich bemerkbar machte und da viel mir wieder ein das Charlie noch im Raum war. Ich löste mich von Edwards Lippen und wurde rot.  
Lange schaute er uns an bis er schließlich sagte:

„Okay ich werde jetzt nicht sagen das ihr meinen Segen habt um zu heiraten oder sonst was. Aber ich bin schwer beeindruckt mein Junge. Es gehört einiges dazu, zu mir zu kommen und zu sagen das du in meine Tochter verliebt bist und all das. Obwohl du wusstest das ich eine Waffe habe und sehr beschützerisch bin was meine kleine Bells angeht. Aber solltest du ihr nur ein Haar krümmen oder ihr weh tun dann glaub bloß nicht das ich meine Waffe nicht benutzen werden."

Ich verdrehte wieder einmal meine Augen.

„Chief Swan ich habe nicht vor Ihrer Tochter weh zu tun. Sie ist mein Engel."  
„Jaja, du brauchst jetzt auch nicht mehr auf der Schleimspur zu fahren, ich hab begriffen was Sache ist."  
Ich sprang auf und flog direkt in die Arme von meinem Vater.  
„Danke Dad!!" Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er wurde rot. Denn soviel Gefühl hätte er nicht erwartet und ich wusste das es ihm zu viel war.  
„Okay okay schon gut jetzt."

Ich ging zurück zum Sofa und setzte mich wieder neben Edward der unsere Finger direkt miteinander verschränkte.

Charlie erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen. Ach und Alice du kannst jetzt runter kommen. Du brauchst nicht mehr oben an der Treppe sitzen."  
Zwei Sekunden später hüpfte Alice ins Wohnzimmer und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Jasper folgte ihr langsam und grinste.  
„Ich habs versucht Charlie aber Alice war nicht zu bremsen."  
„Ich weiß Jasper... ich weiß..."

Charlie ließ uns für den Rest des Tages alleine und Alice tja Alice bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu als sie sah wie Edward den ganzen Tag mit mir umging und mich berührte. Sie strahlte und war einfach nur glücklich. Aber auch Jasper und sie sagten Edward nochmal deutlich das wenn er mir weh tun würde das beide ihm die Beine brechen würde.  
Abends bestellten wir für alle Pizza und sogar Charlie setzte sich wieder zu uns. Mir entging es natürlich nicht das er mich und Edward sehr beäugte. Aber die Blicke von Charlie waren nicht das schlimmste. Das schlimmste würde morgen kommen. Die Schule. Ich hatte noch keine Ahnung wie ich das überstehen sollte aber Edward hat gesagt das er für mich da wäre und nicht von meiner Seite weicht. Komme was wolle. Und wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe wäre dann würden Alice, Jasper, Emmett oder Rose schon dafür sorgen das mir keiner etwas tut.

„Schlaf schön meine Bella. Ich hol dich morgen ab. Alles wird gut. Ich versprech es dir."  
„Ich habe keine Angst wenn du bei mir bist Edward."  
„Träum schön. Ich liebe dich!"

Für mich war es immer noch ein Rätsel das Edward seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen konnte und er sich dabei nicht schämte.  
Er gab mir einen Kuss. Alice drückte mich zum Abschied und war dann mit Edward aus der Tür verschwunden.  
Jasper nahm mich in den Arm. „Ich bin froh das du glücklich bist Kleine."  
Ich nickte und musste wieder einmal meine Tränen unterdrücken.  
Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen und dann sagten auch wir gute Nacht. Morgen würde ein aufregender Tag werden, für mich!

***

Um halb sechs riss ich die Augen auf. Es war noch viel zu früh aber ich war nass geschwitzt. Tanja hatte mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Jessica und Lauren waren da nicht besser und sogar die Mädchen in der Unterstufe waren nicht sehr, sagen wir mal, freundlich.  
Alles im allem freute ich mich also nicht auf den heutigen Tag. Aber Edward hat gesagt das alles gut wird und ich mir keine Sorgen machen brauch. Ich hoffe das er Recht behält.  
Ich entschied mich wieder einmal unter die Dusche zu springen. Das warme Wasser beruhigte mich immer. Und ich hoffte mehr als alles andere das es mich auch heute beruhigen würde aber das tat es nicht. Also stieg ich aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab, putzte mir die Zähne föhnte meine Haare und ging in mein Zimmer um mich an zu ziehen.  
Und schon stand ich vor einem großen Problem. Heute war der Tag wo Edward und ich der ganzen Schule präsentieren würden das wir zusammen sind. Was zum Teufel zieht man an so einem Tag an?? Eigentlich war es wie jeder andere Tag auch oder?  
Aber ich wollte nicht das Edward sich für mich schämen müsste, also wollt ich heute besonders gut aussehen. Aber Klamotten und ich das war wie Feuer und Eis! Das passte nicht zusammen. Ich griff nach meiner schwarzen Jeans und einem weißen Pullover. Es war ein leichter Pullover der meine „Kurven" gut raus brachte. Drüber würde ich meine schwarze Lederjacke ziehen.  
Schnell schminkte ich mich ein bisschen. Mascara, Puder und ein bisschen Lipgloss. Die Haare wie sooft einfach offen.  
Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel und kam zu dem Ergebnis das ich gar nicht so schlecht aussah.  
Ich ging runter und traf in der Küche auf Jasper, der wiederrum große Augen machte.

„Wow, ist heute was bestimmtes?"  
„Sieht es scheiße aus?"  
„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Es sieht sexy aus. Passt zu Edward."  
Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich trank ein Schluck von seinem Kaffee bevor es leise an der Tür klopfte. Wir schnappten uns unsere Taschen und gingen nach draußen. Ich war etwas geschockt als ich sah das Alice mit ihrem eigenen Auto gekommen war.  
„Ähm wieso bist du mit deinem Auto hier und bist nicht mit Edward zusammen gekommen?"  
„Edward meinte so wäre der Effekt größer."  
Ich nickte nur stumm. Sie drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, schnappte sich Jasper und ehe ich mich versah waren die beiden schon weg.  
Langsam ging ich auf den Volvo zu, wo Edward lässig an der Beifahrertür lehnte und dieses göttliche Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Guten morgen mein Engel"  
War er nicht süß wenn er lieb war?  
„Guten morgen Edward"  
Er packte mich an der Hüfte und zog mich zu sich heran.  
Sein Kopf neigte sich und seine Lippen legten sich langsam aber bestimmt auf meine. Sofort schossen meine Hände in seine Haare. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über meine Lippen Und natürlich öffnete ich diese bereitwillig. Was gab es schöneres am frühen morgen?  
Edward zog mich noch näher zu sich und ich merkte wie sich etwas in seiner Hose tat.  
Und es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde das ich nicht stolz darauf wäre das ich diesen Effekt auf ihn hatte. Aber gleichzeitg merkte ich wie mein Höschen immer feuchter wurde.  
Ich presste mich noch näher an ihn und seine Hände fuhren an meine Wangen.  
Wir waren in unserer eigenen Welt und ich hätte ewig her so stehen können, wenn nicht.. ja wenn nicht schon wieder so ein blödes Räuspern aus dem Hintergrund kam.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar Edward wenn du meinen Tochter nicht vor meinen Augen auffressen würdest und sie zur Schule bringen könntest."  
Edwards Lippen lösten sich von meinen und er grinste mich an bevor er seinen Kopf hob und meinen Dad anschaute.  
„Sicher doch Chief Swan." Er machte die Beifahrertür auf und ich setzte mich, knall rot wie ich war hinein und schnallte mich an.  
Ich winkte meinem Dad kurz zu, die Sache war mir mehr als peinlich aber ich war heil froh das Edward immer noch lebte.  
Als er neben mir saß und wir los fuhren nahm er meine Hand und küsste meinen Handrücken. Die ganze Fahrt über streichelte er mit seinen Finger meine und redete beruhigend auf mich ein. Er merkte das ich immer nervöser wurde je näher wir der Schule kamen.

Auf dem Schulparkplatz angkommen fuhr Edward direkt in „seine" Parklücke genau neben Emmett. Unser kleines Grüppchen stand schon bereit und mit von der Partie waren Tanja, Jessica und Lauren die natürlich wie immer auf Edward warteten. Als die drei aber sahen wer mit im Auto saß wurden sie weiß und ihre Augen verengten sich.  
Ich schluckte und wollte Edwards Hand los lassen. Dieser aber griff nur noch fester zu. Er schaltete den Motor aus und drehte sich zu mir.

„Bella, alles ist gut okay. Nur du und ich! Keiner der Schlampen wird dir das was tun. Ich bin da."  
„Ich weiß Edward. Es ist nur. Schau wie sie mich ansehen, als hätte ich sonst was getan."  
„Hast du ja," sagte er ginsend" du hast mein Herz und meine Liebe. All das was die 3 immer haben wollten, aber nie bekommen werden."  
Ich lächelte bei seinen Worten.  
„Ich liebe dich Bella."  
Er beugte sich vor gab mir einen Kuss und stieg dann aus dem Wagen aus und ging zu meiner Tür. Vorsichtig stieg ich aus und er nahm sofort meine Hand und führte mich zu den anderen.

„Hey hey.. wen haben wir denn da? Das neue Traumpaar?!"  
„So kann man es sagen"  
Edward grinste und küsste meine Haare.  
„Hört zu ich möchte euch um etwas bitten. Sollte ich mal nicht in Bellas Nähe sein und einer der Schlampen sich Bella auch nur nähert dann macht das was ich auch tun würde okay. Ich will nicht das Bella irgendwas passiert."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich pass schon auf meien kleine Sis hier auf."

Ich wollte schon protestieren und sagen das ich kein kleines Kind mehr bin aber als sich die 3 von der Tankstelle sich uns näherten hielt ich lieber meinen Mund. Sicher war sicher.

„Edward was soll das?"  
„Ich sag es euch genau einmal. Wenn einer von euch auch nur in die Nähe von meiner Freundin kommt dann mach ich euch kalt."  
„Freundin?"  
„Ja Tanja Freundin! Ihr werdet Bella und mich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen."  
„Pah! Edward nach der ersten Stunde wirst du von einer zu uns angekrochen kommen und uns anflehen dir einen zu blasen."

Und genau das war das, worauf ich keine Lust hatte. Ich wollte mir sowas nicht anhören müssen. Ich versteifte mich was Edward natürlich sofort bemerkte.  
Er lehnte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Engel, nur du und ich. Der Rest ist egal. Mein Herz gehört dir."  
Ich nickte, da ich mir sicher war das meine Stimme versagen würde.

„Siehst du deine kleine Schlampe kann ja noch nicht mal sprechen."  
Ich war baff. Schlampe? Hatte sie mich gerade Schlampe genannt?  
Edward drehte sich zu den dreien und ich wusste das er ihnen gleich alles brechen würde was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen griff seine Hand stärker und stellte mich vor ihn damit ich die drei sehen konnte.  
„Ich zieh vielleicht keine kurzen Röcke an und schmink mich nicht so als wenn ich aussehen würde das ich mich sofort an die nächste Latterne stellen könnte, aber eins weiß ich sicher, ich bin keine Schlampe. Gehört das nicht zum Schlampen da sein dazu Tanja? All den ganzen scheiß brauchte ich nicht um Edward zu gewinnen. Ihr mögt mich beleidigen und verletzen können, aber das wird nichts daran ändern das ihr einfach nur gekränkte und hinrlose Tussis seid. Findet euch damit das ihr Edward nur noch mit mir zusammen sehen werdet. Ende der Vorstellung."

Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo das her kam aber es tat gut das endlich mal raus zu lassen.  
„Alte Scheiße Edward. Wer hätte gedacht das sowas aus unserer süßen kleinen B. raus kommen kann. Du bist ein schlechter Einfluss mein lieber"  
Rose schlug Emmett auf den Hinterkopf und grinste mir zu.  
Edward drehte mich um sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte.  
„Ja wer hätte das gedacht." Sagte er grinsend und legte seine Lippen auf meine und schob seine Zunge direkt in meinen Mund.  
Ich schlang wieder meine Arme um seinen Hals und wir vertieften den Kuss.  
„Oh Gott, sucht euch ein Zimmer."  
Wir lösten unsere Lippen, und sprachen gleichzeitig „ Halt dich Klappe Emmett"

Alle fingen an zu lachen bis auf Tanja, Jessica und Lauren.  
„Ich hoffe ihr habt kapiert was ich gesagt habe. Haltet euch von Bella fern oder es gibt Ärger."  
Eingeschnappt drehten sie sich um und gingen zum Schulgebäude.  
Jacob stand auf einmal in unserer Runde.  
„Bella komm wir gehen zu Mathe."  
Gerade als ich los wollte zog mich Edward zu sich heran und legte einen Arm um meine Hüfte. „_Ich_ bringe sie zu Mathe."

Und mit diesen Worten gingen wir vom Parkplatz zu meinem Matheraum.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, waren alle, aber wirklich alle Blickte auf uns gerichtet. Mir war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht ganz so geheuer aber mit Edward an meiner Seite schaffte ich auch das. Edward küsste mich zum Abschied und sagte mir das er mich nach meinem Kurs abholen würde.  
Ich glaubte da zwar nicht so richtig dran aber nach meiner Mathestunde stand er wie ein Gott an der Wand gelehnt und wartete auf mich. Er brachte mich zu jedem Kurs und als wir zum Mittag die Cafeteria betraten ging das getuschel und gerede weiter. Wir setzen uns an unseren üblichen Tisch wo die anderen schon saßen. Alle grinsten.

Ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung das es nur heute so sein würde aber irgendwie hatte ich das dumme Gefühl das es noch lange anhalten würde.  
Ja Edward Cullen hatte jetzt eine Freundin. Na und? Was war schon dabei? Ich verstand das alles nicht! Zum Glück behandelten uns die anderen nicht so. Für sie war nichts falsches daran wenn Edward mir mit der Hand über die Wange fuhr oder mich küsste.  
Sie schienen glücklich zu sein. Obwohl die Blicke von Jacob da nicht ganz rein passten, aber das ignorierte ich gekonnt. Ich wollte mir das was Edward und ich hatten nicht kaputt machen lassen. In der Biostunde rückten Edward und ich so nah es ging zusammen wobei wir von unserem Lehrer dabei kritsch beäugt wurden. Aber auch das ignorierten wir.  
Es war so als hätten wir unsere eigene kleine Seifenblase wo uns keiner stören konnte.

Unser Tanzprojekt funktionierte jetzt besser da Edward und ich uns nicht mehr gegenseitig ankeiften. Mr Spunk und Mrs Randsom schienen sehr zufrieden zu sein, sagten uns aber das wir daran denken sollten auch zu Hause zu üben.

Als der Schultag endlich rum war, fiel mir eine große Last von den Schultern.  
Edward fuhr mich nach Hause und blieb so lange bis Charlie kam. Edward und ich lagen zusammen gekuschelt auf der Couch und seine Hand fuhr gerade unter mein Shirt als Charlie die Tür auf machte und wir schnell hochfuhren und uns vorzeigbar hinsetzten. Alles in allem war der Tag nicht so übel. Edward behielt recht. Zusammen würden wir alles schaffen.

***

Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich leider. Die ganze Woche über waren Edward und „ seine Freundin" das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1. Egal wo wir waren immer wurde getuschelt. Es wurden sogar Wetten abgeschlossen wie lange es Edward wohl mit einer wie mir aushalten würde. Edward fand das ganze überhaupt nicht komisch und hatte seinen Standpunkt mehr als deutlich gemacht. Im Sportunterricht wurden wir jetzt schon mehrmals ermahnt weil wir die Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten. Jeden Tag holte er mich von der Schule ab und fuhr mich wieder nach Hause. Er blieb so lange bis Charlie kam. Ehe ich mich versah war Freitag und wir machten Pläne fürs Wochenende.

Carlisle und Esme würden das Wochenende in Port Angeles sein. Carlisle hatte irgendeine Tagung und Esme nahm das zur Gelegenheit wieder richtign shoppen zu gehen.  
Charlie fand das alles nicht wirklich berauschend. Als ich ihm aber gesagt hatte das ich früher auch immer bei den Cullens geschalfen hab kam nur ein gemurmeltes „ Ja, aber da musste ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen das du schwanger nach Hause kommst".  
Ich versprach ihm aber dass das nicht der Fall sein würde, aber das beruhigte ihn herzlich wenig. Deswegen musste ich zwei Stunden mit meiner Mutter telefonieren, die meinte mich aufklären zu müssen, mit Bienchen und Blümchen und so. Wenn die wüssten was ihre Tochter schon im Schul- Keller oder im Pool der Cullens oder sogar auf dem Sofa bei uns im Wohnzimmer veranstaltet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ich wieder rot.  
Ich war froh als ich den Sexualunterricht mit meiner Mutter hinter mir hatte und packte meine Sachen für ein ganzes Wochenende mit meinem Freund.

Jasper und ich fuhren zu dem großen Haus der Cullens und wurden am Eingang schon stürmisch von Alice begrüßt. Carlisle und Esme kamen gerade die Trepppe herunter und wollten aufbrechen.  
Edward kam grinsend aus der Küche auf mich zu nahm mich in den Arm und küsste mich. Ich lief rot an, denn vor Esme und Carlisle waren wir jetzt das erste mal als Paar zusammen.

„Sind sie nicht süß," fragte Alice  
Ich schaute zu Esme die wiederrum fröhlich lächelte und nickte. „Ja das sind sie"  
Edward verdrehte die Augen und küsste mich aufs Haar.  
Schnell verabschiedeten wir uns von den beiden und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Emmett mit Rose zu uns und fragte was wir machen wollen, aber Alice sagte das Edward und ich erst proben müssten sie hätte strengste Anweisungen von Mr Spunk und Mrs Randsom bekommen das sie zu sehen soll das wir diese Hebefigur hinbekommen würden. Alle haben leicht reden, wissen die denn nicht dass das nur im Wasser funktioniert?

Und schon waren meine Gedanken wieder in der Nacht im Pool. Edward und ich im Mondschein. Wir er mich geküsst hat. Seine Finger. Argh! Seine Finger.

„Bella?? Bella? Bist du noch unter uns?"  
„Mhm... Was?"  
„Ah sie ist wieder bei uns. Ich hab gefragt ob ihr im Pool üben wollt, die Heizung ist an es dürfte also nicht all zu kalt sein."  
„NEIN!" Und schon wurde ich wieder rot.

Ich würde in diesen Pool keinen Fuß mehr reinsetzen und so wie Edward mich anschaute wusste er genau woran ich dachte.  
Alice legte die CD ein und schaltete sofort auf Time of my life.  
Mir war das alles unangenehem. Tanzen vor allen aber Alice meinte das wenn ich nicht vor meinen Freunden tanzen könnte, dann könnte ich auch nicht vor großem Publikum tanzen. Und wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht. Also rückte Emmett den Tisch zur Seite und setzte sich aufs Sofa und machte blöde Bemerkungen wie „Das Popcorn fehlt" oder „Go Johnny"  
Das alles half meinem schwachen Selbstbewusstsein nicht wirklich.

Edward aber nahm mir meine Angst. „Nur du und ich" hatte er gesagt und wieder einmal lies ich mich durch seine Worte einwickeln. Wie schaffte er das immer nur?

„Achte auf deine Arme."  
„Die Drehung müsst ihr so machen."  
„Nein nochmal von vorne."

Hallo? Wieso redeten hier alle immer rein? Das war Edwards und mein Tanz!  
„Okay Leute das reicht. Bella und ich verbringen die ganze Zeit in der Sporthalle und üben für dieses beschissende Musical da brauchen wir eure neun mal klugen Ratschläge nicht."

Er ging zum CD Player nahm die CD raus , packte meine Hand und ging mit mir in Richtung Treppe. Er blieb kurz stehen drehte sich noch einmal zum Wohnzimmer wo alle verdutzt saßen und sagte „ Wehe es kommt in der nächsten Zeit einer in den zweiten Stock und stört der kann dann aber um sein Leben rennen."  
Mit diesem Satz liefen wir die Treppen nach oben direkt in sein Zimmer.  
Hinter mir hörte ich wie er die Tür zu machte und den Schlüssel umdrehte.

„Ähm.. also ich denke sicher ist sicher oder? Aber wenn es dir lieber ist..."  
„Nein es ist besser so."

Er ging zu seiner Anlage, legte die CD ein und drückte auf Play. Ich war dankbar das er nicht wieder Time of my life laufen lies. Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören. Stattdessen lief leise im Hintergrund _These Arms Of Mine von Otis Redding_. Die Szene wo Baby zu Johnny in sein Bungalow geht und die beiden innig tanzten. Es war ein ruhiges Lied und genau das richtige um einfach zusammen zu sein. Edward kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in die Arme und wir bewegten uns im Einklang. Meine Arme fuhren um seinen Nackenudn er legte sanft seine Hände an meine Hüfte.

„Endlich Ruhe. Nur du und ich Baby."  
Ich nickte und hauchte „ Ja nur du und ich."  
Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lange Zeit tanzten wir einfach ohne etwas zu sagen.

Die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging war unerträglich. Ich hob meinen Kopf den ich auf seine Brust gelegt hatte um ihn anzuschauen. Noch nie hatte ich mich so mit einem Menschen verbunden gefühlt. Edwards Augen trafen auf meine braunen und sie leuchteten. Ob er wohl genau das gleiche dachte wie ich? Mit meinen Händen, die immer noch um seinen Nacken verschränkt waren drückte ich seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. Ich wollte seine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Wie zwei Magnete fanden unsere Lippen ihren Weg zueinander.

Zuerst war es ein süßer Kuss, zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Aber ich wollte seinen Duft atmen also fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen und wir vertieften den Kuss.  
Den Rest des Liedes küssten und berührten wir uns.  
Das Lied änderte sich und Edward löste seinen Mund von meinem. Er musste grinsen und ich fragte mich wieso und dann fing er leise an mit zu singen.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

Und da merkte ich das es Hungry Eyes war.

_I look at you and I fantasize  
You´re mine tonight_

Und ich wurde wieder rot.

_Now I've got you in my sights  
With these_

_Hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

Ich wollte sagen , Ja Edward ich auch, aber ich wollte den Augenblick nicht kaputt machen. Er sang und das nur mich. Als wenn dieses Lied extra für uns geschrieben wurde.  
Vorher hatte ich nicht wirklich auf den Text geachtet aber jetzt, wo Edward sang war es Glas klar.

_I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these_

Und da wusste ich, das ich es wollte. Ich wollte das er mir heute zeigt was es heißt geliebt zu werden. Richtig geliebt zu werden.  
Meine Hände fuhren von seinem Nacken runter über seine Brust. Langsam knöpfte ich sein Hemd auf. Und sofort hörte Edward auf zu singen.

„Bella, was machst du?"  
„Ich knöpfe dein Hemd auf." Ich musste mir ein kichern verkneifen.  
„Das meine ich nicht."  
„Edward sing weiter bitte."  
„Bella, was hast du vor?"  
Ich blickte ihm in die Augen. War das nicht eindeutig was ich vor hatte?  
„Edward,_ show me what love's all about_! Zeig es mir, bitte!"  
„Ich.. Bella... das ist nur ein Lied.. ich wollte damit nicht..."  
Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.  
„Ich weiß Edward, ich weiß. Aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Zeig es mir. Sing bitte weiter."  
Er sagte nichts sondern fing wieder an zu singen.

_I´ve got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise_

Ich machte die letzen Knöpfe von seinem Hemd auf und fuhr mit meiner Hand über seine Brust, was ihn leicht erschaudern lies.  
Er hob mein Kinn an damit ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be_

Diese beiden Sätze brachten wieder einmal Tränen in meine Augen. Ich versuchte alles um sie zu unterdrücken aber ein oder zwei kullerten über meine Wange.  
Ich konnte die Liebe sehen, die Edward für mich empfand. Er würde mir nicht weh tun.  
Er sang das Lied zu Ende und als er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte presste ich meine Lippen auf seine.  
Auch wenn ich noch nicht bereit war ihm zu sagen was ich fühlte, aber ich konnte es ihm zeigen. Ich wollte das er alles von mir bekam. Er sollte das bekommen was mir wichtig war.  
Ich winkelte mein Bein an und er packte es und ich hüpfte auf seine Hüfte und verschränkte meine Beine hinter seinem Rücken. Wir unterbrachen den Kuss nicht, sondern vertieften ihn nur. Wir verschmolzen miteinander.  
Langsam ging er Richtung Bett. Und legte mich vorsichtig hin. Er beugte sich über mich und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Bella.. wir müssen nicht..."  
„Scht Edward. Mach es nicht kaputt. Bitte, zeig mir was es heißt zu lieben."  
Er nickte und küsste mich wieder. Langsam schob ich sein Hemd von den Schulten und fuhr wieder mit meinen Händen über seine Brust.  
Ich wollte nach seinem Gürtel greifen doch Edward hielt meine Hände fest.  
„Engel lass mich... ich will es richtig machen... lass uns Zeit."  
Ich nickte, er war schließlich der mit der Erfahrung.  
„Entspann dich einfach okay?"  
„Okay"

Also legte ich mich zurück, schloss die Augen und genoss einfach.  
Seine Lippen legte er an mein Ohrläppchen und fing langsam an daran zu knabbern.  
Sein heißer Atmen ging mir durch und durch. Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr mir.  
Mit seiner Hand strich er über die Seite meiner Brust bis hinunter zu meinem Bauch. Vorsichtig schob er mein Shirt nach oben und streichelte sanft über meine Haut.  
Ich hob mich etwas vom Bett ab damit er mir mein Shirt ausziehen konnte. Ich blieb in meiner Position kurz sitzen damit er mir gleichzeitig meinen BH aufmachen konnte.  
Edward machte den BH, zog ihn mir aber noch nicht aus, sonder er drückte mich sanft wieder zurück aufs Bett. Seine Lippen trafen die meinen und meine Finger fuhren in seine Haare.  
Seine Hand kam zu meiner Brust und er knetete sie vorsichtig. Meine Nippel wurden automatisch hart und ich stöhnte in seinen Mund.  
Das brachte auch ihn zum stöhnen. Seine Hände glitten zu den Trägern meines BH´s und er schob sie runter sodass ich jetzt frei vor ihm lag.  
Er setzte sich kurz auf und betrachtete mich.

„Wunderschön." Murmelte er.  
Er neigte seinen Kopf nach unten und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über meinen harten Nippel, wieder stöhnte ich. Als er mit seinem Mund meine Brustwarze umfasste knetete seine andere Hand meine andere Brust. Das alles fühlte sich so gut an das ich merkte wie ich immer feuchter wurde.  
Viel zu schnell, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor, lies er von mir ab und sein Mund glitt über meinen Bauch. Überall verteilte er Küsse. Seine Zunge umkreiste ein paar mal meinen Bauchnabel bis seine Hände zu meiner Hose fuhren.

Er schaute kurz auf und fragte mich somit um Erlaubnis. Ich nickte und seine Finger öffneten meine Hose. Seine Finger glitten an den Bund und er schob sie vorsichtig herunter. Gleichzeit zog er mir meine Socken aus. Für meinen Geschmack hatte Edward noch eindeutig zu viel an also setzte ich mich auf Kniete mich hin. Meine Hände glitten über seine Brust hinunter zu seinem Gürtel. Ich hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten ihn auf zu machen schaffte es aber dann doch. Ich öffnete seine Hose und zog sie ihm aus. Er griff an seine Füße und schob sich die Socken herunter. Jetzt waren wir uns ebenbürtig. Beide nur noch mit unserer Unterhose bekleidet. Edward legte mich wieder vorsichtig zurück aufs Bett und küsste mich.

Ich merkte wir seine harte Erektion sich in meine Mitte presste. Meine Augen rollten nach hinten und ich stöhnte. Sein Kopf fuhr über meine Brust. Er blieb stehen und seine Finger legte er an den Bund meines Höschens. Ich hob meinen Hintern an sodass er es besser runter ziehen konnte. Und dann lag ich vor ihm. Wie Gott mich gemacht hatte. Mir war es nicht peinlich oder unangenhem denn er hatte mich schon mal so gesehen.

„Bella, Engel...."  
Ich schloss meine Augen und ich merkte wie er seinen Kopf zwischen meine Beine platzierte. Seine Zunge fuhr vorsichtig über meine empfindliche Stelle. Ich presste meine Hüfte seinem Gesicht entgegen.  
„Engel du bist so feucht... du schmeckst so gut...."  
„Edward... bitte..."  
Langsam schob er einen Finger in mich. Die Geräusche die ich machte konnte ich nicht aufhalten.  
„Engel du bist so eng... ich kann es kaum erwarten in dir zu sein..."  
„Oh Gott... Edward...."

Er schob noch einen Finger in mich. Edward legte seine Zunge wieder um meinen Kitzler, er knabberte und saugte. Seine Finger bewegten sich im Einklang mit seiner Zunge. Ich spürte wie sich ein wohliges Gefühl sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Genau so... Baby... komm für mich... ich kann dich spüren..."  
„Edward... hör nicht auf.... oh Gott.... bitte...."  
Seine Finger bewegten sich noch schneller in mir. Er drang tiefer in mich. Immer und immer wieder berührte er meinen G- Spot.  
„Edward... da .. genau da.... ahh...."  
Meine Hüfte bewegte sich auf und ab. Ich atmete immer schneller. Mein Körper fing an zu zucken.  
Edward biss leicht auf meinen Kitzler. Das war alles was ich brauchte. Ich wollte schreien und meiner Lust und meinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen, aber ich brachte kein Ton raus als mein Orgamus mich übermannte.  
Seine Finger wurden langsamer bis er sie schließlich ganz aus mit raus zog und mir noch einen letzen Kuss auf meine jetzt viel zu empflindlich Stelle gab.  
Er beugte sich über mich und ich öffnete die Augen.  
„So wunderschön..."

Seine Lippen trafen auf meine und ich konnte mich selbst schmecken. Das wirderrum brachte Edward zum stöhnen und ich merkte wie sein hartes Glied an meinen Eingang presste.  
„Edward bitte... liebe mich. Ich gehöre dir."  
„Oh Baby..."  
Er streichelte mit seiner Hand über meine Wange.  
Er richtete sich auf und wollte runter vom Bett. Ich hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.  
„Nein Edward. Ich will dich spüren. Ganz. Ich nehme die Pille... und du... ich mein.."  
„Ich bin clean Bella..."  
„Dann will ich nichts zwischen uns haben.... nur du und ich...."  
Er zog seine Boxershorts aus und platziere sich über mich und wieder spürte ich seine Erektion.  
„Ich hab dir versprochen das ich dir nicht weh tun würde, aber naja .. das wird nicht angenehm sein..."  
„Ich weiß Edward... ich vertrau dir..."  
„Ich bin vorsichtig mein Engel... leg deine Arme um meine Schultern und drück zu wenn du magst."  
Ich tat wie mir gehießen und legte meine Arme und seine Schultern.  
Er schaute mir in die Augen. Sie spiegelten das wieder, was ich fühlte. Liebe, Leidenschaft, Verlangen.  
„Ich liebe dich Bella."

Und dann drang er vorsichtig in mich ein. Der Anfang war noch nicht ganz so schlimm aber dann merkte ich wie er zu der Stelle kam wo er durch musste. Ich bereitete mich innerlich darauf vor und hoffte einfach nur das es nicht all zu schmerzhaft sein würde.  
Mit einem Stoß durchdrang er mich und war vollkommen in mir. Edward hielt kurz inne um mir Zeit zu lassen. Meine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und ein leiser Schrei entfuhr mir. Der Schmerz war auszuhalten. Das Gefühl des Schmerzes wurde überschattet von dem Gefühl ihn endlich in mir zu spüren. Wir oft hatte ich davon geträumt?

Edward schaute mir in die Augen.  
„Es ist okay... mir geht's gut...."  
Er nickte und bewegte sich vorsichtig. Raus und rein. Am Anfang wurde der Schmerz wieder stärker aber dann konnte ich mich ganz entspannen und einfach nur genießen.  
Edward war sehr vorsichtig. Er meinte es, als er gesagt hatte er würde mir nie weh tun wollen.  
Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen. Nicht vor Schmerz sondern weil ich so viele Gefühle hatte und nicht wusste wo hin damit. Noch nie hatte ich mich so Vollkommen gefühlt. Natürlich blieben meine Tränen nicht unbemerkt und Edward hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Hab ich dir weh getan? Bella? Engel was ist los?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein Edward... es fühlt sich alles so gut an... ich bin.. so .. so überwältigt."  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel"  
Wieder bewegte er sich und ich spürte seine ganze Männlichkeit in mir. Wir passten zusammen wir Topf und Deckel. Ich bewegte meine Hüfte auf und ab unser Rhythmus war perfekt. So als hätten wir nie was anderes zusammen gemacht.  
Er wurde schneller. Ich legte meine Beinde um seinen Rücken und er glitt somit noch tiefer in mich was uns beide aufstöhnen lies.

„Bella... du bist so eng... so gut.... du hast keine Ahnung wie gut du dich anfühlst...."  
„Edward bitte.. hör nicht auf... ich brauch dich..."  
„Niemals Engel... wir gehören zusammen... wie in dem Lied _This love was meant to be_"  
Mein seinem Glied traf er meinen G-Spot. Edward war vorsichtig und zärtlich und ich merkte wie sich das wohlige Gefühl wieder in meinem Körper ausbreitete.  
„Edward ich...."  
„Ich weiß.. ich auch... ich kann fühlen wie du noch enger wirst... Oh Gott Bella..."

Eine Hand von ihm fuhr in unsere Mitte wo wir zusammen verschmolzen waren. Er drückte seinen Daumen gegen meinen Kitzler und fing an ihn zu umkreisen.  
Sein Glied traf immer wieder meinen G-Spot. Sein Atem ging schneller so wie meiner und ich wusste das wir es nicht mehr lange aushalten würden.

„Edward ... komm mit mir ..."  
„Bella... oh Gott.. ich...."

Ich presste meine Füße in seinen Hintern, er glitt noch tiefer in mich und das war es.  
Ich merkte wie mein Körper zuckte und mir heiß wurde. Wie 1000 Nadelstiche fühlte es sich an.  
Noch nie war mein Orgasmus so stark. Ich fing an zu zittern. Edward nahm meine Hand und legte sie an die Seite von meinem Kopf. Er verschränkte unsere Finger und ich drückte zu.  
Ich kam. Mit Edward in mir. Und das war es Edward brauchte. Ich merkte wie er sich in mir entleerte. Wie eine warme Flüssigkeit in mich floss.  
Er legte seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig auf meinen, sodass nicht zu viel Gewicht auf mir lag.  
Ich nahm meine Hände und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte ich so intensiv gefühlt.  
Wir langen eine Ewigkeit einfach nur da und streichelten uns. Bis Edward sich langsam erhob. Als er aus mir draußen war stöhnten wir beide auf. Ich merkte das mir sofort etwas fehlte.  
Er rollte sich auf seine Seite und zog mich zu sich und küsste mein Haar.

„Ich liebe dich Bella!" Sagte er als er wieder sprechen konnte. „Danke das du mir gezeigt hast was es heißt wirklich zu lieben."  
„Edward? Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißt zu lieben! Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung davon.."  
„Nein Bella! Das war das erste mal das ich jemals wirklich Gefühl darein gelegt habe. Das war auch mein erstes Mal das ich wirklich Liebe gemacht habe. Und ich bin froh, das ich das mit dir teilen konnte."

Seine Worte berührten mich zu tiefst. Für ihn war das auch alles neu, genau wie für mich. Er hat sich mir geöffnet. Sein Körper, sein Herz und seine Seele gehörten jetzt mir. Genau wie alles von mir jetzt ihm gehörte. Ich wollte meine V-Card jemandem geben dem ich wirklich vertraute und wo ich mir sicher war, das er mich wirklich liebt.  
Eigentlich wusste ich schon von Anfang an, als ich ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte, das es nur einen Menschen geben konnte dem ich sie geben hat sich geändert. Für mich. Ich blickte auf und schaute in seine grünen Augen. Sie waren voller Liebe. Ich gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Edward.. ich... ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte ich so leise das ich es kaum verstand. Aber Edward schien genau zu wissen was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Gesicht bebte vor Freude.  
„Oh Bella... so wie ich dich liebe"  
Wieder trafen sich unsere Lippen, morgen würden wir Frage und Antwort spielen müssen mit den anderen aber jetzt, jetzt gab es nur uns beide. Edward und Bella.

Und ich werde es niemals bereuen Edward Cullen meine V-Card gegeben zu haben.

***

**SM ist meine Göttin und ich danke ihr jeden Tag das sie Edward erschaffen hat, aber in dieser Story gehört er mir.**

**Puh... bin ich rot... Hat es euch gefallen? Seid nachsichtig mit mir... es war mein erstes mal ;-)**

**Ich finde dafür hab ich mich ganz gut geschlagen oder? Hinterlasst mir eine Review damit ich es weiß ob es euch gefallen hat!**

**Das war mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch! Endlich hat er ihre V-Card! War das okay?**

**Also Mädels.... ich wünsche euch schöne Weihnachten ..viele Geschenke... und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr... Lasst es krachen... Nächstes Chap dann 2010 .. Oh Gott.. wie sich das anhört... :-P**

**Danke an die Terror Miezen... ich hab euch lüb.... :-***

**Und noch einen Dank an Tesoro.. die jenige weiß wer gemeint ist *g* Du bist echt der Knüller... *knutschi ***

**Sandra Schatzi.. Silvester wird gerockt... ich freu mich... danke das du da bist... ich lieb dich!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward**

Zu hören das Bella mich liebt war wohl das schöneste was ich bis her erlebt hab.

Als „Hungry Eyes" in der Anlage kam und ich es leise vorgesungen hatte, war es nie meine Absicht gewesen Bella ins Bett zu bekommen. Es kam einfach so natürlich raus. Ich wollte ihr eigentlich nur durch den Song sagen was sie mit mir anstellt.

Aber Hale-fucking-luja wenn das nicht das geilste war was ich je gefühlt hatte. Sie war so eng das ich gedacht hatte das ich wie ein 14 jähriger Schuljunge sofort in ihr kam. Ich musste mich mehr als alles andere zusammen nehmen. So wie Bella unter mir lag. Als sich ihre Finger in meinen Rücken bohrten. Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber ich wusste das es nicht ganz ohne Schmerzen ablaufen könnte. Und als sie mir sagte das sie okay war und ich mich bewegen konnte, dachte ich einfach nur „Oh gut das du soweit bist, aber frag mich mal". Aber was für ein Arsch wäre ich gewesen wenn ich das gesagt hätte?! Ein sehr großes, denke ich!!

In der Zeit wo ich Bella kannte, hatte ich mich um 180 grad gedreht. Nein streich das. Um 360!!!

Durch sie wollte ich ein besserer Mensch sein. Mit Bella an meiner Seite würde ich alles schaffen. Sie brachte mich dazu Dinge mit anderen Augen zu sehen und ich wusste nicht das mir genau das in meinem Leben gefehlt üher war ich über jede Pussy dankbar. Mir war es egal wann und wo hauptsache ich bekam meine „Erleichterung". Die Mädels dabei waren mir völlig egal. Was sie dachten oder fühlten. Aber bei Bella und vor allem _mit_ Bella wollte ich es richtig machen.

Fuck! Ich war 17 und mit ihr konnte ich mir noch so viel mehr vorstellen.

Würde unsere Liebe über die High School hinaus gehen? Würden wir ans gleiche College gehen? Wenn nicht würden wir eine Fernbeziehung führen?

Ich hatte so viele Fragen in meinem Kopf aber die Antwort müssten noch warten. Es würde sich alles zeigen nach ner Zeit.

Ich drehte mich von meinem Fenster zurück zu Bella. Der Mond schien genau aufs Bett und leuchtete Bella an. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Mein Engel. Ihre langen Haar über das Kissen verteilt. Und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Wie war ich nur zu so einem glücklichen Bastard geworden?

„Edward..." murmelte sie im schalf.  
Ich grinste. Sie träumte von mir.  
„Edward geh nicht weg...."  
Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wusste sie nicht, das ich sie niemals verlassen könnte?  
Bellas atmen ging jetzt schneller und von dem Lächeln war nichts mehr übring.  
„Edward....nein...."  
Schnell ging ich zu ihr hin, stieg zurück ins Bett und nahm sie vorsichtig in meine Arme.  
„Schtscht... Bella.. ich bin hier... ich gehe nicht weg..."  
Sanft dürckte ich meinen Lippen an ihre Stirn.  
Als ich den Kopf hob sah ich das sie ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatte.  
„Scht Bella...", sagte ich wieder und ich hoffte das ich sie damit beruhigen konnte...  
„Edward... du ... und auf einmal... leere... und oh gott..."

Leichte Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange. Ich wollte nicht das sie schlecht von mir träumt, nicht nach dem was wir zusammen erlebt haben. Nicht nach dieser Erfahrung wie es sein kann wenn man wirklich liebt.

„Es war nur ein Traum Engel... nur ein Traum... ich werde nirgendwo hin gehen."  
„Der Traum... es war so echt.. ich hatte solche Angst das du mcih nur ausgenutzt hast... das du mir alles nur vorgespielt hast."  
Ich war wirklich so ein großes Arschloch gewesen! Über Wochen ging das mit uns hin und her und immer wieder hatte ich ihr gesagt das ich nur ihre V-Card wollte. Aber wie konnte sie nach all dem was vorhin zwischen uns vor daran zweifel, das ich wirklich hier war und auch nicht weg gehen würde?  
„Nein Bella... sowas darfst du nie wieder denken. Ich werde immer für dich da sein... egal was ist.. ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein und auf dich aufpassen... Zweifel nicht an meiner Liebe zu dir. Sie ist echt!!!"  
Sie schluchzte und ich presste meine Lippen wieder an ihre Stirn.  
„Versprich es mir."  
„Was Bella? Ich verspreche dir alles!!"  
„Versprich... versprich mir das du mich nicht verlässt.. versprich mir das du da sein wirst für mich..."  
„Ich verspreche es dir Bella... nichts fällt mir leichter als dir dieses Versprechen zu geben. Du gehörst zu mir , so wie ich zu dir gehöre...."  
„Danke!!" Sagte sie einfach

Ich legte mich zurück auf das Bett und drückte sie an meine Seite. Meine Arme fest um sie geschlungen.

Wir streichelten uns berührten uns lange um den anderen zu sagen das wir uns liebten.

Nach einer Zeit merkte ich das Bellas Bewegungen langsamer wurden und ihr Atem gleichmäßiger wurde, bis ihr Arm ruhig auf meiner Brust lag.

Ich lauschte ihren Atemzügen und schlief dann mit meinem persönlichen Engel ein.

**

Ich merkte wie sich etwas feuchtes über meinen Bauch auf und ab bewegte.

Langsam öffnete ich mein linkes Auge und sah das Bellas leichte Küsse über meinen Körper verteilte. Mmmmmhhhh... konnte es was schöneres geben als so geweckt zu werden???

Ich merkte wie ich Augenblicklich noch härter wurde. Ja noch härter, denn wer in Biologie auf gepasst hat, weiß das Männer meistens mit einer Latte aufwachen. Und da ich zusätzlich noch von meiner Bella geträumt hatte, war ich schon dreimal so hart wie sonst und dann noch Bellas Mund, der sich langsam um meine Nippel schloss, war ich im großen und ganzen zehnmal härter als alles andere.

Ich strich mit meinen Händen über Bellas linke und rechte Seite um ihr zu zeigen das ich wach war. Ihre Zunge umspielte meine Brustwarze und ein stöhnen entfuhr mir.

Sie würde auf jedenfall mein Untergang werden!!

Ihr Mund fuhr weiter zu meinem Hals und zu meinem Ohr. Sie knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen und siestöhnte leise dabei. Ich griff fester an ihre Hüfte und presste sie an meine Erektion.

„Mmmmh... guten Morgen... ihr zwei...."

Als sie das sagte wusste ich das sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln zogen.

„Und was für einer... guten morgen Engel..."

Bellas Lippen trafen auf meine und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Ich fuhr mir meiner Zunge über ihre Lippe und sie öffnete ihren Mund und unsere Lippen tanzten zusammen. Ich konnte spüren das sie feucht war. Sehr feucht. Zu schnell löste sie sich und rutschte wieder zu meinem Nacken.

Automatisch fuhr meine Hand zu ihrer Mitte und ich strich mit meinen Daumen über ihren Kitzler, was sie leicht erschaudern lies.

Normalerweise hatte ich gedacht das sie vielleicht nach gestern eine Pause brauchte. Immerhin war es ihr erstes mal und wer weiß wie weh es wirklich tat.

Immer wieder strich ich über ihre empfindliche Stelle und sie fing an zu wimmern.

„Edward..bitte...."

Ich grinste!YES!!!!

„Was Edward bitte? Was möchtest du Bella?"

Sie griff mit einer Hand an meine Erektion und bewegte ihre Hand auf und ab.

Diesesmal war es mein Turn zu wimmern.

„Siehst du Edward... es ist nicht nett wenn man mit jemandem spielt..."

Ihre Zunge umkreiste wieder meine Brustwarze, ihre Hand bewegte sich immer weiter auf und ab.

Nach einem Moment bemerkte ich das meine Hand aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen.

Schnell nahm schaltete mein Gehirn und wieder kreiste mein Daumen über ihren Kitzler.

„Gott Edward... steck endlich deine Finger in mich und hör auf mich zu verarschen."

WHOA!!! Wo war denn meine kleine unschuldige Bella über Nacht hin? Innerlich zuckte ich mit den Schultern, denn hallo??? Was Bella wollte, bekam Bella auch.

Ohne Vorwarnung schob ich zwei Finger in sie. Sie schrie auf und kurz dachte ich das ich sie verletzt hatte.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit...." War ihre Antwort. Gut vielleicht sollte ich auf hören so viel zu denken sondern einfach mehr machen.

Ich schob einen dritten Finger in sie. Und meine Fresse war sie eng. Und ich liebte es!!

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und härter. Meine Augen drehten sich in meinem Kopf. Oh Gott!!! Und sie war vorher noch Jungfrau??? Sie musste sich jede menge Pornos angeschaut haben um zu wissen wie man einen Mann glücklich macht.

„Gott Bella....FUCK... wenn du.. wenn du so weiter machst dann...."

„Edward halt die Klappe und küss mich"

Hatte ich schon gesagt das Bella meine Göttin war???

Ich presste meine Lippen an ihre. Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte gegen meine Hand.

War es zu früh für sie mein Glied in sie zu stoßen? In dieser Position? Nachdem sie gestern erst ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte?

„Uhg... Bella.. meinst du..meinst du ich kann...fühlst du dich wohl in der Position?"

Sie schaute mich an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Über das Unterlippen beißen mussten wir uns nochmal in Ruhe unterhalten das machte mich wahnsinnig!!!

Nach kurzer Überlegung nickte sie. Und ich tat es ihr gleich.

„Sobald es dir zu viel wird sag bescheid und wir hören auf okay?"

Wieder nickte sie.

Sie erhob sich leicht von mir und ich zog meine Finger aus ihr raus.

Ihre Hand löste sich von meiner Erektion und ich positionierte mich an ihre heißen Stelle.

Langsam lies sich Bella auf mich nieder. Ich konnte schon spüren das sie es genau so wollte wie ich, so feucht war sie!

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Bellas Hintern traf auf meine Haut. Wir stöhnten gemeinsam.

Ein lautes dreimaliges hämmern kam von meiner Tür.

„Zieh deinen Schwanz aus Bellas Pussy!!!"

„AHHHHHHHHHHH....."

Mit einem lauten Schrei und überall zittern am Körper erhob sich Bella von mir schnappte sich die Decke und zog sie ganz über ihren Körper!!!

WAS ZUM TEUFEL!!!!!

Ein lautes Lachen kam von der Tür!!! „ Oh ihr seid schon wach?"

„WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT", brüllte ich zurück. „Verschwinde von meiner Tür!"

Wieder klopfte er mehrmals. Das war nicht zum aushalten. Ich wollte schauen ob Bella okay war. Aber wie sollte ich das machen wenn Emmett an der Tür stand und Zwergenaufstand probte??

Schnell stieg ich aus dem Bett suchte mir meine Boxershort, zog sie an und lief wütend zu Tür. Ich drehte den Schlüssel um und gifftete Emmett an.

„Was um alles in der Welt sollte das? Wolltest du das Bella ein Herzinfakt bekommt?? Verpiss dich und lass uns in Ruhe!"  
„Hey Hey ich wollte nur sagen das..... Frühstück fertig ist!!!!"  
„Wenn du nicht in 2 Sekunden verschwunden bist dann servier ich dich zum essen....und wehe es nähert sich ncoh einer dieser Tür dann knallt es aber richtig"

Ich drehte mich um pfefferte Emmett die Tür ins Gesicht und schloss wieder ab.

Schnell ging ich zurück zu Bella ins Bett. Vorsichtig versuchte ich die Decke von ihr zu lösen aber sie krallte sich so sehr daran fest.

„Scht Engel... er ist weg... es tut mir leid...."  
Ich höre wie sie leise schluchzte... FUCK!!! Dafür würde Emmett zahlen..  
„Hey Baby... es ist okay... „

Ich steckte meinen Kopf unte die Decke und sah das Bella wie ein Fötus zusammen gerollt war. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie war rot wie eine Tomate. Eigentlich hätte es richtig süß und zum lachen ausgesehen, aber ich wusste das wenn ich jetzt los prusten würde das sie mir wahrscheinlich eine klatschen würde.

Ich schloss meine Arme um sie und vesuchte sie zu beruhigen!! Immer wieder redete ich auf sie ein.

„Ich ..ich .. hab wirklich gedacht das.. das er.. in der Tür stand und uns gerade dabei erwischt hätte wie wir... OH GOTT..."  
Ich konnte nicht anders aber ich musste lachen.  
„Bella... ich hatte dir Tür doch gestern abgeschlossen...."  
„Ich weiß aber .. aber es war so als wenn er uns durch die Tür sehen könnte..."  
„Nun ja sehen vielleicht nicht...nur hören...."  
„WAS??? OH GOTT... ist das peinlich... ich werde hier nie wieder raus gehen.. nie mehr..."

In dem Moment meldete sich aber ihr Magen zu Wort.

„Nun ja ich denke da ist jemand aber anderer Meinung. Komm wir gehen Duschen und dann gehen wir selbstbewusst wie wir sind die Treppen hinunter und Blicken dem Teufel höchst persönlich ins Gesicht."  
Das fand Bella wohl nicht all zu lustig denn sie boxte mir gegend die Brust.

„Wag es dich darüber lustig zu machen Edward Cullen und du hast noch ein viel größeres Problem."

Echt? Was denn? Ein kleines wütendes Kätzchen??

Ich war mir sicher das wenn ich diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen hätte, mein eigenes Grab hätte schaufeln können.

Ich küsste sich sanft auf die Stirn und zog sie vom Bett ins Badezimmer.

Mmmmhhhh und da kam mir der Gedanke:

Duschen..Bella..zusammen...kalte Duschwand... Bella gegen Duschwand pressen.... mhmmmmm!!! Und schon war Edward Junior wieder zum Leben erwacht.

„Denk bloß nicht mal dran Edward.. ich kann deine Gedanken lesen und es wird keine Bella geben die du gegen eine Duschwand pressen kannst!!"

FUCK!! Emmett würde auf jedenfall dafür bezahlen... Mein Bruder war so ein Cockblocker!!!

***

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gab es keine kleine Neckelein in der Dusche oder sonst irgendwas. „In der Dusche schalt es noch mehr" hatte Bella gesagt. War es ihr etwa peinlich das die anderen wüssten das wir Sex hatten?

Ma sehen wie es unten wird. Wir zogen uns an und gingen Händchen haltend die Treppe runter in die Küche. Acht paar Augen waren auf uns gerichtet. Neben mir merkte ich wie Bella sich vefrsteifte und ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Awwwwwwww schaut euch das an..."

Ich warf Emmett einen bösen Blick zu. Konnte er es nicht einmal lassen? Er wusste doch das Bella sich nicht wohl fühlte.

Das musste sogar ein Gorilla seiner größe merken.

„OKAY sagt was ihr zu sagen habt und lasst uns dann in Ruhe"

Alle machten gleichzeitg den Mund auf um zu sprechen aber Bella war schneller.

„Ja wir haben mit einander geschalfen. Ja es war wunderschön. Mir geht es gut. Meine V-Card ist da wo sie hin gehört und ich bin glücklich. Und wenn Emmett nicht gewesen wäre dann hätten wir auch gerade noch super heißen „Guten Morgen Sex" gehabt. Also danke Emmett! Ende der Details"

Jetzt schauten 12 paar Augen zu Bella. Wow. Wer hätte das gedacht. Es musste irgendeinen Schalten bei ihr geben.

Ich nahm Bella in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie wusste das sie das nicht hätte machen müssen aber ich denke, dass sie sich noch unwohler gefühlt hätte wenn 1000 Fragen auf einmal gekommen wären.

Ich schaute in die Runde und so wie ich wohl schaute musste ihnen das wohl sagen das sie jetzt besser nichts mehr sagen würden.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen wie eure „Tanz-Proben" waren."

Alle verdrehten die Augen und stöhnten alle leicht auf. Rosalie gab Emmett einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Wir frühstückten und das Thema V-Card war vom Tisch. Vorerst.

Wir machten uns Gedanken was wir den Tag anstellen könnten. Da uns über den Vormittag nichts einviel probten Bella und ich noch was für unser Dirty Dancing Projekt und schauten mit den anderen zusammen TV. Abends wollten wir dann nach Port Angeles bowlen gehen.

Der Abend kam schneller als gedacht und so fuhren wir los. Jasper, Alice und Rose in Emmetts Jeep. Bella und ich in meinem Volvo. So hatten wir Ruhe und etwas Zeit für uns.

Eigentlich wollte ich nichts lieber außer den ganzen Abend mit Bella alleine zuverbringen, möglichst in meinem Bett aber wir konnten unsere Freunde nicht vernachlässigen. Aber befanden wir uns nicht gerade in sowas wie der „Honeymoon" Phase??? Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Schneller als erwartet kamen wir in P.A. an und besprachen wer mit wem in einem Team ist. 3 gegen 3! Wir zogen alle einen Zettel damit die Teams „fair" waren. Es war ja klar das Bella und ich nicht in einem Team landen würden. Und so spielte Emmett, Alice und Bella gegen Rose, Jasper und mich.

„Baby ist okay. Hör auf so ne Schnute zu ziehen ich bin doch direkt neben dir auf der Bahn."

Ja, da hatte sie zwar Recht aber das war nicht das gleiche. Und wieder viel mir auf was ich für eine Pussy geworden bin. Ich stellte aber klar das meine Freundin und ich wenigstens beide an einer Stelle kamen, sodass wir zusammen vorne standen.

Unser Team E. R. J. führte gegen das Team B. E. A.! Es ging aber nicht um das gewinnen oder verlieren, auch wenn Emmett das vielleicht anders sah, es ging einfach darum das es Spaß machte. Wann hatte ich das letzte mal mit meiner Familie so viel Spaß ohe das ich ein Arschloch war? Bestimmt als ich im Kindergarten war oder so.

Bella und ich waren wieder vorne. Sie schaute zu mir rüber und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Ich unterdrückte im Gegenzug ein stöhnen. Darüber wollte ich doch noch mit ihr gesprochen haben. Ich drehte mich von ihr weg und wollte gerade meine Kugel schmeißen da machte ich den Fehler noch einmal zu ihr zu schauen und sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Oberlippe. UGH!!!! Das war ein großer Fehler denn meine Kugel machten ihren Weg selbstständig in die Kalle. Emmett und Alice klatschten vor Begeisterung während Bella ihnen zu zwinkerte. Oh dieses Biest. Das hatte sie mit voller Absicht gemacht. Na warte 2 können dieses Spiel spielen. Ich stellte mich hinter Bella und schlang meine Arme und ihre Hüfte.

„Edward das ist nicht fair", nörgelte Emmett von hinten.

„Baby du weißt dass das ganz schon unfair war oder?"

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich bin unschuldig."

Ich strich mit meiner Nase über ihren Hals. „Mhmmm..."

„Edward wie soll ich denn jetzt schmeißen?"

„Tja das ist nicht mein Problem."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf setzte an und warf einen Strike. Das gabs doch nicht oder?

Bella quitschte und sprang vor Freude in die Luft.

Ehe ich mich versah schlangen sich ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und sie küsste mich stürmisch. Meine Zunge fand ihren Weg in ihren Mund und ich vergaß das wir Gesellschaft hatten. Meine Hände fuhren unter ihr T-Shit, ihren Rücken rauf und runter.

„Oh Gott Leute...sucht euch ein Zimmer... ich hab keine Lust euch aus dem Knast zu holen und ihr müsst daran denken das Charlie auch nicht davon begeistert ist wenn seine Tochter in seiner Polizeistation sitzt wegen „Erregung öffentlichen ärgernisses."

Das brachte Bella wieder aus unserer kleinen Seifenblase und wurde wie so oft rot.

„Na also geht doch. Aber Ed vielleicht solltest du das immer machen bevor Bella dran ist, scheint ja zu helfen."

Emmett nahm meine Freundin in den Arm und brachte sie zurück zur Bank.

Wir spielten zwei weitere Runden und entschieden uns dann an der Bar noch was trinken zu gehen. Team B. E. A. waren zum Schluss die Sieger weil keiner von ihnen mehr so richtig fair spielte.

Wir tranken und lachten über unser Spiel. So ausgelassen waren wir schon lange nicht mehr.

Vor allem war es schön der ganzen Welt zu zeigen das Bella mir gehörte. Gut vielleicht nicht der ganzen Welt sondern nur dem Bowling- Center in P.A. aber das war immerhin schon ein Anfang. Hier und da stahl ich mir Küsse von Bella und unsere Hände waren verschränkt.

Bella entschuldigte sich kurz um auf Toilette zu gehen. Rose und Alice blieben bei uns. Gingen Frauen sonst nicht immer zusammen?

„So Edward da Bella jetzt weg ist kannst du es uns ja jetzt erzählen."

Ahhhhh deswegen sind sie alle hier geblieben. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Bella hat euch alles schon gesagt. Ende der Details."

„Ach hör auf uns zu verarschen. Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Wolltest du nicht warten? Wie haben Hungry Eyes laufen gehört.... hat es was damit zu tun gehabt?"

Und bei dem Gedanken an das Lied wurde mir heiß. Ich werde dieses Lied nie wieder hören können ohne an unsere erste Nacht zu denken.

„Edward Anthony Cullen!!! Wirst du etwa gerade rot??"

„Ähm... nein..."

„Lügner! Ach komm schon Edward es bleibt in der Familie. Du musst uns ja keine Details sagen sondern nur wie es dazu kam und so weiter."

„Also gut... Bella und ich tanzten zu Hungry Eyes weil wir Time of my life nicht mehr hören konnten....."

Und so erzählte ich den vieren wie es dazu gekommen war das Bella und ich die perfekteste Nacht zusammen erlebt hatten.

Als ich zu Ende erzählt hatte merkte ich das Bella immer noch nicht wieder da war und ich fing an mir langsam Sorgen zu machen.

**Bella**

Der Abend war perfekt. Es hat soviel Spaß gemacht mit allen rum zu albern. Ich fühlte mich nach langer Zeit endlich wieder richtig glücklich.  
Edward war so süß. Immer wieder küsste er mich oder streichelte meine Hand.  
All diese kleinen Sachen liesen mein Herz schneller schlagen. Er war perfekt für mich.

Ich war froh dass das Thema heute morgen in der Küche so schnell wieder zu Ende war. Aber ich konnte mir denken warum Alice und Rose nicht mit auf die Toilette kamen. Sie wussten das wenn sie von Edward mehr Informationen bekommen würden. Wenn Emmett uns heute morgen nur nicht gestört hätte.... schon alleine an den Gedanken daran wurde ich rot!

Aber das können wir ja heute Nacht nachholen oder? Schließlich war morgen erst Sonntag.

Ich hatte noch eine ganze Nacht mit Edward könnte mir noch so viel zeigen. Was ihm gefällt. Wie ich ihn glücklich machen konnte.

Meine kleine Welt drehte sich nur noch um ihn. Selbst jetzt wo ich nicht bei ihm war vermisste ich ihn tierisch. Obwohl er nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt war.

Schnell wusch ich mir die Hände, als ich hörte das die Tür aufging schaute ich in den Spiegel. Ich dachte das Alice und Rose sich vielleicht doch dazu entschlossen hatten mich aus zu quetschen.

Doch wen ich da sah ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

***

**SM gehört alles da hat sich seid letzem Jahr nichts getan!! Leider!!**

**Sagt man jetzt eigentlich noch Frohes Neues?? Mein erstes Chap in diesem Jahr also sag ich es einfach, das geht dann an die jenigen denen ich es noch nicht gesagt hab ;-)**

**Frohes Neues Jahr meine Lieben!!! Ganz viel Rob und Edward wünsch ich euch!!!**

**Was sagt ihr? Gut oder nicht? Wer geht Emmett alles erschalgen dafür das er ein Cockblocker ist???  
****Ich weiß und da ist sie wieder. Die Mutter und Königen der Cliffies ;-) aber ihr wisst das ihr mich dafür liebt. Wer wird wohl da stehen? Schreibt mir eure Gedanken in einer lieben Review.**

**Terror Miezen ich lieb euch jeden Abend immer um 8 ihr seid der hammer!! *Knutscha***

**Tesoro danke für deine Gedanken und deine rumalberei mit mir!! Bist meine Süße!!**

**Sandra Schatzi du bist nach wie vor meine alles über geliebte Nummer 1!! Ohen dich geht es nicht mehr auch wenn wir uns manchmal „streiten" ich lieb dich das weißt du**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella**

_Doch wen ich da sah ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

Langsam drehte ich mich um, immer darauf bedacht nicht weg zu schauen. Wenn ich eins von meinem Vater gelernt hatte war es, das man keine Angst zeigen durfte.  
Aber sein wir mal ehrlich wenn 6 Augenpaare auf euch gerichtet wären, die so hass erfüllt aussahen dann würdet ihr auch am liebsten schreind davon rennen oder?  
Ich machte den Mund auf aber wurde unterbrochen.

„Na wie ich sehe hast du heute ja ganz schön viel Spaß gehabt."  
Verfolgten sie uns jetzt etwa??  
"Was soll das alles?"  
"Tztztzt Bella du hast dich mit den falschen angelegt. Meinst du wirklich das du in unsere Stadt kommen kannst, uns unseren Mann klauen kannst und denkst das wir so einfach mir nichts dir nichts zu gucken? Wir haben Jahre darauf gewartet das Edward uns endlich mal auf ein Date bittet und da kommst du Trulla daher und bekommst einfach das, was wir uns so hart erkämpft hatten?"  
"Tanja ich..."  
"Ich mein schau dich mal an, was hast du was wir nicht haben?"

Ich schaute an mir runter ... was wohl gemerkt ein Fehler war, denn als ich wieder aufblickte merkte ich das Tanja näher gekommen war. Gefolgt von Lauren und Jessica die links und rechts an ihrer Seite waren. In dem Moment viel mir nur ein vergleich ein,  
Shenzi, Banzai und Ed. Richtig die 3 Hyänen von the lion king.  
Wenn mir nicht wirklich die Knie geschlottert hätten, hätte ich laut los gelacht so ulkig sahen sie aus. Sie waren allerdings zu dritt, ich war alleine.  
Ich erinnerte mich wieder an Charlies Lektion das man immer selbstbewusst sein sollte. Kopf hoch, Brust raus, und bloß keine Angst zeigen. Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und ging auf sie zu. Eigentlich wollte ich an ihnen vorbei und zur Tür. Doch mein „Plan" ging nach hinten los, als Tanja mich zurück an die Wand schuppste zwischen die 2 Waschbecken wo ich noch gerade so sorglos gestanden hatten. Und was das für ein Stoß war.  
Ich zog scharf Luft ein. Einfach so tun als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Ich raffte mich auf und ging dieses mal rechts, um an Lauren vorbei zu kommen doch auch sie ließ mich nicht durch und schuppste mich nach hinten. Ich stollperte und viel zu Boden.  
Gott wie sollte ich hier bloß raus kommen? Wann würden sich Edward und die anderen Gedanken machen um nach mir zu sehen?

Tanja kam auf mich zu und blickte schadenfroh zu mir runter.  
"Genau da gehörst du hin. Du bist das letzte. Meinst du wirklich so ne kleine Ansage von Edward „Lasst eure Finger von Bella und mir sonst gibt es Ärger" würde uns zurück schrecken? Du willst uns alles nehmen wofür Jahre gebraucht haben? Mit sicherheit nicht."

Und in dem Moment merkte ich ihren Fuß, der Bekanntschaft mit meinen Rippen machte.  
Meine Hand fuhr automatisch zu meiner Seite. Ich hoffte inständig das nichts gebrochen war.  
Waren sie irre geworden?

"Tanja was soll das? Ich hab euch nichts getan..."  
Wieder merkte ich ihren Fuß. Ugh!!!!  
"Denk nicht mal daran nach Hilfe zu schreien. Die andren sind damit beschäftig sich Edwards kleine Geschichte über eure ach so tolle Nacht anzuhören."  
Lauren trat an Tanjas Seite und die beiden zogen mich hoch und pinnten mich an die Wand.  
Jessica stand abseits. Ich glaube ihr ging das alles ein bisschen zu weit. Mir ehrlich gesagt auch.  
Ich sammelte meine Kräfte als nur noch Tanja mich festhielt und packte sie an den Schultern um ihr mein Knie in den Magen zu rammen. Bitch!!! Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen. Leider Gottes hatte ich nicht mehr an Lauren gedacht die schnell vor Tanja stand die zu Boden gesackt war.

„Das hättest du lieber nicht machen sollen..."  
Dieses mal machte mein Gesicht Bekanntschaft mit Laurens Faust. Sie traf mich hart am Wangenknochen. Ich hoffte nur das ich kein blaues Auge bekommen würde. Ich atmete schwer ein und aus und rutschte auf die Knie. Tanja stand mittlerweile wieder und trat mit voller Wucht in meinem Magen.

„Ahhhhhh..."  
"Das geschiet dir recht. Was bildest du dir ein?"  
Ich lag wieder auf dem Rücken und krümmte mich vor Schmerz. Gerade als Tanja wieder ausholen wollte zu einem neuem Tritt, ging die Tür auf. Durch meine Tränen in den Augen konnte ich nicht richtig erkennen wer da stand aber als ein „was zum Teufel ist hier los" kam wusste ich das es Rose war. Meine Tränen liefen über. Vor Freude das ich jetzt hoffentlich alles überstanden hatte und vor Schmerz der immer schlimmer wurde. Mein Kopf sowie meine Magen taten höllisch weh.

"Rosalie halt dich daraus... wir unterhalten uns nur ein wenig mit..."  
Tanja konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen denn da schlug Rose auch schon zu. Und was für ein Schlag. Tanja packte sich an die Nase und Blut lief hinunter.  
"Du kleine Bitch...."  
Tanja und Lauren stürmten beide auf Rosalie zu aber Alice war schon zur Stelle und sprang Lauren auf den Rücken und biss ihr in den Nackten.  
Wo kam Alice auf einmal her? Und was zum Teufel machte sie da? War sie jetzt zum Vampir mutiert?

Ich blickte kurz zu Jessica und sah, das sie ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatte. Man hörte nur nur noch ein gebrülle und „Du bitch" und weiteres geschreie.  
Ich schaute wieder zu Rosalie die Tanja jetzt auf dem Boden festgenagelt hatte und ihr eine nach der andren klebte.  
"Du kleines Miststück. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Legst du dich mit Bella an, legst du dich mit uns allen an."  
Ich wendete meinen Blick ab und schaute zu Alice. Sie war viel kleiner als Lauren und ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich wollte ihr helfen aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Aber als ich sie sah, atmete ich auf. Alice brauchte keine Hilfe. Sie hatte alles unter Kontrolle.

"Jessica kümmer dich um Bella.. sie ist schutzlos..."  
Ich schaute wieder zu ihr und sah das sie mich anstarrte.  
Gerade als sie auf mich zu kam ging die Tür auf. Edward, Jasper und Emmett standen in der Tür.  
Edward kam schnell auf mich zu und stieß Jessica dabei zur Seite und knurrte sie an „Wag es ja nicht sie anzufassen"  
Kaum als er es ausgesprochen hatte kniete er auch schon neben mir und nahm mich vorsichtig in seine Arme. Automatisch fühlte ich mich sicher. Aber ...

"Edward autsch.. vorsichtig..."  
"Gott Bella was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Es tut mir so leid.. ich..."  
Doch bevor Edward seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte war er schon wieder auf seinen Füßen und ging zu Tanja die nicht länger am Boden lag sondern an der Wand stand wo Emmett sie festhielt.

"Du Schlampe was zum Teufel fällt dir ein?"  
"Pff Edward hast du wirklich gedacht das wir uns das anschauen? Seid Jahren sind wir für dich da und das ist der Dank das du uns einfach so gegen sowas wie Bella austauscht?"  
Ich merkte wie es in Edward kochte!  
"Fang nicht so an Tanja du hast dich mit dem falschen angelegt ich hab es dir einmal gesagt das du dich nicht mit mir anlegen sollst.."  
"Meinst du ich hab Angst vor dir? Du wirst bald zu mir angekrochen kommen und mich anflehen das du deinen Schwanz wieder in mich stecken darfst"  
Edward hob die Hand und ich wusste was er vor hatte aber das war sie nicht wert und er wusste es besser als Frauen zu schlagen auch wenn sie noch so wiederwertig waren wie Tanja oder Lauren.

„Edward nicht... bitte... das ist sie nicht wert"  
Er blickte zu mir und sah mich mit einem traurigen und entschuldigenden Blick an.  
"Genau Eddie hör auf deine kleine Gefährtin..."  
Edward packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie fester an die Wand.  
" Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen."  
Er drehte sich um und kam zu mir.

"Gott Engel es tut mir so unglaublich leid. Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen. Ich..."  
"Edward ist schon ok..."  
"Nein es ist nicht okay..."  
"Ich bin auf die Damentoilette gegangen, was hättest du da machen sollen? Mitkommen?"  
"Ich werde dich von jetzt an überall hin begleiten auch auf die Toilette. Aber zuerst werden wir zu deinem Vater fahren und die drei Anzeigen."

Panik stieg in mir auf. Mein Dad? Gott nein er dürfte nie erfahren was hier los war. Er würde mir verbieten Edward wieder zu sehen auch wenn es nicht seine Schuld war.

„Nein!! Edward nein... das geht nicht... er wird ausflippen.. er wird mich nie wieder aus dem Haus lassen."  
"Scht Engel... nicht weinen..."  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Tränen, die über meine Wange liefen.

"Ich denke wir sollten das zu Hause besprechen. Bellas Wange muss gekühlt werden vielleicht aber sollten wir ins Krankenhaus..."  
"Nein Jasper kein Krankenhaus..."  
"Okay wir fahren erstmal nach Hause."  
Ich nickte. „Kannst du aufstehen Engel," fragte Edward sanft. Ich nickte erneut. Ich dachte zu mindestens das ich aufstehen konnte, aber mir tat alles weh. Edward nahm mich vorsichtig in die Arme und ich legte meine um seinen Nacken. So trug er mich ans Auto.  
Ich blickte nach hinten und sah das Emmett seinen Arm um Rose gelegt hatte und Jasper seine Hand in Alice Hand hatte.

„Edward warte bitte kurz...."  
Er schaute mich stuzig an. „Ich will Rose und Alice was sagen.." Er nickte und drehte uns um.  
"Du kannst mich runter lassen, es geht schon.. glaub ich.. aber halt mich bitte fest."  
Er blickte mir tief in die Augen, als ob er mir sagen wollte das er mich nie wieder los lassen will. Er gab aber nach und setzte mich vorsichtig auf die Füße und zog mich an seine Brust.

"Alice, Rose ich ..." Doch da war ich schon in den Armen der beiden und sie drückten mich vorsichtig.  
"Wieso hast du nicht gebrüllt Bella? Ich hätte eher da sein können... ich..."  
"Rose.. bitte hör auf...wenn du nicht gekommen wärst. wenn keiner von euch gekommen wäre.. wer weiß wie ihr mich vorgefunden hättet. Danke. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch genug danken kann. Seid ihr verletzt?"  
Beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „B. mach dir keine Gedanken über uns. Uns geht es gut. Wir sollten aber jetzt schnell nach Hause fahren und sicherstellen das es dir gut geht okay? Vielleicht nimmst du ein schönes heißes Bad und entspannst dich."

Ich nickte und Edward hielt mir die Tür zum Volvo auf. Langsam stieg ich ein und schnallte mich an.  
Lange Zeit fuhren Edward und ich in stille. Meine Hand lag auf seinem Schoß und seine darüber. Als wenn er mich beschützen wollte. Ich konnte mir denken das er sich Vorwürfe machte aber was zum Teufel hätte er tun sollen? Wer konnte ahnen das mir sowas passiert. Ich zog scharf Luft ein was mich wimmern lies.

Edwards Kopf schoss zu mir und sah mich voller Sorge an.  
"Es geht schon .. mir geht's gut..."  
"Bella hör auf mich anzulügen. Ich sehe das du Schmerzen hast und es ist meine Schuld."  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld.."  
"Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde und wir nicht zusammen wären.. wenn du jemand anderen lieben würdest dann wäre das heute alles nicht passiert."  
Mein Mund klappte auf. Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst oder?  
Ich wurde wütend und mich mit Edward zu streiten war jetzt das letzte was ich wollte.  
"Find dich damit ab das ich dich liebe. Und das was heute passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Also hör auf. Ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder in kauf nehmen, wenn es heißt das ich mit dir zusammen sein kann."  
"Ich bin es nicht wert Bella..."  
"Du bist so viel mehr wert Edward..begreif das endlich....!"

Wieder waren wir lange Zeit still.  
"Ich will nicht mit dir streiten Bella. Es tut mir leid. Aber als ich dich da gesehen hab auf dem Boden... Gott... es tut mir alles so leid... ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren."  
Ich nahm seine Hand und zog sie zu meinem Mund. Leicht küsste ich sie und hauchte ein  
"Ich liebe dich Edward." Worauf hin von ihm kam  
"Du bist jetzt mein Leben"

****

Zu Hause angekommen trug mich Edwward ins Haus, direkt in sein Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Danach ging er geradewegs ins Badezimmer. Ich hörte das er das Wasser an machte und ich schloss daraus das er mir ein Bad einlies. War er nicht süß? Ich schloss die Augen und wollte den heutigen Tag nur vergessen. Er hatte so schön angefangen. Wer hätte gedacht, das als ich heute morgen aus dem Bett aufgestanden wäre, wohl gemerkt nicht mehr als Jungfrau, ich sehr wahrscheinlich am nächsten Tag mit einem blauen Auge aufwachen würde?  
Ich versuchte das, was heute Abend passiert war aus zu blenden und dachte an die letzte Nacht. Unsere Nacht.

Noch nie hatte ich mich so sicher gefühlt. Geborgen. Und vor allem geliebt. Edward war mein sicherer Hafen und ich wusste das nachdem was heute passiert war, er sich noch lange Vorwürfe machen würde. Doch er konnte nichts dafür. Was zum Teufel hätte er machen sollen? Gott wir wussten ja noch nicht mal das Tanja und ihre „Gang" auch im Bowling Center waren.

Ein leises klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Edward war immer noch weg.  
Die Tür ging vorsichtig auf und Alice sowie Rose steckten ihre Köpfe durch die Tür.  
Ich lächelte sie an und sie kamen zu mir aufs Bett. Alice gab mir ein Kühlakku und ich legte es mir auf meine Wange. Fuck tat das weh aber gleichzeitig gut.

"Bella es tut uns leid.. wenn wir mit dir gegangen wären..."  
"Hört auf euch endlich alle Vorwürfe zu machen... das hält ja keiner aus."  
Ich setzte mich auf um die beiden besser sehen zu können.  
"Mädels... keiner hat Schuld okay. Ich will es einfach nur vergessen."  
"Wenn wir aber nicht so heiß darauf gewesen wären Edwards Story von euch beiden zu hören dann...."  
"Alice ist in Ordnung. Ihr wusstet das ich euch es nicht so ausführlich erzählen würde ... ich möchte einfach nur das keiner von euch diesen Gedanken hat „Was wäre wenn" ich weiß nicht wie ich Edward seine Gedanken nehmen kann und ich will mir nicht auch noch über euch den Kopf zerbrechen ja?"

Beide nickten. „Mach dir keine Gedanken über Edward, er wird sich sicher bald beruhigen."  
"Ich glaube liebe Rose, dass das noch in weiter ferne liegt. Er macht sich zu viele Gedanken es ist nicht seine Schuld. Im Auto hat er gesagt das wenn er mich nicht lieben würde und ich ihn nicht lieben würde, sondern jemand anderen dass das alles nicht passiert wäre." Tränen füllten meine Augen wieder. „Gott ich hab gedacht er macht mit mir Schluss..."

Ein räuspern ließ mich hoch schrecken.  
"Bella das Bad ist fertig.. willst du..."  
"Ja ich komme.."  
Alice und Rose drückten mich und gaben mir jeweils ein Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterten mir zu das alles gut wird.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher wie viel Edward von unserem Gespräch mit gehört hat aber ich wollte auch nicht nach fragen.

Er trug mich ganz Gentelman like ins Badezimmer und lies mich runter, seine Finger berührten meine Wange und er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
Ich brauchte seine Nähe jetzt mehr denn je. Zusammen würden wir das durchstehen. Egal was noch kommen mag. Nur zusammen konnten wir jetzt bemerkte ich das im ganzen Badezimmer Kerzen aufgestellt waren. Die Badewanne war voll mit Wasser und ganz viel Schaum. Ich lächelte und wieder schossen mir Tränen in die Augen.

"Bella bitte nicht weinen..."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht sehen wenn du weinst.. ist es zu viel? Ich kann die Kerzen auch wieder...?  
Ich presste meine Lippen auf seine damit er endlich still war.  
"Nein Edward... es ist perfekt. Danke schön. Ich weiß nicht womit ich das alles und vor allem dich verdient hab."

Er rollte die Augen.

„Soll ich dir beim ausziehen helfen? Also... ich mein.. ich hab gedacht.. naja das es vielleicht weh tut und..."  
"Ja bitte..."  
Edward zog mir vorsichtig das Shirt über den Kopf so als wenn ich zerbrechlich wäre.  
Ich bemerkte wir er scharf Luft einzog und ich fragte mich wieso.  
Er murmelte wieder vor sich hin „es tut mri so leid..." und als ich an mir runter sah begriff ich wieso er so reagiert hatte. An meiner Seite waren jetzt schon die Folgen von Tanjas tritten zu sehen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie das ganze morgen aussah.

Ich öffnete meine Hose und er zog sie mir runter. Ich stand jetzt nur noch in Panties und BH da, nachdem er auch meine Socken ausgezogen hatte. Und eindeutig hatte er noch zu viele Klamotten an.  
Ich nahm das Ende seines Shirt und streifte es nach oben, doch Edward hielt meine Handgelenke fest. „Bella .. nicht.. ich will das du dich entspannst..."  
"Wenn du nicht mit mir in die Wanne kommst dann geh ich auch nicht...Bitte!"

Er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und nickte. Er zog sich das Shirt aus und dann seine Hose, sowie Socken. Gott er sah verdammt heiß aus im Kerzenlicht und in seiner schwarzen Boxershort. Niemals würde dieser Anblick von Edward langweilig werden. Sofort merkte ich wie ich mich nach ihm sehnte. Wie ich mich danach sehnte ihn in mir zu spüren. Doch ich wusste das Edward mich nicht anfassen würde, solange er dachte ich hätte Schmerzen.

Ich hatte Schmerzen keine Frage. Aber ein Blick zu Edward und alles war wie weg geblasen.  
Ich öffnete meinen BH und dieses mal, als Edward Luft einzog wusste ich das es nichts mit meinen Verletzungen zu tun hatte. Er brauchte mich so sehr wie ich ihn brauchte.  
Ich streifte meine Panties nach unten und stieg ins warme Wasser wo ich mich entspannd nach hinten lehnte. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach. Nach kurzer Zeit merkte ich das Edward immer noch wie angewurzelt vor der Wanne stand und mich anstarrte.  
Ich räusperte mich.

"Ähm Edward... wolltest du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?"  
Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und zog dann sein letztes Kleidungsstück aus.  
Hatte ich vorher gesagt das Edwards Anblick in Boxershort niemals langweilig werden würde? Streicht das!!!! Edward nackt, war ein Blid für die Götter!!!!

Vorsichtig stieg er zu mir in die Wanne immer schön darauf bedacht mir nicht weh zu tun. Ich war enttäuscht das er sich auf die andere Seite legte. Ich lies ihn. Denn ich wusste dass das alles viel schwieriger für ihn war. Nach etwa 10 Minuten aber gefiel es mir nicht das Edward so weit weg war und ich rutschte zu ihm. „Bella ich glaube nicht dass das eine so gute Idee ist... wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.. ich kann mich nicht beherrschen."  
Du dummerchen... das war genau mein Plan. Gut natürlich war ich clever genug um das nicht laut zu sagen. Aber innerlich lachte ich und tanzte wie bekloppt. Wenn es einer schaffte mir die Gedanken von vorhin zu nehmen dann war es Edward.  
Ich rutschte zwischen seine Beine und drehte mich, sodass ich mit meinem Rücken an seiner Brust lag. Augenblicklich entspannte ich mich. Es blieb mir natürlich nicht verborgen das seine Erektion sich in meinen Rücken presste.

Er machte meine Haare feucht und knetete meinen Kopf vorsichtig. Ich war mir sicher das ich in diesem Augenblick anfing zu schnurren. Er hatte einfach wunder Finger und Hände. Als er mir meinem Kopf fertig war fuhr er mir seinen Händen über meine Arme. Er wusste wie er mich glücklich machen konnte.

Die ganze Zeit über sagten wir nichts und genossen einfach nur die Zweisamkeit.  
Ich wollte aber mehr von Edward als nur Streicheleinheiten. Ich wollte ihn. Ich wollte das er mir zeigte das ich zu ihm gehörte und er zu mir. Ich wollte das wir da weiter machten wo Emmett uns heute morgen unterbrochen hatte. Würde er mich zurück weisen? Würde er sich darauf einlassen?  
Ein Versuch war es wert. Ich drehte mich, sodass ich ihn anschauen konnte und nahm meine Finger aus dem Wasser und ließ sie durch sein Haar gleiten hinab zu seiner Wange. Er lehnte seinen Kopf in meine Hand und schloss die Augen. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete er sie wieder und drehte seinen Kopf so, das er mir einen Kuss in meine Handfläsche geben konnte.

Ich hob sein Kinn an und lehnte mich vor um seine Lippen zu küssen. Der Kuss war sanft, richtig süß. Aber ich wollte mehr. Also ließ ich meine Zunge über seine Lippen fahren und wartete darauf das er seinen Mund öffnete.

***

**Edward**

Ich wusste was Bella vor hatte. Und ich brauchte sie genau so wie sie mich. Ich wollte sie spüren lassen das ich sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte. Aber ich konnte nicht mit ihr schlafen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht nachdem Tanja und die anderen sie so verletzt hatten. Als ich den rot-blauen Kreis an ihrer Seite gesehen hatte, als ich ihr Shirt aus gezogen hatte, wurde mir ganz anders. Auf der einen Seite wusste ich das ich nichts hätte machen können. Aber hätte ich gewusst das die drei auch im Bowling-Center waren, hätte ich sie niemals alleine auf Toilette gehen lassen. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig. Es war meine Schuld. Wenn wir nicht zusammen wären, dann....

Bellas Kuss wurde stürmiger. Ich ließ ihre Zunge gewähren und fuhr mit einer Hand an ihre Wange. Ich liebte es sie zu küssen und ich konnte meine Erektion auch nicht mehr verbergen, und so sehr ich ihr auch körperlich zeigen wollte wie sehr ich sie liebte war es falsch. Nicht nachdem was vorhin war. Ich löste mich von unserem Kuss und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide meiner Hände.

„Bella ich... wir können nicht... du bist verletzt.. ich will.."  
"Edward hör mir zu. Ja ich bin verletzt aber nur du kannst mich wieder heilen... ich brauche dich. Ich will deine Liebe spüren. Das was heute passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld ich will das du das begreifst. Ich hätte einen Unfall haben können. Auf der Toilette ausrutschen können, mit den Kopf am Waschbeckenrand aufschalgen können. Und es wäre nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Bitte begreif das. Du kannst mich nicht vor allem und jeden schützen.  
Bitte Edward zeig mir was es heißt von dir geliebt zu werden."

Wie konnte ich ihr nur wiederstehen? Nicht wenn sie mich so ansah. Nicht wenn ich genau so ihre Liebe spüren wollte wie sie meine. Ich presste meine Lippen wieder auf ihre, kurze Zeit später löste ich sie aber und befreite mich ein wenig damit wir in mein Zimmer gehen konnten, doch wie es schien hatte Bella andere Pläne.

"Nein Edward hier und jetzt. Bitte. Die Wanne ist groß genug. Ich brauche dich bitte."  
Wieder schaute sie mich mit ihren braunen Rehaugen an. Ich hätte ihr in diesem Moment alles gegeben. Bella rutsche wieder zurück auf ihre Seite wo sie am Anfang gelegen hatte und öffnete ihre Beine, sodass ich zwischen ihr platz nehmen konnte. Ich versuchte es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und wollte sie jetzt auf gar keinen fall noch mehr verletzen. Auch wenn es in dieser Position vielleicht schwieriger war, als wenn sie auf mir gesessen hätte, wollte ich ihr zeigen, ihr dadurch sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebte.

Eine ganze Zeit lang küssten wir uns und ich fuhr dann mit meiner Hand runter zu ihrer Mitte. Sie war feucht das konnte ich durch das Wasser merken. Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Ich strich mit meinen Fingern über ihre Klitoris und brachte sie abermals zum stöhnen. Langsam dragen zwei Finger von mir in sie. Und fuck wenn das nicht das geilste Gefühl war.  
"Oh Edward...."  
Ich schob einen dritten Finger in sie hinein, ich wollte sie nicht verletzen, aber es schien ihr zugefallen. Mein Daumen strich immer und immer wieder über ihren Kitzler.  
Mein eigenes Verlangen schob ich auf Seite. Es ging um Bella. Einzig und allein um Bella. Doch sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Ich merkte wie ihre Hand mein Glied fasste. Den Rhythmus den Bella vorlegte fand ich schnell in meiner eigenen Hand wieder.

Es fühlte sich so gut an. Bella hatte wunder Hände. Ihr stöhnen wurde lauter und ihr Atem ging schneller. Ich merkte wie sie anfing noch enger zu werden und wusste das sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt stand. Ich senkte meinen Kopf an ihr Ohr und flüsterte leise „Du bist alles was ich will Bella. Niemals mehr werde ich eine andere Frau lieben wie ich dich liebe."  
Ich weiß, viele rollen jetzt mit den Augen und denken „Alter du bist erst 17..." Aber glaubt mir, wenn ihr wisst das ihr die eine Frau fürs Leben gefunden habt dann lasst ihr sie nicht mehr los. Und Bella war meine Frau. Und das wusste ich, obwohl ich noch so jung war. Man könnte denken ich wäre naiv aber ich wusste das Bella mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

"Oh Gott... Edward...."  
Noch einmal schon ich meine Finger in sie und das brachte sie zu ihrem Höhepunk. Und leck mich am Arsch. Bella dabei zu zusehen wir ich ihr dieses Gefühl geben konnte war der Wahnsinn.  
Als Bella noch nicht ganz von ihrer Wolke runter gekommen war, fuhr ihre andere Hand um meinen Nacken und zog mich an sich ran. Mit ihrer anderen Hand führte sie mich dahin, wo ich am meisten sein wollte. Langsam drang ich in sie ein und war endlich wieder zu Hause.

„Ich liebe dich Edward." Meine Lippen berührten die ihre und langsam begann ich mich in ihr zu bewegen. Wenn ich gedacht hab gestern war schon ein überwältigendes Gefühl dann weiß ich nicht wie ich das hier und jetzt beschreiben sollte. Unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander und unsere Körper bewegten sich im Einklang. Ich war sehr darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Gewicht auf sie zu legen wegen ihrer verletzen Seite. Bella schien das alles nicht mehr zu stören denn sie bewegte ihre Hüfte auf und ab. Hatte ich schon erwähnt wie sehr ich diese Frau liebte?

Unser Rhythmus wurde etwas schneller und wir beide waren unserem Höhepunkt sehr nah. Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand der Wanne, was mich aber in dem Moment nicht wirklich interessierte. Bellas Mund fand mein Ohrläppchen und sie fing an daran zu knabbern.  
Meine Augen drehten sich in meinen Hinterkopf, niemals sollte dieses Gefühl aufhören.  
Bella stöhnte in mein Ohr was mich immer näher zu meinem Orgasmus brachte.  
"Gott Engel.. ich... komm... komm mit mir..."  
"Edward.. gott.. hör nicht auf..."  
"Ich liebe dich Bella"  
Das brachte uns beide auf Wolke 7. Und ich würde niemals mehr runter kommen.  
Unser Atem ging schwer und ich küsste ihre Stirn.  
"Bella.. ich... danke..."  
"Nein Edward... ich danke dir..."

Wir lagen noch einige Zeit in der Wanne bis das Wasser kalt wurde. Schnell trocknete ich Bella ab, gab ihr ein Shirt von mir und ich trug sie ins Bett. Ich zog mir meine Pyjamahose an und stieg zu ihr ins Bett. Kaum lag ich unter der Decke kuschelte sich Bella an meine Seite.  
Sie schlief schnell ein. Wohin gegen ich noch lange wach lag.

Das was Bella vorhin zu Alice und Rose gesagt hatte, das sie dachte ich würde Schluss machen, ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich konnte nicht zulassen das sowas wie heute noch mal passiert. Bella durfte nicht noch einmal wegen mir verletzt werden. Ob körperlich oder seelisch. Dafür war sie ein zu guter Mensch.  
War es wirklich das beste wenn ich und Bella getrennte Wege gehen, damit ich sie schützen konnte? Würde ich es überleben von Bella getrennt zu sein? Jetzt nachdem ich weiß wie es ist sie bei mir zu haben.

Der Schlaf in dieser Nacht kam schwer und immer wieder hörte ich Bella murmeln das sie mich liebe und ich sie nicht verlassen sollte.

*****

**Ich kaue gerade ein meinen Fingernägeln und hoffe das ihr mir verzeihen könnt das es so derbe lang gedauert hat mit meinem Update. Ich war sehr schreibfaul, aber ich hoffe das ihr mir trotzdem treu bleibt??? *****Dackelblick aufsetz**** ***

**Und was sagt ihr? Wer will Tanja auch eins verpassen? Und wer möchte jetzt gerne mit Edward in die Badewanne bei Kerzenschein? ;-)**

**Wie immer danke ich den jenigen die meine FF lesen... ihr wisst ihr seid die geilsten und noch geiler sind die, die mir eine Review hinterlassen.. * g***

**Drückt BITTE den grünen Knopf and leave me some love!!!!!!**

**Miezen ich lieb euch ... danke es euch gibt... ich liebe unser Shirt und ich hoffe auf das baldige Gruppenbild... ich knutsch euch!!!!**

**Tesoro, meine verrückte Nudel.... lieb dich... mehr brauch ich nicht sagen.. danke für deine Verrücktheiten * kussi ***

**Schatzi... tja zu dir fällt mir nichts mehr ein.... außer OMFG bald hab ich dich endlich wieder :-P kanns kaum erwarten... nie wieder ohne dich!!!!**

**Ich weiß ich schreib immer sehr viel zum Schluss aber das muss eben sein :-P ich möchte euch 2 FF´s ans Herz legen die ich wirklich über alles liebe... **

**Die Tagebücher**

**und zum zweiten**

**Don´t take your Love to Town**

**Tut mir den Gefallen und schaut sie euch an... und reviewt sie!!!!Beide FF´s bei unter den fav´s!!  
****Die zwei haben es echt drauf und sie sind mir verdammt wichtig!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward**

Immer und immer wieder wurde ich diese Nacht wach! Tausend Dinge gingen mir durch den Kopf und gleichzeitig war er auch vollkommen leer!!

Wenn es _mir_ schon so schwer fallen würde das was gestern geschehen war zu verarbeiten, wie würde es Bella da wohl gehen?

Als sie sich zu mir drehte konnte ich durch den Mondschein ihr Gesicht sehen. Ja einige von euch denken jetzt vielleicht das es so wunderschön war und ich nie genug davon bekommen würde richtig?? Gut Bellas Gesicht ist auch wunderschön, einzigartig und unvergleichlich, aber das was ich da sah ließ mich einfach nur zusammen zucken!

An ihrem Auge, ich nehme mal an das es da war wo Tanja zu geschlagen hatte, war ein leichter dunkler Schatten zu erkennen. Vorsichtig, und bedacht sie nicht zu wecken hob ich meinen Finger und strich ihr sanft darüber. Bella zuckte ein wenig, lang aber schnell wieder still da. Ein Tornado machte sich in mir breit. Wie konnte dieses kleine Miststück auch nur einen Finger an meine Bella legen?? Und was mir am meisten Sorgen machte, wenn man es jetzt schon so deutlich im Mondschein sah, wie würde es denn bei Tageslicht aussehen??

Was würde Bella denken und fühlen?

Dafür würde Tanja bezahlen, keine Ahnung wie aber das ging zur weit. Ich nahm meinen persönlichen Engel in meine Arme und kuschelte mich an sie. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr mit einem leisen „Edward".

„Shhhh Bella ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen.. schlaf weiter.. ich bin da.."

Und als ich sie in meinem Armen hielt wurde mir klar, das es keine Option war sie zu verlassen nur um sie zu beschützen. Ich würde bei ihr bleiben und alles dafür tun das so etwas nicht noch mal passiert! Ich würde bei ihr bleiben, so lange es gut für sie war und sie meine liebe teilte!

***

Ich wurde von zärtlichen Küssen an meinem Nacken geweckt! Das ich überhaupt geschlafen hatte grenzte an ein Wunder.

„Mhmmmm Bella...."  
"Guten morgen du Schlafmütze"

Ich machte ein Auge auf und blinzelte Bella an, die über mich gebeugt war. Ich musste schlucken. Mein Gesicht versteinerte sich. Ich nahm an, das sie noch nicht in den Spiegel geschaut hatte. Wie machte ich ihr klar das sie ein blaues Auge hatte?  
"Edward was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"  
Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Sprechen war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich. Das was sich die Nacht im Mondschein erahnen ließ, war jetzt pure Realität.  
"Edward Anthony Cullen, was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?!"

Ich setzte mich auf und sie wich ein Stück zurück. Ich machte den Mund auf und schloss ihn wieder. Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihr wie heute Nacht über den Schatten.  
Sie zuckte. „Ach so, das! Ja ich weiß es sieht aber schlimmer aus als es ist."  
Ich war verdattert!  
"Schlimmer aus als es ist?? Bella hast du dir das mal angesehen??"  
"Ja.. ich musste auf Toilette und als ich meine Hände wusch hab ich in den Spiegel geschaut. Gut das ich im ersten Moment nicht geschockt war, wäre untertrieben, aber es ist okay! Es geht mir gut!"

„Es ist okay??" So langsam wurde ich sauer und sprang auf.

„Bella das ist definitiv nicht OKAY!!!!! Ich mein schau dich mal an. Dein Gesicht ist verschandelt wegen mir. Wegen **mir **Bella!! Ich will gar nicht wissen wie deine Rippen aussehen." Ich griff mir mit meinen Händen in meine Haare. Wieso musste sie es nur so runterspielen?

„Edward hör auf. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie ich es Charlie erklären soll aber da fällt mir schon was ein. Vielleicht sag ich ihm das ich mir mein Schwung holen die Bowlingkugel ins Gesicht geschlagen habe. Er weiß wie ..."

Ich ließ sie nicht ausreden. „ Hast du deinen Verstand verloren?? Wir werden Charlie sagen was passiert ist Bella. Er soll sich darum kümmern. Immerhin ist er der Chief. Wie Tanja auch nur so blöd sein konnte und sich mit der Tochter des Polizeichefs anzulegen ist mir ein Rätsel aber gut..."

„Oh nein wir werden ihm nicht sagen was passiert ist. Nachher denkt er ich lüge ihn an und meint du hättest mich so zu gerichtet."

Ich schluckte. Gut das könnte wohl wahr sein aber...

„Rose und Alice haben es gesehen und wir sind später auch dazu gekommen. Er wird nicht denken das ich es gewesen bin."

Ich ging auf sie zu und setzte meinen „Edward-ich-tu-alles-was-du-von-mir-willst" Blick auf.  
"Nein das zieht nicht. Du kannst damit nicht immer durch kommen."

Ich zog eine Schnute. „Bella tu mir den Gefallen wenn schon nicht für dich, dann für mich. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst."

Autsch! Ich wusste dass das gesessen hat. Es war immer unfair einen Satz mit „wenn du mich wirklich liebst zu beenden". Aber es hat ja auch keiner behautet das ich fair spielen würde!!

Ich sah wie der weiße Qualm aus ihren Ohren kam.  
"Irgendwann bekommst du es wieder."

„Ist das ein Ja?"

Sie nickte. Das war alles was ich brauchte und nahm sie in meine Arme.

***

Mir machten uns fertig und gingen runter in die Küche um was zu frühstücken!

Es tat mir in der Seele weh als Bella und ich zusammen unter der Dusche standen. Ich wusste ja schon das ihr Gesicht schlimm aussah aber als ich ihren Körper sah musste ich mich echt bemühen nicht raus zu rennen und Tanja den Kopf abzureißen.

Bella wusste zuerst gar nicht warum ich scharf Luft einzog, bis sie an sich herunter guckte.

Was aber dann aus ihrem Mund kam, war wie ein Schlag in die Fresse.

„Edward ich kann verstehen wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst. Ich mein.. sieh mich an... Wenn wir morgen in der Schule sind.. die anderen werden mich blöd anstarren und sich denken „Was will der nur mir so einer"...

Ich ließ sie nicht weiter reden das war das dämlichste was je aus ihrem hübschen Mund raus gekommen war.

„Bella bei aller liebe aber **TICKST DU NOCH GANZ SAUBER????? **Es ist mir sowas von scheiß egal was die anderen sagen, denken oder machen. Du gehörst zu mir und wenn du noch einmal soetwas von dir gibst dann sag ich Alice bescheid und sie wird dann 10 Stunden mit dir shoppen gehen!!!"

Ich war sauer. Wie konnte sie nur sowas denken?? Gut ich war nicht immer der Heilge in der letzen Zeit aber das war _vor _Bella. Mittlerweile musste sie doch wissen das sie alles für mich war oder??? Hatte ich das in der letzen Zeit nicht genug zu ihr gesagt??

Da spürte ich Bellas Hand an meiner Wange.

„Edward ich.. es tut mir leid.."

„Das sollte es auch. Wie kannst du nur sowas denken??"

„Es tut mir leid... ich hab gedacht..."

„Bella du solltest nicht immer so viel denken... du bist für mich das wichtigste was es gibt..das schönste was es gibt...egal ob du jetzt ein blaues Auge hast und blau-lila Flecken an deinem Körper und jetzt aussiehst als wenn du eine Kuh bist. Du wirst immer Bella sein. Meine Bella. Und deswegen liebe ich dich!"

Als wir uns an den Küchentisch setzten kamen nach und nach auch die anderen hinein. Bella saß mit dem Rücken zur Tür und jedes mal wenn jemand rein kam schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich wollte damit sagen das sie Bella bloß nicht auf ihr blaues Auge ansprechen sollten.

Aber erklärt das mal Emmett. Als er Bella sah, war er noch häftiger ausgetickt wie ich.

Das gab natürlich den Anstoß das die anderen sich auch ein mischten und meinten das wir zur Tanja und ihren kleinen Gefährten einen Besuch abstatten sollten.

Und glaubt mir wenn ich sage, das es genau das war, was ich wollte. Aber Bella wäre nicht Bella wenn sie uns nicht allen sagen würde „es ist schlimmer als es aussieht".

Ich verdrehte die Augen, denn schließlich hatten die anderen Bella nicht in der Dusche gesehen.

„B. du kannst die 3 von der Tankstelle nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen. Ich mein hast du gesehen wie du aussiehst???"

„Emmett...."

„Nein Edward... hast du deine Freundin mal gesehen... das kanns nicht sein.... wenn du nicht so ne kleine Hure gewesen wärst...."

„HALTS MAUL!!!!! Glaub mir mal das ich sehr wohl weiß wie Bella aussieht und ich weiß das sie noch 1000 mal schlimmer aussiehst. Du hast nicht ihre Rippen, ihren Körper gesehen. Natürlich weiß ich auch das es meine Schuld war. Wenn es mich nicht geben würde... wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte... meinst du nicht ich würde ändern so wie ich vorher war??? Also sag mir nicht was ich schon längst weiß ok!!!!!"

Ein leises wimpern brachte mich aus meinem Wutausbruch. Ich schaute von Emmett zu Bella und sah das sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Ich ging auf sie zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Doch Bella sprang auf, schulg meinen Arm weg und rannte aus der Küche.

„Bella..."

Ich wollte ihr hinterher doch Alice stoppte mich.

„Nein Edward lass sie. Rose und ich werden nach ihr sehen."

Ich nickte und schaute wieder zu meinem Burder.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden??? Wenn du nur einmal deine Klappe halten könntest. Meinst du nicht, das ich genau das zu Bella schon gesagt hab? Das wenn es mich nicht in ihrem Leben geben würde sie jetzt gar nicht in dieser Lage wäre???"

„Edward ich..."

„Nein Emmett.. lass stecken.. ich will es nicht hören..."

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ meinen Bruder und Jasper in der Küche zurück.

**Bella**

Ich rannte aus der Küche und auf meinem Weg zur Treppe öffnete sich die Haustür. Carlisle und Esme waren wieder da. Großartig!! Ich rannte die Treppen hoch, nicht in der Lage mir jetzt auch noch darüber Gedanken zu machen!

Ich schmiss mich auf Edwards Bett und verbag mei Gesicht im Kopfkissen.

Nach kurzer Zeit ging die Tür auf un dich hoffte mehr als alles andere das es nicht mein Freund war. Schon wieder hatte er gesagt das es besser wäre wenn er nicht in meinem Leben wäre. Wie zum Teufel konnte er nur sowas sagen? Wusste er nicht, das ich ohne ihn nicht überleben würde??

Ich merkte wie sich die Matratze bewegte und jeweils auf beiden Seiten jemand neben mir Platz nahm. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute in die traurigen Augen von Alice. Ich drehte mich zur andere Seite und schaute zu Rose. Ihr Blick sah aus, als wenn sie jeden Moment einen Mord begehen würde.

Ich setzte mich auf und zog meine Beine an mich heran. Fehler. Ein leises „Autsch" kam aus mir heraus.

Rose zischte. „Bella zieh bitte dein Shirt hoch. Ich will es sehen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht das Rose und Alice sich wieder Vorwürfe machten, das sie nicht mit mir zu Toilette gegangen waren.

„Bella zieh es hoch...bitte..."

Diesesmal war es Alice.

„Ich denke nicht das es eine gute Idee ist..."

„Bitte B."

Ich seufzte und zog mein Shirt bis unters Kinn sodass sie meinen Bauch und Rippen sehen konnten.

„Oh mein Gott...."

„Wisst ihr es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist... es tut nicht..."

„Oh Bella halt die Klappe... wir sind nicht Edward.. und ich denke noch nicht mal das _er _so dumm ist und dir glaub wenn du sagt –es tut nicht so weh- also hör auf uns anzulügen."

Tränen machten sich wieder über meiner Wange breit...

„Wieso ich??? Wieso musste das ausgerechnet mir passieren??"

Ich wusste das ich jetzt meinen ganzen Frust meinen ganzen Schmerz raus lassen konnte.

Auf einmal lag ich in den Armen von Rose und Alice strich mir vorsichtig über meinen Rücken. Sie ließen mich weinen während ich weiter wirres Zeug redete.

Die Matratze bewegte sich und Alice war verschwunden. Nach kurzer Zeit ging die Tür wieder auf. Ich blinzelte durch meinen Tränen hindurch und sah Carlise und Esme gefolgt von Alice. Edward stand schmerzverzerrt in der Tür hinter ihm Emmett und Jasper.

„Mach die Tür zu Alice," befahl Carlisle. Er hatte einen schwarzen Lederkoffer in der Hand und ich vermutete das es sein Arztkoffer war.

„Oh Bella es tut mir so leid..."

Esme kam auf mich zu und strich mir mit ihrer Hand über meine Wange.

Ich schaute sie an und erneut kamen die betrügerischen Tränen.

Schnell legte ich meine Arme um sie und sie strich mir liebe voll über den Rücken.

„Schsch..Bella alles wird gut."

Sie war wie eine Mutter für mich und in dem Moment merkte ich das ich genau das brauchte. Die Liebe und Zuneigung einer liebenden Mutter.

Carlisle setzte sich neben Esme und brach die Stille.

„Erzähl uns genua was passiert ist Liebes."

Ich schluckte.."Ich hab gedacht das..."

„Wir wissen nur den Teil wo die anderen zu dir kamen. Erzähl uns bitte alles von Anfang an. Und dann werde ich mir deine Verletzungen anschauen."

Ich holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

.....

„...ja und dann kamen Rose und Alice kurz darauf Edward, Jasper und Emett und ich denke das ihr den Rest kennt."

Während ich erzält hatte, wurde ich nicht einmal unterbrochen. Was mich allerdings immer noch stutzig machte war, warum die Jungs nicht mit uns im Zimmer waren.

Carlisle schaute nachdenklich und sprach dann mit seiner sanften Stimme.

„Danke Liebes. Ich kann mir vorstellen das es schwer für dich war noch einmal darüber zu reden. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde mich mir jetzt gerne deine Verletzungen anschauen." Ich nickte und die anderen standen auf und verließen das Zimmer.

Als die Tür auf ging stand Edward immer noch am selben Platz wo er zuvor gestanden hatte.

„Edward...", krächste ich „Bitte.."

Er wusste was ich von ihm wollte und so gleich trat er ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Bella ich weiß nicht ob es eine gute Idee ist..", bekann Carlisle aber ich schüttelte mitt dem Kopf. „Ich will ihn hier haben, bei mir."

Er nickte kurz, schaute Edward in die Augen und öffnete dann seine Tasche.

„Leg dich zurück aufs Bett und zieh dein Shirt aus."

Irgendwie war es komisch mich vor dem Vater meines Freundes auszuziehen aber ich wusste das ich keine Wahl hatte.

Schnell zog ich mir mein Oberteil aus und legte mich zurück aufs Bett. Edward nahm neben mir Platz und hielt meine Hand.

Nachdem Carlisle mich gründlich untersucht hatte zog ich mich an und er gab mir Schmerztabletten.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen. Deine Rippen sind geprällt, was schmerzhafter ist als ein Bruch. Du hast trotzdem großes Glück gehabt das Rose und Alice so schnell da waren. Nimm die Tabletten, sie werden dich ein wenig müde machen aber das ist gut. Du musst dich aussruhen."

Geschäftsmäßig räumte er alles wieder in seinen Koffer stand auf und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Edward das er ihm kurz folgen sollte.

Wiederwillig stand er auf drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zu seinem Vater der schon an der Tür stand.

„Sie brauch viel Ruhe, also sieh zu das Bella die Tabletten nimmt und schläft. Keine Körperliche Anstrengung..."

„Dad..."

Ich wurde rot. Ich mein hallo ich war immer noch im Raum und konnte sie hören.

„Ich sag es nur mein Sohn..."

„Danke das du dich um Bella gekümmert hast."

„Das ist mein Job. Aber ich weiß wie viel dir Bella bedeutet. Sie gehört zur Familie und wir schützen unsere Familie. Pass auf sie auf. Sei für sie da."

Edward nickte und kam wieder zu mir. Er reichte mir die Wasserflasche vom Nachtisch und deutete auf meine Tabletten. Ich verdrehte die Augen und schluckte zwei hinunter.

Er legte sich zu mir aufs Bett und nahm mich vorsichtig in den Arm.

Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seine Schulter und hörte wie er anfing zu summen.

„Es tut mir leid was in der Küche passiert ist mein Engel"

„Nicht Edward bitte fang nicht wieder davon an."

Er sagte nichts mehr und hielt mich einfach nur in seinem Arm bis ich schließlich einschlief.

***

Als ich wieder aufwachte war es dunkel und mein erster Gedanke war, Charlie!

Ich müsste schon längst zu Hause sein. Schnell schoss ich nach oben was ich hätte besser nicht machen sollen.

Edward kam aus dem Badezimmer und sah mich verwundert an.

„Du bist wach...."

„Edward ich muss nach Hause mein Dad..."

„Scht Bella.. Charlie ist unten. Meine Eltern haben ihn angerufen."

„WAS?? Er ist hier?? Weiß er.."

„Ja er weiß bescheid... meine Eltern haben mit ihm gesprochen weil sie der Meinung waren das es besser für dich wäre nicht noch einmal alles zu erzählen. Er war allerdings nicht gerade begeistert das du Tanja nicht anzeigen willst."

Ich machte den Mund auf und er stoppte mich mit seinem Fingern.

„Ich weiß Bella...wir müssen nicht wieder darüber sprechen."

Ich atmete erleichtert aus.

Edward kam auf mich zu und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett.

Liebevoll strich er mir eine Strähne meiner Haare aus meinem Gesicht.

Was für ein verrücktes Wochenende dachte ich mir.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf in seine Hand die an meiner Wange lag. Langsam kletterte ich auf seinen Schoß und beugte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich seufzte. Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Seine Nähe. Sein Geruch. Einfach alles!

Meine Zunge strich über seine Oberlippe und er öffnte seinen Mund und gewährte mir Einlass. Es war ein sehr süßer Kuss. Wir beide brauchten einfach die Gewissheit das der andere da war.

Meine Hände fuhren in seine Haare und ich zog ihn näher an mich.

Ein leises stöhnen entfuhr mir, als ich Edwards Erektion merkte.

Vorsichtig aber bestimmt löste er sich von mir und schaute mir in die Augen.

„Bella du hast meinen Dad gehört. Keine körperlichen Anstrengungen."

„Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß...."

War meine blendende Antwort und beugte mich wieder zu ihm.

„Bitte mach es mir nicht schwerer als es ohne hin schon ist."

Ich seufzte und in dem Moment meldete sich mein Magen.

Edward grinste, hob mich hoch und stellte mich auf die Beine.

Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und gemeinsam gingen wir nach unten.

Unten an der Treppe hörte ich schon die Stimme von meinem Dad.

Das konnte heiter werden, so viel stand fest.

Als wir das Wohnzimmer betraten schauten alle auf und Charlie kam auf mich zu. Gerade als er seine Arme um mich legen wollte erinnerte Edward ihn an meine Rippen.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um mich drückte mir einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und die Predigt ging los. Wieso ich nicht nach Hilfe gerufen hätte. Warum ich dir drei nicht Anzeigen wollte blablabla....

Als er endlich fertig war knurrte mein Magen erneut und Esme rettete mich in dem sie sagte dass das Essen fertig sei.

Der Abend verging langsam und ich war froh dass das Thema beim Essen wenigstens nicht ich gewesen bin. Immer wieder spürte ich Edwards und Charlies Blicke auf mir aber ich ignorierte es gekonnt.

Kurz darauf war es Zeit für uns zu gehen. Mir war nicht wohl als ich an die kommende Nacht dachte. Wie ich alleine in meinem Bett lag und versuchte ein zu schalfen. Ich drückte mich an Edward, er schien genau zu wissen was ich dachte.

„Es wird alles gut mein Engel"

Nichts war gut wenn er nicht bei mir war.

Ich nickte, küsste ihn und verabschiedete mich von den anderen.

Charlie fuhr in seinem Auto, Jasper und ich in meinem Transporter. Als wir zu Hause waren ging ich sofort ins Badezimmer ging unter die Dusche und machte mich Bett fertig.

Nachdem ich im Bett lag und gefühlte 5 Stunden die Decke angestarrt hatte weil ich Angst hatte sobald ich die Augen schloss das die Albträume wieder los gingen, hörte ich ein leises klopfen an meinen Fenster. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und sah Edward in dem Baum vor meinem Fenster hängen. Ich grinste, ging zum Fenster öffnete es und er sprang leise hinein.

Schneller als ich gucken konnte war ich in seinen Armen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Ich konnte dich die Nacht nicht alleine lassen. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse?"

„Edward wieso sollte ich dir böse sein? Danke das du gekommen bist."

Er zog mich zum Bett und wir kuschelten uns aneinander. Kurze Zeit später schliefen wir beide ein. Da ich sicher in seinen Armen lag konnte ich nicht anders und ich träumte von Edward.

***

Am nächsten morgen war Edward verschwunden und ich dachte schon, das ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hätte. Aber als ich eine kleine Notiz von ihm fand das er sich umziehen müsste und wir Charlie das nicht an tun könnten und er mich abholen würde, entspannte ich mich. Ich ging ins Badezimmer putze mir die Zähne, wusch mir das Gesicht und zog mich an.

Als ich die Treppe runterkam, war frischer Kaffee fertig und Brötchen auf dem Tisch.

Jasper und Charlie standen am Kühlschrank und grinsten breit.

Sie waren zu süß.

„Ihr seid echt lieb, aber ihr müsst hier nicht so ein riesen Aufwand machen. Es geht mir gut. Die Schmerzen haben ein weing nach gelassen."

Wir setzen uns hin und aßen gemeinsam. Als es klingelte ging Charlie zu Tür. Es war klar das es Alice und Edward waren. Schnell trank meinen Kaffee leer, stellte das Geschirr in die Spühlmaschine und zog mir meine Schuhe an. Edward gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss und grinste. Die Fahrt zu Schule verging wie im Flug und mein Magen zog sich immer weiter zusammen. _Ich schaff das!! _War mein Mantra des Tages.

Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen standen Jake, Emmett, Rose, Angela und Ben schon bereit.

Ich nehme mal an das Rose und Emmett die drei vorgewarnt hatten, denn keiner sprach mich auf mein blaues Auge an.

„Okay Leute wir machen es so wie besprochen ja?"

„Ähm entschuldigung", sagte ich „Was machen wir so wie besprochen?"

Emmett verdrehte die Augen.

„Du wirst nicht alleine von Stunde zu Stunde laufen. Es wird immer einer bei dir sein."

Ich drehte mich zu Edward.

„Schau mich nicht so an...es war nicht meine Idee.. wobei ich zugeben muss das sie mir gefällt."

„Aber wessen Idee...???"

„Meine", grinste Emmett mich breit an!!!

Ich verdrehte die Augen!! „Ich brauch keinen Babysitter Leute."

„Kleine B. hör mir mal ganz genau zu. Du biste wie eine Schwester für uns und sowas wie am Samstag wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Und so lange du noch nicht richtig fit bist werden wir dich überall hin begleiten."

Ich wusste das es sinnlos war mit Emmett zu disskutieren also gab ich nach.

Meine erste Stunde war Mathe und das zusammen mit Jake.

„Na dann los Jake."

Edward zog mich an seine Brust und legte mir beschützerisch einen Arm um die Hüfte.

„Edward du musst..."

„Ich weiß das ich auf die andere Seite muss aber ich bring dich zu Mathe."

Und so ging ich flankiert auf der linken Seite von Jake und rechts von Edward durch den langen Gang zu meinem Mathekurs.

Es war mit Abstand die merkwürdigste Erfahrung die ich je in meinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Alle, aber auch wirklich alle starrten mich an.

Man könnte sich das ungefähr wie in einem der Teenie Filme vorstellen:  
Die beliebten Cheerleader betreten den Gang und alle machten auf einmal Platz. Das „Fußvolk" quetscht sich ganz nah an die Schließfächer und hoffen das die Garde schnell vorbei zieht.

Ich senkte den Kopf. Mir war das alles mehr als peinlich und außerdem wollte ich auch nicht das direkt jeder mein blaues Auge sah. Ich hatte es heute morgen so gut wie möglich weg geschminkt, als ich aber dann in den Spiegel sah, musste ich feststellen das es schlimmer aussah wie vorher und wusch mir mein Gesicht wieder sauber.

An der Tür zu meinem Kurs angekommen drehte ich mich zu Edward.

„Ähm .. also ok... wir sehen uns dann zum Mittag ja?"

„Ich versuch dich jedes mal abzuholen..."

„Edward das ist doch schwachsinnig.. ich mein ich hab immer jemanden von unseren Freunden bei mir im Kurs oder in der Nähe. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Seine Miene wurde härter und ich sah wieso.

Tanja, Jessica und Lauren standen 3 Türen weiter und warteten auf den Lehrer.

Wenn man Tanja ins Gesicht schaute und dann mir, musste man nur eins und eins zusammen zählen und es war klar was passiert war. Ich seufzte.

„Tut dir das weh?? Ist alles ok??"

„Mir geht es gut Edward mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Dieses Miststück...."

„Hey hey hey... lass sie das ist sie nicht wert..."

Ich betrachtete Tanja und mir war es ein Rätsel wie man in Forks, weiße Klamotten anziehen konnte. Weiße Hose, weißes Oberteil...

Ich verdrehte die Augen, doch da kam mir eine Idee. Ich hoffte nur das ich sie in der Mittagspause umsetzen konnte.

Ich grinste in mich hinein und drehte mich wieder Edward zu.

„Los du musst jetzt gehen sonst schaffst du es nicht mehr zu deinem ersten Kurs. Jake ist da und passt auf, das mir nichts passiert."

„Da kannst du gifft drauf nehmen B."

Mein Freund nahm mich in die Arme und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss. Als er mich wieder los ließ schaute er zu Jacob und warf ihm einen „Wehe-ich-bekomm-meine-Freundin-nicht- so-wieder-wie-ich-sie-verlassen-hab Blick" zu und ging.

Die Kurse bis zu Mittagspause zogen sich. Jedesmal wurde ich begleitet. Jake brachte mich zu meinem nächsten Kurs wo Alice schon wartete danach brachte sie mich zu Angela und Ben.

Als es endlich zu Mittagspause klingelte stand Edward an der Tür um mich abzuholen. Hand in Hand gingen wir in die Cafeteria und stellten uns an. Vor uns waren Emmett und Rosalie und vor ihnen war Tanja und Lauren.

Treffer!!!

Ich zog Rose zu mir runter sodass ich ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte. Sie grinste teuflich und lies mich vor.

„Bella was...??"

„Ich hab hunger Edward"

„Aber...."

„Lass sie Edward...",sprach Rose leise und grinste immer noch.

Edward stellte sich beschützerisch hinter mich und lies mich machen.

Oh heute gab es Pommes und Schnitzel!

Das Glück war auf jedenfall auf meiner Seite.

Als Tanja bemerkte wer hinter ihr stand, schaute sie mich verächtlich von oben bis unten an. Ich ignorierte ihren Blick.

„Tanja alles klar?" Mein Ton war übertrieben freundlich und wenn man schlau gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie gewusst das ich was im Schilde führte.

Mir war klar das sie mir nicht antworten würde, stattdessen drehte sie sich wieder zu Lauren.

Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

Als wir unser Essen hatten gingen wir zur Kasse. Kurz vorher konnte man sich Ketchup, Majo oder Senf nehmen. Natürlich hielt Tanja an und nahm sich Majo das war meien Chance. Ich griff mir den Ketchup und machte mir etwas auf meinen Teller.

Ich hielt die Flasche so, dass die Öffnung genau auf Tanjas Hinterteil zeigte. Und da kam auch schon Rose die so tat als wenn sie stolpern würde. Sie stieß mich leicht an und ich prallte gegen Tanja und drückte auf die Tube.

„What the Fuck.....Swan pass auf wo du hingehst."

„Es tut mir leid... Bella kann nichts dafür ich bin gestolpert..."

„Das ist mir egal wer von euch Parasieten hier was gemacht hat..."

Sie schnappte sich ihr Tablett und ging zu Kasse. Sehr gut sie hatte also noch nichts bemerkt.

Rose und ich gaben uns ein High Five und lachten.

Als Tanja zu ihrem Tisch ging, gab es kein halten mehr. Die ganze Cafeteria fing an zu lachen und zeigten auf Tanja.

Es war ein super gutes Gefühl.

Tanja wusste nicht was los war und sprach schnell zu Lauren die sich Tanjas Rückseite anschaute.

Ich stand immer noch mit meiner Ketchupflasche da und Tanja drehte sich schnell zu mir um. Ich hielt die Flasche hoch und winkte ihr zu.

Grinsend ging ich zur Kasse, wobei Edward schnell zahlte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch kein Ton gesagt und ich fragte mich, ob es falsch von mir war.

Langsam gin ich an Tanja und Lauren vorbei. Gefolgt von Edward, Emmett und Rose.

„Du kleine Bitch das wirst du bezahlen."

„Ach Tanja, wie kann man auch nur weiße Klamotten anziehen, wenn man nicht weiß wann man die Tage bekommt!!!?? Tztztztztzt selber Schuld."

Die Cafeteria brach in erneutes Gelächter aus.

Diesesmal sprach ich was leiser sodass nur sie mich hören konnte.

„Pass auf du Miststück, ich bin noch nicht fertig."

Mit dem Satz ging ich weiter und setzte mich zu unserem Platz wo Jasper, Alice, Jake, Angela und Ben schon warteten.

Keiner konnte sich das lachen verkneifen.

Edward setzte sich neben mich und flüsterte mir ins Ohr:

„Erinner mich daran, das ich niemals auf deine dunkle Seite wechsel."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und schaute ihm in seine grünen strahlenden Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Edward"

„So wie ich dich liebe meine Engel."

***

**SM gehört alles und mir nichts! Dafür gehört mir Play my Heart und ich bin stolz darauf!! ;-)**

**Wer hat die geilsten Leser dieser Welt???? ICH habe die geilsten Leser dieser Welt!!! Danke für die lieben Reviews zu meinem letzten Chap. Ich war total geflasht!!!  
****So lange ihr reviewt, so lange schreibe ich!!!!  
**

**Und was sagt ihr?? Ich weiß es war kein spannendes Kapitel, aber es musste sein! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem?? Sagt mir was ihr lesen wollt und ich schreibe es!!! *g***

**Danke an meine Terros Miezen.. ich lieb euch einfach nur mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen ;-)  
****Maddy danke schön für mein geiles Banner ich liebe es!!! Checkt bald mein neues Profilbild meine lieben.. ihr werdet umfallen...**

**Falls ihr es immer noch nicht getan habt fangt an ****Don t take your Love to Town zu lesen  
****www ( . )fanfiction ( . )net/s/5671329/1/**

**Tesoro ich hoffe du hast bald Zeit weiter zu schreiben- hab dich lieb!!!**

**So und jetzt drückt auf den Review Button and ****leave me some love!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward:**

War das gerade wirklich passiert? Ich war so stolz auf meine Bella. Als ich Tanja gesehen hatte kochte es in mir! Wie konnte Bella da nur so ruhig bleiben?

Aber so war sie. Bella würde niemanden absichtlich verletzen. Geschweige denn schlagen, nur dann wenn sie es wirklich musste.

Das Gesicht von der Alten war goldwert. Und Bella zu sehen wie sie sich wehrte mit Worten, ich kann euch sagen, dass mich das ziemlich anmachte.

Problem an der ganzen Geschichte? Jep, wir waren in der Schule.

„Ich liebe dich Edward". Ich würde nie müde werden wenn sie diese 3 Worte zu mir sagt.  
„So wie ich dich liebe meine Engel."  
Bellas Hand lag gefährlich nah an meinem Schritt. War sie sich dessen bewusst das sie, sie auf und ab bewegte? Ich packte ihr Handgelenk was Bella aufblicken ließ.

„Edward was ist...?"  
Ich deutete mit meinen Augen zu meinem Schritt. Bella folgte meinem Blick und ihre Augen wurden größer. Ein kleines aber sicheres Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Das hatte mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Bella beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr „Bist du fertig?" Ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf nicken.  
Sie sprang auf, nahm meine Hand und zog mich nach oben! Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie vor? „Wir gehen schon mal…"  
"Bella... die Pause dauert noch 50 Minuten.. ihr habt noch was Zeit bis zum Unterricht!"  
Rose schlug mit der flachen Hand auf Emmett`s Hinterkopf. Bella schnappte ihre Tasche und griff meine Hand.  
Sie zwinkerte Rose zu und wir verließen die Cafeteria. Seit wann zwinkert Bella?

Okay ich war ein kleines bisschen verwirrt! Als wir unter dem Vordach der Cafeteria waren, blickte sie kurz zum Parkplatz und zum Gebäude wo wir Bio hatten. Irgendwas ging in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen vor. Ich musste nur noch heraus finden was. Als ich sie gerade fragen wollte was los war zerrte sie mich zum Parkplatz.  
Ah ja! Jetzt wusste ich was sie vor hatte. Ein kleiner Quickie im Auto! OH YEAH! Heute war mein Glücktag. Ich zerrte Bella hinter mir her gerade zu meinem Volvo.

„Edward was hast du vor?"  
Huh?  
"Wie, was hab ich vor? Ich hab gedacht das wir uns um mein großes Problem kümmern?"  
"Oh Edward." Bella lächelte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
"Dazu kommen wir auch noch, aber erst..."

Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche. „Irgendwo hab ich ihn noch. Ich weiß ganz genau das Alice .."  
Bella hielt einen kleinen Stift in der Hand. Aber beim genaueren hinsehen sah ich, dass es kein Stift war. Also nicht ganz. Es war ein Lippenstift. Was zum Teufel hatte sie damit vor? Sie musste sich nicht ihre Lippen anmalen. Die Farbe würde eh nicht lange drauf bleiben.

"Baby was hast du vor?"  
"Edward es gibt Dinge die eine Frau tun muss, die du vielleicht nicht verstehst. Die vielleicht auch total unlogisch sind, aber sie müssen getan werden."  
"Ähm okay..."  
Ich verstand kein Wort. Bella blickte sich um. Es war weit und breit niemand auf dem Parkplatz zu sehen. Klar, es war Mittagspause und alle waren essen. Sie riss das Plastik von ihrem Lippenstift ab, sie hatte ihn noch gar nicht benutzt und machte sich ans Werk.

Ich hatte die teuflischste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt, so viel stand fest.  
Als sie fertig war griff sie meine Hand und grinste.  
"Jetzt kümmern wir uns um dein Problem." Und wieder zwinkerte sie.  
Wir liefen Richtung Biologie Gebäude. Ok, ich hab gedacht wir haben jetzt heißen Sex? Was wollte sie denn hier?

"Ähm Baby.. nicht das ich dir nicht vertrauen würde, aber was genau hast du vor?", fragte ich sie, als wir durch den Gang liefen. An den Treppen, runter zum Keller angekommen, drehte sie sich zu mir. „Edward, hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert?" Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf, Bella verdrehte die Augen.  
"Kannst du dich an das letzte Mal erinnern, als wir im Keller waren?"  
Und da klickte es! Ich schaute Bella mit großen Augen an, hatte sie etwa das vor was ich dachte, das sie vor hat?  
"Ja hab ich Edward... es sei denn du schaffst es in 40 Minuten nicht, mich zum Höhepunk zu bringen!"  
Sollte das ein Witz sein?  
"Oh Baby.. du weißt schon das du mit Edward Cullen zusammen bist oder?"  
Ich zog Bella die Treppe hinunter, geradewegs in den Abstellraum mit den Tischen und Stühlen.

Oh ja heute war definitiv mein Glückstag!

**Bella**:

Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Kein Plan was heute mit mir los war, aber ich fühlte mich, als wenn ich die Welt beherrschen würde. Ich musste jetzt unbedingt dieses Gefühl in meiner unteren Körperhälfte los werden, sonst würde ich platzen! Jedes mal wenn wir hier lang gingen, musste ich an den Keller denken. Mhmmmm.

Schneller wie ich gucken konnte, waren wir im Abstellraum und ich mit meinem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst.  
"Oh Gott Bella... du machst mich wahnsinnig..."

„Komisch ich wollte gerade das gleiche sagen…" hauchte ich Edward ins Ohr. Gab es mal einen Tag wo ich ihn nicht anspringen wollte? Ich glaube nicht. Ich griff in seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. Sofort fand seine Zunge meine und ein „Battle" entstand. Gleichzeitig öffnete ich seinen Gürtel und er stöhnte in meinen Mund. Das war mein absolutes Lieblingsgeräusch. Um Luft zu schnappen, lösten sich unsere Lippen und mein Mund fuhr zu seinem Nacken.

"Bella..."

Ich öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose inklusive des Reißverschlusses. Meine Hand fuhr über seine harten Bauchmuskeln, direkt dahin, wo ich am meisten sein wollte. Ich schob meine Hand in seine Boxershort und griff nach seinem harten Glied. Dabei entfuhr mir ein Stöhnen.  
Ein paar mal ließ ich meine Hand auf und ab fahren bevor Edward mich stoppte.

„Baby wenn du so weiter machst sind wir hier gleich fertig ohne, dass ich in dir war."  
Er wusste ganz genau was er sagen musste, um mich noch feuchter zu machen.

Schnell machte er kurzen Prozess mit meiner Hose und meinem Shirt. Edwards Hemd hatte ich währenddessen aufgeknöpft. In BH und String stand ich vor meinem Freund und fühlte mich noch nie im Leben mehr gewollter als jetzt.

Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Seine Hose hing zusammen mit seiner Boxershort an seinen Fußgelenken.

„Fuck Bella..."  
"Edward ... denk an die Zeit...du hast noch genau 32 Minu…"  
Ich konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen denn da lagen seine Lippen schon wieder auf meinen. Ich hoffte nur, dass niemand jetzt runter in den Keller kommen würde.

Die einzigen Geräusche die zu hören waren, war unser Stöhnen.

"Edward..." ich zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, damit er mich ansehen musste. „Scheiß aufs Vorspiel. Ich bin feucht wie ein See. Nimm mich jetzt!"  
"Fuck Bella.. willst du, dass ich nur durch deine Worte komme?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und lehnte mich an die Tür zurück. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über meine Brüste, über meinen Bauch in meine wartende Mitte. Ich zog mir meinen String aus und ließ meine Finger über meine Klitoris fahren und stöhnte dabei.

"Wenn du nicht zur Sache kommst, muss ich mir wohl selber helfen, was?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und funkelte ihn an. Wenn es möglich war, wurden seine Augen noch dunkler.  
Edward antwortete nicht, er fuhr mit seinen Händen zu meinem Rücken, runter zu meinem Hintern. Mit einem Satz saß ich auf seinen Hüften und seine Erektion drückte gegen meinen Bauch. Meine Hand die nicht meinen Kitzler stimulierte, griff nach seinem Glied und positionierte ihn dort, wo ich ihn haben wollte.

Mit einem Stoß drang er in mich ein und meine Augen rollten in meinem Kopf zurück während er laut stöhnte. „Shit Bella... du bist so verdammt eng und feucht... Gott wie ich dich liebe..."

Mein Mund fuhr zu seinem Ohr und ich ließ meine Zunge über sein Ohrläppchen gleiten. Ich knabberte dran und stöhnte ihm ins Ohr." Edward fick mich..."

Okay ich geb's zu, ich hatte keine Ahnung wo zum Teufel diese Bella auf einmal her kam, aber Edward schien sie zu gefallen. Er fuhr schneller und härter in mich.

„Gott Edward...hör nicht auf... genau... da...oh Gott..."

Edwards hielt mich fester und drehte uns um und ging zum nahe stehenden Tisch. Vorsichtig legte er mich darauf ab und zog mich bis zum Ende, sodass er wieder in mich eindringen konnte.

Edward hob meine Beine über seine Schultern und drang tiefer als jemals zu vor.  
Gut, nicht das wir vorher diese Position nicht ausprobiert hatten, aber sie war gut. Verdammt gut. Heilige Scheiße. Immer und immer wieder traf er meinen G-Punkt.

„Fuck Edward..."

„Bella.. ich... shit…"

Seine Hand fuhr über meinen Kitzler. „Sie zu das du kommst... und zwar JETZT."

Das war alles was ich brauchte und beide gaben wir uns unserem Orgasmus hin. Und Fuck was war das für ein Gefühl.

Als wir von unserem Höhepunkt langsam runter kamen, legte er seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch.

„Wow.. das war…"

„Oh ja..."

Meine Hände fuhren durch seine Haare. Keine Ahnung wie lange wir hier so lagen, bis mir wieder einfiel wo wir waren.

„Edward los zieh dich an..." Ich blickte auf die Uhr. „Wir haben noch 5 Minuten bis zum Unterricht."

Er zog sein Glied aus mir heraus und ich wimmerte, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen verbunden waren.

„Baby ich weiß was du jetzt denkst, aber warte ab wenn wir zu Hause sind."

Dieses Mal zwinkerte er mir zu. Schnell waren wir wieder in unseren Klamotten. Edward nahm meine Hand und wir rannten die Treppen hoch. Gerade als die Tür zu unserem Kursraum zu ging, griff Edward nach der Klinke und grinste unseren Lehrer an.

„Sorry für die kleine Verspätung."

Er führte mich zu unserm Platz und die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu uns um.

Vielleicht hätten wir vorher in den Spiegel gucken sollen. Ich war mir sicher, dass alle wussten was wir gerade getrieben hatten.

Eigentlich hätte es mir furchtbar peinlich sein müssen, aber ich hatte einen Sexgott als

Freund. Wer würde da nicht auch eben eine heiße Nummer im Keller der Schule schieben?

Jedes Mädel mit vernünftigem Verstand würde das!

Es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde ich hätte irgendwas vom Unterricht mit bekommen. Aber wer würde mich nach so einen Erlebnis verurteilen? Keiner!

Als es klingelte packten wir unsere Sachen und gingen zum Sport. Jetzt konnte ich wieder mit Edward tanzen. So konnte ich ihm nah sein, ohne, dass jemand komisch guckt, denn dafür würden wir unsere Noten bekommen.

In der Umkleidekabine der Mädels nahm mich Angela auf Seite.

„B. ist alles ok bei dir? Du siehst irgendwie aus..."

Ich grinste. „Mir ging es noch nie besser."

Schnell waren wir umgezogen und in der Halle. Als Viktoria, unsere Tanzlehrerin, mich sah kam sie auf mich zu gerannt.

„Shit Bella! Was ist mit deinem hübschen Gesicht pasiert?"

„Können wir über was anderes reden?"

Ich wollte nicht schon wieder darüber reden. Da war Edward schon an meiner Seite.

„Vic... hör zu..."

„Edward, schon gut." Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf den Arm.

Ich erzählte Vic die kurze Version. „Okay bis zum Auftritt siehst du zu, dass deinem hübschen Gesicht nichts mehr passiert und wenn diese Schlampe noch einmal so was

abzieht dann kümmern James und ich mich um sie okay?"

„Alles klar..."

„So, aber das hält uns nichts davon ab, weiter zu üben."

Wir gingen in unseren Bereich der Halle, während die anderen ihren Teil übten.

Kaum lief die Musik, lag ich schon in Edwards Armen. Seine Hände lagen an meinen Hüften und ich schlang meine um seinen Nacken.

Automatisch bewegten wir uns zur Musik. Unserer Musik!

_The night we met I knew I needed you so_  
_and if I had the chance I'd never let you go_  
_so won't you say you love me I'll make you so proud of me_  
_we'll make them turn their heads every place we go_

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach grinsen.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so_

Ich mein, Hallo? Gab es einen treffenderen Satz als diesen?

Das erste Mal, als ich in Edwards Augen blickte, war mir klar, dass er für mich gefährlich sein würde. Und natürlich kam es wie es kommen musste, oder?

_So won't you please be my little baby  
say you'll be my darling be my baby now oh oh oh oh_

Edward zog mich näher an sich heran und sang dieses Lied nur für mich.

„Yes I´ll be your darling", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Worauf hin er mir mein geliebtes schiefes Lächeln schenkte.

_I'll make you happy baby just wait and see_  
_for every kiss you give me I'll give you three_  
_oh since the day I saw I have been waiting for you_  
_you know I will adore you till eternity_

Nichts wollte ich mehr, als für immer mit Edward zusammen zu bleiben. High School abschließen, zusammen mit ihm aufs Collage gehen, einen guten Job finden. Dann würde er mir irgendwann einen Antrag machen, ich würde Ja sagen. Wir hätten eine wunderschöne Hochzeit. Irgendwann wäre ich schwanger, mit seinem Baby. Ein kleiner Edward. Edward Junior. Ich grinste. Und wir würden zusammen bis ans Ende unserer Tage leben.

Aber sowas passiert grundsätzlich nur im Märchen oder? Ich würde aber dafür sorgen, dass mein Märchen wahr würde.

Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und Edward stütze meinen Rücken. Meine Hüfte kreiste. Und HALLO Edward war wieder voll da. Wenn ihr wisst was ich meine!

Als er mir half wieder nach oben zu kommen, blickte ich ihm direkt in seine Augen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, außer ihn in diesem Moment zu küssen.

Leider wurden wir von Vic und James unterbrochen.

COCKBLOCKER!

Die 2 Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und wir wurden immer besser und besser!

Als wir fertig waren, trafen wir uns vor der Sporthalle und gingen zusammen zum Parkplatz.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?"

„Hey Emmett.. ähm keine Ahnung..."

Edward gab mir einen Stoß in die Seite und ich musste grinsen.

Ein Auto vom Parkplatz wurde belagert wie kein anderes. Und es war ein ganz bestimmtes Auto. Die meisten Leute die drum herum standen waren Kerle. Denn es wusste natürlich jeder wem dieses Auto gehörte.

Emmett und Rose schauten sich die Windschutzscheibe an und lachten laut los.

„Oh Edward deine Freundin ist teuflisch."

„Erzähl mir was neues Em."

Edward küsste mich aufs Haar und zog mich an seine Seite.

Alice und Jasper kamen kurze Zeit zu uns und auch sie lachten und fielen fast zu Boden.

„Oh mein Gott Bella ist das etwa mein Lippenstift den ich dir geschenkt habe?"

Schuldig schaute ich meine Freundin an.

„HA! Siehst du, ich wusste das du ihn irgendwann brauchen würdest."

Ich lachte laut los. So etwas konnte nur von Alice kommen.

„Schtscht...es darf keiner mit bekommen das ich es war..."

„Oki doki."

Wir beobachteten das treiben rund ums Auto. Bis eine schrille Stimme uns aus unseren Gespräch holte.

„Was zum Donnerwetter nochmal macht ihr alle an meinem Auto."

Alle drehten sich zu ihr um und machten Platz.

„Ich will der erste sein..."

„Ey ich warte schon eine Stunde hier..."

Sie bekam ganz viele 1 Dollerscheine zu gesteckt.

„Was soll das alles?"

Und in 3...2...1... „WER ZUM TEUFEL WAR DAS?"

Jep jetzt hatte sie es gesehen.

Unser Sechser Grüppchen konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Alle prusteten los.

„Oh Gott ich kann nicht mehr...Emmett hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?"

„Shit Edward das war das geilste überhaupt."

„BELLA SWAN DU KLEINES MISTSTÜCK"

Edward, Emmett und Jasper bauten sich vor mich auf.

„Na na na... wer sagt denn das es Bella war? Das kann jeder gewesen sein."

„Ach ja? Und warum sollte es irgendjemand anderes machen?"

„Tanja, Tanja, Tanja... du musst noch viel lernen... ganz oben aber auf der Liste steht, dass du dich bloß nicht mit mir anlegen solltest."

Ich zwinkerte ihr zu, legte meinen Arm um Edward und presste meinen Lippen an seine.

Er stöhnte als ich meine Zunge über seinen Mund fahren lies.

„Ich denke wir machen zu Hause weiter Baby..."

Er griff meine Hand und ging mit mir zu seinem Volvo.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, um auf Tanjas Auto zu schauen. Da wo ich mit großen Buchstaben:

FICK MICH! Für 1 Doller mach ich alles was du willst!

geschrieben hatte.

Ich winkte ihr zu und stieg zu Edward ins Auto.

**SM gehört alles, ich spiele nur!**

**So es hat wieder etwas gedauert aber hier ist es endlich!  
****Und was sagt ihr? Gefällt es euch? Wollt ihr jetzt auch eine Runde mir Edward in den Keller? Warum hatte ich eigentlich damals in der Schule nicht so einen geilen Typen?**

**Ich hoffe wir schaffen es die 200 Reviews voll zu machen? Was meint ihr? Helft mir dabei und schreibt mir was ihr zu diesem Chap meint und was ich als nächstes schreiben soll... ****Drück das kleine Knöpchen und lasst von euch hören!**

**So jetzt muss ich noch was dringendes los werden also schön weiterlesen ;-)  
****Einige von euch haben mich gefragt warum ich Play my Heart nicht auch auf stelle... **

**Also hier ist es mein Profil..**

**www (.) fanfiktion (.) de/u/Sarah2803**

**Hier findet ihr auch mein GEILES Banner! Maddy –Schnäuzchen danke nochmal dafür.. lieb dich!**

**Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir hier auch eine review hinterlasst.. also haut in die Tasten!**

**SOOO und jetzt will ich euch noch eine FF vorstellen! Wenn ihr was zum lachen haben möchtet und mal was komplett anderes über Edward und Co. lesen wollt.. dann tut mir einen gefallen und lest „Mission Goldeneye"  
****Hier das Profil dazu...**

**www (.) fanfiction(.) de/u/Terrormiezen**

**Maddy und ich schreiben sie zusammen und sind mega stolz drauf ;-)**

**Danke an alle die meine FF lesen und genau so lieben wie ich! Ihr wisst ihr seid die geilsten Leser die man sich wünschen kann!**

**Steph ich knutsch dich und hab dich lieb! ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella:**

Ich war mehr als nur stolz auf mich. Man muss nicht immer direkt zuschalgen, obwohl ich es gerne gemacht hätte. Aber so fühlte ich mich ihr überlegen.

Denn solche Aktionen kannte Tanja nicht. Immer hat sie sich als Königin gefühlt, vor allem weil sie immer mal wieder was mit Edward hatte.

Keiner hat jemals versucht ihr die Stirn zu bieten, bis ich kam.

Und eins sag ich euch. Es fühlt sich einfach nur geil an!

Es sind jetzt 2 Wochen nach dem Vorfall beim bowlen vergangen. Der „Machtkampf" ging immer weiter und weiter. Aber irgendwie stand Tanja alleine da mit Lauren. Jessica hatte sich bei mir entschuldigt, aber Freunde würden wir nie werden.

Wenn wir Mittagspause hatten war die Anspannung unerträglich, denn alle warteten einfach nur darauf bis etwas passiert. Bis Tanja oder ich ausrasten würden.

Aber mir würde das nicht passieren und so spielte ich mein kleines Psycho-Spiel weiter!

Ich saß auf Edward´s Schoß und kuschelte mich eng an ihm. Er war nicht mehr der Edward der er vorher war. Vielleicht war das damals auch alles nur eine Mauer damit keiner sehen konnte wer er wirklich war.

„Bella, Baby.. beweg dich nicht zu viel sonst haben wir hier gleich wieder ein Problem. Oder willst du etwa wieder mit mir in den Keller?"  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen Nacken und ließ meine Zunger über seinen Hals streifen.  
Immer wenn er den Keller nur erwähnte wurde mir heiß und mein Freund wusste das genau.

„B. es ist Zeit."  
Ich blickte zu Alice und Rose die schon aufgestanden waren. Ich nickte kurz, drehte mich zu Edward und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Eigentlich war der Plan das es ein kurzer Kuss sein sollte, aber Edward Cullen, macht keine kurzen Sachen. Er schob seine Hände in meine Haare, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen und bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund.

„B. ihr habt gleich noch Zeit für was auch immer."

Ich grinste, obwohl Edward´s Lippen noch auf meinen lagen.

Ein letztes mal drückte ich meine Lippen auf seine und erhob mich.

„Was habt ihr Teufels- Bräute jetzt schon wieder vor?"

„Überraschung Emmett," sprachen wir im Chor.

Und so gingen Rose, Alice und ich erst zu Rose ihrem Auto um noch einige Sachen zuholen und machten und dann auf den Weg zu den Schließfächern.

Am Schließfach 3534 angekommen, machten wir halt.

Rosalie, meine kleine Knackerbraut machte sich an die arbeit und öffnete das Schließfach. Keine 2 Minuten später war es auf, an der Tür hingen überall Bilder von Edward. Was zu weit ging, ging zu weit und so entfernte ich diese erstmal.

Alice und Rose schauten mich an als wenn ich drei Köpfe hätte.

„Ähm hallo das ist mein Freund. Was würdet ihr denn sagen wenn Jasper und Emmett hier in dem Spint hängen würden?"  
Keiner von beiden sagte etwas und so hatte ich meine Antwort.  
„Na seht ihr. Also weiter im Text."

Die kleine Box platzierten wir mittig, mit der Öffnung aber nach vorne.  
Den Deckel nahmen wir ab. Man sollte ja auch direkt sehen was drin war.  
Eine weiße Rose steckten wir zwischen den Schlitz, sodass der Kopf raus guckte.  
Schnell war das Schließfach wieder geschlossen und wir begutachteten unser Werk.

„Mhm.. fast könnte sie mir ja leid tun.."  
„Bitte was?"  
Ich grinste meine beiden besten an. „ aber auch nur fast..."  
„Das ist unser Mädchen."

Wir schlugen einmal bei jedem ein und gingen dann zurück zu unseren Männern.  
Das Grinsen dabei immer auf den Lippen.  
Ich platzierte mich wieder bei Edward auf dem Schoß und er schloss seine Arme um mich.

„Ich glaub ich will gar nicht wissen was ihr schon wieder ausgeheckt habt oder?"  
„Nein ich denke nicht, aber du wirst es schon sehen."  
„Hey Em, Jas unsere Mädels dürfen nicht mehr so viel auf einander hängen, das macht mir Angst." Edward fing an zu lachen.  
„Oh Yeah Ed, da haste recht. Wir dürfen niemals auf die böse dunkle Seite von denen wechseln, wer weiß was uns dann blüht."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und kuschelte mich wieder an Edward.  
„Und Baby was machen wir heute nach der Schule?" Er streichelte meine Seite und mir lief wieder ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter.  
„Edward wir müssen proben..."  
„Ach scheiß aufs Proben B. ich hab ne bessere Idee was wir Proben könnten." Seine Lippen fanden meinen Hals und ich musste ein stöhnen unterdrücken.  
„Hör zu kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?"  
„Alles was du willst Bella."  
„Könntest du, wenn Tanja aufsteht hinter ihr her gehen? In etwas Abstand? Wir anderen sind dicht hinter dir keine Angst, das lassen wir uns nicht entgehen."

Ich schlug bei Rose uns Alice „high- five".

„Bella was hast du wieder..."  
„Schtscht... vertrau mir ja? Ich will nur das sie denkt das schöne wäre von dir."  
Liebevoll lächelte ich ihn an.  
Edward verdrehte die Augen und nickte.  
Ich presste meine Lippen an seine.

Wir unterhielten uns noch etwas über Gott und die Welt bevor es klingelte.  
Tanja stand auf und so taten es auch Edward, ich und der Rest. Edward folgte in einigen Metern Abstand Tanja und wir waren dicht dahinter. Der Gang war schon gut gefüllt und wir hatten Glück das Tanjas Schließfach an den Bioräumen war. So mussten Edward und ich nicht mehr das Gebäude wechseln.

Als „meine kleine Freundin" die weiße Rose sah, blieb sie kurz stehen und blickte sich um. In dem Moment ging Edward an ihr vorbei und zwinkerte ihr zu. Eigentlich hätte es mich ärgern müssen, aber er wusste das gehörte zum Plan. Er hatte es einfach drauf. Tanja fing an zu kichern und Lauren war einfach nur geschockt. Mein Freund stand schon an unseren Bioraum und wartete auf unser Grüppchen. Als ich an Tanja vorbei ging funkelte sie mich mit einem Siegessicheren Lächeln an. Meine wenigkeit verdrehte einfach nur die Augen.

Wir 5 stellten uns zu Edward und beobachteten Tanja. Mein Freund legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und küsste mein Haar, während dessen machte Tanja ihren Spint auf um die ach so schöne Rose raus zu holen.  
Als sie die Tür öffnete erfüllte ein Schrei den ganzen Gang.

100 Regenwürmer, die in der Box verstaut waren hatten mitterweile ihren Weg ins freie gefunden und krabbelten munter durch den Spint und vielen zu Boden.

Mir stand das Pippi in den Augen. Ich war so rot vor lachen ich bekam kaum noch Luft.  
Der Anblick war zum schießen. Rose hielt sich an Emmett fest, dieser wiederrum an der Wand. Alice uns Jasper lagen sich in den Armen und versuchten sich so gegenseitig aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Kleine B. das war mit Abstand das ekligste was du bis jetzt gebracht hast."  
„Ach Emmett ich würde mal sagen klein aber Oh-ho"

In dem Moment stapfte Tanja auf uns zu. Schneller wie ich gucken konnte erhob sie ihre Hand um mir eine zu pfeffern. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Der aber nie kam.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah Rose wie sie ihre Hand um Tanja hielt.

„Wag es dich, deine dreckige Hand noch einmal gegen Bella zu erheben, dann lernst du mich richtig kennen."  
Edward schob mich hinter sich und baute sich vor mir auf. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sprach durch zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen.  
„Du verstehst nicht das Bella für dich unerreichbar ist oder? Um an sie heran zu kommen musst du erst durch uns. Und das wirst du niemals schaffen."

Ich hielt ihn am Oberarm zurück, naja ich versuchte es zumindestens.  
Ein wütender Edward, war ein heißer Edward!  
Rose hatte immer noch ihre Hand um Tanjas Handgelenk.  
Vielleicht war das ganze doch nicht so ne gute Idee. Aber dann musste ich daran denken was sie mir angetan hat und der Gedanke war schnell wieder verflogen.  
Ich hatte Freunde auf die ich zählen konnte und die hinter mir standen.  
Lauren eilte zu Tanja und wollte sie wegzerren. Mit einen Schupser lag Tanja am Boden, Rose griff nach Emmetts Hand und beide gingen zu ihrem nächsten Kurs.

Rose blickte sich um zwinkerte und winkte mir kurz zu.  
Ich lächelte und dankte ihr mit einem nicken.  
Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich Alice und Jasper. Edward sah immer noch zu Boden wo Tanja saß und wenn Blickte töten könnten läge sie Gott weiß wie tief unter der Erde. Er nahm mich in seinen Arm und führte mich in unsere Klasse.

„Yo Bella..hammer geile Aktion..."  
"Aber echt wäre hätte gedacht das die kleine es in sich hat..."  
„Ja seitdem sie mit Cullen zusammen ist, kommt wohl die „böse Seite" zum vorschein.."

Edward versteifte seinen Griff. „Mike..Taylor passt auf was ihr sagt sonst gehen wir vor die Tür. Und wehe einer nennt meine Freundin noch mal „Kleine" von euch.."  
„Edward ist gut... lass die Idioten reden."

Wir setzen uns hin und warteten darauf das der Unterricht beginnt.  
Mitten in der Stunde kam eine Durchsage über den Lautsprecher.

_"Isabella Marie Swan und Rosalie Hale bitte umgehend im Büro vom Direktor melden... Isabella Marie Swan und Rosalie Hale bitte umgehend im Büro vom Dirktor melden."_

Au Backe! Das war nen schlechter Scherz oder?

Alle drehten sich zu mir um. Uh wie ich Tanja dafür hasste.

„Ich komme mit dir mit," flüsterte Edward der gerade seine Sachen packen wollte.  
"Mr. Cullen ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern, das Ihr Name nicht gefallen ist oder?"  
„Ja aber..."  
"Nein nichts aber.. Sie bleiben hier und Mrs. Swan darf ich Sie dann bitten?"  
Ich nickte und packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen.  
„Wir sehen uns im Sport Edward mach dir keine Sorgen..."  
„Bella es..."  
„Hey hör auf ... du hast nichts getan.. also brauch dir nichts leid zu tun ok?"

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und verließ den Raum.  
Ich machte dir Tür zu und lehnte mich dagegen und pustete scharf Luft aus.

„Hey sweet B. auf in die Höhle des Löwens was?"  
Rose legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern und führte mich nach draußen.  
„Es tut mir leid das du da mit drin steckst."  
„Niemand steckt hier irgendwo drin... keiner kann uns was nachweisen oder? Ich bin froh das Alice nicht mit aufgerufen wurden ist, sie wäre geplatzt."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Recht aber trotzdem war mir nicht wirklich wohl bei der ganzen Geschichte.

Am Büro des Directors angekommen, wurden wir schon erwartet. Von Tanja. Unserem Direktor. Und noch viel schlimmer. Meinem Dad. In Polizeiuniform.

Konnte mein Tag noch schöner werden?

„Mrs Swan, Mrs Hale darf ich bitten"  
Wir holten noch einmal tief Luft und gingen, Brust raus, Bauch rein, Kopf nach oben, in das Büro vom Direktor.

Ich blickte einmal kurz zu Tanja die richtig fies grinste. Eben noch die traurige Miene auf und jetzt das. Mein Dad folgte meinem Blick und als Tanja das sah, wechslte ihre Miene wieder von schadenfroh zu traurig.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte"

Natürlich taten wir das, was uns befohlen wurde.

„Mrs. Denali kam völlig aufgelöst zu mir und berichtete das Sie ihr Regenwürmer in den Spint getan hätten und Sie Mrs Hale sie grundlos zu Boden geschupst hätte. Ich habe Ihren Vater dazu geholt. Nicht nur als ihren Vater sondern eben auch weil er Polizist ist."  
Rose wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, doch ich kam ihr zu vor.  
„Mr. Miller", ich klimperte mit meinen Wimpern, „ wir würden sowas niemals machen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie darauf kommt."

Ich schaute zu meinem Dad der sich ein lächeln unterdrücken musste. Er wusste genau das wir das waren, hielt aber dicht. Ha! Das war mir ja ein toller Chief!

„Kann denn einer bezeugen das es meine Tochter und Mrs. Hale waren, Sir?"  
„Nun ja das nicht gerade aber..."  
„Wo wart ihr beiden denn die ganze Zeit?"  
„Nun ja Sie können mit Edward, Emmett und Jasper sowie Alice sprechen. Wir waren in der Cafeteria. Dann sind wir Mädels kurz auf Toilette. Ich hab ein bisschen Stress mit meinem Freund gehabt und wollte den Rat meiner Freundinnen, ohne dass das jemand mit bekommt. Ist das verboten? Außerdem gehen Mädchen immer mit mehreren auf die Toilette."

Rose setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf, worauf hin sich Mr. Miller zurück in seinen Stuhl lehnte.  
Sie konnte Lügen ohne rot zu werden.

„Mr Miller, ich denke das sich das hier geklärt hat oder? Es gibt keine Beweise das meineTochter und Rosalie die „Tat" ,so wie sie es nennen getan haben sollen. Vielleicht hat Mrs. Denali ja auch einfach nur eine blühende Fantasie?"  
„Ja ich denke Sie haben recht Chief Swan. Danke das sie trotzdem gekommen sind."

Ich war so erleichtert. Rose nahm meine Hand und drückte sie einmal.  
Draußen angekommen, wartete Tanja auch schon auf uns und hoffte das wir eine Strafe bekommen würde aber anstatt das zu hören was sie wollte sprach Direktor Miller:  
„Mrs Swan ich bin sehr gespannt Sie und Mr Cullen in dem Musical zu sehen, ich hab schon viel gutes davon gehört."  
Mit dem Satz drehte er sich um und ging wieder und Tanja stapfte hinterher. „Aber Mr. Miller..."

Rose und ich kicherten. Wir hatten richtig Glück gehabt.

„Bella!"

Ohoh. Das große Donnerwetter kam erst noch. Ich hatte meinen Dad völlig vergessen.

„Dad.. also..."

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein..."

„Es tut mir ..."

„... meine ganzen Regenwürmer zu benutzen? Ich wollte am Wochenende Angeln fahren."

Und da war es! Es grinste! Und was für eins Grinsen! Überall bildeten sich kleine Fältchen.

Automatisch viel ich ihm um den Hals und musste mit lachen. Auch Rose stimmte mit ein.

„Chief.. schocken Sie uns doch nicht immer so..."

„Ach Rose, gönn einem alten Mann auch mal seinen Spaß."

Er gab Rose und mir ein „High five"! Und ja Leute wir sprachen hier immer noch von meinem Dad.

Ich hatte den besten auf der ganzen Welt.

„Mir war klar das ihr dahinter steckt. Und ich nehme es keinem von euch übel. Das was Tanja Bella angetan hat gehört bestraft und wenn ihr es so regelt um so besser. Aber dafür meine ganzen Würmer zu benutzen?"

„Bella..."  
Ich drehte mich um und sah das Edward und Alice, gefolgt von Emmett und Jasper auf uns zu kamen.  
„Chief Swan, Ihre Tochte hat damit nichts zu tun ich schwöre..."  
„Edward, Junge! Atmen! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Er zwinkerte mir zu und mit einem „wir sehen uns heute Abend" verschwand er wieder.

Wir erzählten unser Gruppe was passiert war und wieder mussten wir lachen.  
Edward zog mich zur Sporthalle wo wir proben mussten.

„Ich hab aber heute wirklich keine Lust"  
„Aber du hast doch gesagt das unser liebe Dirktor schon ganz heiß darauf ist dich zu sehen in deinem rosa Kleidchen.." Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.  
„Edward das ist nicht lustig und total eklig!"

Ich schlug seine Hand von meiner Hüfte und zog mich schnell um!

„Heute werden wir nicht tanzen, heute probieren wir mal die Kostüme an und proben mit den Requisiten. Bella kommst du bitte mal zu mir."  
Ich war froh das wir heute mal, was das Tanzen angeht verschont blieben, aber ob Alice und die Kostüme so viel besser waren?

„Bella fang.."  
Ich drehte mich schnell genug um und sah das Alice mir etwas zu warf.  
„Uff mensch A."  
„Stell dich nicht so an sweet B. die ist aus Pappmasché!"

Payback is a bitch, mein lieber!  
Ich grinste. Schnell fand ich Edward und ging zu ihm. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit Angela die ihm was von ner Party bei Ben erzählte die am Samstag war und wir sollten doch auch kommen.  
„Klar ich werd Bella und die anderen fragen, aber geh schonmal davon aus das wir kommen."

Ich tippte Edward auf die Schulter, diesesmal wackelte ich mit meinen Augenbraun und es sah bestimmt genau so scheiße aus wie ich mir vor kam.

„Hey Johnny! Ich hab eine Wassermelone getragen."

Edward schluckte und schaute mit auf mein Dekoltée. Ich folgte seinem Blick.

Mir war nicht bewusst das ich, so wie ich das Ding hielt, meine Brüste noch oben pushte.

„So so du hast also eine Wassermelone getragen _Baby_..."

Seine Augen läuchteten. Er fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen und griff nach meinen Handgelenken. Mein kleiner perverser Freund. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kichern. Aber wollte ich mich beschweren?- NEIN!

Ich lies die Wassermelone fallen und gab mich dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Edward hin.

**SM gehört alles.. und mir nichts... **

**Es hat wieder einmal lange gedauert aber hier ist es endlich! Aber ihr habt so wenige reviews geschrieben, das ich am überlegen bin nicht mehr lange zu schreiben...**

**Was sagt ihr zu diesem Chap? Lesenswert? Was erwartet ihr auf der Party? ****Ich freu mich wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreibt!**

**Ich bin in diesem Chap einfach nur TEAM CHARLIE! ****Und ihr?**

**Freut euch auf das nächste Chap.. wobei vielleicht lieber auch nicht? Wer weiß! Bleibt mir treu... ;-)**

**eure sarah**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella: **

Die Woche verlief weitgehend ruhig. Ich hab Tanja erst mal in Ruhe gelassen. Die Betonung liegt auf erst mal. Wir wollten die Nerven der Guten ja nicht überstrapazieren.

Ich war ja eigentlich auch ein sehr netter Mensch. Naja, eigentlich!

Aber wenn man mir was wegnehmen will, was mir gehört, kann ich wie jeder andere auch zu einer kleinen Bitch mutieren.

Unsere kleine Gruppe, war durch nichts und niemanden zu brechen! Wir waren die besten Freunde! Und ein Leben ohne sie wäre undenkbar!

Wie sollte das alles nur werden wenn wir aufs College gehen?

Schnell löschte ich den Gedanken wieder aus meinem Kopf, denn wir leben im hier und jetzt und nur das ist wichtig.

Also machten wir an einem Samstag das, was normale Teenies machten.

Wir gingen auf eine Party bei Ben. Ben und Angela waren wohl mit Abstand das süßeste Paar was es gibt.

Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, das die beiden zusammen alt werden würden.

Rose, Alice und ich hatten uns den ganzen Tag fertig gemacht. Damit wir heiß aussahen!

Und ich muss sagen, ich sah verdammt heiß aus!

Ich hatte ein blaues kurzes Kleid an, vielleicht ein bisschen zu kurz, aber ich konnte es auf jeden Fall tragen.

Dazu trug ich knallroten Lippenstift, ein rotes Perlenarmband, eine lange Kette und meine schwarzen Ankel Boots.

Wenn man denkt dass das kurze Kleid schon der Hingucker war, irrt sich, denn meine Augen waren der Hammer.

www( . )polyvore( . )com/bella_party_outfit_chap_20/set?id=23647619

Ich sah noch nie so anders aus. Aber anders ist ab und zu ja auch mal gut oder?

So lange ich mich in meiner Haut wohlfühlte, konnte ich damit leben.

„Holy Shit! Bella willst du mich umbringen?"

Ich musste grinsen!

„Mhm ich würde sagen das gleiche gilt auch für dich."

Edward trug ein schwarzes Hemd mit schwarzer Jeans. Um den Hals eine Kette mit einem Ring den ich ihm geschenkt habe. Um sein rechtes Handgelenk war sein Lederarmband geschnürt und die Ärmel von seinem Hemd nach oben geschoben. Die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren offen, sodass man seine Brusthaare gut sehen konnte.

http:/images2( . )fanpop( . ) com/images/photos/4800000/Robert-Pattinson-GQ-robert-pattinson-4822402-1047-1222 ( . )jpg

Am liebsten hätte ich sein Hemd einfach aufgerissen und Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust hinterlassen, damit jeder wusste das er meiner war und das für immer!

„Ich werde dich heute keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, denn es sollte verboten werden so sexy rum zu laufen."

„Edward übertreib mal nicht."

„Oh nein Baby ich übertreibe nicht, jeder Fucker der es auch nur wagt dich anzusehen wird den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, denn jetzt war er einfach nur albern.

„WOW B. du siehst heiß aus, also wenn ich für das andere Team spielen würde, wärst du bei mir Nr. 1 auf der „most wanted" Liste."

„Danke Angela." Ich umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. Man sollte wirklich meinen das Ang die liebe Nette von neben an ist, da ihr Vater Pfarrer ist, aber wenn er das jetzt gehört hätte, würde er sie auf jeden Fall in eine Mädchenschule schicken.

Sie war gut darin sich zu verstellen.

Kennt ihr „Lane Kim" von den Gilmore Girls? Ja? Dann stellt euch mal so unsere kleine Angela vor.

Edward, der hinter mir stand, beugte sich etwas vor um mir ins Ohr flüstern zu können.

„Mhm.. vielleicht muss ich heute nicht nur auf die Typen hier Acht geben, was?"

Als ich seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte, fühlte ich wie mein ganzer Körper von Gänsehaut überschattet wurde.

Das war doch alles nicht normal. Er musste irgendwelche Superkräfte haben.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und presste meine Lippen auf seine.

Meine Hand fuhr in seine Haare und ich zog ihn näher an mich und gerade als ich den Kuss vertiefen wollte, rief hinter mir meine kleine Freundin.

„Ey Hottie! Beweg dein sexy Hintern hier her und tanz mit Rose und mir."

Das ließ ich mir nicht 2 mal sagen und ging auf die beiden zu.

Doch Edwards Hand ließ mich nicht los.

„Mister Sex on Legs! Du musst mich schon los lassen, sonst…"

„Ich hab versprochen, dass ich dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen werde. Aber ich wollte fragen, ob du was Trinken willst und dazu müsste ich in die Küche und..."

Ich schüttelte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kurz den Kopf.

„Edward die 5 Meter werde ich gerade noch ohne dich gehen können oder? Und dann kommst du ganz schnell wieder zu mir und bringst mir ein Bier mit, ja?"

Es sah so aus, als wenn er innerlich mit sich kämpfen würde aber ließ dann los.

Alice, Rose und ich begrüßten uns schnell und ließen dann unsere Hüften zu Rihanna´s - Please don't stop the music kreisen.

Wir kicherten und unsere Hände waren überall. Ich hab kein Problem zuzugeben das ich die beiden heiß fand und ich es nicht schlimm fand so eng mit ihnen zu tanzen.

Ich merkte 2 Hände an meiner Hüfte und etwas hartes was sich in meinen Rücken bohrte.

Und diese Hände waren weder Edwards noch war es seine Erektion.

Ich schlug die Hände weg und drehte mich um. Mike Fucking Newton!

"Mike nimm deine Finger von mir. Was zum Teufel soll der Mist?"

Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, während ich einen weiteren zurück ging. Ich roch das er schon ziemlich betrunken war und es widerte mich an.

„Bella du willst mich doch auch... wir beide könnten doch mal kurz wohin verschwinden.."

Alice und Rose hörten neben mir auf zu tanzen. Gerade als Rose etwas sagen wollte stand Mike auch schon nicht mehr vor mir sondern lag 3 Meter weit weg aufm Boden.

„Fuck off Mike! Solltest du mit MEINER Freundin noch einmal so reden oder sie auch nur angucken, werde ich höchst persönlich dafür sorgen das du deinen kleinen Schwanz nirgendwo mehr reinstecken kannst. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Mike war so perplex das er nur noch nicken konnte. Edward kam auf mich zu, reichte mir mein Bier und zog mich an seine Brust.

„Alles okay Baby?"

„Ja alles okay... danke"

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg. Jeder hatte Spaß war am lachen, tanzen oder irgendwelche Party-Spiele am spielen.

Seit langem war ich nicht mehr so ausgelassen wie heute und konnte den ganzen Scheiß der letzten Zeit einfach mal vergessen!

Edward und ich tanzten eng umschlugen zu Bryan Adams- Everything I do. Leise sang Edward mir die Strophen ins Ohr.

Ich musste im Himmel sein, anders war das nicht möglich.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me _

Er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger unters Kinn und hob somit meinen Kopf an, damit ich ihm in die Augen gucken konnte.  
_  
__Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Am liebsten hätte ich ihn angebrüllt und gesagt das meine Suche beendet war. Ich wollte nie wieder jemanden anderen haben, außer Edward. Aber anstatt den Mund auf zu machen und den schönen Moment zu ruinieren schaute ich ihn einfach nur an, während mir Tränen in die Augen schossen.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
_There's nothin' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am - take my life_  
_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Edward war mein Leben. Und wenn es ihn darin nicht mehr geben würde, dann könnte ich nie wieder glücklich sein. Den ganzen Scheiß den wir durchgemacht hatten. Seine Playboy Art. alles hatte sich verändert. Aber meine Gefühle würden sich nie für diesen Menschen ändern.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

Unsere Liebe war einzigartig! Mein Herz schlägt nur für ihn. Er ist der Grund warum es überhaupt schlägt.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Ganz leise sang er den letzten Satz und kaum war das Lied zu Ende presste ich meine Lippen auf seine.

Das war mit Abstand das schönste was mir je passiert ist!  
Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und Edward wischte sie schnell weg.

„Ich liebe dich Isabella Marie Swan."  
"Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Wir waren so in unserer eigenen Welt vertieft und bemerkten gar nicht das der Raum still war.  
Plötzlich klatschen alle und das ließ mich auf gucken.

So ziemlich alle hatten sich in einen Kreis um Edward und mich gestellt und schauten uns mit liebevollen Gesichtern an. Ich schaute zu Alice, Angela und Rose. Die 3 wischten sich gerade die Tränen weg und strahlten mich an. Jetzt wusste jeder hier in diesem Raum das meine und Edwards Liebe echt war. Wir spielten hier niemanden etwas vor. Edward und ich gehörten einfach zusammen!

Natürlich wäre ich nicht ich, wenn ich nicht rot werden würde. Und somit vergrub ich mein Gesicht an Edwards Brust. Er küsste mich liebevoll aufs Haar und schlang seine Arme um meinen kleinen Körper.

Unser schöner Moment wurde von einer grellen hässlichen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Alter das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten. Da wird einem ja schlecht bei!"

Tanja!

„Shut the Fuck off Tanja! Nur weil du es nicht ertragen kannst das die beiden sich lieben…"

„Liebe? Ach was! Edward wird sich niemals ändern.. er ist und bleibt ein Weiberheld das werdet ihr noch früh genug merken..."

Ich merkte wie sich Edwards Brust schneller hob als normal, denn er musste sich zusammen reißen nicht auszurasten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um ihn deutlich zu machen das alles okay mit mir war und das er sich nicht aufregen sollte.

Ich wusste das er nicht mehr der selbe war. Edward würde mir nie weh tun!

Ich nahm Edward an die Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum denn ich wusste das er jeden Moment platzen würde.

Schnell machte ich die erstbeste Tür auf und schloss sie hinter uns ab.

Als ich das Licht an machte, stellte ich fest das wir im Waschraum waren.

Naja besser als gar nichts.

„Edward hör mir zu.."

„Bella niemals, ich würde dich niemals betrügen. Das weißt du oder? Du bist alles was ich je will. Nur du kannst mich glücklich machen..."

„Scht Edward!" Ich legte ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund damit er die Klappe hält.

„Ich weiß Baby, ich weiß! Ignorier die Bitch! Das ist das was sie wollte... also lass sie bitte nicht an dich ran kommen."

Mit dem Satz presste ich meine weichen Lippen auf seine. Ich musste jetzt die Verbindung zu Edward spüren. Scheiß egal wo wir waren.

Er merkte schnell worauf ich hinaus wollte und drückte mich mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand. Ein lautes stöhnen entfuhr mir, als ich sein steifes Glied durch seine Hose spürte.

Und dann tat ich das, was ich schon den ganzen Abend machen wollte. Ich riss die Druckknöpfe von seinem Hemd auf und fuhr mit meinen Händen seinen Bauch und seine Brust auf und ab! Edward schob die Träger von meinem Kleid zur Seite und küsste sich von den Schulterblättern über meinen Nacken zu meinem Mund.

Ich legte beide Arme um seinen Nacken und hüpfte ihm somit auf seine Hüfte. Ich war froh das ich ein Kleid an hatte denn so merkte ich jetzt noch deutlicher wie sehr Edward mich wollte.

Er drehte sich mit mir um und ging zur Waschmaschine.

„Mhmmmm sweet B. schon mal von heißem Sex auf der Waschmaschine geträumt?"

Edward fuhr mit seinen Finger meinen Oberschenkel hoch und schob dann, als er an meiner glühenden Mitte angekommen war, mein String zur Seite.

Ich stöhnte laut auf.

„Und hast du Bella?"

Gerade als ich antworten wollte schob er zwei Finger in mich.

„Fuuuuuck Edward"

„Das hab ich vor... das hier wird nicht liebevoll und zärtlich..."

Er sollte endlich den Mund halten. Ich fummelte an seinem Gürtel und seiner Hose damit ich sein bestes Stück endlich befreien konnte.

„B. beantworte mir meine Frage?"

„N-Nein Edward hab ich nicht wieso?"

Seine Finger bewegten sich immer noch in mir und die Spannung war kaum auszuhalten.

Auf einmal merkte ich ein vibrieren unter mir, was durch den ganzen Körper ging.

„Darum.."

Und mit dem Wort zog er seine Finger aus mir raus und schob sein hartes Glied mit einem langen festen Stoß in mich.

„Jedes mal wenn ich in dir bin, hab ich das Gefühl du wirst immer enger. Fuuuck Bella du fühlst dich so gut an."

Klare Sätze konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr sprechen denn Edward in mir und das Vibrieren unter mir war zu viel.

Ich konnte nichts anderes außer Stöhnen und Wimmern.

„Dir gefällt das, nicht wahr? Dein Körper hält die Spannung kaum aus."

Edward biss mir liebevoll, aber bestimmt auf mein Ohrläppchen, während er sich in mir bewegte.

„Du bist wie geschaffen für meinen Schwanz. Deine Pussy und er werden für immer glücklich sein."

Ohhhhh Shit!

Dirty talking Edward war fucking hot!

Ich merkte wie sich das wohlige Gefühl in mir ausbreitete und mein Körper zu zucken begann.

„Holy shit... Edward... ich .. ich…"

„Zeig mir was ich mache! Zeig mir zu wem du gehörst... Los Isabella komm für mich... JETZT!"

Er stieß noch ein letztes mal in mich und wir beide fielen über die Klippe.

Das war mit Abstand der intensivste Orgasmus den ich je erlebt habe.

Notiz an mich selbst: Waschmaschinen Sex auf jeden Fall wiederholen

Eine Weile hörte man nichts, außer die Musik von der Party und unseren schnellen Atem.

„Holy Fucking Shit... das war…"

"Heiß.. einfach nur heiß…"

Mit einem Nicken stimmte ich Edward zu.

Vorsichtig hob er mich von der Maschine und machte sie aus.

Ich hatte keinen Zweifel das wenn jemand hier vorbei gekommen ist genau gewusst hat, was hier drinnen gespielt wird.

Wir zogen uns wieder an und ich versuche so gut wie es ging meinen roten Lippenstift von Edwards Gesicht zu entfernen. Er meinte das ihn das nicht stören würde und jeder gerne mit bekommen darf, was wir gemacht haben.

Als wir wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer gingen wurden wir von Alice, Jasper, Rose und Emmett empfangen. Letzter schlug bei Edward ein. Ich verdrehte einfach nur gespielt die Augen.

Edward nahm unsere Flaschen Bier die wir abgestellt hatten und gab mir meine.

Wir tanzten lachten und quatschten einfach nur.

Edward fühlte sich nicht so gut und meinte das er kurz auf Klo gehen würde und das ich mich nicht von Jasper oder Emmett entfernen sollte.

Ich nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Dann tanzte ich ausgelassen mit Rose zu Dont cha- von den PCD!

**Edward:**

Ich weiß nicht wieso mir auf einmal so unglaublich schlecht war und sich in meinem Kopf alles drehte.

Vielleicht war das die Kombi von Alk und Sex mit Bella auf der Waschmaschine.

Alter Falter! Nur allein der Gedanke daran lässt mich wieder hart werden.

Ich ging die Treppen rauf und verschwand im Bad. Kaum angekommen, beugte ich mich über die Toilette und erbrach.

In meinem Kopf hämmerte es und alles drehte sich immer schneller.

Und dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz!

**Unserer guten SM gehört alles aber Play my Heart is only mine! ;-)**

**Es tut mir sooooooo unglaublich leid das es so unfassbar lange gedauert hat bis ich wieder schreiben konnte! Irgendwie hat mich das „reale Leben" in letzter Zeit ein bisschen beansprucht ich hoffe es wird besser!**

**Verzeiht ihr mir? **

**Und was sagt ihr? Ist es mir gelungen? Hattest ihr Spaß?**

**Ohhh ein singender Edward! * SCHMACHT ***

**Wer möchte auch so einen haben und dann anschließend heißen Sex in der Waschküche?**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews und Nachrichten! Wenn ihr nicht wollt das ich die FF kürze dann mach ich das natürlich auch nicht.. aber dann müsst ihr mir versprechen immer schön zu reviewen! ****Deal or no Deal?**

**Danke an meine Maddy und meine Steph! Ich wisst ihr rockt das Haus! Danke das ihr für mich da seid! bussi**


	21. Info

Ich weiß, ich weiß... ihr habt euch bestimmt total gefreut „uuuuh update"

Aber leider nein... es dauert noch ein weing... mein „real life" hat mich voll im griff und ich finde einfach keine Zeit!

Aber im nächsten Jahr werde ich in die Tasten hauen und Play my Heart fertig schreiben... ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu und seid nicht all zu böse mit mir?

Ich wünsch euch einen guten Rutsch! Tut nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde! ;-)

Lasst es krachen ...

Bis zum nächsten Jahr

Alles Liebe, eure Sarah


	22. Chapter 22

**Jasper:**

Ich sah zu Bella die mit Rose zusammen am tanzen war.  
Sie war so unglaublich glücklich. Und keiner gönnte ihr dieses Glück mehr als ich.

Sie war ein Engel und meine beste Freundin. In all der Zeit hab ich sie noch nie so gesehen.  
Ich wusste nicht was Edward mit ihr gemacht hatte, aber seine Liebe tat ihr gut.  
Ich spürte Alice Blick auf mir und sah zu meiner eigenen kleinen Prinzessin runter.

„Woran denkst du gerade?"  
Ich lächelte sie an. „Daran das dein Bruder unsere beste Freundin so glücklich macht. Ich mein schau sie dir an. Hast du sie jemals so gesehen?"

Alice drehte sich zu Bella und musste laut lachen, denn sie machte sich gerade total zum Affen.

„Du hast recht, in der ganzen Zeit hab ich sie noch nie so fröhlich gesehen."  
„Und dabei wolltest du, das sie deinen Bruder niemals kennenlernt."  
„Hehe ich weiß.. aber ich lerne gerne dazu."

Ich küsste ihre Stirn und genoss den Augenblick.

„Oh FUCK! SHIT! JASPER! BELLA ...oh FUCK!"

Emmett... shit was war los?

Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung mit Alice und sah zu Bella.  
Irgendwie wussten wir dass das nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

Alice sprach das aus was wir alle dachten.  
„Edward..."

Schneller als wir gucken konnten standen wir oben im Badezimmer. Emmett hielt Edwards Kopf in der Hand.  
Aus seiner Nase lief Blut und das hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten. Sein Gesicht war schon fast lila.

Ich sah zu Bella. Sie war kreide bleich und sacke zu Boden. Augenblicklich sammelte sich eine Traube von Menschen in die Tür.  
Bella schnappte nach Luft. Sie fing an zu hyperventilieren.

„ROSE," brüllte ich „bring Bella hier raus."  
Rose griff Bella unter die Arme.  
„Scht Schatz es wird alles gut..."  
„Ed..."

„Alice Baby sieh mich an." Ihre blauen Augen waren voller Tränen.  
„Ich weiß dass das jetzt schwer für dich ist aber du musst mir jetzt helfen ja?"  
Sie nickte.

„Nimm mein Handy und ruf deinen Dad an. Sag ihm was hier Sache ist und das er ins Krankenhaus kommen soll. Wir fahren Edward selber ins Krankenhaus. Auf einen Arzt zu warten kostet uns nur wieder Zeit."

Sie nahm mein Handy und verschwand nach unten.  
Jake stand auf einmal in der Tür.

„Ich fahr das Auto vor..."

Ich nickte und kniete mich dann neben Emmett.

„SHIT JASPER was ist mit ihm. Ich wollte pissen und dann lag er hier.. FUCK tu doch irgendwas."

Das einzige was ich tat war erstmal Emmett eine zu klatschen.

„Alter ganz ruhig jetzt ich bin auch kein Arzt Ok?"

Ich fühlte nach Edwards Puls und bemerkte das er nur noch ganz schwach da war.  
Wir durften keine Zeit verlieren.

„Emmett hast du dich beruhigt? Wir müssen Ed ins Krankenhaus bringen. Kannst du ihn ins Auto tragen?"  
Er nickte und ich sah sie Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Er wird... Jasper er darf nicht ..."

„Hör auf auch nur so einen scheiß zu denken. Edward schafft das..."

Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Die Traube von Leuten hatte sich gelegt. Angela und Ben hatten soweit alle nach Hause geschickt.  
Wir gingen vorsichtig aber so schnell wie möglich die Treppe runter zum Auto wo, Alice, Rose, Jake und eine gebrochene Bella standen.  
Bella rieb sich die rechte Hand. Und ich sah das sie blutete. Rose schüttelte den Kopf und ich fragte nicht weiter nach.

Vorsichtig legten wir ihn auf den Rücksitz. Emmett stieg hinters Steuer. Bella vorne neben ihm.

Ich saß mit Alice und Rose hinten.  
Nur gut das er so ein großes Auto hatte.

„Ich fahr euch nach."  
„Alles klar danke Jake."

In einem rasanten Tempo fuhren wir ins Krankenhaus.

**Bella:**

Edward!

Als ich Emmetts durchdringendes brüllen hörte wusste ich sofort das etwas mit Edward war.  
Ihm ging es nicht gut. Ich hab gedacht das er einfach nur zu viel getrunken hätte.

Aber als ich ihn dort so liegen sah.  
Er würde sterben.

Ich merkte 2 Hände die mich nach oben zogen. Wann war ich auf den Boden gesackt?  
Ich sah Rose an und sie lächelte leicht.

„Schatz es wird alles gut... Edward wird das schaffen..."  
Schon allein bei seinem Namen brach ich in Tränen aus.

Edward.

Rose führte mich die Treppe runter. Als wir an der Küche vorbei gingen nahm ich gebrochene Sätze war.

„Ich wollt doch nicht das so etwas passiert..."  
„Hast du völlig den verstand verloren?"  
„Es sollte ein Scherz sein.. Ich wollte ihn doch nur ein bisschen betäuben.. Bilder machen.. in einer gewissen Pose.. ich konnte doch nicht.. ich wusste doch nicht..."  
„Du hast das alles gemacht damit sie sich trennen? Tanja WHAT THE FUCK?"  
„Ich wollte doch nicht das so etwas passiert... Ed.."

TANJA!

Ich befreite mich aus Rose Umarmung und rannte zurück.  
Ich griff an ihre Schulter und blickte ihr in die Augen.  
Ich überlegte nicht lange und holte aus.

Es knackste.

„Bella..."

Immer und immer wieder schlug ich auf sie ein.  
SIE war es. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich das Edward sterben wird.  
Und alles nur weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte das wir glücklich waren.

Zum wiederholten mal schlug ich auf sie ein.

Das komische an der ganzen Geschichte? Sie lies es zu. Die ganze Zeit über wehrte sie sich nicht.

„Hilfe.. wir brauchen Hilfe hier drin... Bella wird sie umbringen."

Ruckartig hörte ich auf. Umbringen?  
Dann wäre ich auf keinen Fall besser wie sie.  
Rose nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ist schon gut Süße, es ist alles gut..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
Nein nichts war gut.

Edward würde sterben und das alleine wegen mir.

Ich war Schuld daran. Wenn es mich nicht geben würde dann läge er jetzt nicht hier.  
Die fahrt ins Krankenhaus kam mir unendlich lang vor.

Emmett parkte direkt am Eingang wo Carlisle und ein Team schon bereit standen.  
Wie sollte ich seinem Vater unter die Augen treten.  
Oder Esme?

Alles ging von da an sehr schnell.

Wir standen noch nicht mal, da wurden schon die Türen aufgerissen.  
Hektik entstand.

Mein Kopf drehte sich automatisch Richtung Fenster und ich sah noch wie Sie Edward beatmeten und ihn auf der Trage abtransportierten.  
Die Beifahrer Tür ging auf und Jasper stand da.

„Komm B. deine Hand muss untersucht werden."

Wie in Trance stieg ich aus aber meine Füße berührten nie den Boden.  
Emmett fing mich auf.

„Bella, hör mir zu. Edward wird das schaffen hast du mich verstanden?"

Er trug mich durch den Eingang und im vorbei gehen sah ich wie Alice mit ihrem Vater sprach.  
Beide sahen auf und blickten mich traurig an. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. Ich konnte nicht atmen.

„Schnell eine Trage..."

Ich wollte nicht das Carlisle sich um mich kümmerte.  
Ich drückte ihn weg...

„Edward..."

Als ich die Augen wieder auf machte blickte ich ins weiße.  
Alles piepste um mich und ich bemerkte das in einem Behandlungsraum war.  
Neben mir saß Alice und weinte.

Es war zu spät. Edward war tot.

„Oh Gott Bella... mach das nie wieder..."

Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen.

„Es reicht schon das sie Edward den Magen auspumpen und er einen allergischen Schock hat."  
Ich schluckte.  
Eine Krankenschwester kam ins Zimmer.

„Na hallo Bella bist du wieder wach ja?"

Wie konnte sie denn so übertrieben fröhlich sein?  
Wenn Edward sterben würde, dann würde es auch mit mir zu Ende gehen.

„Jetzt befreien wir dich erstmal von den Geräten. Da du wach bist brauchst du die nicht mehr."

Und wieder lag ich da.  
Jasper kam kurze Zeit später rein.  
Er sah mich an.

„Alice Schatz, Charlie muss mit Bella reden..."

Mein Dad war hier?  
Sie nickte traurig.  
Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke das du das gemacht hast. Wäre ich da gewesen hätte ich sie umgebracht."

Sie umgebracht? Wen?  
Sie merkte das ich keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprach.

„Bella... ich meine Tanja.. sie ist Schuld daran..."

Ich setzte mich auf.

„Alice verstehst du nicht? **ICH **bin Schuld daran.. ICH alleine..."

Ich griff mir an die Wange. Hatte sie mich etwa gerade geschlagen?

„ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Hast du den Verstand verloren. TANJA hat ihm Drogen oder sonst was verabreicht. SIE ist Schuld daran."

„Wenn es mich nicht geben würde, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen... ICH hab ihn umgebracht..."

Wieder pfefferte sie mir eine.

„Wir reden später... dein Dad muss deine Aussage aufnehmen. Rose und Jake haben ihm zwar schon alles gesagt aber er muss es von dir hören."

Die Tür ging auf und mein Vater stand vor mir.

„Oh Bells..."

Mir liefen die Tränen runter.

„Dad..."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und lies mich weinen. Ein weiterer Polizist kam in mein Zimmer und ich erzählte ihm was passiert war.  
Charlie meinte das er genau so gehandelt hätte, wenn er kein Polizist gewesen wäre- versteht sich natürlich.  
Als wir fertig waren, kamen Jasper und Alice wieder in mein Zimmer im Gepäck einen Rollstuhl.

„Was soll ich..."  
„Du wirst dich da jetzt reinsetzen und wir werden zu Edward fahren. Er brauch dich jetzt."  
„Heißt das...?"  
„Sein Magen ist leer. Er hat Medikamente bekommen für die allergische Reaktion, aber er ist noch nicht über den Berg. Da müssen wir die Nacht abwarten. Und du tust jetzt genau das, was ich dir sage. Edward braucht jetzt deine Nähe. Und du wirst da sitzen bis er wieder aufwacht."

Ich schluckte.

„Baby du musst auch mal atmen."  
„Jasper ich will das Bella begreift das sie an nichts Schuld hat."

Wieder schossen mir Tränen in die Augen.  
Als wir auf den Flur waren, kamen Rose, Emmett und Jake zu uns.

„Bella wie geht es dir? Was macht die Hand?"

Erst da bemerkte ich das meine Hand in Gips lag.

„Du hast Tanja gut erwischt. Nur blöd das du dir dabei dein Handgelenk gebrochen hast."

Das war mir doch alles so egal! Lieber eine gebrochene Hand als fast tot im Krankenhaus zu liegen. Jasper schob ich zu Edwards Raum, wo sein Dad schon wartete.

„Bella was machst du nur für Sachen? Geht es dir gut?"

Ich nickte nur leicht. Ich stieg aus dem Rollstuhl auf und sah durch die Tür.

„Es ist Ok.. geh ruhig rein! Ich komm gleich nach."

Vorsichtig machte ich die Tür auf und dann sah ich ihn. Voller Schläuche. Überall piepste es.

Und dann das Geräusch was ich mein ganzes Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Ein schrilles ohrenbetäubendes Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeep.

Augenblicklich übergab ich mich.

„Schnell bringt Bella hier raus. Eine Traube von Ärzten waren an Edwards Bett. Sie rissen ihm das Hemd auf und legten ihm die Paddels auf die Brust.  
„Laden auf 300..."  
„Weg vom Patienten..."

Immer noch nichts...

„Edward..."

„Bringt Bella hier raus..."

Ich merkte die starken Hände meines Vaters.

„Laden auf 360... und weg"

Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Ich wollte nicht sehen wie er vor meinen Augen starb.  
Ich befreite mich aus den Armen meines Vater und lief.

„Bella..."

Nein... ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich wollte alleine sein.

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte aus dieser Hölle raus.

**Oh Gott endlich habe ich es geschafft? Hab ich überhaupt noch Fans und Leser?**

**Ich kann verstehen wenn es nicht so wäre :-(**

**Entscheidet selber ob Play my Heart weiter gehen soll...**

**Was sagt ihr? Heute war mir nach Drama... da es mir im Moment selber etwas so lala geht musste dieses Chap darunter leiden.. Ich hoffe ich konnte die Gefühle gut rüber bringen?**

**Reagiert Bella über?**

**Ich freu mich auf ein Feedback! ;-)**

**Danke an meine süße Alek für das viele brainstoming du rockst :-***

**Ein dickes Dank an meine Steph.. wenn ich dich nicht hätte wäre ich schon längst durchgedreht... ich hoffe immer noch das ich dich nicht nerve :-***


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella:**

Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht! Wieso? Wieso er? Er hatte doch keinem was getan!  
Wenn wir uns nicht begegnet wären, dann wäre das alles nie so weit gekommen.

Ich lief auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses. Ich blieb kurz stehen um Luft zu holen.  
Edward würde sterben und das alles nur weil ich Tanja im Weg stand.

"Isabella warte..!" Ich drehte mich um und sah Emmett und Rose auf mich zu laufen.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und rannte weiter. Mir war egal wohin Hauptsache weg. Weit weg von dem schrecklichen Ort, wo ich meinen Edward wohl das letzte mal gesehen hatte.. Voller Schläuche...

Das Gebrülle von Rose wurde immer leiser. Ich hörte noch ein "spinnt sie jetzt total" sagen, aber selbst das war mir egal.

Ich war innerlich tot.

Es gibt diese kleine Geschichte von dem Jungen und dem Mädchen wo sie ihn fragt:

" Magst du mich?"

Er antwortet... "Nein."

Sie fragt: "Findest du mich hübsch?"

Er antwortet: "Nein."

Sie fragt: "Bin ich in deinem Herzen?"

Er antwortet: "Nein."

Zuletzt fragt sie: "Wenn ich weg gehen würde, würdest du dann um mich weinen?"

Er antwortet: "Nein."

Sie geht traurig davon.

Aber er hält sie am Arm.

Er sagt: "Ich mag dich nicht, ich liebe dich. Ich finde dich nicht hübsch, ich finde dich wunderschön. Du bist nicht in meinem Herz, du bist mein Herz. Ich würde nicht für dich weinen, ich würde für dich sterben!"

Wieso ging mir diese Geschichte jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?  
Wohlmöglich weil sie mich zu sehr an Edward erinnert.

Denn genau so etwas würde er auch sagen. Mehr Tränen schoss mir jetzt in die Augen.

Edward...

Ich lief bis meine Beine schwer waren und da bemerkte ich das ich bis zur großen Klippen ins Reservat gelaufen war.

Ruckartig blieb ich stehen und merkte wir mir der Wind ins Gesicht peitschte.  
Ich schaute in die tobenden Wellen. Fliegen können das wäre es. Einfach weg von allem.

Mein Blick wanderte ins leere schwarz.

Wieder beugte ich mich nach vorne, dieses mal merkte ich aber eine Hand an meinem Oberarm.

Ich drehte mich um und schaute in traurige braune Augen.

Oh nein bitte nicht!

"Bells was hast du vor? Willst du dich umbringen?"  
"Jake... ich will doch nicht... was.. was ist mit ihm? Ist er...?"

Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken!

"NEIN Isabella... verdammt! Edward ist nicht tot! Er lebt, die Ärzte sagen zwar das er jetzt viel Ruhe braucht aber er wird wieder! Also tu mir bitte den Gefallen und beweg dich vom Rand der Klippe weg!"

Vorsichtig ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Oh Gott Jake.. ich hab gedacht... Edward das er... oh Gott..."  
"Bella verdammt noch mal! Er wird nicht sterben. Er ist so ein zäher Hund, den bekommt man nicht so schnell klein."  
Ich schluchzte...

"Bella beruhigt dich" Er nahm mich in den Arm "Wir fahren jetzt zurück ins Krankenhaus dann kannst du dich selber davon überzeugen."  
"Ich ... ich kann nicht... Jake ich bin schuld das er da drinnen liegt. Er wird mich hassen."

"Kannst du jetzt verdammt noch mal aufwachen und aufhören mit dem quatsch den du dir da zusammen spinnst?  
Edward liebt dich! Und ganz ehrlich er ist mit Sicherheit nur wieder wach geworden wegen dir! Weil er den Gedanken nicht ertragen kann das dich ein anderes männliches Wesen auch nur anschaut."

Ich wusste das er es nur gut meinte, aber mir war absolut nicht zum spaßen zu mute.

"Nein Jake ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine..."

**Edward:**

Langsam machte ich die Augen auf und ich versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Immer wieder schlossen sich meine Augen automatisch.

"Edward kannst du mich hören? Edward?"

Ich bewegte meine Lippen aber ich wusste nicht ob etwas rauskam.

Von Sekunde zur Sekunde wurde das Bild immer klarer.

"B.."

"Sag es noch einmal Edward..."

"Be..."

"Bella..."

"Schtscht... ganz ruhig Edward."

"Wo.. wo ist sie..."

"Edward beruhig dich dein Puls fängt wieder an zu rasen und wenn der nicht bald wieder runter geht muss ich dir was geben damit du schläfst..."

"Dad.. wo ist Bella geht es ihr gut?"

"Sie hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen nachdem Sie Tanja geschlagen hat..."  
"Wieso hat sie Tanja..."

Und da dämmerte es mir... Tanja hatte mir irgendwas gegeben...  
Augenblicklich wurde mir schlecht...

"Bella geht es aber gut.. sie ist nur nicht mehr im Krankenhaus!"  
"Wieso...?"

"Edward dein Herz hat kurz aufgehört zu schlagen und sie war im Zimmer... Sie hatte Panik und immer was davon erzähl das sie Schuld hätte... das wenn sie nicht in deinem Leben wäre das alles nicht passiert wäre..."

"WAS? DAD hol sie her egal wie... ich muss mit ihr reden... sie hat keine Schuld..."  
"Edward beruhig dich ich werde dir was geben..."

"Nein Dad ich will nicht schlafen..."  
Ich sah wie mein Dad der Schwester zu nickte und sie mir irgendwas in meinem Infusionsbeutel spritze.

"Verdammt Dad..."  
"Edward, mein Sohn hör zu ich verspreche dir, wenn du wieder wach bist das Bella an deinem Bett sitzt..."

Ich merkte wie meine Augen immer schwerer wurden...

"Sag ihr... sag das.. ich liebe sie..."

***Kopf einzieh***

**Ich weiß es ist wieder so lange her das ich was geschrieben habe... könnt ihr mir verzeihen?**  
**Und es tut mir leid das es ein so kurzes Chap ist und nicht wirklich viel passiert!**  
**ABER ich habe so viele Nachrichten von euch bekommen mit der BITTE das Edward nicht sterben darf... nun wisst ihr es und ich hoffe ihr könnt wieder ruhiger schlafen..**

**Wenn ihr Play my Heart denn überhaupt noch interessant findet?**

**Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir die ein oder andere Review ich würde mich auf jedenfall freuen...**

**Bis zum nächsten mal... eure Sarah**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella:**

_SWANSTER! Noch so ne Aktion und dann befördere ich dich eigenhändig ins Krankenhaus… denk an Edward zum Teufel noch mal… stell dir vor er hätte das mit bekommen…._

SMS von Emmett….

Ich ignorierte sie einfach.. mir war nicht nach reden bzw. nach schreiben!

_SWAN! Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme… Meinst du Edward wäre damit geholfen wenn du jetzt auch noch im Krankenhaus lägst bzw. unter der Erde? Wäre dir das vielleicht lieber?__  
__Komm mal wieder klar!_

SMS von Rose.. auch diese ignorierte ich! Was wollten die alle von mir?

_Was zum Teufel musste ich da von Jake hören ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!__  
__Du wolltest von der Klippe springen und dich umbringen? Auf was für Drogen bist du denn bitte schön?_

SMS von Alice…

Ok nach dieser SMS setzte ich mich auf… Ich wollte bitte was?

_Was zum Teufel soll das denn? Ich wollte bitte was? __  
__Jake erzählt rum ich wollte mich umbringen? Tickt ihr alle noch ganz sauber?__  
__Ich bin da hingerannt um meinem Kopf frei zu bekommen… Lasst mich alle in Ruhe .. ihr habt doch keine Ahnung wie es in mir aussieht…_

Ich schickte die SMS ab und machte mein Handy dann auf lautlos…  
Ich zog meine Decke über den Kopf und drehte mich Richtung Fenster…

So sehr ich es auch versuchte, aber das Sandmännchen schien mich ausgelassen zu haben!  
Aber wie sollte ich auch schlaf finden, wenn die ganze Zeit das Piepsen von Edwards Monitor in meinem Kopf rumschwirrte?

Leise klopfte es an der Tür, aber ich machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen oder zu zeigen das ich wach bin.

Die Tür öffnete sich, das merkte ich am knacken.

„Alice beruhig dich .. sie ist hier… ja… mhm… nein kannst du nicht sie schläft.. ja ich pass auf sie auf! Ja.. wir sehen uns morgen… versuch etwas zu schlafen…"

Jasper seufzte einmal!

„Ich weiß das du nicht schläft Bells, du redest im Schlaf und nach heute würdest du einen ganzen Roman erzählen. Edward lebt und ihm geht es gut. Er wird wieder gesund. DU kannst nichts dafür. Edward fragt ständig nach dir! Er liebt dich Bella! Sehr sogar! Wenn es einer geschafft hat ihn zu ändern dann warst du es! Er braucht dich jetzt!  
Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen. Du weißt wenn was ist das ich nur eine Tür nebenan liege!  
Es wird alles wieder gut… ich hab dich sehr lieb Bells und ich bin froh das du nicht darunter gesprungen bist…"

Mit diesem Satz schloss er die Tür wieder!  
Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an und dabei flossen die Tränen mir nur die Wange so runter!

Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden schlaf machte ich die Augen auf und starrte wieder die Decke an!  
Konnte das alles nicht nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen sein?

„Es ist kein Traum gewesen Bella.."

Ich versteifte mich.

„Ich hab die Nacht hier gesessen nachdem du 3 mal so gebrüllt hast… aber das weißt du sicher nicht mehr."

Ich versuchte den Mund aufzumachen, aber es kam nichts raus. Stattdessen fing ich wieder an zu heulen.

Jasper kam auf mich zu und legte sich zu mir ins Bett. Er schloss mich in seine Arme, ohne das ich noch was sagen musste.

„Scht Bells… es ist alles gut!"  
„Nein Jasper.. nichts ist gut… Edward er.. und dann das piepsen.. und oh Gott"  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter.

Leise klopfe es an der Tür, aber ich wollte niemanden sehen und schon gar nicht reden.

„Bella wieso zum…"

Ich merkte wie Jasper den Kopf schüttelte. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und ich merkte wie sich das Bett bewegte und ehe ich mich versah lag Alice auf der anderen Seite neben mir und hielt mich einfach nur fest.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier so lagen, es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Immer wieder döste ich weg aber fuhr im gleichen Moment auch wieder nach oben weil das schreckliche piepen nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf ging.

Was wäre gewesen wenn Edward wirklich gestorben wäre?

„Bella , Edward fragt die ganze Zeit nach dir! Wollen wir heute zusammen hin gehen?"

„Alice ich, ich kann nicht..."

„Zum Teufel nochmal Bella! Ihm geht es gut und DU bist NICHT Schuld! Geht das irgendwann in dein Kopf rein?"

„Alice ich denke nicht..."

„Ist gut Jasper du muss mich nicht in Schutz nehmen! Edward ist ihr Bruder und er ist ihr wichtig. Alice ich sag dir jetzt was. Edward ist wohl meine große Liebe, die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich bin 17 zum Teufel nochmal. Aber ich weiß es! Solange Edward mich an seiner Seite haben will bin ich da, aber erklär mir eins. Wie hättest du reagiert wenn du über Wochen fertig gemacht wurden wärst? Wenn dein Freund, dein Leben, vergiftet wird, du ins Krankenhauszimmer kommst und auf einmal ein Piepsen los geht und du weißt genau das sein Herz stehen geblieben ist! Sein fucking Herz ALICE!"

Als ich mit meiner kleinen Ansprache fertig war, atmete ich schwer und Tränen liefen mir die Wange herunter.  
Wie konnte meine beste Freundin es wagen? Ja Edward war ihr Bruder aber ich hätte beinahe mein Leben verloren...

Ich ging ins Badezimmer, zog mir die Klamotten aus machte das Badewannenwasser an und setzte mich in die Wanne. Das Wasser prasselte auf mein Körper. Ich zog die Beine an meinen Körper und und verschrank die Arme darum.

Wie sollte ich Edward unter die Augen treten? Ich wusste das alle sagen das es nicht meine Schuld war, aber ich fühlte mich so. Wenn Edward und ich nicht so aufeinander eingeschossen gewesen wären, hätten wir vielleicht sowas verhindern können.

Als meine Haut anfing zu schrumpeln nahm ich mein Handtuch und trocknete mich ab.  
Ich zog mir mein Jogginghose an und das Shirt von Edward das er mir damals gegeben hatte.

Ich öffnete die Tür und hoffte das Jasper und Alice verschwunden waren , aber wen ich da sah hätte ich nie mit gerechnet.

„Was.. was ist los?"

„Es ist alles ok..."

„Nein sonst wärst du im Krankenhaus und nicht hier..."

„Bella, liebes beruhig dich..."

„Carlisle was ist mit Edward warum bist du hier?"

„Bella setz dich. Ihm geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich hab ihm versprochen das du an seinem Bett sitzt wenn er wieder aufwachst und als er wach wurde warst du nicht da! Er wollte sich seine Nadeln eigenständig entfernen und her kommen und dich fragen ob alles ok ist wie es deiner Hand geht und ob du ihn überhaupt noch lieben könntest."

Ich war baff! Ob ich ihn noch lieben könnte? Was war das denn für ne Frage?

„Natürlich liebe ich ihn noch. Aber wenn wir uns nicht lieben würden Carlisle, dann wäre das nicht passiert."

„Liebes, du bist nicht verantwortlich für Tanjas kranke Aktionen. Sie hat meine Familie verletzt und darunter zähle ich nicht nur Edward sonder auch dich!  
Sie hat dich nicht nur körperlich verletzt sondern auch hier."

Er zeigte auf mein Herz.

„Ich weiß das es ein Schock für dich war als Edwards Herz stehen geblieben ist. Aber er ist stabil und er wird wieder ganz der alte.  
Ich bin gut erzogen wurden Bella. Aber glaube mir wenn ich dir sage das ich sie am liebsten..."

Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Aber ich wusste was er meinte.

Ich schaute ihm in die Augen und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Das Lächeln was ich so sehr kannte. Es war Edwards lächeln.

Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und schluchzte.

„Bringst du mich ins Krankenhaus?"

Carlisle nahm ohne etwas zu sagen meine Hand und führte mich nach unten. Vorbei an Alice, Jasper und Charlie.

Kurze Zeit später kamen wir im Krankenhaus an. Ich stand am Eingang aber konnte nicht rein gehen. Zu groß war die Angst das Edward wieder was passierte.

„ Es ist nur eine Tür Bells."  
„Ja aber..."

Er schien zu wissen was mich bedrückt.

„Edward ist nicht mehr an so vielen Maschinen angeschlossen. Es geht ihm wieder gut..."

Ich nickte. Wieder nahm er meine Hand und führte mich zu Edwards Zimmer.  
Einmal kurz schluckte ich und drehte mich zu Carlisle um.

„Geh du erstmal alleine rein. Mein Auftrag war es dich hier her zu bringen. Ich würde mal sagen Mission erfüllt. Ich komme gleich und schau nach ihm."

Vorsichtig klopfte ich an der Tür und öffnete sie leise.

„Ich hab Ihnen gesagt das sie mich nicht anfassen sollen. Rede ich japanisch oder so? Wenn meine Freundin kommt, denkt sie das sie mich befummeln und die Hölle ist am kochen. Ich bin nicht mehr so ein Kerl wie damals. Hauen Sie endlich ab!"

„Edward ich will nur deine Infusionen kontrollieren."

„Das ist mir egal. Das kann mein Dad machen...!"

Edward... Er war wieder der Alte.

Ich lachte leise. Naja ich dachte das es leise gewesen wäre, als ich aufschaute blickte ich in die schönsten Augen.

„Bells...ich hab sie nicht angefasst ich schwöre."

Ich ging Richtung Bett.

„Du Dummerchen! Lass die Schwester ihre Arbeit machen."

„Schon gut! Ich wollte eh gerade gehen." Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und verschwand.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, neben Edwards Bett und nahm seine Hand.  
Lange Zeit sagten wir nichts und schauten uns nur an.  
Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Was hätte ich gemacht wenn ich ihn verloren hätte?

„Du hast mich warten lassen...", sprach er leise.

„Du hättest mich fast alleine gelassen," erwiederte ich.

„Du bist mein Leben Bella! Nie könnte ich dich alleine lassen..."

**********  
**Es ist nicht so lang wie ich es eigentlich geplant hatte, aber da wieder einige private Probleme aufgetreten sind wusste ich nicht wann ich die Zeit finden sollte mich in Ruhe an die Geschichte zu setzen. ****  
****Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir trotzdem? Freut euch, denn so wird es auf jedenfall mehr Chaps geben ;-) also etwas gutes hat das ganze!**

**So endlich sind die beiden wieder vereint! GOTT SEI DANK! Ich hab mir schon echt Sorgen gemacht :-P**

**Ein hoch auf Carlisle und seine Vater-Figur! Er findet immer die passenden Worte :-)**

**Schreibt mir doch was nettes, würde mich freuen!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Edward**:

„WHAT THE FUCK? Mike? MIKE FUCKING NEWTON? Niemals!

Und wenn ich auf der Bühne zusammenbreche der Schleimer wird seine Griffel nicht an dich legen Isabella!"

Ich konnte mir denken das Bella mir es an nem sicheren Ort sagen wollte, viel mehr an nem öffentlichen Ort weil sie bestimmt gedacht hat ich würde nicht so ausflippen. Aber sie kannte mich doch mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen das es mir egal ist wo wir gerade waren. Und im Moment befanden wir uns auf dem Schulparkplatz und alle Schüler die an uns vorbei gingen oder nur blöd rum standen schauten auf uns. Es fühlte sich an als hätte es einen Knall gegeben und alles passiert in Zeitlupe.

„Psssssst Edward bitte... reg dich nicht so auf! Du weißt was dein Vater..."

„Isabella, ich scheiß darauf was mein Vater gesagt hat. Du verlangst von mir das ich im Publikum sitze und mir das Seelenruhig angucke, wenn man die Gedanken von dem Affen im Gesicht ablesen kann, was er am liebensten mit dir..."

„EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, es reicht jetzt!

Nenn mich nicht noch einmal Isabella.

Du sollst wieder der alte werden und wenn dein Arzt, DEIN Vater sagt das du nicht tanzen darfst dann ist das so

Ist es mir egal was Mike fucking Newton denkt oder sich vorstellt für mich wird es nur dich geben. Kapierst du das endlich mal?"

Meine Hände zitterten. Wie sollte ich das bitte überstehen. Ich musste dringend mit meinem Dad reden. Ich musste einfach tanzen.

„Wieso zum Teufel haben die dich nicht genommen Jasper?!"

„Ed beruhig dich. Ich bin nicht bei euch im Sportkurs ok?! Wieso sollten die mich also fragen ob ich den Part von Johnny übernehme? Reg dich ab Alter und atme erstmal durch ok?"

Wieso musste Jasper immer Recht haben?

„Ist mir egal, ob du das bist oder nicht es geht ums Prinzip."

„Jetzt wirst du aber kindisch Edward..."

„Alice halt den Mund, ich kann deine Sprüche jetzt nicht auch noch gebrauchen."

In meiner Rage und klitze kleinen eifersuchts Atakke hab ich nicht mitbekommen das Bella nicht mehr da war. Ich schaute mich um und sah das sie schon fast an der Treppe zum Gebäude angekommen war.

Ich schmiss meinen Rucksack über die Schulter und rannte ihr nach. Als ich bei ihr angekommen war, schlang ich meine Arme um sie.

„Was gedenkst du da zu tun?"

Bella drehte sich um und hatte Zorn in den Augen.

„Edward, hör mir genau zu. Ich hab kein Bock auf den Kindergarten. Nach all dem was ich durch gemacht habe, gefällt es mir auch nicht das ich mit Mike tanzen muss. Aber soll ich mich jetzt heulend auf den Boden schmeißen und mich weiter darüber aufregen? Ich will das einfach nur alles schnell hinter mich bringen. Es geht nicht immer nur um dich, dich, dich!"

Mein Engel, hatte Tränen in den Augen und erst jetzt merkte ich, wie verletzt sie war. Dass das alles auch keine einfache Zeit für sie war. In wenigen Tagen würde die Verhandlung sein und dann würde das schlimmste Thema wohl erstmal ein Ende nehmen.

„Oh Baby..." Ich nahm sie in den Arm und lies sie weinen.

„Es tut mir leid... ich hab..."

„Ich weiß, du hast nicht nachgedacht. Denken Männer überhaupt jemals nach?"

Sie schaute mir in die Augen und lächelte leicht.

„Autsch! Bella das tat weh..."

Gemeinsam gingen wir ins Schulgebäude rein.

In der Sporthalle wurde ich von allen herzlich empfangen. Ja, sogar von Mike, die Kröte.

„Edward, es tut mir..."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Spar es dir einfach Newton und schluck es runter. Ich hab dichim Auge und sollten deine Finger nur einmal..."

„Edward..."

Ich drehte mich um und sah das Bella mit Alice hinter mir standen.

„Ok ok...!"

Ich setzte mich hin und das Schauspiel nahm seinen Lauf.

Wie gerne ich mit Mike jetzt tauschen würde. Wir hatten so viel arbeit in das Stück gesteckt. Wenn ich nur an die Hebefigur im Pool dachte...

Mich überkam ein Schauder. Das könnte sich Mike abschminken. Niemals würde er Bella so tragen. Geschweige denn im Pool üben.

„Tut weh , oder?"

Ich nickte. James hatte sich zu mir gesetzt.

„Jep! Wir haben echt viel geprobt und uns echt Mühe gegeben. Es schien perfekt für uns zu sein und nun?!"

„Ich weiß was du meinst , Alter. Aber hey glaub mir das es bei den beiden nie so gut aussehen wird wie bei euch beiden. Ihr habt eine ganz komische Chemie zusammen das macht manchmal echt Angst. Als ob ihr euch ohne Worte verständigen würdet, als wenn eine Art Band zwischen euch wäre. Klingt schräg oder?!"

Jame stand auf um dem Vollidioten zu helfen das er nicht ständig meiner Bella auf die Füe tritt.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, das macht mir auch manchmal Angst", sprach ich leise zu mir selbst.

Bella und ich lagen in meinem Bett, in unserer persönlichen Seifenblase.

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss in die Haare. Sie roch so unbeschreiblich gut. Lange Zeit schwiegen wir einfach nur.

„Meinst du das wir das alles schaffen Edward?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na das alles! Wir haben schon so viel Mist zusammen durch gemacht. Meinst du das es uns überhaupt bestimmt ist , zusammen zu sein?!"

Schnell setzte ich mich hin und nahm Bellas Gesicht in die Hände.

„Baby sowas darfst du gar nicht erst denken ok?! Gerade deswegen gehören wir zusammen. Wir sind komplett verschieden und doch perfekt für einander."

Vorsichtig legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre.

Wie selbstverständlich bewegten sich ihre Lippen zu meinen. Wie ein Tanz. Es war immer so und es wird immer so bleiben.

Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Bella lies mich hinein und in mir explodierte jetzt schon etwas.

Es war eindeutig zu lange her das ich ihr so nah war.

Meine Hände machten sich selbstständig und fuhren zu ihrem Shirt. Ich versuchte es ihr auszuziehen doch Bella stoppte mich.

„Du weißt dass das nicht geht."

„Bella bitte ... ich muss dich spüren und du weißt das du es auch willst!"

„Edward, ich hab Angst um dich was ist wenn..."

Ich legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nicht Bella mach es nicht kaputt..."

Sie seufzte kurz und nickte dann.

„Aber wenn es nicht geht hören wir auf!"

Endlich zog ich ihr das Shirt aus und konnte nicht anders, als erstmal ihre Brüste zu begutachten. Hallo Babys!

Ich musste grinsen.

„Edward.. sollen wir es lassen oder...?!"

Bella holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein Baby alles gut, ich musste nur gerade... es ist einfach zu lange her das ich sie gesehen habe."

Nach dem Shirt verschwand der BH, die Hose und der sexy String.

Bella entkleidete mich so vorsichtig, man könnte meinen ich wäre zerbrechlich.

Das dauerte mir alles zu langsam. Die Hose und meine Boxershort zog ich selber aus.

Ich küsste mich von ihrem Hals zu ihren Brüsten. Ich nahm mit meinem Mund ihren rechten erregten Nippel und lies die Zunge darüber kreisen und mit meiner rechten freien Hand massierte ich ihre andere Brust.

Mein Engel stöhnte auf. Es gefiel ihr.

Mein Mund fuhr über ihren Bauch zu ihrer heißen Mitte. Ich schaute kurz hoch und sah das mein Engel mich ansah. Das machte mich noch mehr an.

Langsam fuhr meine Zunge über ihren Kitzler und massierte ihn.

Bellas Becken hob sich und wieder stöhnte sie auf.

Wieder und wieder kreiste meine Zunge über ihre erregte Stelle.

„Edward... ich will dich ganz! Ich will mit mir zusammen kommen."

Oh ja, nichts lieber als das.

Ich beugte meinen Körper über sie und positionierte mich. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich versuchte sie zappeln zu lassen. Doch Bella konnte nicht mehr warten, eigentlich so wenig wie ich.

Ihr Becken streckte sich mir entgegen und auf einmal war ich zu Hause.

Diese Wärme! „Gott Bella ..."

„Edward... nicht reden... mehr..."

Das brauchte sie mir nicht zweimal sagen. Wir fingen an uns im Rhythmus zu bewegen. Mit jedem Stoß drang ich tiefer und tiefer in sie ein. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Bein auf meine Schulter.

„Ist das in Ordung für dich oder..?"

„Oh Engel, da fragst du noch?! Natürlich! Hör auf dir Gedanken über mich zu machen und genieße einfach."

Ich legte mehr Gewicht auf Sie und unsere Hände schlossen sich zusammen über ihrem Kopf.

Bellas andere Bein verschränkte sie um meine Mitte. Ich kam immer tiefer und mit jedem Stoß kam ich meinem Höhepunkt immer näher.

„Baby... ich ..."

„Ich auch Edward... „

Ich legte mein Mund an ihr Ohr und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Komm Isabella, komm mit mir zusammen. Spüre wie ich in dir explodiere."

Gesagt getan. Ich spürte wie Bella noch enger wurde und das war mein Untergang. Ich kam in ihr und drückte unsere Hände, die immer noch verschränkt waren, weiter in die Madratze hinein.

„Ich hab dich vermisst..."

„Ich dich auch Baby, ich dich auch!"

Wir kuschelten uns zusammen unter die Decke und genossen die Zweisamkeit.

Leider wurde es viel zu schnell dunkel und Bella musste nach Hause.

Als wir die Treppe runter kamen sahen wir unsere Truppe im Wohnzimmer hocken.

„Hey Leute"

„Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... hast du nicht eigentlich Tanzverbot?!

„Ähm ja, wieso fragst du?"

„Warum hast du dann oben mit Bella langsamen Walzer im Bett getanzt?!"

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Emmett CULLEN!"

„Uuuups, sorry Mum!"

sorry hatte vergessen das letzte chap hier zu posten... hatte es nur auf der deutschen seite!

es wird noch ein chap geben... und ich komm nicht in die pötte :-(

irgendwie ist die luft raus... aber ich will das letzte chap noch schreiben... udn vllt. gibt es dann noch nen epi...

falls wir uns nicht mehr lesen dieses jahr wünsche ich euch einen guten rutsch! :-)


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella:**

Der Tag der Tage rückte immer näher! Morgen würde der große Tanz Tag sein.  
Es kam mir immer noch irgendwie sureal vor.  
So lange hatten wir darauf hingearbeitet und gerade druch dieses Projekt bin ich mit Edward zusammen gekommen. Ich hätte mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht das er mit mir dieses Projekt zu Ende führen konnte.

Durch die vielen Proben hatten Edward und ich kaum Zeit für einander.  
Ich war mit meinem Tanztraining beschäftig und Edward mit seiner Physiotherapie. Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Wie immer befand ich mich am frühen Abend mit der DD-Crew noch in der Aula wo die große Aufführung stattfinden würde.

„Fuck Mike.. wir oft denn noch", James war auch schon total genervt weil Mike immer wieder die gleichen Fehler machte. Und Fehler konnten wir uns nicht mehr erlauben.

„Okay, okay! Ich habs geschnallt."  
„Ich wills hoffen Mike, noch so nen Fehler und ich tanze selber und dann kannst du nur davon träumen deine Lippen in die Nähe von Bella zu bewegen, IST DAS KLAR!"

Autsch, das hat gesessen. In den ganzen Proben über hatten wir das Küssen gelassen. Mir war nicht wohl dabei und Edward war immer anwesend, da musste ich ihm das nicht auch noch ins Gesicht reiben.  
Jetzt war er nicht da und heute war Generalprobe.  
Heute mussten wir es tun.

„Können wir das ganze bitte ein wenig beschleunigen? Ich will nach Hause und nur weil Mike seine Gedanken nicht zusammen bekommt müssen wir alle darunter leiden?"

Ich war gereizt! Ich war sauer! Es sollte Edward sein. Er sollte der jenige sein, der das hier mit mir durchzieht! Es war unser Projekt und jetzt ist er nicht da. Ich weiß das es unfair war sowas nur zu denken, denn schließlich konnte er nichts dafür.

Wir probten noch weitere 2 Stunden und immer wieder trafen die feuchten Entenlippen von Mike auf meine.  
Ich holte aus und meine rechte Hand klatschte gegen die Wange von Mike.

„Ich schwörs dir Newton, wenn du noch ein EINZIGES mal versucht deine eklige Zunge in meinen Mund zu schieben dann reiß ich sie dir raus und mach einen Knoten rein. Es reicht! Und wenn du dir morgen nicht die Zähne putzt und nen Pfefferminz zur Hand hast dann gnade dir Gott."

Ich drehte mich um nahm meine Sachen und ging.

Wir haben das ganze jetzt so oft geübt... ich konnte alles...

In dieser Nacht schlief ich unruhig.  
Edward war nicht bei mir – er hatte wieder Physio- und ich würde ihn erst morgen nach dem Auftriit sehen. Mich machte das alles so fertig. Ich hatte das Gefühl das wir kaum noch Zeit für einander hatten und wir uns langsam aber sicher auseinander lebten. Ich war so froh das morgen alles vorbei war.  
Der Schlaf kam langsam und ich versuchte von schönen Zeiten mit meinem Playboy zu träumen.

Wiederwillig stand ich auf, ging duschen, frühstückte etwas und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule wo eine gut gelaunte Alice schon auf mich wartete um mich zu stylen.

_Baby, ich denk an dich! Du wirst das umglaublich machen! Bin froh wenn der ganze spökes vorbei ist und du endlich wieder mir gehörst. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. E*_

Sofort schossen mir Tränen in die Augen.

„Bella? Was ist passiert? Wer ist gestorben?"

Meine Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht.

„Ali.. ich .. Edward... und alles zu viel... vermisse..."

„Oh B ich weiß... er wird im Publikum sitzen. Er vermisst dich und liebt dich so sehr. Und ich danke dir so sehr das du mir meinen Bruder wieder gegeben hast. Dank dir ist er wieder ein richtiger Mensch. Ich hab dich so lieb und eines Tages wirst du auch ganz offiziel meine Schwester sein..."

Oh Gott und noch mehr Tränen. Die Sinnflut war ausgebrochen.

„So aber nun genug von dem sentimentalen Driss. Wir müssen dich Baby tauglich machen und da gehören keine roten Puff Augen zu."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln aber ich glaub so ganz bekam ich das nicht hin.

Umzählige Stunden später hatte ich mein Haare gelockt, ich hatte das typische Baby Outfit an.

Ich ging auf die Bühne und warf einen Blick ins Publikum. Die Reihen waren schon gut voll.  
Mein Dad, Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett und Rose und Jasper waren da. Aber wo zum Teufel war Edward?

„Alice wo ist er?"  
„Wo ist wer?"  
„Hör auf mit dem scheiß! Alle sind da! Aber wo zum Teufel ist mein Freund? Edward sitzt nicht auf seinem Platz!"  
„Vielleicht ist er noch einmal kurz auf Toilette. Bella er wird schon kommen.  
Beruhig dich! Du musst dich jetzt fertig machten. Es geht gleich los."

Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber irgendetwas sagte mir das hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Bella bist du soweit?"

Ich nickte und alle gingen auf Position.

Durch das Mikro ertönte eine Stimme. Unser Direktor.

„Guten Abend meine Damen und Herren. Liebe Schüler.  
Ich möchte heute Abend etwas ganz besonderes ankündigen. Alle Schüler haben sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben und selbstverständlich haben sie sich ihre eins reglich verdient. Leider müssen wir bedauern das Edward Cullen heute nicht als Johnny spielen kann. Er ist gesundheitlich verhindert. Wir wünschen ihm alles Gute.  
Bitte haben Sie aber trotzdem viel Spaß und genießen Sie Dirty Dancing!"

Tobender Applaus!

Ich setzte mein- alles ist gut Lächeln- auf und der vorging ging hoch und es die Musik ertönte.

Mein erster Blick wanderte sofort zu meiner Familie. Ich blickte zu Emmett. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte ein aufbauendes Lächeln auf.

Was wenn ihm was passiert war? Nein das durfte ich nicht denken.  
Wenn Edward also meint dass das hier alles ein Witz ist ok.

Ich zog mein Program durch.

Natürlich lachten die Zuschauer als der berühmte Satz kam „ Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen".

Alles lief nach Plan und sogar Mike strengte sich an, obwohl es nicht das gleich war.  
_Er _fehlte. Alles erinnerte mich an ihn. Als Hungry Eyes lief musste ich an etwas ganzes bestimmtes denken. Unsere Nacht zusammen. Ich war traurig. Aber ich durfte es nicht versauen. Wir haben so hart gearbeitet für diesen einen Abend.

Die Show verflog und schnell zog ich mich um denn nun war es an der Zeit das berühmte rosa Outfit anzuziehen.

Final Dance. Time of my life.

Ich plazierte mich an unseren Tisch. Der Kellerman´s Song war dran und ich musste lachen.  
Wie schief das alles war. Aber genau so musste es sein.

Die Tür zur Aula ging auf. Die Musik stoppte. Genau wie es sein sollte. Nur das nicht Mike rein kam sondern Edward. Schwarze Hose, schwarzes Shirt, schwarze Lederjacke. Seine Haare verwuschelt. Er sah verdammt heiß aus. Mein Johnny!  
Ich wusste gerade nicht so recht was los war und dann ging er in ruhiger lässiger Edward Manier zum Mikro.

„Ähm ja, hey. Ich weiß das ist zwar nicht der Text der jetzt kommen sollte, aber eigentlich sollte ich auch jetzt nicht kommen. Die, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Edward Cullen und die Ärzte haben mir verboten hier heute aufzutreten. Aber ich lasse mir nichts verbieten. Mein Baby gehört zu mir und wer mich kennt weiß das ich es hasse wenn man mein Baby anfässt. Also Newton, ich weiß wo du wohnst."

Das Publikum brach in gelächter aus. Emmett´s Jubel war der lauteste. Aber ich wusste das er es ernst meint.

Edward stellte das Mikro zur Seite und kam auf mich zu.

„Es tut mir so leid das ich so lange gebraucht hab."  
„Egal du bist jetzt da, das ist das wichtigste. Aber Edward ich will nicht das du dir weh tust."

Er drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Perfekt. Denn genau so sollte und musste es sein.

Das Licht dimmte sich und das Spotlight war auf uns gerichtet.  
Langsam ertönte die Musik von unserem Lied.

Bei den ersten Zeilen kam Edward auf mich zu. So als wenn ich seine Beute wäre. Als wenn ich das einzige Goldstück auf dieser Welt wäre. So betrachtete er mich.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

Er winkte mich mit seinem Finger zu sich und ich glaube alle Frauen im Publikum waren hin und weg.  
Er nahm mich in seine Arme und ich beugte mich nach hinten und ließ mich kreisen.

_No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Und so war es. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Liebe verspürt wie in diesem Moment.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Ich drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm legte meinen linken Arm um seinen Hals und er strich sanft hinunter. Er nahm meine Hand, unsere Lippen berührten sich fast und dann drehte er mich von sich weg.

_I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone__  
__To stand by me__  
__We saw the writing on the wall__  
__As we felt this magical__  
__Fantasy__Now with passion in our eyes__  
__There's no way we could disguise it__  
__Secretly__  
__So we take each other's hand__  
__'Cause we seem to understand__  
__The urgency__  
__Just remember_

Wir schauten uns die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen. Ich wusste was Edward dachte. Er und ich das war für immer. Wir beide würden alle Hürden meistern die noch kommen würden. Denn das war Liebe zwischen das nahm uns keiner mehr weg.

_You're the one thing__  
__I can't get enough of__  
__So I'll tell you something__  
__This could be love because__  
_

Wir hielten kurz inne. Dann flüsterte er

„Ich liebe dich Bella"

_No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you __  
__I've had the time of my life_

Alles sitzte. Jede Figur, jede Drehung.

_Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched though every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Die Stühle in der Aula waren schon so aufgestllt das man von der Bühne springen konnte wie im Film und hinten wartete schon die Crew. Aber Edward konnte nicht springen. Er war noch nicht fit genug.

Doch er tat es. Die Melodie lief und Edward sprang.

Die Zuschauer bebten und mit dem opligatorischen

„Hey, baby"

drehte er sich zu mir um.

Ich lachte, denn cih wusste es ging ihm gut.  
Edward tanzte sein solo zu unserer Dirty Dancing Crew und alle jubelten. Ich glaubte auch weil sie froh waren das Edward endlich wieder da war.

_With my body and soul__  
__I want you more than you'll ever know__  
__So we'll just let it go__  
__Don't be afraid to lose control, no__  
__Yes I know what's on your mind__  
__When you say, "Stay with me tonight"__  
__Just remember__You're the one thing__  
__I can't get enough of__  
__So I'll tell you something__  
_

Mike und James , der unerwartet mittanzte kamen auf mich zu um mich von der Bühne zu heben.

_This could be love because_

Und ich rannte los. Ich rannte in die Arme von Edward.  
Ich sprang ab und schwebte über seinem Kopf. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wie Baby.

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

Langsam holte er mich wieder runter und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und musste herzlich und voller Freude lachen.

_Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched though every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
_

Keinen hielt es mehr auf seinen Plätzen als das Musik Solo kam. Alle feierten mit uns.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched though every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you...__  
_

„Bella ich bin so froh das ich dich gefunden habe und du mich liebst."  
„Oh Edward, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

Leidenschaftlich küssten wir uns und bewegten uns zu den restlichen Tönen die langsam verstummten.

Der Applaus und die Jubelgeschreie waren riesig. Alle stürzten auf uns um uns zu gratulierten.

Der Direktor versuchte sich zu bedankenaber irgendwie ging alles total unter.

„Komm Bella wir hauen ab."

Er nahm meine Hand doch weit kamen wir nicht denn unsere Familie stand am Ausgang.

„Siehste Dad, ich hab dir doch gesagt das er so schnell wie möglich mit Bella hier raus will."  
„Oh Emmett du bist ja so ein helles Köpfchen."  
Carlisle lachte als Alice das sagte.  
Als er sich aber wieder zu uns drehte schaute er Edward ernst an.

„Dad bevor du etwas sagst mir geht es gut. Ich weiß was ich mir zu muten kann und was nicht und..."

„Ich wollte lediglich sagen das ihr 2 wunderschön getanzt habt und ich stolz auf euch bin."  
Er zog Edward zu sich und drückte ihn.

Mein Dad tat es ihm gleich und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich liebe dich Bells, pass auf dich auf."  
„Na klar Dad, wie immer weißte doch."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu nahm Edwards Hand und wir liefen zu seinem Volvo.  
Wir fuhren nach La Push und setzten uns in den Sand. Edward nahm die Decke aus dem Auto mit und schlang sie um uns.  
Ich lehnte meinen Rücken an seinen Oberkörper.

„Die Ärzte wollten mich nicht gehen lassen, weil sie wussten das ich tanzen würde. Es tut mir leid das ich so lange gebraucht hab."

„Ist schon ok Edward. Ich hoffe nur dir geht es gut und du hast es nicht schlimmer gemacht."

„Mir geht es gut kleine B."

Lange Zeit sagten wir nichts und genossen einfach nur das zusammen sein.  
Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber dann brach ich das Schweigen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Mhm ich würde sagen ich ziehe dich jetzt aus und zeige dir wie sehr ich dich liebe."

„Das meine ich nicht Edward. Ich meine nach unserem Abschluss."

„Na was wohl? Wir gehen zusammen aufs College, suchen uns da ein kleines Appartement, ich frage dich ob du mich heiraten willst du sagst ja und nach unserem Abschluss bekommen wir viele kleine Babys während ich das Geld als Arzt ran schaffe und du dein erstes Buch schreibst."

„Du Spinner."

„Dein Spinner..."

Und das war er. Wir leben im hier und jetzt und das genoss ich.  
Der Rest der Welt konnte warten denn Edward war gerade dabei mich auszuziehen. Wenn wir wieder in der realen Welt angekommen sind würde ich ihn auf jedenfall fragen was er unter „viele kleine Babys versteht".

„Ich liebe dich Isabella Marie Swan."  
„So wie ich dich liebe, Edward Anthony Cullen."

******  
THE END!

Thats it! Das wars! Vielleicht gibt es noch nen Epi. Aber ich möchte es hierbei gerne belassen.  
Ich liebe die 2 so wie sie sind und möchte es auch nicht mit einer Fortsetzung kaputt machen.  
Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid zufrieden was es für ein Ende genommen hat?

Ich hoffe, ich hab noch ein paar Leser unter euch die mir vielleich eine nette Review hinterlassen?

Ich danke euch auf jedenfall das ihr so lange mit den 2 gegangen seid.

Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch und lasst es euch 2013 gut gehen. Vielleicht schreibe ich ja noch eine FF mal sehen.

Danke nochmal!

Eure Sarah


End file.
